Feels Like Home
by evitascarlett
Summary: A family dinner, the creation of a new holiday,some mischeif and a few nudges in the right direction could lead Castle and Beckett where they need to be. Sequel to 'Someone To Tell My Troubles To'. Family/Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Some of you asked for it and here it is, the sequel to 'Someone To Tell My Troubles To'. I consider the first story to be set in October and this one is set in December, so a little time has passed. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I promise to have a good dose of the humor and lightness of my first story but I'm planning on adding a few deeper elements, no angst so don't worry about that! I hope you all enjoy this._

Chapter 1

There was silence between them as Kate drove towards the loft and Castle subtly studied her from the corner of his eye, taking in the weariness he saw in her features and the melancholy mood that surrounded her. Another case was behind them now, but they both knew the memory of it would linger for awhile in their minds. It had been a horrendous crime, not that any murder was anything but, this one however seemed even worse. A family that had imploded upon itself, its members ripping and tearing each other apart verbally and physically for years had led to a couple of members taking it upon themselves to end it once and for all. Eight victims, two of them teenagers and it had turned all of their stomachs when they had to walk into the crime scene.

They had caught the two young men who had committed the crime and only one of them had shown any remorse for the act. It had been one of those cases that took its toll on everyone, especially this time of year and he could see it weighing heavily upon Kate's shoulders as she had set at her desk starring at the mound of paperwork to be completed the next morning. Castle had quietly suggested that she come home with him that evening, he used the home cooked meal Alexis had texted him about as a bribe and gave subtle hints that Martha would be home for awhile and would be available for any mothering she may need. She agreed without argument, simply stood from her chair, pulled on her coat and gathered up her belongings.

The past couple of months had signified a subtle change in their relationship, one that he was grateful for because it seemed as though they were finally heading in the direction he wanted them to go. She was more open with him, as she had been that day at Remy's when she divulged childhood stories and revealed a grandmother that he didn't know she had and it seemed as though she might be tired of running from him, although she had yet to admit to the fact, but he could wait, he had lots of practice at the art of waiting for Kate Beckett.

"You're staring," she said softly.

"Am not," he replied.

A tired smile lifted the corners of her mouth, "You think because you don't do it with direct eye contact that I don't notice it?"

"That's not possible," he replied.

"Trust me, Castle; I always know when you're watching me."

"How?" he asked as she pulled into the parking garage.

She parked and turned the car off and then faced him, "Because I feel it."

He smiled but couldn't think of an appropriate response to make, especially given the fact that her gun was still resting upon her hip.

They made their way into the building and as they stepped inside the elevator her hand found its way into his. He gave it a squeeze and met her gaze.

"Tomorrow will be better," he promised.

She nodded and did her best to smile but she said nothing, settling for the feel of his hand wrapped around hers, something that was becoming a frequent occurrence between them on their off duty hours.

The loft was warm and inviting and Castle couldn't help but smile as he watched her step out of her heels once she was inside the door. She shrugged out of her coat, checked the safety on her gun and then placed it, along with her badge, inside her purse. He hung her coat in the closet, placed her bag on the shelf and couldn't help but revel in the fact that she felt so comfortable in his home. He followed her into the kitchen where she walked directly into his Mother's embrace.

"Hang in there kiddo," he heard his mother tell her and he could see her taking comfort in the embrace and the words Martha always said to her.

When Kate pulled herself out of Martha's arms she watched Castle as he hugged his daughter tightly and she knew that he was thinking of the teenage girl who had been one of the victims. Truth be told she had thought of Alexis every time she had to look at those crime scene photos and she had the overwhelming urge to hug the girl herself, but she held back, not knowing exactly where she stood with Alexis, despite the fact that things seemed to be improving between them over the past several weeks.

Kate looked away when Castle finally allowed his daughter out of his grip and she was slightly startled when she felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her.

"Thank you, I needed this," Kate whispered as she returned Alexis' hug, no doubt holding her as tightly as her father had done.

"I know," Alexis replied before pulling back and smiling. "I made a lot of comfort food for both of you."

"Good, because I need that too," she answered with a smile.

Alexis and Castle shuffled around the kitchen, picking up the food and carrying it to the table.

"This is a gift from me," Martha declared as she placed a glass of wine in Kate's hands, "Because I know you probably need it too."

Kate laughed, "Thanks, Martha."

The actress grinned, picked up her own glass and led Kate to the table where they all sat down to enjoy their meal.

* * *

Hours later Kate found herself on the sofa next to Castle, the TV tuned to an old sitcom, providing them relief from the violence of the world. Alexis was in her room with her homework and Martha was getting ready to head out for a drink with friends.

"I'm leaving," she announced as she stepped into their view.

"Try and behave yourself, Mother," Castle told her.

"What's the fun in that?" she asked causing Kate to chuckle lightly.

"There's no fun in it but I don't feel like bailing you out of jail tonight," he replied.

"Richard, have you no faith in me? Don't you think I could charm my way out an arrest?"

Castle looked at Kate who was grinning. "What do you think?" he asked her, "do you think she could do it?"

She thought about it for a moment, "If she had the right officer and the right setting she could probably pull it off."

Martha clapped her hands, "There you have it, and from one the NYPD's finest at that."

"Way to go, Kate," he replied. "Now you've given her confidence and she'll go out and see if she really can do it."

"No she won't," she answered.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"Because she isn't you," she teased.

"Just for that, you can bail her out," Castle stated.

"I have no doubt that Kate would come to my rescue," Martha said as stepped toward the sofa and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it either, in fact if you ever do land in that situation you might want to call her, I might be tempted to leave you there," he joked.

Martha swatted his shoulder and turned to Kate, "I think you should throw him in a cell for awhile."

"I've been tempted," she replied.

Martha laughed and then kissed her cheek as she had done to her son.

"You two have a nice evening," she told them.

"Be careful Martha," Kate called behind her.

"I will," she answered before the door shut behind her.

They were quiet for awhile, allowing the sound of the television to relax them. Finally she shifted and turned herself so that she could face him.

"You remember that night we had dinner with my grandmother?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "That night is engrained upon my memory forever."

She blushed knowing that he was referring to the kisses they had shared at the end of that evening.

"You said that since we were 'work married' that we should have a family dinner," she stated.

He smiled widely, "You want to have one?" he asked his voice already tinged with enthusiasm.

Kate laughed lightly, "Yeah, I do, this case has made me think a lot about families, especially my family and by that I mean the people I'm related to by blood and the ones that are my family by choice."

She watched his face as he processed her statement and she could see the excitement building in him.

"We should have it this weekend," Castle declared.

"This weekend?" she said. "Why so soon?"

"Well for one thing, you're off this weekend and second if we wait too long you'll change your mind."

Kate thought it over for a moment, "You're right, we should do it this weekend when there's no chance of me being called out on a case."

"Do you think your dad and your grandmother will come on such short notice?"

She nodded, "I think they will, I don't remember either one of them saying they had plans for the weekend the last time I talked to them, what about Martha and Alexis, will they be free this weekend?"

"I'll make them be free," Castle announced.

Kate laughed, "We don't want to have a dinner where the guests are forced to attend, Castle."

"There won't be any force involved," he answered. "I will simply issue my command and the people of my kingdom will follow."

Her brow rose and she gave him a look, "Do they know that you think of yourself as their ruler?"

"Of course not, Mother thinks she is the ruler and I allow her to believe that, but I assure you my dear detective that all of the power in this house belongs to me."

"Yeah right," she said. "Everyone knows that the boss of this house is Alexis."

"She just wants you to think that so you'll be on her side in case of a civil uprising."

"Have you been watching war movies again?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"That's what I thought."

"The point is that I will make sure everyone is in attendance," he told her.

"You know there are other members of the family that we should invite," Kate said.

"You're great aunt Miriam?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hell no."

"Oh come on, it would be fun and besides after that conversation about her that night at your grandmother's I'm intrigued."

"The words _fun_ and _Miriam_ do not belong in the same sentence," she answered, "and if she were to be in the same room with my grandmother we would most likely end up with a brawl on our hands."

He shrugged, "So, there would be entertainment with dinner."

"You really want to watch two old women beat the crap out of each other?"

He considered it for a moment, "Maybe you're right, it's only all fun and games until someone breaks a hip."

She laughed and then steered the conversation back to its original topic, "I meant that we should invite Lanie and Esposito and Ryan and Jenny."

Castle nodded, "Yeah, we should invite them, we don't want them to find out we had a family dinner and they weren't included, they'd get offended and you know what happened the last time we offended Ryan and Esposito."

"Yeah, we ended up in a counseling session."

"I can't believe they haven't mentioned that bill yet," Castle replied looking thoughtful.

"I know, I have a feeling they're planning something."

"Should we be afraid?"

"Probably."

"Will you protect me?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "You're the man, shouldn't you be protecting me and my reputation?"

"I would but you're the one with the gun so it makes much more sense for you to do the protecting," he reasoned.

She nodded, "So much for my 'work husband', I thought you would jump at the chance to be my hero," she said sarcastically.

"I can check under your bed for monsters if you want," he replied with a smile.

"That's alright, I made sure my apartment was monster proof before I moved in," she said with a laugh.

"You can never be too careful," he said. "What about the boogie man? I can protect you from him."

"Why do I have the feeling you only want to protect me if it involves you getting into my bedroom?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Because you have a suspicious nature?"

Kate laughed, "Maybe it's because I know how your mind operates."

"Hey, it doesn't have to be your bedroom, you can stay in mine and I'll perform the same services…no charge of course," he said with a mischievous grin.

"We're getting off track here," she said as she swatted his knee playfully.

"Alright, suit yourself," he replied. "If you want to chance an encounter with the boogie man and not have big strong protective me there to comfort you then so be it."

Kate shook her head, "You just don't give up do you."

"Nope."

"Should we have this dinner Saturday or Sunday?" she asked effectively brining the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Saturday," Castle declared.

"And how should we do this? What type of dinner should it be?"

"A holiday dinner," he announced.

"A holiday dinner?" she said. "It's after Thanksgiving and before Christmas, we're between holidays, Castle."

"So?" he said with a wave of his hand. "We'll create our own holiday."

"Our own holiday?"

"Yes."

"And what shall we call this holiday of ours?" she asked and she could see the wheels turning in his head as he conjured up a response.

"Thanksmas!" he announced with pride.

She scoffed, "Thanksmas?"

Castle grinned, "It's the perfect name, we're between Thanksgiving and Christmas so we mash the names together and get Thanksmas, it's like breakfast and lunch being combined into brunch," he explained.

Kate looked at him as if he were crazy, "That's ridiculous."

"Alright how about Chrisgiving?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "That's even worse."

"Well what do you want to call it, wise one?" he asked.

"How about we call it dinner," she replied.

He wrinkled his nose, "That's so boring, Kate, haven't I taught you anything about creativity?"

"Family dinner?" she answered.

"Familymas?" he suggested.

"Now that's just terrible," she told him with a laugh.

"You're killing me here," he replied with an exaggerated pout, "shooting down all of my fabulous holiday names like ducks in a pond."

"Torturing you is one of the highlights of my day," Kate replied as she leaned back into the sofa.

"Bully," he whined.

She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Oh, I wish I had been able to get a picture of that," Castle stated with a laugh. "I would've had proof that Kate Beckett can find it within herself to do something immature like sticking her tongue out at somebody."

"Better luck next time."

"We still need a name for our gathering," he stated as leaned back beside her.

"Why? Why do we have to call it anything?"

"Because it is an insult to my creative integrity not to name it."

"Well we wouldn't want that," she answered with a grin. "We can't have you taking a blow to your ego or anything."

"I still think it should be Thanksmas," he declared after he took a moment to try and think of another name.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, Castle, you can call it Thanksmas."

"Really?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want it said that I had deprived you of your creative integrity."

"This is great," he exclaimed. "The first annual Castle and Beckett Thanksmas."

"Why do you get top billing?" she asked her eyes slightly narrowed.

"The man always gets top billing."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do, think about it, Regis and Kelly, Pat and Vanna, Bogie and Bacall."

"Yeah, well what about Lucy and Ricky, Katharine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy, Nikki and Rook?"

He looked at her in shock, "Can you believe it, my own characters came back to bite me in the ass…wait that sounded dirty, didn't it."

Kate shook with laughter, "You manage to make everything sound dirty."

He chuckled, "Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe because you have a dirty mind," she suggested with a smirk.

"Well you know what they say, dirty mind, pure heart," he told her.

"I'll have to take your word for it."

"You don't think my heart is pure?" he exclaimed with an air of mock offense to her statement.

"I've had my doubts," she teased.

"Don't make me take your Christmas gift back," he replied his eyes shining in amusement.

"You mean you already bought it?" she asked. "I though you liked to wait until the last minute so you could be out in that sea of humanity that's pushing and shoving and walking over each other to get a bargain."

"Usually that is true, but after last year's foot trampling I decided I should go out earlier than usual," he answered.

"Good choice," she replied. "Most of us normal people figured that out years ago."

"Who told you that you were normal?" he asked.

She laughed, "It's stamped on my birth certificate."

"Oh, and what do you think is stamped on mine?"

"Yours probably says, 'future menace to society'."

Castle laughed, "I should probably be offended by that, but I'm not."

"Of course not, if I wanted to offend you I would've said that your birth certificate was stamped with the words 'Future Wannabe Mystery Novelist'."

His mouth fell open and he pretended to be affronted, "That was so wrong on so many levels."

"Makes me afraid to ask what you think is stamped on my birth certificate," she told him with a grin.

"It probably says, 'Destined to be extraordinary'." he replied.

"Now I feel bad," she told him.

"No you don't," he laughed.

"You're right, I don't," she said as she eyed her empty wine glass on the stand.

"Should we have the dinner here?" he asked.

"This is where I was planning on having it," she laughed. "Your place is bigger than mine."

He shot her a look, "You just want me to be stuck with the mess."

"I wouldn't leave you with a mess!" she protested. "I'll help you clean up afterwards."

"Who's cooking?"

Kate shrugged, "We are."

"Both of us?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes both of us," she replied. "We're both hosting the meal so we should both cook it, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," he said hurriedly. "I just wasn't sure you could handle cooking for such a large group."

She glared at him, "What? You don't think I can handle it?" she asked. "I do know how to cook, I mean I did cook when I stayed here, you know that."

He threw up his hands in surrender, "Calm down, I was just kidding."

"Sure you were," she told him as she snatched up her wine glass.

He chuckled, "Seriously, I was kidding, I think it'll be fun for us to cook together, maybe I can teach you a few things."

She pushed herself off the sofa, "What makes you think I want to learn anything you have to teach me?"

"Because I'm the master," he replied as he followed her towards the kitchen.

Kate laughed lightly, "The master of what?"

"Of anything you want to know," he said.

Kate reached for the bottle of wine sitting on the counter but Castle put his hand on it, preventing her from lifting it.

"You know the rule," he stated.

She sighed, "I know, Castle, second glass automatically wins me a stay in your guest room."

He lifted his hand away and allowed her to add to the contents of her glass.

"It was just a friendly reminder," he replied. "If I didn't give you notice you'd complain about it in the morning when you have to go home and change clothes before going to work."

She lowered her eyes and shifted nervously, "Yeah, well…I might've come prepared this time," she said softly.

"Meaning?" he asked slightly puzzled.

"Meaning I have a bag in the trunk of the car," she answered and he had to strain to hear her response.

It became clear to him then, as he watched her shift uncomfortably. She had been intending to stay the whole time. That was why she hadn't fought him when he asked her to come home with him, she had anticipated it, knowing that he usually tried to get her to come to the loft after hard cases like the one they just finished and it was why she refilled her glass because she knew he'd make her stay.

"Hey," he said softly as he reached out and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him, "You don't have to wait on an invitation, you can always come here."

"I know," she whispered as she blinked rapidly, the heaviness of the week's events weighing her down again.

"And you don't have to make excuses or have an extra glass of wine to stay, you can stay whenever you want, for whatever reason, that room upstairs is yours whenever you need it or want it," he explained.

She nodded and a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Castle pulled her into his arms and she clung to him tightly.

"I just couldn't be alone after this one," she whispered.

"It's alright," he told her. "You don't have to be."

"I shouldn't be that way," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know; I'm used to being on my own but…."

"But you don't like that as much as you used to," he finished for her.

"Yeah, and all through this case, listening to these horror stories of this family that hated each other so much that it led to murder, all I could think of was my family…and I don't just mean my dad and my grandmother…I mean you and Alexis and Martha because when I'm here I feel like I'm apart of a family and I like that and I needed it after this week," she cried softly.

"You are apart of our family," he told her. "And we're always here when you need us."

She nodded against his shoulder, "I'm not used to feeling that way, of needing people so much."

"It's not a bad thing Kate."

"I know, but I guess it takes awhile to get used to," she answered. "After mom…," she trailed off.

"I know," he whispered. "After your mom died you didn't want to need anyone because you didn't want to get hurt that way again."

"Yeah, but that's changing now."

"Good."

"But why now, Castle?" she asked. "Why am I just starting to feel that way now after all of these years?"

He pulled away from her so that he could look in her eyes, "Maybe because you're ready to move past it, maybe you're letting go in some ways, or maybe you're ready to be the person you want to be…maybe you found the place where you belong."

"It scares me a little," she admitted.

He smiled softly, "Remember when you told me that everything we needed to know about life we learned in kindergarten?"

"I remember," she told him.

"Then don't be afraid, because we'll hold hands and stick together."

She laughed, "I'll hold you to that."

"Deal, now where are your keys? I'll go get your bag for you."

"In my purse," she answered as she moved away from the kitchen and went to the closet to retrieve her purse.

She carried it back to the kitchen where he was waiting and fished out her gun and badge and laid them on the counter as she searched for the keys.

"I'm instituting rule number 2," Castle announced.

"What's rule number 2?"

"Badge and gun go into the safe."

Kate smiled, "That's probably a good idea; I'll keep looking for the keys while you do that."

A few moments later she pulled the keys out from the bottom of her purse where they had fallen and Castle had returned from placing her gun and badge in the safe.

He took the keys from her and said, "Get your wine and head back to the couch, I'll grab the bag and then we'll watch more TV and hash out the details of the first annual Castle and Beckett Thanksmas."

She laughed and agreed and watched him move through the door. She should feel awkward, standing in his kitchen alone clutching a glass of wine, but she didn't. She should be embarrassed that she had packed a bag that morning in hopes she would be invited to the loft and asked to stay, but she wasn't, and she should feel as if she didn't belong here in this family, but it all felt right, she felt like she did belong, that she was accepted, and that she was loved…and that terrified her but she was determined not to run, so she took her glass of wine and moved back into the living room and settled down in front of the television and waited for him to return.

_Authors Note: Things will get lighter in the next chapter…and if things go according to plan for chapter 2, Kate will be getting grilled by her father and we'll see Savannah Collier again, and don't worry that counseling session bill will come to light eventually;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews! I hope enjoy this chapter._

Disclaimer: I own nothing…big surprise there but I forgot to mention it in chapter one.

Chapter 2

Kate smiled as she sat down her coffee cup and settled into her desk chair. She was feeling lighter than she had the evening before when she had left the precinct and she knew that feeling could be attributed to Castle and she was grateful to him. She had found a great deal of comfort in his home; she had slept easily, stirring only once when the sound of Martha's heels on the stairs signaled her return home. She had enjoyed a leisurely breakfast with Alexis and had been surprised when the girl accepted her offer of driving her to school. Kate cast a glance at Castle's empty chair and recalled how he had handed her a cup of coffee to go as she headed towards the door. He told her that he'd probably drop by the precinct later on in the day to keep her company, but she knew that if she showed up it would have more to do with checking on her than keeping her company. That used to bother her, but it didn't anymore. What used to be an annoyance was now an accepted feeling of comfort, knowing that he cared enough to worry about her. The stack of paper work caught her eye and she shook her thoughts away and pulled the papers towards her and got to work.

Castle appeared in the precinct around one that afternoon. He set a fresh cup of coffee on the desk in front of Kate and then dropped into his chair with a tired sigh. She watched him with amusement as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

He glanced at her "I've been tortured by my mother".

She laughed "Shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

"Normal everyday torture, yes, this type of torture, no" he answered.

"What did Martha do to you that was so horrible?" she asked with a smile.

"She conned me into taking her Christmas shopping".

"She conned you?" Kate asked her voice tinged with humor at the situation.

He nodded "I'm pretty sure she did but let me ask you something to be sure".

"Alright".

"Did you, at anytime during dinner last night hear me tell my mother that I would be happy to take her Christmas shopping today?"

She thought for a minute, replaying their dinner time conversation in her mind.

"No, I don't recall you saying that" she answered.

"That's what I thought, and now I can say with certainty that I have indeed been conned by Martha Rodgers" he announced.

"Probably isn't the first time" Kate said as she signed the form in front of her and reached for the next.

"Somewhere around noon I faked a call from you to get away" he told her.

"Castle!" she exclaimed "You used me to lie to your mother?"

"It isn't like she believed me" he answered "The phone rang while I was talking to it".

Kate laughed "That's what you get".

"That's what she said".

"So what did you do then?" she asked.

"We struck a deal for my freedom".

"And what was that?"

"The deal was that if I gave her the credit card of her choosing, I could go free".

"Make sure your sitting down when that bill rolls in" Kate suggested "She's going to buy twice as much just to teach you a lesson".

"It's a small price to pay" he replied.

"And you came here to ease your guilt about lying to her, right?" she asked.

"No, I just had a feeling you needed a fresh cup of coffee and I told you I'd try to stop by to keep you company".

"Thanks" she said with a smile as she took a sip of coffee.

"You're welcome" he said as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Is it wrong to find a police station relaxing?" he asked.

"Compared to the madness of holiday shoppers? Not at all" she told him.

"Good" he replied "I think I'll just stay here for awhile".

"Poor Richard Castle" she said dramatically "forced to take refuge in a police station to find relaxation".

"It's terrible isn't it" he said "All of this suffering I must endure".

"Cheer up, there will probably be a picture of you on page six tomorrow, showing you carrying your mother's shopping bags and everyone will think you're a wonderful son".

"I am a wonderful son" he declared.

"I'll ask Martha for confirmation of that statement" she teased.

"You'd be better off just taking my word for it".

"Have I ever just taken your word for it, Castle?"

"Maybe once or twice" he replied.

"This isn't one of those times".

He laughed "Somebody's in a better mood today, maybe Mother should've taken you with her".

"If I didn't have to work I would have" she replied.

"If I would've known that I would've paid you to call in sick today" he replied.

"You think I would've gone for that?"

"I can be very persuasive".

"Not that persuasive" she answered "But I'll allow you to sit there and recover from your traumatic experience while I finish up this paper work".

"That's nice of you" he told her.

"I'm feeling generous today" she quipped before silence fell between them.

After finishing four pages of her work without a sound from him, she was starting to think that he had fallen asleep and she was glad that Gates was tied up in meetings all day, because the last thing either of them needed was for the Captain to see him asleep in his chair. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he met her gaze.

"I've been thinking" he said.

"I though I smelled wood burning" she replied.

"You better be nice, Beckett, or I'm going to tell Santa on you".

She laughed "I hear he's down at Macy's, if you hurry you might beat the after school rush, you might even be able to catch up with your Mother".

"You, Detective, are going to end up with coal in your stocking".

Kate shrugged "I don't have a stocking".

"You don't have a stocking?"

"No".

"Kate!" he exclaimed "That's like against the laws of Christmas".

"Sorry" she replied "But isn't like I don't have a tree, I mean that would be a worse offense".

"You have a fake tree" he stated.

"So? It's still a tree".

"But it's fake" he complained.

"It's artificial" she clarified "and I like it that way, it's less mess and I don't have to worry about keeping it alive, and you know I didn't have to let you help me decorate it but I did".

He eyed her "It was the least you could do after you tricked me into coming over and dragging it out of your storage space and then putting it together for you".

"I did not trick you" she stated.

"Yes you did, you called me and asked me if I wanted to come over and see your Christmas tree, and then I get there and there is no tree" he said.

She laughed "Okay so maybe I tricked you a little".

"More like a lot" he replied.

"Hey I bought you a pizza, what more do you want?" she asked.

"I guess I should be lucky that it's a pre-lit fake tree or I would've ended up putting the lights on too".

"You say that like you wouldn't have offered to do it if it needed done" she said "and besides it looks beautiful, we did a good job decorating it".

"Yes, it is beautiful, with the exception of the top which is bare because you have no topper" he told her.

Kate rolled her eyes "Well I used to have one, that is until it got broke while I was taking it off the tree last season, and do you know how it got broke?" she asked.

Castle refused to look at her "I have no idea".

"Let me tell you" she replied "I had just reached for it and was pulling it down when my phone rang, loudly, and by loudly I mean louder than usual because someone had fooled with the volume and the sound of it startled me and I dropped the tree topper on the floor and it broke".

"That's tragic" he stated.

"Do you know who that call was from?"

Castle shook his head "I'm guessing Lanie?"

"No" she told him "It was Richard Castle, asking me what Nikki Heat would do if someone mailed her a finger".

"I don't recall this" he stated guiltily.

"And I don't suppose you would know how the volume settings on my phone got changed either, right?"

"I think it sounds like something Ryan and Esposito would do" he answered.

"Really? I think it sounds like something you would do".

"I'll get you a new tree topper" he told her "What kind do you want?"

"I want a star, like I had" she told him.

He nodded "A star it is, I'll even get you a stocking".

"I don't need one".

"Everyone needs a stocking, Beckett".

"Castle, it's only me at my apartment, one stocking would look pathetic".

"I bet the only thing in your apartment that has anything to do with Christmas is the tree, isn't it?"

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Everything!" he cried "You're breaking all of the laws of Christmas".

"Yeah, Beckett" Esposito said from his desk "You could at least hang up some mistletoe in case Castle stops by for a visit".

"Yeah" Ryan said jumping into the conversation "I mean, if you're going to have him decorate your tree with you then the least you could do is have some mistletoe around as a thank you".

Kate glared at them before turning back to Castle "You know if you want to tattle to Santa about anyone it should be those two" she said pointing a finger in their direction.

"I've already reported them" Castle replied.

"Just so you know, we reported the two of you months ago" Esposito declared.

"You two don't have the right connections to report anyone" Castle told them.

"And you do?" Ryan asked.

"I have connections everywhere" he replied smugly.

"What do you think, Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"I think you've all either lost your minds or you've been drinking to much egg nog this early in the season".

"Some of us just do holiday spirit better than others" Castle replied with a teasing grin.

Kate laughed "I have holiday spirit".

"Not as much as I have" he remarked.

"Castle, you have more spirit year round than anyone else" Esposito stated.

"I think I'm going to have to return his Christmas gift" Castle told Beckett.

"That will be a shame" she replied "He would've really liked it".

"It's probably something cheap anyway" Esposito replied.

Castle glanced away from him "If you consider a Ferrari cheap then it's a good thing I'm taking it back".

"You didn't buy me a Ferrari" he exclaimed.

Castle shrugged "Maybe I did or maybe I didn't, guess you'll never know now".

"Beckett, he's lying isn't he?" Esposito asked.

"I can't tell you that" she answered "I've been sworn to secrecy".

"Traitor".

She laughed "Sorry, but think of it this way, if he did buy you a Ferrari that he's going to return, then your probably better off not knowing".

"What about me?" Ryan asked "Do I get a Ferrari?"

"No, I got you a vintage Volkswagen" Castle stated.

"A Volkswagen!" he exclaimed "I don't want a Volkswagen! I want something cool".

"Fine, I'll take your gift back too".

Kate was laughing "You boys better quit while you're ahead or you're going to be disappointed come Christmas".

"I guess you're not worried about your gift being taken back" Esposito teased "What kind of car are you buying her, Castle?"

"A pink corvette" he answered with a wink at Kate.

"Great" Kate answered "I've always wanted a replica of the Barbie car I had when I was six".

"I'll get you personalized plates that say Nikki Heat too".

"What will our plates say?" Ryan asked.

"Your cars are being returned, you won't need plates" he answered.

"Fine, be that way" Ryan replied "Maybe we won't buy you a gift either".

Castle shrugged "I don't care".

"Hey" Kate said as she finished her last form "What were you thinking about? You never did tell me".

"I got distracted" he replied.

"That's nothing new".

"I think I'll tell you later, too many prying eyes and ears here" he told her.

"Alright, then I'm heading out".

"You want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

"I would but I'm going to my dad's".

His eyes lit up "To discuss a certain event occurring on Saturday?"

She grinned "Yeah, and then I'm going to grandma's".

"Call me and let me know".

"I will, did you talk to Martha and Alexis?"

"Not yet, I'm going to tell them tonight".

"I'll call sometime tonight then, so we can discuss it" she said as she saw the boys watching them intently.

"What's happening Saturday?" Esposito asked.

"Should we tell them today or wait until tomorrow?" Castle asked as he stood to leave.

She thought for a moment "Well I haven't talked to Lanie yet so I say we make them wait".

"Sounds good to me, let them wonder" he remarked as they walked past the boys.

"We don't want to wait" Ryan called after them.

"Too bad" Kate told them with a laugh before she and Castle stepped into the elevator.

Kate knocked on the door of the house she had grown up in and waited for her father to appear.

"Katie" he said with a smile "I've been expecting you".

"You have?" she asked "Why is that? I didn't even call first".

"I just had a feeling you'd be around, come on in and we'll have a cup of coffee" he said as he held the door open for her and allowed her to step inside and take off her coat.

Kate followed her father into the kitchen and sat down at the table while he turned on the coffee pot.

"Do you have plans this Saturday, Dad?" she asked wanting to get right to the point of her visit.

"No" he answered as he watched her twist her hands nervously "What do you have in mind?"

"Castle and I are hosting a dinner for our family and friends".

Jim gave her an assessing look "You and Rick are hosting a dinner together?"

She nodded and tried to keep her face expressionless "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" he said "It just comes as a bit of a surprise".

Kate shrugged "We just wanted everyone to get together before everyone goes off to do their own things for the holidays".

"I see" he said his tone hinting that he felt there was more to it than that.

"Will you come?" she asked hopefully.

Jim sat down across from her and studied her for a moment. He could see how important it seemed to be that he be in attendance at this meal so he smiled and said "Sure, Katie, just tell when and where".

"Saturday at four, at Castle's loft" she told him as she glanced away.

"Are you two going to be making an announcement at this dinner?" he asked.

Kate's brow furrowed "An announcement?

"Yes, an announcement".

"About what?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe your going to announce that the two of you are now dating" he replied.

"We're not dating".

"Engaged?" he asked.

Kate rolled her eyes "No, were not engaged".

"Pregnant?" he asked.

"Dad!" she exclaimed in shock.

Jim laughed "Well it was only thing left, and if you are he's going to marry you rather he likes it or not".

Kate rubbed her hands over her face "I'm not pregnant, so don't go looking for your shot gun".

He shrugged "I had to ask".

"No you didn't" she told him.

"So who's going to be there besides you, me, and Rick?"

Kate relaxed slightly "Martha and Alexis, and we're inviting Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, his fiancée Jenny, and grandma".

"Who's grandma?" he asked.

"My grandma" she replied quietly.

His expression was clouded with confusion "You're grandma?"

"Yeah, grandma Savannah".

"How did this come about?" Jim asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" she asked knowing very well that she hadn't.

"Katie, why does it always seem like we're having a conversation that begins with 'Didn't I tell you?'"

She shrugged sheepishly "I don't know".

Jim laughed quietly "That's the same answer you used to give me when you were a teenager and afraid to tell me something".

"I wasn't hiding it from you" she exclaimed "I've just been busy".

"If you and your grandmother are on better terms than I'm happy for both of you, I'm just curious of how it came about".

She took a breath and then told him about Castle seeking out Savannah Collier and being the instigator of their reunion, and that she and her grandmother had been mending fences ever since.

"Rick's always looking to fix things for you, isn't he?" Jim stated when she finished her story.

"Yeah, he's my self appointed life fixer" she said quietly.

Jim was smiling and she ducked her head shyly and focused on her hands.

That's a nice ring you're wearing" he said as he followed her gaze and caught sight of the ruby ring on her right hand. "I don't think I've seen it before, is it new?"

"No, not really. I've had it since October, you just didn't notice it" she told him as she rose from the table to fetch two mugs from the cabinet.

"Where did you get it?" he asked, although he had a feeling he already knew.

"It was a gift from a friend" she said as she began to pace in front of the coffee pot.

"So Rick's buying you jewelry now?" he stated a hint of teasing in his voice.

He laughed as Kate spun around to face him "I didn't say it was from Rick".

"Well I doubt that Lanie bought it for you" he teased "So unless you have some secret boyfriend that you haven't told me about then I'd say that Rick is the most obvious choice".

"I don't have any boyfriends" she declared as she turned and poured the coffee.

"So I guess I'm right".

"Fine! I admit it, it was a gift from Castle, are you happy now?" she said as she sat the mug down in front of him.

Jim laughed "I like Rick".

"I know you've told me".

"He's a good man Katie".

"I know, Dad".

"He's good for you, he makes you happy".

Kate shifted awkwardly "I never said that".

"You don't have to; it's all over your face and in your voice when you talk about him".

"Dad" she said with slight exasperation.

"Your mother would've already had the wedding planned" he told her.

Kate smiled "I don't doubt that".

"It's a big step when a man starts buying you jewelry" Jim stated.

She sighed "It's not an engagement ring, dad".

"I didn't say it was all I'm saying is that it probably holds some amount of significance. The way you were looking at it suggests that it's obviously special to you".

She bit her lip as she looked down at the ring and she couldn't hold back the soft smile that came to her lips as she thought about what it symbolized.

When she looked up at her father he was smiling at her.

"You want to tell me about it?"

Kate shook her head "No, no offense but that story is…" she trailed off.

"But that story is yours and Rick's" he said for her.

"Yeah" she said quietly as her cheeks flushed.

"So let me get this straight, you have a ring that has a secret meaning to you, and the two of you are hosting a dinner but you're not together".

"Right" she answered.

"You're mother would want to know what the hold up is" he told her.

Kate laughed "I think it's my father that wants to know".

"Maybe I need to sit Rick down and ask him his intentions".

Kate's eyes widened "Don't you dare!"

Jim chuckled "But that's part of my job as your father, I have to make sure no one is trifling with your affections".

"That excuse would be acceptable if this was the 1950's, but it isn't so you better behave yourself".

"I just want you to be happy, Katie".

She looked at him and smiled "I am happy".

He looked thoughtful for a moment "Yes, you're happier than you were four years ago, and the sadness that dogged you all summer seems to have lifted for which I'm thankful, but…"

"There's always a but, isn't there?" she asked.

He smiled "But, you could be even happier and I think you know that".

"I'm trying, dad" she answered honestly "I'm trying to get where I want to be".

He patted her hand "I know you are, and whatever it is you've been doing these last few months seems to be working for you because I can see a difference in you".

She nodded but didn't tell him that spending more time with Castle was the cause of her changing nature.

"I'm sure that Rick probably has something to do with that" he stated.

Kate laughed because she didn't know what else to do. "Why do you hate me?" she joked.

Jim grinned "What?"

"You know what, all of this talk about Castle".

"I'm just doing my job".

"Are you in a hurry to marry me off or something?" she asked.

He shook his head "No, not unless your ready and then it has to be the right person, I won't give you away to just anyone".

"That's good to know" she answered.

"Rick's probably the only man I'd give you away to without any qualms".

"Dad!"

"That's just how I feel" he replied "He'd make you a good husband, and you would be a beautiful bride".

"That's it" she declared as she pushed away from the table "I'm leaving".

"Already?" he asked with a chuckle "You haven't even drank your coffee".

"I don't care, I'm getting out of here and away from this conversation" she told him.

"It'll be a nice wedding" he teased.

She turned to him with a smirk "If I ever do marry Rick, I'm going to talk him into running off to Vegas and we'll get married in a chapel run by hippies and you won't know anything about it until I get back home and then we'll see how smart you think you are".

"You can't do that to me" he told her, his eyes sparkling with mischief "You'd feel guilty for the rest of your life for depriving me of my fatherly right of giving you away".

"I'm going now" she told him as she moved back through the house toward the door with him following on her heels.

"It's your mother's fault" he told her as she stopped to put her coat on.

"How's it mom's fault?" she asked.

"I dreamed about her last night" he said wistfully.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked softly.

"It was like she was really here, Katie" he began and she nodded in understanding because she had dreams like that too sometimes.

"We talked about a lot of things and she told me that I needed to hound you more because you need a shove in the right direction when it comes to your relationships".

Kate swallowed a lump in her throat "That sounds like mom".

"She even told me you'd be coming by today and here you are".

"Coincidence" she replied.

"Maybe" Jim replied "Maybe not".

Kate shrugged "Well if she drops in on your dreams again tonight tell her that I've been properly harassed by you and that I love her".

"Tell her yourself, she'll listen" he replied.

"Sometimes I do talk to her" she admitted although she didn't tell him that most of those conversations took place at Johanna's grave.

Her father hugged her "You probably think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No" she answered "I dream about her sometimes too and I know that I've never been all that good at believing in fairy tales and holiday icons but I believe that mom is around watching over us".

"I believe that too" he replied as he released her.

"So I'll see you Saturday at 4?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'll be there".

"Great, I'll text you the address".

"I already have it".

"You do?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he gave it to me when you were in the hospital" he lied.

"Oh, okay then" she replied "I'm going to go drop in on grandma and invite her".

"You sure she'll want to come if I'm there?" he asked.

She nodded "Grandma always asks about you, I don't see her having a problem sharing a meal with you, the problem was with me not you and we've resolved that so everything will be fine".

"Alright, Katie, I'll talk to you soon".

She nodded and opened the door and he followed her out onto the porch.

"I love you" she told him before moving off the porch.

"I love you too, and Katie…"

"What?" she asked as she moved down the steps.

"You know you love him" he called behind her causing her to stop in her tracks "And don't bother turning around to deny it because we both know you'd be lying".

She stood there for a moment to collect herself and then walked towards the car without looking back.

"Good girl, the first step is admitting it" he called to her.

"That's not funny!" she yelled as he laughed.

He waved and moved back into the house while she sat in the car with her forehead pressed against the steering wheel.

"Thanks mom" she muttered before lifting her head up and putting the key in the ignition. While she drove towards Savannah's house she prayed her grandmother wouldn't be in a dream induced state of harassment about her love life or lack there of.

_Authors Note: Savannah will appear in the next chapter, I want her and Kate to have a nice conversation without being rushed. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I feel pleased with the way it went!_

Chapter 3

Kate shivered as she stood on her grandmother's porch and waited for her to come to the door. Finally she heard the sound of the lock releasing and the door creaked open to reveal Savannah Collier, who beamed at the sight of her unexpected guest.

"Katie, what a nice surprise" Savannah stated as she unlatched the screen door and allowed her inside.

"Are you busy?" Kate asked as she hung up her coat and sat her purse on the stand in the entry way.

"Not at all dear, I'm happy to see you, have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't" Kate answered.

"Then you can join me for dinner" Savannah told her as she slipped her arm around her granddaughter's waist and moved toward the dining room.

"What are we having?" she asked.

"My homemade vegetable soup and some lightly toasted bread".

"Sounds good, just the thing to warm me up" Kate told her.

"My thoughts exactly" Savannah replied.

Savannah filled a bowl with soup and sat it in front of Kate along with a plate of bread and then took her seat.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our lunch plans on Sunday" Kate said.

The woman smiled "That's alright dear; I understand that you had to work. Did you close your case?"

"Yes, we closed it yesterday".

"I'm glad to see you in good spirits; you sounded rather forlorn when we spoke on the phone Sunday" Savannah remarked.

Kate nodded "It was a rough week".

"Was Rick with you?"

"Yeah, he was with me" she replied.

"Good, I feel better knowing that you have him around".

Kate smiled but said nothing, figuring it was best not to say that having him around made her feel better too.

"How is Rick?" Savannah asked.

"He's fine".

"You should bring him around again sometime soon" her grandmother stated.

"Actually I'm here to ask you something that involves Castle".

"Oh, what is it?"

"Do you have plans Saturday?"

"No, I rarely have plans on the weekend".

Kate smiled "Well you do now, that is if you would like to come to a dinner that Castle and I are hosting on Saturday at 4".

Savannah's eyes lit up with interest "A dinner party?"

"Yes".

"Where at?" she asked.

"At Castle's home".

"And the two of you are hosting…together?"

"Yes" Kate answered warily.

Savannah grinned "I would love to come! You'll have to pick me up though".

"No problem" Kate replied "I'm glad you're coming".

Something flashed in Savannah's eyes and the woman smiled as if she were privy to a secret.

"Does this dinner party mean something?" she asked.

Kate's hand stilled with the spoon halfway to her mouth "Like what?" she asked.

"Like maybe you're together now?" Savannah answered.

"We're not together, grandma".

Savannah's eyes narrowed slightly as she eyed her granddaughter "Well that's disappointing".

Kate was glad they were eating soup for if it had been anything else she would've choked right then and there.

"We'll have to talk about that after we finish eating" Savannah told her and Kate didn't like the sound of that at all and unless her phone rang she wouldn't have an excuse to escape.

"But for now" he grandmother continued "you can just tell me more about this dinner party of yours".

"What do want to know?"

"Who will I be meeting? I assume there will be people there that I don't know".

Kate relaxed, this conversation she could handle. "You'll get to meet Martha".

"Wonderful" Savannah said with a smile "I'll look forward to that".

"And you'll meet Castle's daughter Alexis and a few of our friends that we work with".

"That sounds lovely, Katie, It will be nice to know the people in your life".

"Dad is going to be there too" Kate told her.

"Your father?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem will it?"

"Of course not" Savannah replied "I just wonder if he'll feel comfortable with me being at the table with him".

"I already talked to dad and he's fine with it, in fact he thought you might not want to be there because of him".

"I have no quarrel with Jim" she answered "It will be nice to see him again".

Kate smiled "Okay, then everything will be fine".

"What's your menu?"

"We decided on a turkey, but the rest is still up in the air" she told her.

"So this is going to be a holiday type affair" her grandmother remarked.

"You could say that" Kate told her as she thought of Castle declaring the day Thanksmas but she couldn't find it within herself to tell that to her grandmother, she'd let Castle tell her all about it on Saturday.

"I'm sure whatever the two of you come up with will be wonderful".

"Well that brings me to another question I have for you, or maybe I should say a favor to ask you" Kate stated.

"What do you need, Katie?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow a few of your recipes."

"Absolutely" she replied "Don't you have the little book of recipes I made for you when you went off to college?"

"I did, but…" she trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"But what?" Savannah asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"There was an incident at my old apartment and I lost some of my belongings and the recipe book was one of them".

"What happened, Katie?"

"There was a fire" she told her.

"That's terrible, what caused it?"

Kate bit her lip; she really didn't want to tell her grandmother this story.

"An explosion" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry dear, did you say an explosion?" Savannah asked.

She nodded "Yeah".

"Good god!" the old woman declared "Were you hurt?"

"No, not really, just a few scrapes and minor burns".

"What exploded? Were you cooking?"

"No, I wasn't cooking" Kate told her.

"Well then what was it?"

"Grandma, you really don't want to know" she replied.

"I think I do".

"Trust me, you don't".

"Katherine" Savannah said sternly.

"It was a bomb" she blurted out, hating how the sound of her full first name said with a certain tone could still unnerve her.

"A bomb!" her grandmother cried "In your apartment?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It's a long story" Kate told her with a heavy sigh.

"And you were there when it went off?" Savannah asked, not ready to let her off the hook just yet.

"Yeah".

"How on earth did you survive it?"

"I jumped into the bathtub".

"And you were able to get out despite the fire?"

"Castle got me out" she answered.

Savannah fell quite and Kate hoped that would end that portion of the conversation.

"Thank god he was able to get to you" the old woman said quietly after a moment.

Kate nodded and she recalled that she had thanked god for days afterward that he had been there.

"I'll loan you my book of recipes that I use for holiday cooking and then after the new year you get yourself a notebook and come over here and we'll get you started again" Savannah told her.

"Thanks grandma".

Savannah smiled and patted Kate's hand while she tried to shake away the images of her granddaughter's story. The rest of the meal passed comfortably and Kate helped her with the dishes and prayed that she had forgotten her remark about discussing her relationship with Castle.

"You don't have to go back to work tonight, do you?" Savannah asked.

"No, not unless I get a call" Kate answered.

"Good, then you come on into the living room and we'll have a chat".

'Damn' Kate thought to herself, it just wasn't her day.

She moved to sit in the chair but Savannah patted the sofa cushion next to her "Come sit next to me honey, I like to have you close by when we have our heart to heart talks".

"Said the spider to the fly" Kate thought but she moved to sit next to her grandmother anyway, knowing she was doomed to have this conversation.

"Now, let's talk about you and Rick".

"Do we have too?"

"Yes. I think we do, Katie".

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why the two of you aren't together, this we're just friends dance doesn't ring entirely true" Savannah remarked.

"But it is true" Kate told her.

"Oh, Katie, you can't be that blind can you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"That man loves you" Savannah stated "I could tell that after spending five minutes with him the first time he came here".

"Grandma…" she said wearily.

"No, I'm not done" Savannah told her "Don't you see how he feels about you?"

"I know that he cares about me" she answered "and I care about him".

"You more than just care about him, Katie".

Kate remained silent and looked everywhere but her grandmother's face.

"You're in love with him".

Again she remained silent, waiting for the woman to continue.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Savannah asked.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked quietly.

"Tell me I'm wrong" Savannah challenged "And when you do it, look me in the eye and know that I've always been able to tell when you're lying".

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and her eyes remained locked on the pattern of the rug on the floor.

"Well, are you going to tell me I'm wrong?"

"No" she whispered "I'm not going to tell you that".

"Then you admit that I'm right".

"I'm not saying anything" Kate said trying to make her tone sound firm but failing.

"Katie, stop lying to yourself".

"I'm not lying to myself!" she exclaimed suddenly irritated at being interrogated "Believe me I know exactly how I feel about him!"

Savannah held back a smile, now they were getting somewhere, she just had to get her riled enough to spill it.

"Do you?" she asked egging her on "Because I think if you did you would do something about it instead of trying to convince yourself that the feeling doesn't exists".

"I'm not trying to convince myself of anything!"

"Maybe that's the problem".

"There is no problem" Kate declared "We are fine the way we are".

"Maybe you are, but I don't think Rick is, I think he wants more".

Kate stood and began to pace.

"Sit back down Katherine; I'm not done with you yet".

She reluctantly dropped back into the spot she vacated.

"Don't you want more?" Savannah asked "Don't you want to be happy with him".

"Of course I do!" she stated frustration evident in her voice.

"Of course you do what?" Savannah pried.

"Of course I want more".

"You want more with Rick?"

"Yes!" she yelled in a fit of aggravation.

"So you do love him" Savannah stated smugly.

"Obviously" she stated as her head fell into her hands.

"Now we're getting somewhere" Savannah declared causing Kate to raise her head.

"What more do you want?" Kate asked.

"I want to know why this is such an issue between the two of you, what's holding the two of you back?"

"Me" Kate whispered.

"Why, Katie?" Savannah asked as she took Kate's hand.

"Because" she said softly and her voice began to crack.

"You'll have to do better than that dear".

"Because I feel like I'm a mess" she cried "I have all of these issues and baggage and a lot of that comes from losing mom and her case and I just feel like…"

"Like what?"

"Like he deserves someone better".

"Oh honey" Savannah said softly "That isn't how it works at all. Rick accepts you for who you are and that means your baggage and issues and anything else that you think will run him off".

"But it doesn't seem fair to him" she cried.

"Katie, we've done a lot of talking over the last several weeks, you've told me all about you and Rick and your partnership, you've told me how he reopened your mother's case even after you told him not too and I think that the fact that he did that should tell you something".

"What?" she asked.

"It should tell you that he knows and understands the pain you carry in your soul, it should tell you that by opening that file he was willing to take your burdens and put them onto his own shoulders and carry them for you or with you".

"I know, he's been by my side every step of the way but I want to be better for him" she tried to explain "That's why I keep going to that therapist I told you about. I want to be the woman he deserves to have by his side".

"Katie, people aren't perfect, your not perfect and neither is he and yes I think it's good that you still go to the therapist and that you're trying to move on but honey you're never going to be a completely different person and you shouldn't want to be because then you wouldn't be the woman he loves. Loving someone means that you love all of them, their good traits, their flaws, their faults, their pain, their happiness, you accept that person for exactly who they are and while you want them to be happy and in a better place of mindset you don't necessarily want to change the core of who they are, do you understand that?

"Yes, I understand but there's more to it than just that, it's all complicated".

"I think the two of you make it more complicated than it needs to be"

"If we were together the Captain would put him out of the precinct and neither one us wants that to happen" Kate stated.

"I'm sure the two of you could find a way around that, or if necessary you could just keep it quiet in the work aspect of things".

"And if it doesn't work out and I lose him completely then what? I don't want to lose my best friend".

"Haven't you heard that saying that it's better to have lost in love than to have never loved at all?"

"Of course but I don't want to lose, I don't want to get hurt, I don't want him to get hurt" Kate stated as she swiped at cheeks.

"I think the two of you could make it last, Katie, if you'd just give him a chance".

"It's not that easy".

Savannah sighed "It could be but you've got to stop thinking so much with this" she said poking Kate in the forehead "and start thinking with this" she said redirecting her finger to the vicinity of Kate's heart.

"But I lied to him grandma" she said as a new wave of emotion washed over her "And if I tell him I know he'll never forgive me".

"It can't be as bad as all of that" Savannah stated as she watched Kate's eyes fill with tears once more.

"It is" she whispered.

"What happened?" she questioned.

Kate took a deep breath. The only person who knew that she lied about not remembering the events of her shooting was Dr. Burke. She hadn't told anyone, not her father, or Lanie but looking into her grandmother's face she felt the need to unburden herself and so with a shaky voice she recounted the story of her shooting and Castle's confession that he loved her and she told her how she had lied to him that day in the hospital. She told her why she had done it and how stuck she felt with the lie hanging over her head.

Savannah was quite for a moment as she digested the information and then she tugged Kate into her arms.

"The way I see it" she said quietly "is that you have two options in respect to that lie, Katie".

"What?"

"You can move forward and forget about it, you can leave the past in the past and start fresh. Tell him how you feel and take your relationship to the next level and let things take their natural course".

"What's the other option?" Kate asked.

"The other option is to tell him you love him and then tell him what you've done. Explain it to him. He'll understand".

"You don't know that" she whispered.

"And you don't know that he won't, and who's to say that he doesn't already know that you lied, Katie?"

"If he knew he would've said something" she answered pulling out of her grandmother's embrace.

Savannah chuckled lightly "That my dear is where you're wrong".

"How do you figure?"

"He's a man sweetheart, and men have fragile egos and easily bruised pride. He wasn't going to put you on the spot about it in the condition you were in and he sure as hell wasn't going to put himself on the line in that situation, especially if he thought you weren't being truthful".

"I really don't think he knows".

"How long as he known you?" Savannah asked.

"Almost four years".

"Let me ask you something, Katie"

"What?"

"Do you know when he's lying to you?"

Kate thought for a moment "Yes".

"Then doesn't it stand to reason that after four years he most likely knows when you're lying?"

"I don't know grandma; I just don't see him keeping something like that quiet".

"Maybe he does that for your sake, maybe he's just following your lead and allowing that moment to slip into the past in hopes of having a better one to remember".

Kate ran her hands over her face "I just don't know, grandma, I really don't".

"Sometimes it's best just to jump in and let things sort themselves out later, Katie".

"I've never been good at that" she replied.

"Just think it over" Savannah told her "I only want you to be happy and I know that your happiest with Rick".

"I'm trying to get there grandma" she replied.

Savannah laughed "I know dear, but I have to say that the two of you move slower than a couple of snails. It's going to take forever to get that great grandchild I want".

"Let's not go there" Kate stated.

"Don't worry, we'll get you straightened out".

"We?" Kate questioned.

"Yes, I think you might need a little coaching".

Kate groaned "Can we change the subject?"

Her grandmother laughed "Alright honey, I've tormented you enough for this evening, we can discuss other things now".

"Thank you".

"You're welcome, now what do you want to talk about?"

Kate thought about the conversation she had fled from at her father's house which had led her into this one and she couldn't help but ask "Did you have any interesting dreams last night?"

Savannah looked puzzled by the question "No, not that I recall, why do you ask?"

"No reason" Kate replied "Just wondering".

They talked awhile longer and when Kate was ready to go she turned to Savannah and said "You're not going to bring up that talk we had Saturday at dinner are you?"

The old woman smiled "Of course not, I promise you that come Saturday I will pretend like we never even had that conversation".

Kate nodded and gave a small smile, she wished they hadn't had that conversation but since it was over and done with pretending it didn't exist was the next best thing.

During a lull in the conversation around the dinner table Castle announced "Don't make any plans for Saturday".

"I already have plans" Martha said "I'm going to a party Saturday night".

"And I'm staying with Paige that night" Alexis added.

"Those are evening plans" Castle said "I expect you to be here Saturday at 4".

"What's this all about, Richard?" Martha asked.

"Kate and I are hosting a dinner for our family and friends and I am demanding that the two of you be there" he said firmly.

Martha and Alexis shared a look. "What's the occasion?" Martha asked.

"It's Thanksmas" he replied with a smile.

"What's Thanksmas?" Alexis asked.

"The holiday between Thanksgiving and Christmas" he explained.

Alexis laughed "You made that up didn't you?"

Castle grinned "I am the creator of Thanksmas, but this meal will officially be known as the first annual Castle and Beckett Thanksmas, and once again attendance is mandatory".

"Sounds serious" Martha stated as she studied him intently.

"Why don't I like the way you said that, Mother?"

"I can't imagine" she replied.

He wasn't fooled, obviously there was something floating around in that dangerous mind of Martha Rodgers and although he was afraid to know what it was he thought it best to get it out of the way.

"Just say it Mother" he told her.

"Say what?" she asked innocently.

"Whatever it is that you're dying to say because I know there's something".

Martha took a moment to sip her drink and then said "Well if you insist".

"Here we go" Castle muttered.

"Just what exactly is going on between you and Kate?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing" he declared.

Both Martha and Alexis favored him with a look of disbelief.

"There is nothing going on" he repeated.

"You're going to stick to that story?" Martha asked.

"It's the truth!"

"Really?" Martha prodded "Because the two of you have been looking rather cozy lately".

"No more than usual" he replied even though he knew that wasn't entirely true.

"Dad, seriously, do you think we're that stupid?" Alexis asked.

"I have never believed either one of you to be anything other than intelligent, but I'm telling you that there is nothing going on, at least no more than usual".

"She's been coming over more lately" Alexis stated.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No" both women exclaimed.

"We adore Kate" Martha proclaimed "We've just noticed that she's around more, that the two of you are seeing more of each other outside of the precinct, that she even spends the night sometimes".

"In the guest room" he said tersely.

"I've seen the two of you holding hands" Alexis said with a knowing smile.

"Friends can hold hands" he told her.

"And now you're hosting a dinner party together" Martha said with a smirk.

"What is your point Mother?" he asked with slight irritation.

"I think the two of you are together and you're hiding it from us" she stated.

"We are not together!" he exclaimed.

"You should be" she replied.

"Mother" he said exasperation in his tone.

"What?" she said "I'm just stating my opinion".

"Yeah dad, you told her to say what was on her mind".

"You're supposed to be on my side" Castle said to Alexis.

Alexis shrugged "Maybe I want to know the answer too".

"The answer to what?"

"Of why the two of you aren't together".

"Why would you want to know?" he asked.

"Because you told me that she makes you happy, and it's obvious that you make her happy".

"It isn't that simple" he told them.

"Darling, what are you waiting on?" Martha asked "Tell that girl how you feel about her while she's conscious and healthy".

"She's not ready for that" he remarked.

"Richard, I've been watching the two of you for the last few weeks".

"And?" he asked.

"And she's ready" Martha stated.

"You don't know that and I'm not going to rush her, when she's ready for more she'll tell me".

Martha laughed "You really know nothing about women do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly Richard, do you think she's just going to come and knock on the door one day and say 'Here I am, I'm ready, do what you want with me'?"

He took a breath and counted to ten "Of course not" he said through clenched teeth.

"You need to start being a little bolder with her" Martha advised "You need to woo her".

He raised a brow in disbelief "Really, Mother?"

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed "You're not going to get anywhere if you keep walking on eggshells. Be more demonstrative, you may find she's receptive to the idea".

"I do that and I'll scare her off" he stated.

"Oh Richard I'm not telling you to attack her" Martha replied dramatically which elicited a laugh from Alexis "All I'm telling you is that you need to take some initiative and help her along or you're never going to get anywhere".

"I don't want to talk about this" Castle stated.

"That's because you don't want to hear the truth" Martha answered.

"Be here Saturday at 4 for dinner" he said changing the subject "Come eight your both free to go".

"You can change the subject all you want" Martha said as he rose from his chair "But you know that I'm right".

Alexis nodded in agreement with her grandmother.

"I'm going to go work on the book" he stated and then turned to walk away from the table only to turn back and face both of them once more.

"One more thing" he stated.

"What?" they asked.

"I expect both of you to be on your best behavior Saturday, this is a family dinner and it's not going to be the place for an ambush. We are going to have a nice time and enjoy ourselves, is that clear?" he asked.

"Crystal" Martha replied.

He looked at Alexis. "You don't have to worry about me" she told him and he nodded and headed for his office.

Once he was behind the closed door he picked up his phone and typed out a message to Kate.

'_I think inviting relatives was a bad idea'._

A minute later the phone buzzed with her reply.

'_I got that feeling too'._

He laughed quietly '_Are you home?'_

The phone rang and her picture came across the screen.

"I take it you're home" he answered.

"Yeah, I just got back" Kate told him.

"Any RSVP's?" he asked.

"They're both coming".

"What did they think of the idea?" he asked.

"Dad though we were going to be making an announcement" she said with a laugh.

"An announcement?" he said "What kind of announcement?"

"Dating, engaged or pregnant" she replied.

"Wow, I would've liked to have seen your face when those topics were brought up" Castle answered as he laughed.

"I'm sure it was a Kodak moment" Kate said.

"What about your grandmother?"

"She's still hoping for that great grandchild, but other than that she's excited to meet your mother so I hope you have her on board".

"Mother and Alexis will be there" he stated.

"Did you threaten them?" she asked.

"No one was threatened, although Mother had to be convinced that we are not hiding a relationship" he answered.

"Bet that was fun" she replied.

"You have no idea" Castle answered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Now we just have to get the boys and Lanie" she stated.

"You talk to Lanie tomorrow and I'll talk to Ryan and Esposito" he told her.

"Deal".

"I got a turkey" he said "I have it thawing out in the refrigerator".

"What was it you were thinking about earlier that you didn't get to tell me?" she asked.

"I was thinking that it would probably be easier for us if you stayed here Friday night, that way we could get started with the cooking and whatever else needs to be done Saturday morning".

"That's probably a good idea" Kate told him "And we should probably go to the store after we leave the precinct Friday too".

"Grocery shopping with Kate Beckett, a dream come true" he teased.

"You can wait in the car" she replied with a laugh.

"No way" he answered.

They laughed for a moment. "It's really coming together isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah it is it's going to be great".

"I hope so" she replied.

"You okay?" he asked taking note of her quite tone.

"Yeah" Kate said.

"You still want to do this don't you?"

"Of course I do or I wouldn't be on the phone making plans with you" she told him.

"Just checking, you sound a little off".

"I just didn't realize how exhausting it is to ask two people to come to dinner" she stated.

"I know the feeling" he replied.

"I can tell".

"You can?"

"Yes, you don't sound like you're usual chipper self either".

He laughed softly "I guess it didn't go the way either one of us expected".

"No, it didn't".

"Was there a problem on your end?" he asked.

"No problems getting a yes, just problems with the questioning".

"Same here" he replied.

"Do you think this was a bad idea?" she asked.

"No, we're just going to take a little ribbing over it I guess".

She laughed "Well that's nothing new is it?"

"No, it isn't. You want to talk about whatever conversations you were treated to tonight?" he asked.

"No, not really" she said "How about you?"

"No particularly" he answered.

"You got one of those conversations that you want to forget happened, too?" she asked.

"Yes".

"How many did you get? I got two".

"I got one but it had two parties".

Kate laughed "I guess we're even then".

"I guess so".

"I figure the best way to forget about it is through sleep" Kate stated "So I'll talk to you tomorrow".

He smiled "Sweet dreams Detective".

"Same to you" she replied.

They ended their conversation and sat quietly, the words of their family members ringing in their ears and neither of them could help but wonder if maybe those people were right, but were they ready to find out?


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews! They make my day._

Chapter 4

The next morning Kate entered the morgue in search of Lanie. She found her standing at an empty table, paper work scattered in front of her.

"Hey girl" Lanie said as she caught sight of her friend.

"Hey".

"What brings you here?" Lanie asked "I don't think I have anyone belonging to you this morning".

"I want to know what you're doing Saturday" Kate told her.

"Not a damn thing, it's my day off".

"Great, in that case I expect to see you at Castle's for dinner on Saturday at four" she said hastily, hoping that if she spoke fast enough Lanie wouldn't have time to form any questions.

She was of course mistaken.

"You want to go over that again and slowly this time?" Lanie asked as she favored Kate with an odd look.

Kate cringed slightly and then gave Lanie the full length explanation of the dinner and when she finished a sly smile spread across Lanie's face.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing" Lanie replied.

"Yeah right, I know that look".

"Then you probably already know what I'm thinking" Lanie responded.

"Nothing is going on, Lanie" Kate stated firmly.

"See you did know what I was thinking" her friend teased "I guess that's why they gave you the badge that says detective".

"Funny" Kate replied.

"I thought it was" Lanie said with a laugh "And just so you know I'm still thinking it".

Kate rolled her eyes "Go ahead; get it out of your system".

"Hey, don't get upset, I just thought that maybe you had decided to quit living in denial and got something started" she replied.

"Why does a dinner invitation automatically make everyone jump to the conclusion that something's going on, that something has changed?" Beckett raved "And by the way I am not living in denial".

"Keep telling yourself that" Lanie answered "And maybe everyone's jumping to conclusions because usually when a man and a woman host a party together it's because they are a couple".

"Oh come on" Kate exclaimed "It's not like friends can't host an event together, it isn't like it's something unheard of".

"That may be, but in the case of you and Castle, it's out of the ordinary and people are going to wonder, and just so you know I for one think something has changed between the two of you".

"No it hasn't" she argued knowing that she was lying but refusing to confess to Lanie.

Lanie shot her a look that showed just how unconvinced she was.

Kate threw up her hands "You're crazy".

Lanie laughed "If I'm crazy it's partly your fault".

"It is not" she laughed.

"Yes it is do you know how hard it is to keep from smacking some sense into you?"

Kate grinned and threw her arms out to her sides "Come on take your best shot" she teased.

Her friend laughed "What you don't think I can kick your skinny ass?"

"Please" Kate scoffed "I could kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back".

"You think so?" Lanie taunted "I'd wipe the floor with you".

"You wish".

"Don't make me prove it" Lanie said "I don't think you'd appreciate bruises on your face with your big dinner party with writer boy looming in the near future".

Kate laughed "You'd be the one with the bruises".

Lanie laughed with her "See this right here is one of the things I'm talking about".

She looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?"

"You're happier than you have been in a long time; you've been walking around like a giddy teenage girl who has her first real boyfriend".

"I have not!" Kate cried in protest.

"Yes you have" Lanie stated "And don't think I haven't seen the looks between you and Castle, they're more intense than usual…and there seems to be something more there between you than before".

"You've been watching too may soap operas, Lanie".

"The only soap opera I've been watching is called 'The detective and the writer' and it's subtitled 'Will they ever get it right so they're friends can have peace in their lives'".

"I think you need to find a new station" Kate told her.

"I think you and your boy need to get on with it".

"Lanie…"

"Don't Lanie me" she replied "You're always with him lately".

"That's because we work together".

"That's not what I meant and you know it, the last several times I've called you, you've either been at his place or the two of you are out somewhere".

"So?"

"So, it sounds like dating to me".

"We're not dating".

"And if I recall correctly, you even went out to lunch with Martha recently".

"She wanted to take me out to lunch for my birthday, and what does that have to do with anything anyway?" Kate asked.

Lanie shrugged "Evidence of family bonding".

"It's not a crime to be close to the family of one of your friends" she stated.

"I didn't say it was".

"Then what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that things between you and Castle have taken a turn and I think you're withholding details and that's not right".

"There are no details".

"But there is plenty of evidence" Lanie answered.

"There is not" Kate said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really, how about all of these karaoke outings?"

"We all go as a group" she replied.

"And you sing duets together".

"No big deal, I sang a song with you and Jenny too".

"What about the hand holding during those outings?"

She shrugged "It is what it is; I can hold the hand of a friend if I want to".

"All of these lunch trips to Remy's that no one else is invited too?"

"Sometimes we like to talk without an audience" Kate told her "Sometimes we like to discuss things that we don't feel comfortable talking about with other people".

"Sure" Lanie replied unconvinced.

"Are you done?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm never done".

"What other evidence do you think you have?" she asked although she hated herself for egging Lanie on.

"I might have drove past his place yesterday morning and saw you driving out of the garage of his building with little Castle in the passenger seat".

"And?"

"You tell me" Lanie said as a knowing smile slid across her face.

"Nothing to tell".

"Really, you expect me to believe that?"

"I was invited to dinner the night before and I left my purse behind so I stopped to pick it up and while I was there I offered to give Alexis a ride to school." Kate lied.

"You've been hanging around Castle to long; you're getting good at making up stories on the fly".

"So Saturday at four, see you there" Kate stated as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face and moved to go.

"Wait just a minute" Lanie said reaching across the table to grab Kate's hand. "What's this?" she asked eyeing the ruby ring.

"It's nothing".

"I don't remember seeing this before, where did you get it?"

Kate was silent for too long.

"Oh" Lanie said knowingly "Castle gave it to you, when did this happen?"

"It's no big deal" she told her "It was a birthday gift" she lied.

Lanie eyed her suspiciously "I thought he bought you a coat that had caught your eye".

"He did" she stammered.

"It was an expensive coat, wasn't it?" Lanie asked.

"Yes".

"And you had a hard enough time allowing yourself to accept that one expensive gift, and now you want me to believe that you accepted two expensive birthday gifts?"

"What are you getting at Lanie?"

"I already told you, I think you've been keeping something from me".

"No I haven't"

"Then why didn't you show this to me before?"

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, and besides it isn't like I've been hiding it".

Lanie began to slide the ring off Kate's finger.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Looking for something".

"What?"

"The mark that the band of a ring leaves on your finger, your birthday was only a couple weeks ago and this mark on your finger tells me that you've been wearing this for longer than that small amount of time".

Kate glared at her "Maybe you should be the detective".

Lanie laughed "Maybe you should tell me the truth, when did he give you this and what was the reason?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" she asked.

Her brow rose "Does there have to be a reason why Kate Beckett would accept a ring from Richard Castle? Hell yes".

"Can I have my ring back now?" Kate asked as she watched Lanie study it as if she were looking for a clue.

Lanie handed the ring back and grinned as she watched her slip it back onto her finger.

"You going to tell me?" she asked her.

Kate smiled "No, I don't think I will."

"Don't think I won't get to the bottom of this, you're not the only detective I know" Lanie threatened "I will find out what's going on".

"If you're really that bored and have nothing better to do than go ahead but you won't find anything. Now are you coming Saturday or not?"

Lanie smiled "Honey, I wouldn't miss this gathering for the world".

Kate was about to turn away but she faced her friend once again.

"Don't do this to me on Saturday" she stated.

"Do what?"

"This", she replied "All of the questioning and the teasing".

Lanie eyed her suspiciously "Are you telling me how to behave?"

Kate shook her head "No, not at all, I'm simply asking you as a friend to please refrain from launching an inquisition into my personal life at dinner".

"I can't promise you that" her friend stated.

"Try".

"I'll see what I can do" she answered with a smirk.

Kate sighed and walked away without saying goodbye.

"Hey guys" Castle stated as he approached Ryan and Esposito in the break room.

"Hey" they said in unison as they filled their coffee cups.

"About Saturday" he said catching their attention.

"What about Saturday?" Ryan asked.

"Be at my place at four".

"For what?" Esposito asked.

"Dinner".

The boys regarded his suspiciously. "What's going on?" Ryan asked for both of them.

"It's Thanksmas" Castle announced proudly.

Ryan and Esposito traded confused looks.

"What the hell is Thanksmas?" Esposito asked.

"Don't you two know anything?" Castle teased "Thanksmas is the holiday between Thanksgiving and Christmas".

"There's no holiday between Thanksgiving and Christmas" Ryan stated.

"There is now" Castle replied "And it's being celebrated this Saturday with the first annual Castle and Beckett Thanksmas dinner".

Their faces lit up mischievously at the sound of Beckett's name being linked with Castle's.

"Castle and Beckett?" Ryan asked.

Castle shot them a glare knowing exactly where they were taking the conversation. "Yes we're co-hosting".

The boys shared a slight laugh as they nodded "What else are you two sharing?" Esposito asked.

"Nothing" Castle told them, his tone even.

"A bit defensive there wasn't he, Ryan?" Esposito said with a grin.

Ryan smiled "Yes he was I think he's hiding something".

"I am not hiding anything" Castle answered "But I must say Ryan that was a pretty good imitation of my mother".

"Come on man, you can tell us" Esposito said as he leaned toward Castle. "We can keep a secret".

"There is nothing to tell" he told them a hint of aggravation in his tone.

The boys scoffed. "What!" Castle exclaimed.

"Dude the two of you have been acting somewhat differently" Ryan answered.

"We are not".

"Yes you are, she's smiling more and you've been hanging around here on paperwork days" Esposito replied.

"So?"

"And you've been hanging out together more often" Ryan said.

"No law against spending time with a friend outside of work" Castle answered.

"I haven't even heard her threaten you with bodily harm lately" Esposito told him.

"Maybe she hasn't felt like making empty threats lately" he replied dismissively.

"And now the two of you have created a holiday and are co-hosting a meal together" Ryan stated as if he were presenting evidence to a suspect.

"Again, so?" Castle answered.

"Bro, have you ever known a man and a woman that hosted a dinner party that weren't a couple?" Esposito asked him.

Castle sighed loudly "I'm sure it's been done before".

"Face it man, dinner party co-hosts scream the 'were a couple' vibe" Ryan said.

"We are not together" he said slowly and he was thinking about getting a shirt made with that statement on it.

Ryan looked at Esposito "He's still refusing to cooperate".

"Just be there!" Castle demanded.

"Sure thing" Ryan said and Esposito nodded "I'll be there".

"Bring Jenny" Castle told Ryan as he realized he had forgotten to include her.

"Is Lanie coming?" Esposito asked.

"Beckett's inviting her now".

Esposito laughed "I'd like to hear that conversation".

"Me too" Ryan laughed.

"One last thing" Castle stated.

"What's that?"

"I don't care about the teasing of us or your little theories about our relationship, but on Saturday don't do it, Beckett's father and grandmother will be there and she doesn't need the two of you embarrassing her in front of them".

They gave him a strange look.

"Beckett's got a grandmother?" Ryan asked.

"Everyone has a grandmother" Castle answered.

"She's never mentioned one" Esposito responded.

"Well she has one and she's coming to dinner so behave, okay"

"Is this the speech Beckett gave you about behavior around her grandmother?" Esposito asked.

"I've already met her grandmother" Castle announced.

"Ah" they both replied with grins on their faces.

"Really guys, we're going down that road again?" Castle asked.

"I'm getting a feeling this is a meet the family dinner" Ryan announced.

"Just show up and behave yourselves".

"Is he telling us how to act?" Ryan asked Esposito.

"I think he is; who do you think you are Castle, our mothers?"

"No, but I'll call both of your mothers if I have to" he replied with a smile.

"That's not cool" Ryan replied "Maybe we'll call your mom and tell on you".

"Go ahead, it wouldn't be the first call she got about my behavior" Castle answered as he turned and left the room.

"There is defiantly something going on" Esposito stated as they watched him flop into his chair next to Beckett's desk.

Castle had only been in his chair for a few minutes when he heard the sound of Kate's heels clicking against the floor.

He opened his mouth to speak as she sat down in her chair but she held up a hand to silence him. He waited as she put her head down on the desk for a moment. She took a breath and then raised her head and reached for the cup of coffee that he had deposited on her desk when he had come in.

"Go ahead" she said as she turned her gaze toward him.

"Next time I'm talking to Lanie and you get tweedledee and tweedledum" he announced.

"Gladly" she replied.

"Is she coming?"

"Said she wouldn't miss it for the world" Kate told him as she shuffled threw her papers.

"Among other things?" he asked.

"Yeah, how about the boys, are they coming?"

"They'll be there".

"I take it they gave you a hard time" she said.

"Probably about as much as Lanie gave you".

"Then you have my sympathies" Kate said with a laugh.

"I guess everyone's been invited now" Castle stated.

"Good because I don't want to have to invite anyone else".

"We should've just mailed invitations" he replied.

"Or emailed" she added.

"Now we think of the easy way".

"So much for that brilliant mind you claim to have" Kate teased.

"Hey I didn't see _your_ brilliant mind thinking up an easier solution either" he quipped before two shadows fell across the desk.

"What?" Kate asked as she looked up into the smirking faces of Ryan and Esposito.

"So…hosting dinner together" Esposito said.

"You have a problem with a free meal, Esposito?" she asked.

"No" he replied "It's just…"

"So very domestic of the two of you" Ryan provided.

"You know we can always uninvite the two of you" Kate warned.

Esposito shook his head "No way, the invite has already been extended and I for one am not going to miss this for anything, even if I have to become a party crasher to get in".

"Look guys it's not a big deal, we just wanted to have a gathering of our friends and family, okay?" Beckett stated.

The boys shared a look of disbelief.

"How come Castle knows about your grandma and we don't?" Ryan asked.

She shrugged "You never asked".

"And Castle did?"

"Yes".

"And he's already met her" Esposito asked.

"Yes".

"What's up with that?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing" both Castle and Beckett replied.

"Okay" Esposito said "Be that way, keep your secrets".

"Yeah, but just know that we'll find out eventually" Ryan added as they turned and walked back to their desks.

She rolled her eyes and looked to Castle. "We should've made Thanksmas a two person holiday" he told her.

"Too late now" she replied as she opened up a file and began to work.

"It doesn't seem to be as busy around here this season as it was last year" Castle commented a few hours later.

"Are you complaining?" Beckett asked as she looked up from the paper in front of her.

"No, I was just thinking that it's usually more chaotic around the holidays".

"Yeah, well the last case was chaotic enough for me" she replied "but I see what your saying, it has been quieter for us so far this season then it has been the last few years, but from what I hear the robbery division is swamped with cases, so maybe the criminals are more concerned with getting Christmas gifts than killing someone".

"Makes sense" he answered "I'm sure even bad guys want to have a nice holiday and be able to give their mothers the perfect stolen gift".

"Exactly" she said with a laugh, "And you shouldn't be tempting fate talking about not having a case".

"Why?"

"Because if we were to catch a case now it could possibly ruin Thanksmas and I'd hate to think we went threw the trouble of inviting everyone for nothing".

"You're right" he stated "I shouldn't have said anything. I hope I haven't jinxed us".

About that time the phone on her desk rang and she shot him a glare.

"See what you did" she said.

"Maybe it's something else" he replied.

Kate answered the phone and jotted down an address on a piece of paper.

"It wasn't something else" she stated as she rose from her chair.

"I had no idea I was so powerful" Castle said as he put on his coat.

"Don't let it go to your head" she told him as she motioned for Ryan and Esposito "Let's go".

They arrived at an office complex and rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. Upon stepping out an officer approached Beckett.

"What do we have?" she asked.

"Victim's name is George Lawrence, he's President of the company" the officer told her as they walked into an office.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"He was shot in the chest at close range".

"Who found him?"

The officer nodded at a man standing among two other uniforms and Ryan and Esposito "His name is John Stanton but there's more to it than just finding the body"

Castle and Beckett looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Mr. Stanton says he's the one who shot him".

They stood there in stunned silence for a minute before Castle finally spoke up.

"You mean the guy that called the police is the guy who killed him, and he stuck around to confess to the crime?"

"That's what I'm saying" the cop replied "He says he didn't mean to shoot him".

"That's what they all say" Beckett replied.

"I think this one means it this time" Ryan said as he stepped up to them and entered the conversation.

"What did you find out?" Kate asked.

"Mr. Stanton has been having some issues with Mr. Lawrence, who was his boss. He felt as though his boss was unfair and expected too much from his employees for the small amount of money he paid them. Mr. Stanton wanted a raise, but Mr. Lawrence has been unagreeable about that among other things and finally Mr. Stanton had enough and came here with a gun intending to scare the boss into giving him more money. Mr. Stanton says that he never intended to shoot Mr. Lawrence that the gun went off accidentally when Mr. Lawrence grabbed for it. He says that he called 911 immediately and tried to revive him but it was no use".

Kate sighed as she looked over at the distraught man who was being handcuffed by Esposito.

"Alright, let's see if there is any security footage of this office so we can see if it went down the way he says".

"This has to be a first" Castle whispered in her ear.

She nodded "You can say that again".

A few hours later they were back in their respective chairs at the precinct breathing a sigh of relief.

"I guess that's what they call an open and shut case" Castle stated.

"This one couldn't have been more open and shut" she agreed thinking of how the security camera footage had played out just as the suspect had said.

"I can't believe the guy didn't run".

"He's not the type of person who goes around killing people for the hell of it" Kate replied "I believe him when he says he had no intention of hurting the guy, and obviously he was remorseful, I mean he did stick around even though he knew he was going to jail".

"It's sad" Castle said "The guy was at his breaking point and his boss just wouldn't listen or try to help".

She smiled sadly "Some people only care about themselves".

"I'm glad we're not those kinds of people" he commented.

"Yeah me too".

"I think that's probably the record for the quickest case we ever had" he said after a moment.

She laughed lightly "I'm sure it is".

"And the only good thing about it is that it's no threat to our holiday" he told her with a grin.

"Let's hope it stays that way".

"It will" he answered thoughtfully "I have a feeling that the universe is in favor of Thanksmas".

"After this case I'm inclined to believe you on that one" she replied with a smile.

He grinned "See I told you the universe was mighty and powerful".

Kate laughed "There's just something about the universe isn't there".

"Yes" he replied "Especially when it comes to us".

_Authors Note: One of the things coming up in the next chapter, Castle and Beckett go grocery shopping …I'm sure it will be a fun trip and we're getting closer to the big event but the story won't end there!._


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: As always thanks for your reviews! I didn't get this one finished as quickly as I had hoped but here it is, and it's a long one so hopefully that makes up for the wait!_

Chapter 5

At five on Friday evening Kate pushed away from her desk and picked up her coat. "You ready to go the market?" she asked Castle.

"I forgot my list" he said as he searched his pockets.

"We'll stop and pick it up" she replied with a smile.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"No" she said stepping closer to him so she could whisper "That way you can put my gun in the safe and I don't have to take it with me and I'll go ahead and drop off my bag".

"That sounds like a good plan".

"Let's go" she said.

After they made a stop at the loft they set off for the market and once inside Kate grabbed a shopping cart and angled it down the main aisle of the store as she dropped her purse into the child seat of the cart. Castle was chuckling lightly at her side.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just funny how you even have to 'drive' the shopping cart" he replied.

Kate rolled her eyes "I drive the cart because you belong in the child seat".

He laughed "I tried to fit in the child seat once when I was in college".

She grinned "Why am I not surprised".

He bumped her elbow "Because you know me to well".

She laughed and pulled her list from her purse as he took his from his pocket.

"You know" he said "I think if you get to push the cart I should get to drive home".

"Not happening" she replied.

"But Kate, that's so unfair".

"How is it unfair?"

"Because I'm a man, I'm supposed to drive something!"

She sighed and lifted her purse from the cart and slung it back over her shoulder.

"Alright, Castle, drive the cart".

"Really?" he asked surprised at how easily she gave in.

"Yeah, I don't want you to feel unmanly" she teased as they switched places.

He grinned boyishly as he took control of the shopping cart and followed her down an aisle.

"You feel better now?" she asked.

"A little" he said "You want to get in and I'll push you?"

Kate laughed as she pulled an item off the shelf and placed it in the buggy.

"I don't think so".

"It would be fun" he replied.

"Only until we were committed" she answered.

"But at least everyone would know that I went shopping with a beautiful woman before they put me away" Castle said.

"You think people don't see that I'm with you just by walking next to you?" she asked.

"They might not be sure" he replied "You could just be going the same way I am".

"Is this about making you feel macho?"

"Depends, do you have a solution if it is?" he asked.

She smiled and stepped beside him and placed her hand on the crook of his elbow. "How's this?" she asked.

He looked at her with a slightly shocked expression "Kate Beckett, are you flirting with me?"

She laughed lightly and then gave him the most flirtatious look she could muster "Would I do something like that?"

"I'm beginning to think so" he said as he watched her intently.

Her free hand shot out to grip the handle of the cart and steer it away from a display.

"This is why you don't get to drive" she told him.

"That was totally your fault" he replied.

"My fault?"

"Yes, if you flirted with me more often I wouldn't be so surprised and then I wouldn't be distracted".

She leaned close him and whispered in his ear "Oh I could distract you if I wanted".

"And you say your not flirting with me" he answered as he grabbed a bag of chocolate chips off a shelf.

"What do you need chocolate chips for?" she asked, their banter forgotten.

"We might need them" he answered.

"No we won't".

"We might".

"We won't".

"I'm buying them anyway" he stated.

"Fine" she replied.

"Fine" he mimicked and she smacked his chest.

"Let's get serious now, we have things to do" she told him.

"Does that mean your going to crush my spirit and not walk around hanging on my arm?" he asked.

"I guess I can humor you for awhile" she replied "I mean it is for a good cause after all".

"I was thinking" he said as they moved down the candy aisle "we should get some of those little tiny candy bars and throw them on the table".

"Isn't that something they do at weddings?" she asked.

He shrugged and began picking up bags of candy bars "So, doesn't mean you can't do it for dinner".

"I don't think so" she replied.

"Oh come on" he said "everyone will like it, it's chocolate, it's practically its own food group".

"What is with you and chocolate?" Kate asked "It's like you're a girl with PMS".

"And you'd know all about that" he remarked flippantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means".

"Did I or did I not refrain from yelling at you the last time?" she asked.

He pretended to be thinking it over.

"I didn't" she declared as she waited for him to answer.

"No you didn't" he replied "But you were thinking about it".

"Thinking about it and doing it are two entirely different things" she remarked.

"I know" he said as he unconsciously looked her up and down.

"Castle!" she exclaimed swatting him.

"What! I didn't say anything".

"You didn't have to".

"You don't know what I was thinking" he replied.

She smirked "I'm sure I do".

"Why detective, is your mind in the gutter?" he asked.

She laughed "You were the one who made the statement 'I know' sound so dirty".

He grinned "We're we talking dirty?"

"No!" she exclaimed.

"I don't mind" he said as he brushed against her "We can talk dirty if you want".

"Stop it" she said as she swatted his arm "We're in the market".

"So outside of the market we can?" he asked with a grin.

"No".

"Why not?"

"Because I said so".

He sighed "You just take away all of my fun".

"That's what work wives are for" she quipped.

"And you're so damned good at it" he replied making her laugh as they moved along to the next aisle.

They moved through the store picking up all of the essential items that they needed for their meal, and then argued until they agreed to have a pie and cherry cobbler as desert options.

"Is that everything?" he asked.

"No, I want to get some flowers for the table" she answered.

He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Castle?" she asked with a grin "The grocery shopping isn't going the way you fantasized?"

"It started off the right way but then you wouldn't let us talk dirty and things went downhill".

She laughed "Sorry".

"No your not" he replied as he steered the cart towards the flowers.

As she picked through the various bouquets he moved up behind her invading her personal space.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you look at flowers" he replied innocently as he looked over her shoulder.

"Do you have to be so close to do that?" she asked.

He chuckled lightly, his breath tickling her ear "More fun this way".

"Trying to get that fantasy back?" she asked.

"Or start a new one" he replied "Which ever comes first".

"This can't look good to people walking by" she commented.

"I'm sure they've seen stranger things" he answered not backing up an inch "You smell good" he commented.

"Is that why you're practically standing on top of me?" she asked "Because if it is, I can just get my perfume out of my bag and you could sniff it".

He laughed "Not the same".

She selected a bouquet and turned around only to find herself against his chest.

He grinned mischievously "What an interesting situation we find ourselves in, Detective".

She rolled her eyes "Back up".

"Let me drive home".

"No".

"Then I'm not moving".

"Castle, don't make me hurt you in the middle of a grocery store, it won't be good for your ego".

He thought about it for a minute and then backed up.

"Good boy" she teased.

"It's man not boy" he replied.

"Yeah well sometimes that's up for debate".

"Cute".

She laughed "Let's head for the check out".

Once they were in line she began plucking magazines from the stand and adding them to the cart.

He watched with interest as she selected a few celebrity magazines and then a few fashion magazines".

"I had you pegged for the Newsweek type of girl".

"Guess you were wrong" she replied.

"It's surprising".

"Why?"

"I don't know you don't seem like someone who has an interest on being up on all of the celebrity gossip".

She shrugged "I like to read about whats going on, I mean I don't need a magazine to tell me bad news and the state of the world, I see those things at work every day".

He nodded "I see your point".

She picked up a copy of Seventeen.

"I think you're over the age limit for that one" he told her.

"I was going to get it for Alexis" she replied with a pointed gaze "Does she like magazines?"

"Yeah, she loves them" he replied.

"Then I'll get it for her, I used to read this all of the time when I was a teenager" she told him as she threw the magazine on top of the stack.

"While you were watching MTV" he said.

"Right" she answered.

They paid for the groceries and made their way outside and found the car.

As they loaded the bags into the trunk Kate's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw a message from Lanie.

'_You two are so cute grocery shopping together' _it read.

"Damn Lanie" she muttered as she spun around searching the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked.

She handed him the phone so he could read the message.

"She's around here somewhere watching us" Kate stated just before her eyes landed on Lanie and Esposito.

"I see them" Castle said before she could even point in their direction. "Should we go say hello?"

"Absolutely" she replied as she slammed the trunk lid.

They made their way across the lot and came up behind the two of them as they were laughing.

"Fancy meeting the two of you here" Castle announced startling both Esposito and Lanie.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds" Lanie replied "It's was starting to look serious in aisle seven".

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked as she glared at her friend "Were you following me?"

"No, we were here before you" Lanie replied.

"Really" Castle said with a smirk "The two of you were shopping together?"

"You got a problem with that?" Esposito asked.

"No" Castle said with a shrug "It's just so…very domestic of the two of you".

Kate laughed as he threw the phrase back in Esposito's face.

"The two of you looked like you needed to get a room" Esposito replied.

"What did you do, follow us through the whole store?" Kate asked.

"Of course we did" Lanie replied "It was interesting".

"If grocery store stalking is the best you can do for date night, then you need to get a new play book" Castle told Esposito.

"Hey at least we admit we're together" Esposito replied defensively.

"We are not together!" they both exclaimed.

"That's not how it looked in there" Lanie said with a nod towards the market.

"We are here buying groceries so that we can cook a meal for our ungrateful undeserving friends" Kate said "What's your excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse to be seen in the market with a man" Lanie countered earning herself a glare from her friend.

"Let's see what Doctor Parrish and Detective Esposito picked up this evening" Castle said as he reached into the bag sitting in the open trunk and began to pull out objects.

"Nice flowers" Kate commented as Castle held up the bouquet of roses.

"Don't act like you didn't buy any" Lanie stated.

"Mine is for the dinner table" Kate replied "What's yours for?"

"Same thing".

"Look at this Kate" Castle said as he held up a bottle of wine.

She smirked "Looks like someone has plans tonight".

"Shut up" Lanie stated.

"It's an expensive brand too" Castle told her as he held the bottle out for her to examine.

She nodded as she read the label "Must be a special occasion, from what I hear Esposito usually goes for the cheap stuff".

Esposito shot Lanie an affronted look.

"I didn't tell her that!" she exclaimed.

"A good bottle of wine like this and we'll have little Lanie's and Esposito's running around here in no time" Castle stated.

Kate laughed at the horrified look on their faces.

"Do you think they'll name any of them after us?" she asked Castle.

"I think they should" he replied "We should probably be the godparents too".

"What else do they have in that bag?" she asked.

He pulled out a frozen Lasagna dinner. "I think you're right Kate, this looks like a special occasion".

"Alright, you've had your fun" Lanie exclaimed as she shoved the items back into the bag.

"I don't think I was finished with my fun yet" Kate answered "How about you, Castle?"

"Nope, I wasn't done either".

"You two just think you're so funny" Esposito stated.

"What's wrong Esposito?" Castle asked "You can dish it out but you can't take it?"

Esposito slammed the trunk lid "At least I get to drive" he taunted.

He and Lanie shared a laugh as Castle looked at Kate with a look of devastation.

She pulled the keys from her pocket and handed them to him.

A smile spread across his face "Really?"

She nodded "I trust you".

"Look, Lanie, she's going to let me drive because he got teased like a little boy on the playground".

"For your information, he's driven me around before" Kate stated.

Lanie scoffed "When?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she replied with a smile.

Lanie eyes her with suspicion "So you have been holding out on me".

"Goodbye Lanie" Kate stated

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do" Castle told them.

"I think we crossed that line when we went out on an actual date" Esposito called after them.

"Watch it" Kate said as she turned her head to look back at them.

"Watch what?" he asked "Watch you and Castle stroll through the market arm and arm, all giggling and lovesick? No thanks I already did that."

"Do you want me to defend your honor and go over there and punch him in the mouth?" Castle asked.

"It's appealing but I think I'll just make him do all of the paperwork for the next case".

"You can't do that" Esposito yelled.

"Sure I can".

"You two have a nice evening" Castle called "And enjoy that wine…and whatever little side effects that comes with it".

"Yeah, we will" Lanie yelled "And we can't wait until dinner tomorrow".

"Is that some kind of threat?" Kate asked.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see" Lanie told her as she moved toward the passenger side door of the car.

"Do I really get to drive?" he whispered to Kate as they headed back to her car.

She laughed "Yes, Castle, I wouldn't dare dash your hopes now. Just don't get carried away".

He grinned and hurried to the driver's side.

They got into the car and Kate laughed. "Did you see their faces when you mentioned babies?"

He laughed with her "Yeah that was priceless".

"I think we may have put a damper on their evening".

"I bet they're going to make a drugstore run" he replied.

They looked at each and at the same time they said "Let's follow them".

They allowed a car to get ahead of them as they followed Lanie and Esposito out of the parking lot.

"Make sure you stay back enough that they don't realize were following them" Kate told him.

"I know" he replied "You just keep your eyes on them so I don't lose them".

"Oh believe me I'm watching" she replied.

They followed them for a while and sure enough they pulled into the parking lot of a CVS.

Castle and Beckett burst into laughter as he drove to a different section of the lot to avoid being seen.

"What should we do now?" he asked.

Kate thought for a moment and then pulled out her phone.

'_Picking up some accessories for tonight?'_ she texted Lanie.

Castle laughed as he read while she typed "I'd like to see the look on her face".

'_I don't know what you're talking about' _Lanie replied.

They saw Esposito entering the store and Kate hurriedly typed back a new message.

'_Why else would you be sitting in a car in a CVS parking lot?'_

'_I am not; I'm on my way home'._

'_Liar'. _Kate wrote back_._

Castle pulled his phone out of his pocket "We can't let Esposito out of the fun" he said to Kate as he typed '_Don't buy one of those cheap brands…more chances of little Lanie's and Espo's if you don't pay full price'._

Kate laughed "He's going to rip apart the store looking for you".

"Good thing I'm in the car then" he answered just as his phone buzzed.

'_You're going to get it'_ the message read.

"Pull up by beside their car" Kate told him.

He turned the key and pulled into the vacant space next to the car and rolled down the window.

'_Look beside you'_ Kate typed to Lanie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lanie demanded to know as she rolled down her window.

Castle and Beckett laughed. "We thought we'd see what interesting things you were doing this evening" Castle replied.

Lanie glared at them.

"Wine, dinner, flowers, and a stop at the drugstore" Kate stated "Sounds like you have a goal in mind".

"I have a headache, he's buying me Tylenol" Lanie replied.

Kate scoffed "Yeah right".

"The old headache excuse" Castle mused "Guess that bottle of wine won't be getting uncorked tonight, Esposito will be so disappointed".

About that time Esposito appeared at the car and he hurriedly threw his bag inside.

"You two are in for it tomorrow" he stated.

"Tomorrow is Thanksmas, you must behave properly" Castle said.

He shook his head "You just wait, you two are going down".

"We're not worried" Castle replied before pulling the car out of the space.

"You should be!" Esposito yelled as they pulled away.

Kate laughed "That was fun".

"Yeah, we should follow our friends after work more often" he replied as he turned the car in the direction of the loft.

Once they were in his home they unpacked the groceries and put them away and Kate handed Alexis the magazine she bought her.

The girl seemed happy about the gesture and Kate was beginning to feel like things were getting better between them.

"I'm going to bed" she told Castle "We have a lot to do tomorrow".

"Goodnight" he told her.

She was halfway up the stairs when she turned and said "How did we not know we were being followed in the market?"

He turned towards her "I have no idea".

"We're usually better than that" she replied.

"But that's in relation to criminals" he answered.

She nodded and turned and made her way up the rest of the stairs.

"Nothing says it's a holiday like having your hand up a turkey's ass first thing in the morning" Castle declared as he cleaned out the turkey.

Kate spit her coffee across the counter while Alexis struggled to swallow her eggs without choking and Martha allowed her head to fall into her hands as she shook with laughter.

"Richard!" Martha chastened lightly as Kate reached for a napkin to wipe up the coffee she had spit out.

"Just stating the truth Mother" he replied "And how did I end up with this duty anyway?" he asked.

Kate grinned "Well you are the creator of Thanksmas".

"So that automatically gives me the honor of feeling up the turkey?" he asked.

She nodded "That and I knew how much you would enjoy it".

Alexis and Martha laughed with them.

"You are the co-creator" he reminded her "What do you get the honor of doing?"

"I get to make the pie" she answered with a laugh.

"That doesn't seem fair" he said.

"That's what happens when the man gets top billing" she replied.

"Just for the record next year, your name goes first".

"Nope" she responded "To late for that, you can't change the official name of the holiday and besides after our talk at the market last night I thought you'd want to oversee the turkey so you'd feel manly".

There was more laughter as Martha and Alexis watched the exchange between them.

"I see how it is" he replied "You're playing on my manly sensitivities".

"I don't want you walking around with low self-esteem" she teased.

"No chance of that kiddo" Martha interjected.

"No one asked you" Castle stated.

"I'm your mother, I don't have to be asked, I just tell it like it is whenever I want".

"And we love you for it" he deadpanned.

Martha chuckled "I know I've been given orders about being here for dinner but am I allowed to leave the premises to run a few errands?"

"Of course you can, Martha" Kate answered just as Castle opened his mouth to speak.

"Thank you, dear" she replied "Although I had every intention of going anyway".

Kate laughed "I don't doubt that for a minute".

"Be back here by 3:00, 3:30 at the latest, Mother" Castle told her.

"Why? Dinner isn't until four".

"You've been selected for the welcoming committee" he replied.

"No one told me this" she answered.

"I just did".

"And if I don't want the job?" she asked.

"Diva's who live here rent free should take on the role suited to her talents without complaint" he told her.

Martha turned to Kate "I'll be back by 3:30 for your sake, Kate".

"Why for her sake?" Castle asked.

"Because by 3:30 she'll probably want to strangle you and she'll need me to keep the guests occupied while she does it" Martha told him.

Kate laughed "Thanks Martha".

"Anything for you dear".

"I see how it is!" Castle exclaimed as Martha left the kitchen.

"Darling if you saw how anything was, we wouldn't have had to have that little discussion the other night" she answered as she headed upstairs to her room.

"What discussion?" Kate asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning" he told her, knowing his mother meant the speech she had given him in regards to Kate.

Kate regarded him with a questioning gaze but she allowed the topic to drop as she began to gather the ingredients they would need for various dishes. After a few moments she sighed.

"What did we forget?" he asked as he continued prepping the turkey.

"Nothing, I just need a radio" she replied.

"A radio?" he asked.

She smiled "It's a habit I picked up from my mom and my grandma. They always had a radio playing in the kitchen when they cooked and it's something I do too".

Castle smiled "So it's a family tradition".

"Yeah, I know it's crazy but I want a radio on while I'm doing this".

"I'll get you a radio" Alexis said as she rose from her seat.

"Thanks" she told the girl as she hurried away.

Castle was still smiling at her and she blushed "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No" he answered "I like learning these things about you. Did your mother and grandmother sing along with the radio while they cooked?"

"Yes" she answered "and I'm sure grandma still does".

"What about your great grandmother Marie? Was she a kitchen singer?"

She thought for a moment "Now that you mention it, yes she was".

"Four generations, it must be a good tradition" he replied as Alexis came sweeping back into the kitchen with her small purple CD/radio boom box.

"What station do you want?" Alexis asked as she flipped the power button.

"One of those ones that plays a little bit of everything" she answered.

Alexis found a station and set the volume so that it wasn't too loud, but still easy to hear.

"Can I look through the rest of your magazines?" Alexis asked as she eyed the stack on the table.

"Of course" Kate told her with a smile "You don't have to ask, we can share".

Alexis sat down at the table and pulled the stack in front of her and began to leaf through the pages.

Kate washed up the breakfast dishes while Castle worked on the stuffing.

"What do you think of chocolate chips in the stuffing?" he asked.

"I think it would be disgusting" she replied.

"But it would be memorable" he said.

"I don't think we want this meal being memorable for having chocolate chip stuffing that everyone gagged over" she told him.

"How do you know it would be disgusting?" he asked "You've never tried it".

"I don't want to try it and neither does anyone else".

"Alexis…" he began.

"No chocolate chips, dad" she stated before he could even ask.

"Fine then" he pouted "We'll have regular boring stuffing".

"That we know everyone will like" Kate said.

"How about marshmallows?" he asked.

"Do I have to kick you out of the kitchen?" Kate asked as she put away the dishes.

"You can't do that" he replied "I'm the creator of Thanksmas and we agreed to work together…and I got top billing".

She smirked "That may be but if my name is going to be connected to this meal in any way it's going to be done right and without the addition of chocolate chips or marshmallows".

"We have to work on your sense of adventure" Castle told her.

"I have a sense of adventure; it just doesn't involve my taste buds".

"What does it involve?" he asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"You do remember that I'm in the room, right?" Alexis asked.

"Of course I remember" he replied as her voice startled him from his line of thought.

Kate smirked and rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'Liar' in his direction.

He grinned but said nothing as he returned to his task and she set about hers.

A few hours later the prep work for the meal was about finished and Kate called Alexis' name.

"Yeah?" the girl asked.

"Do you want to help me make the pie and the cherry cobbler?" Kate asked hoping to include her in the preparations.

"Sure" Alexis replied as she turned down the corner of a page in the magazine she was reading and headed into the kitchen with Kate.

Castle had cleared out of the kitchen when Kate had recruited Alexis to help her make the pie and the cherry cobbler. He knew that she worried about the state of her relationship with Alexis, and although she didn't voice the thoughts out loud he knew that the problem weighed upon her shoulders and he could see the concentrated effort that she was making to rebuild the bond that had been blossoming between them. Alexis had been wary at first but had been steadily growing more receptive as the weeks passed which brought him a feeling of relief and had significantly eased the tension that Kate's body language gave off in the presence of his daughter, and so when the opportunity presented itself he quietly slipped away, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen while he made himself busy making sure everything was neat and tidy and keeping one ear tuned into the goings on in kitchen. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to them work, the sounds of their giggling and the way their voices blended as they sang along with the radio.

They finished the pie and Kate slid it in the oven as she and Alexis sang the last few lines of the song that was playing in the background. She hadn't realized how close behind her Alexis was until she turned around and bumped into her.

"Sorry" she said with a laugh.

"It's okay" Alexis told her, laughter in her own voice.

They moved around each other, ready to attack the next project, but suddenly Kate was caught off guard as Alexis hugged her.

"I'm glad your happy again" the girl said quietly as Kate wrapped her arms around her.

"Me too".

"And I'm glad you came back" Alexis stated.

"Came back?" Kate questioned, momentarily confused by the statement.

"Yeah, after the summer".

"Oh" she answered as she unconsciously tightened her grip on Alexis. Realization dawned on her; they were finally going to have that talk.

"I was mad at you" Alexis continued.

"I know and you had every right to be" Kate replied.

"I was afraid" Alexis told her "Afraid for dad and for you. I wanted to see you to know you were okay. I wanted to talk to you about what happened but you weren't there, and everything seemed like it was falling apart, it was like no one knew what to do or how to act, because we needed you to tell us how to make it better but you weren't there and we all waited for you to call or come back and it turned into the longest summer of our lives and I started to think that maybe you weren't going to come back and that made me angry because I never thought you'd be the one to run away".

The floodgates had opened and Alexis was pouring out her feelings and Kate felt tears gather in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Alexis" she whispered "I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant to hurt your dad or anyone else, and I know what I did was wrong but at that time, in that moment, running away seemed like the only thing I could do. I was scared too, not for me but for all of you and so I pushed everyone away thinking that by doing so I was protecting all of you from something I couldn't see, something I wasn't sure I could fight, but it was wrong because I hurt everyone and I hurt myself because all I wanted was to be with all of you, to let the people I care about the most help me heal but my mind just wouldn't let me do what I wanted and I had to work through that, but I am so truly sorry and I promise you that I'm not ever going to do that again and if you need me you call and I'll answer, and if for some reason I can't answer right away I'll call you back. I'm here for you and I want you to know that".

Alexis nodded against her shoulder "I understand, it took me awhile to get it but I do and I'm not mad at you anymore and like I said I'm glad you came back…to us, because I like having you around".

Kate squeezed her "I like being here too".

Alexis released her and smiled "I feel better now".

"Good, so do I. Are we friends again?" Kate asked.

"We never stopped, we just had a misunderstanding" Alexis replied.

Kate nodded and smiled "Okay, I'm glad we cleared that up".

"Me too".

"And now that our misunderstanding is behind us and we agree that we're friends, maybe you can start calling me Kate".

"You sure?" Alexis asked.

She nodded "Yes, It's nice to hear the sound of my name once in awhile. I know people probably wouldn't believe it but I do get a little tired of being called by my last name or by my job title".

Alexis laughed "Okay Kate".

Kate smiled "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, but it will probably take me awhile to get used to it".

"That's alright" Kate replied "You have plenty of time to grow accustomed to it, now lets get started on this cobbler that your father insisted on".

From his position in the living room, out of their sight, Castle released a shaky breath and smiled. Thanksmas was already turning out to be a success.

Later on they were shuffling around each other in the kitchen as they checked on various items that were cooking. Alexis had retreated to her room to take a phone call and Martha had yet to return, leaving just the two of them alone. The radio was still playing in the background and the opening notes of a song caught Kate's attention and stole her breath for a moment.

"Hey…" Castle began to say but she threw up a hand halting his words as she moved toward the radio and turned up the volume. The melody of 'True Colors' filled the kitchen and Castle watched as a series of emotions played across Kate's face. He saw her swallow hard but he remained quiet as she wanted, allowing her to work through whatever it was that hearing that song meant.

She felt frozen in place as the song began and her mind went spiraling into the past and for a moment she wasn't a grown woman standing in Castle's kitchen, in her minds eye she was seven years old again, in the kitchen of the house she had grown up in and her mother was singing along to that song. The memory passed but more followed, her mother had loved to sing, she had loved that song and so had Kate. She always loved to hear her mother sing 'True Colors', and when she was sad and had cried out her childhood frustrations in her mothers arms she had often asked her to sing her that song.

It had been a long time since she heard it, or rather a long time since she had allowed herself to listen to it. She usually reached for the radio dial and switched stations when she heard the opening notes but today….today was the first time she hadn't wanted to change that station. She struggled with the emotion she felt, but finally she smiled, as she heard her mother's voice singing along in her memory.

The final notes of the song faded away and she turned to face Castle who had been watching her intently.

"I was seven when that song came out" she said quietly "My mom loved it and so did I, and most of all I loved to hear her sing it. She loved to sing, she sang all the time, in the car or in the kitchen, it was one of her favorite things" she told him.

He stayed quiet but nodded for her to continue as he moved closer to her. "I usually sang with her" she admitted with a small laugh "but never to that song, when that song played I'd just listen to mom sing because her voice was so pretty, and sometimes when I was sad she'd hold me and sing me that song and for some reason it would make me feel better" she whispered.

"It's a pretty song, I can see why both of you would like it" he replied while thinking that the lyrics suited the grown up Kate Beckett in a way she probably hadn't thought of or realized.

"I haven't listened to that song in 12 years" she confessed "I always turn the station as soon as I hear the opening notes".

"But not today" he said.

She shook her head "I didn't want to turn it today".

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged slightly as she met his gaze "I don't know I just didn't want to….it just feels like…"

"Feels like what?" he asked.

"It feels like I can remember those things now; that it doesn't hurt so much anymore to think of things like that song and how she had sounded when she sang it".

"That's good Kate" he whispered "That's how your mom would want it".

She nodded "I know that losing her is always going to hurt, and for a long time remembering all of those special little memories hurt just as badly but now it's different, there's sadness there but I don't feel the need to chase away the thoughts anymore".

"You're healing" he told her.

"You know sometimes I don't even realize how much I remember until out of nowhere something jars a part of my mind and I begin to tell you some story of a memory that I haven't thought of in years" she said quietly.

"The mind is funny that way" he replied "The bad moments swoop in and overtake everything and overshadow all of the good memories you have until they're pushed into a deep corner of your mind that's barely able to be accessed, but then one day you wake up and maybe without realizing it you let yourself push through the blackness and all of those good memories are there waiting for you" he said softly.

She looked him in the eye "Like a wall that's being torn down brick by brick and finally you begin to see the other side".

His breath caught as he held her gaze, the meaning of her words sinking in thoroughly.

"Exactly" he whispered.

She smiled at him and the only thing in the world that existed to him in that moment was her. He didn't think of the fact that his mother could come sweeping through the door at any moment, and the thought of Alexis upstairs in her room barely registered, nor did the food on the stove or the possibility that their guests might surprise them by showing up early. All that mattered was that the wall was coming down and she was smiling at him so radiantly and he needed to kiss her, he needed to kiss her now. He lowered his face to hers slowly, giving her time to pull back if it wasn't what she wanted, but she remained in place, her fingers coming up to lay against the line of his jaw. His lips had barely brushed hers when her phone rang startlingly both of them and jerking them back to reality. They didn't move for a moment as the phone continued to ring.

"You better get that" he whispered "It might be one of our guests".

She nodded and moved away from him and grabbed the phone from its place on the counter.

He listened as she answered the phone and greeted her grandmother.

"I'll pick you up around two-thirty" she was saying.

Castle busied himself with checking on the food while she finished her call.

"That was grandma" she said when she turned back to him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Did she think you were going to forget her?" he asked lightly, hoping to put her at ease once more.

He saw her relax and she smiled as she answered. "She wanted to know when I was coming so she could be ready, and apparently she's made something to be added to our table".

"What is it?" he asked.

"She wouldn't tell me, she said it's a surprise for me and I'll find out when I get there".

"Must be something you were fond of as a child" he replied.

"Coming from her kitchen that could be just about anything" she answered with a laugh.

He laughed with her, their moment gone for now but it wouldn't be gone for long if he could help it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as Thanksmas dinner gets under way._

Chapter 6

Kate pulled the bouquet of flowers they had bought out of the refrigerator, where they had been since the night before to keep them fresh.

"I'll get you a vase for those" Castle told her.

"I don't want a vase, I want a bowl" she replied as she began opening up the cabinets.

"A bowl?" he asked as he gave her a strange look.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy" she told him, her eyes slightly narrowed. "I know what I'm doing".

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she exclaimed as she reached for a red ceramic bowl that caught her eye.

"But Kate, that's a mixing bowl" he answered as he watched her.

"I'm aware of that Castle" she said.

"I think a vase would be better".

She sighed "A vase sitting in the center of the table will block some people's view of the other side of the table".

He was still eyeing her as if she had lost her mind and she smiled slightly.

"Just trust me" she told him as she filled the bowl with water. "Do you have any aspirin?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think Mother has a bottle in the cabinet, do you need some?"

"Just one for in the water" she replied.

"Aspirin for in the water?" he repeated.

"Yes, Castle, it keeps the flowers alive".

He fished around in the cabinet and found the bottle and handed her a pill which she dropped into the bowl. She then unwrapped the bouquet and began cutting most of the stems off in an angle and then arranged the red and white carnations and placed them into the bowl.

When she was finished the bowl was full and the arrangement was pleasing to the eye and wouldn't obstruct the view of the table.

"You're a woman of many talents" he stated as she held the bowl out for him to admire.

She laughed "I told you I knew what I was doing".

"I'll never doubt your flower arranging skills again" he told her as he followed her to the table.

She sat the bowl in the center of the table and then smoothed away a few wrinkles in the cream colored table cloth as she examined the table setting.

"Why are there two chairs at the head of the table?" she asked.

"Because we're co-hosting" he replied.

"So we're both squeezing in at the head of the table?"

He nodded "I think that's the way it should be".

"Do you really think that's going to work?"

"Sure" he answered "We'll both fit in at the head of the table alright, and besides you said I could arrange the chairs and be in charge of seating arrangements".

She raised a brow "When did I say that?"

"Earlier".

"I don't recall that".

"You were busy when we discussed it".

"Oh, so it was one of those conversations" she said with a smirk.

"What conversations?"

"One of those conversations you have in your mind where I answer the way you want me too".

Castle grinned "Sometimes that's the best way to go".

She laughed "Alright Castle, we'll leave it this way. I have to go change clothes and then head out to get grandma".

"Don't worry I'll hold down the fort" he told her as she moved in the direction of the stairs.

When she returned downstairs her jeans and tee-shirt had been traded for a long sleeve cranberry colored dress that fell to the knee. She had swept her hair up and pinned it and put on her makeup. She grabbed her coat and purse from the closet and stepped into the kitchen to check on the food one last time before she left.

"You look beautiful" Castle said as she peeked in the oven at the turkey.

"Thank you" she replied shyly as she turned from the oven and put her coat on. "I shouldn't be long".

"Don't worry" he told her "Everything will be fine".

"Are you sure you have everything under control?' she asked.

"Yes, Kate".

Kate turned to Alexis who was busy pulling dishes and glasses from the cabinet.

"Alexis, you're in charge until I get back".

Alexis smiled "I'll take care of everything".

"If he tried to add chocolate chips to anything hit him with a skillet" she told her.

Castle gave her a wide eyed look as Alexis laughed.

"You'd have my daughter hit me with a skillet on Thanksmas?"

Kate picked up her keys and purse "Only if it's necessary" she answered before turning away from him and heading out the door.

Savannah must've been pacing the floors in anticipation of Kate's arrival because she threw the door open before Kate could even knock.

"You look pretty" Kate said as she stepped into her grandmother's house and admired the woman in her navy blue dress and her favorite diamond earrings and matching necklace.

"Thank you dear" Savannah replied as she picked up a matching coat and put it on.

"I take it your ready?" Kate said with a laugh.

"I've been ready all day" Savannah replied as she reached for her purse and a container that was sitting on the stand.

"Is that my surprise?"

She smiled and pulled the lid off to allow Kate a glimpse inside.

"Peanut butter fudge!" Kate exclaimed as she snatched a piece before Savannah could swat her hands away.

"You'll ruin your dinner, Katie!"

She shook her head "No I won't and besides you always let me have a piece before dinner because you're the cool grandma".

Savannah grinned at her granddaughter "Well in that case I guess you can have two pieces".

Kate grabbed another piece and then ushered her grandmother outside and into the car. Once they were on their way Savannah spoke.

"How are things between you and Rick?"

"Fine" Kate answered.

"Just fine?" she questioned.

"What are you getting at?" Kate asked.

"Well I thought after that talk we had you might've done some thinking".

"I did think about it".

"And yet nothings changed?"

"No"

"Why?"

Kate sighed "I don't want to rush; I want the timing to be right".

"Katie, timing is a bunch of nonsense. If the feelings are right and both people want it then it shouldn't matter what the timing is, everything will fall into place and as for rushing I'd say after all this time a little bit of a rush might be called for, why do you keep making excuses?"

"I'm not!" she protested "I'm getting there; we're closer now than we ever were before".

"How close?' Savannah badgered.

Pretty damn close earlier, Kate thought to herself as she remembered their moment in the kitchen and the kiss that had been interrupted before it could really get started but she couldn't tell her grandmother that, especially the part about it being her phone call that caused the interruption.

"Close enough" she answered instead.

Savannah sighed "You know that night you both came to dinner and I told you the least you could do was kiss him goodnight?"

"I remember" she replied, boy did she remember.

"Well did you?"

Kate cast a quick glance at Savannah "Is that really a question you should be asking?"

The woman nodded "Since it was my idea I feel I have every right to ask".

"I'm not answering that question".

"Fine, I'll ask Rick".

"What makes you think he'll tell you?"

"If he got a kiss from you he'll want to brag" she answered.

"Do me a favor and don't ask".

"I'm your grandmother, I have a right to know and ask these things".

"Not today" Kate said as she pulled into the garage of Castle's building "And remember you promised not to bring any of this up at dinner".

"I won't…"

"Good" Kate said with a relieved smile.

"Under one condition" Savannah continued.

Kate groaned "What?"

Savannah smiled "You tell me if you took my advice and kissed that man".

Kate sighed heavily and then looked her cunning grandmother in the eye knowing she had no choice but to give the woman an answer.

"Yes I did, are you happy now?"

Her grandmother laughed "It depends".

"On what?"

"On if you did it right, or if you just gave him a chaste peek on the cheek".

"I did it right!" she exclaimed with exasperation, feeling her face heat up.

"That's my girl!" Savannah declared as she unhooked her seatbelt.

"Behave yourself grandma" Kate said as she got out of the car.

"I'll do my best" she replied as she allowed Kate to lead her into the building.

When Kate stepped through the door of the loft she came face to face with Castle.

"Why aren't you in the kitchen watching the food!" she demanded to know.

"Because I was changing my clothes" he explained "Alexis is watching over everything since you left her in charge".

Savannah laughed "You sounded like a wife, Katie".

Castle grinned "She's my work wife".

"She could be your real wife if you want" Savannah told him.

"Grandma" Kate warned as she took the woman's coat and bag and hung them in the closet with hers.

"What's in the container?" Castle asked changing the subject.

"Peanut butter fudge" she declared proudly "It was always Katie's favorite".

"Do I get to try it now?" he asked.

"No, you'll wait until after dinner" Savannah told him "Katie's the only one allowed a pre dinner sample".

"That's not fair" he said as they followed Kate into the kitchen.

"Who ever told you life was fair?" Kate asked.

"She has a mean streak sometimes" Castle said to Savannah.

"That's how you know she likes you".

Kate moved to the stove where Alexis was standing guard.

"Everything is fine" Alexis told her as she peeked into the pots "I basted the turkey, the potatoes are almost done and everything else is keeping warm".

"Did you have any problems with your father?"

"No, I hid the chocolate chips".

"Good girl" Kate said with a smile as she turned the girl towards Savannah who had been watching the interaction with great interest.

"Alexis, this is my grandmother Savannah Collier, grandma this is Rick's daughter Alexis".

Savannah smiled warmly as she took Alexis' hands in her own "You're even prettier than the picture Katie showed me".

"Thank you, Mrs. Collier" Alexis said "It's nice to meet you".

"No need to be formal dear, you can call me Savannah".

"Alright" Alexis said as her eyes flickered to Kate.

"Alexis is a senior this year" Kate stated "She's a straight A student".

Savannah smiled "Sounds like someone other than your father is proud of you".

Alexis nodded shyly "Kate's a good friend".

Kate smiled as Alexis led her grandmother to the table and answered the woman's questions about school.

"Is your mom back yet?' she asked Castle.

"Yes, she's upstairs having a wardrobe change" he answered.

"Any calls from the rest of our guests?"

"No, and there were no ticking packages delivered from Esposito and Lanie".

She laughed softly "Do you think they have something planned?"

"I'm hoping it was an empty threat".

"Me too".

About that time Martha appeared downstairs and made a beeline for Kate.

"You look lovely, dear" Martha said as she looked at Kate.

"Thank you Martha, so do you".

"Come and meet Savannah" Castle said as he ushered his mother out of the kitchen "She's a fan".

Martha beamed "It's always good to have a fan at the table".

Kate made the introductions and then stepped back allowing the women to greet each other.

"It's so nice to meet you Martha" Savannah stated "I've always adored your work".

"Why thank you Savannah, it's always nice to know when you've been appreciated" Martha replied "And I want you to know that I adore your granddaughter".

"She is pretty special" Savannah said causing Kate to blush.

Martha smiled at Kate "Yes she is, were so glad Richard found her".

Savannah laughed "Now we just have to get him to keep her".

Martha smirked mischievously "I don't think he'd mind that at all, lets move into the living room where we'll be more comfortable and get better acquainted.

Kate and Castle watched as Martha led Savannah away, Alexis trailing behind them, obviously intrigued by Savannah Collier.

"They're going in there to talk about us" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I know, I guess the introductions went better than I thought they would" she said as they went back to the kitchen.

"They're going to be fast friends" he stated.

"I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Kate whispered as she reached out and brushed a speck of lint from his burgundy dress shirt.

He laughed quietly "If it involves us it's probably a bad thing".

The doorbell rang before she could respond.

"I wonder which member of our party that is?" he said before heading to the door.

"Hello, Rick" Jim said as Castle opened the door.

"Jim, it's good to see you, we're glad you could make it".

"I wouldn't miss something that was important to Katie" he replied as he stepped inside the loft.

Kate appeared and smiled and moved forward to hug her father.

"You look beautiful" he told her.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here".

Jim smiled and looked from Kate to Castle "You sure there aren't any announcements?"

"No announcements" they both declared.

He laughed "Maybe next time".

"Didn't I tell you to behave yourself?" Kate asked with a smile.

"You told me but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen".

"Is that right?" she asked.

He nodded "Consider it payback for all of those times you didn't listen to me when you were a kid…and all the times you haven't listened to me as an adult".

"I think you're looking for the party in the living room" Kate answered with a smirk.

Castle nodded "Yes, there's already one dramatic mother and a mischievous grandmother in there along with an honors student that we threw in to keep things tame but chances are they're plotting against us as we speak".

Jim laughed and looked to Kate "You're grandmother's here already?"

"Yes, I picked her up; we just got back a little while ago".

"You sure she's okay with this?"

"I'll prove it to you" she answered as she took his hand and led him into the living room.

"Look who's here" Kate announced as she brought her father into the view of the living room's occupants.

"Hello Jim" Martha said with a smile.

"Martha, I'm glad we're seeing each other under better circumstances this time" he replied.

"Me too".

"Hello Alexis" he said as he caught sight of the girl.

"Mr. Beckett" she replied and he smiled "You can just call me Jim".

Kate laughed "You're on a first name basis with everyone today, Alexis".

The girl laughed and said "It's like the first day of school or something, learning everyone's names".

They all laughed and then Jim turned to Savannah who had risen from her place on the sofa.

"Jim, it's good to see you again" she stated as she stepped forward and briefly embraced him.

"You too, Savannah" he replied and Kate could see him relax at Savannah's acceptance.

"Sit down and join us Jim" Martha stated "We were just talking about Richard and Kate".

"Oh god" Kate muttered while her father grinned.

"I can't pass up a good topic like that" he replied as he sat down in the chair.

Kate nodded as they all looked at her "I'm going back to the kitchen and I'm going to pretend that you're joking about the topic of your conversation".

She heard them laughing as she walked away but at least there was no awkwardness between her father and grandmother.

"How did it go?" Castle asked when she returned to his side.

"It went fine and your mom kept the conversation moving along after they all said hello to each other".

"That's why I chose her for the welcoming committee" he replied.

"Yeah, well you were right we're her topic of choice just so you know" she said.

He nodded "That figures".

"How is the food?" she asked

"The food's ready" he told her "So as soon as everyone gets here we'll be good to go".

Kate nodded "We're doing pretty well".

"Of course we are, we're a great team" he reminded her.

She smiled just as the door bell echoed through the loft again.

"Ryan or Esposito?" he asked.

"I'm guessing Ryan" she said with a laugh.

"I'll guess Esposito then".

They both moved toward the door and when Castle opened it and revealed Ryan and Jenny on the other side, Kate laughed and said "I was right".

"Right about what?" Ryan asked.

"I was right that it was you at the door" she answered as they stepped inside.

"So Castle was wrong again" Ryan teased as he and Jenny handed over their coats.

"I'm very rarely wrong" Castle replied.

"That's just what we let you think" Kate teased.

"Are we the first ones here?" Jenny asked.

"No, my father and my grandmother are here and so is Martha and Alexis".

"Where are they" Ryan asked as he looked at the empty table.

"In the living room plotting evilness against me and Beckett" Castle replied.

Ryan smiled "I want in on that".

"Castle you do the introductions this time" Kate told him "I'll start getting the food ready to be moved to the table.

"Do you need help, Kate?" Jenny asked.

"No, we've got everything under control" she replied with a smile "You go and visit with the rest of the guests and see if you keep them in line".

Jenny laughed "I'll see what I can do".

Castle led them towards the living room and Kate began placing food on plates and in bowls and carrying them to the table.

The bell rang again and she went to the door already knowing who was on the other side.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Castle" Esposito teased as Lanie laughed at his side.

Kate glared at him "Don't make me hurt you".

"She never has been good at taking a joke" Lanie stated as she swept into the loft.

"And yet she always laughs for Castle" Esposito remarked.

"I'm going to be laughing when you're on floor" Kate told him as Castle came to her side.

"Unruly guests already?" he asked.

She nodded "It looks that way".

"Shall we have security remove them?" he asked.

Esposito scoffed "I'd like to see them try".

"Don't tempt us" Kate said.

"Oh they're an 'us' now" Lanie remarked.

"Alright, that's enough" Kate told them "This is not pick on Kate Beckett day".

"That's right it's Thanksmas" Castle stated "There will be no picking on Kate Beckett".

"How about picking on Richard Castle?" Esposito asked.

Castle looked to Kate who shook her head "Nope, it's not pick on Castle day either".

"This party doesn't sound very fun then" Lanie answered.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Castle said "But you can stay and eat anyway".

"Let's get everyone to the table now that all of our guests are here" Kate said as she broke up the conversation.

Everyone gathered around the table and filled their plates and then took their places, Jim, Savannah, Ryan and Jenny on Kate's side of the table and Martha, Alexis, Lanie and Esposito on Castle's side.

Eight expectant faces were glued to Castle and Beckett as they took their places at the head of the table. It was a snug fit but oddly comfortable and she suddenly felt as though Castle had the right idea about them sitting this way.

"You better give a speech" Kate said to him "They look like they're waiting for something".

"Why don't you give the speech?" Castle asked.

"You're the writer" she replied as if that were answer enough.

He rose from his seat but took her elbow on the way making her stand with him.

"How should I start this?' he asked her.

She shrugged "Aren't you supposed to have the right words for every occasion?"

"Welcome to the first annual Castle and Beckett Thanksmas" he began and she laughed slightly at his side but hurried to swallow it.

He grinned at her and nudged her playfully while eyebrows all around the table rose.

"There are no announcements to be made here tonight, so if you came here expecting to here that someone was dating, engaged or pregnant you're going to be disappointed.

Jim laughed knowing that the comment had been directed at him.

"I'm surprised you told him I said that, Katie".

"I was probably still in shock that you had even asked me such things" she replied.

"So what's this all about then?" Esposito asked.

"It's about family" Kate stated.

They looked at her with varying states of confusion and wonder and Castle picked up the narrative.

"We had a hard case recently, and that case brought up a conversation between me and Kate as we thought about our own families and we discovered that families aren't just the people you're related to by blood, they're also made of the people you choose".

"When I think of my family, I don't only think of my dad and my grandmother" Kate said "I think of everyone at this table, you are all my family".

"And that feeling is the same for me" Castle said "Everyone here is apart of my family and that's what this dinner is all about to us, it's about joining all of us together into one big family".

"A somewhat dysfunctional family" Kate commented with a smile.

"And we've already been reconsidering the inclusion of some of you" Castle replied.

"And you know who you are" Kate said.

"Too late for that" Lanie said "You already claimed us".

Everyone laughed and Castle and Beckett took their seats once again.

"Can you believe it Ryan?" Esposito asked "Mom and Dad have made us an official family, we're not illegitimate anymore".

Ryan laughed "Do we have to change our names?"

"No" Castle replied "We're putting the two of you up for adoption".

"Better yet let's just put them in a big basket on someone's doorstep" Kate answered.

The boys chuckled and everyone began to eat while silence fell among them. Finally Martha spoke up.

"Did anyone else get a lecture on behavior along with their invitation to this gathering?" she asked.

Hands went up around the table along with a chorus of yeses.

Martha nodded slightly "Good, I was afraid I was the only one".

"Castle told me and Javi that we had to be on our best behavior and not embarrass Beckett" Ryan announced.

"Kate told me I couldn't launch an inquisition into her personal life" Lanie stated.

"Well that goes along with mine" Martha replied "I was told not to stage an ambush".

"I was included in that too" Alexis chimed in.

Jim was laughing as he said "I'm not allowed to ask Rick his intentions".

"I'm not supposed to mention any private conversations" Savannah added.

Castle and Kate sat at the head of the table and said nothing, the grimace on their faces saying it all for them.

"Sounds like the two of you have been busy issuing orders" Martha declared.

"Apparently all in vain" Castle replied.

Martha smiled at them, her blue eyes shining with mischief "I think the first rule of Thanksmas should be to break all of the rules that our gracious hosts have set, all in favor say 'I'".

Eight voices said "I" and Martha said all those opposed say "No".

"No!" Castle and Beckett exclaimed.

"The I's have it, the motion to break the rules carries" Martha stated.

"Now it's a holiday!" Lanie exclaimed.

Kate sighed and looked at her watch "Twenty minutes in and we've already lost control".

"Mother isn't invited next year" Castle replied.

"I heard that Richard" she stated.

"You were meant too" he told her.

"So, Jim" Savannah stated "Katie told you that you couldn't ask Rick his intentions?"

"That's what she said" he told her.

"That one wasn't on my list so I'll ask him for you" she replied.

"Grandma" Kate warned firmly but was ignored.

"Rick, what are your intentions?"

He looked at Kate who had closed her eyes either in prayer or as a method of self control and then he allowed his gaze to focus on Savannah.

"My intention is to survive this meal" he said earning a laugh from Kate and disappointed groans from the guest.

"Don't go thinking you're off the hook with that question, Rick" Savannah said with a smile "I'll ask you about it again sometime soon".

"Maybe someone should ask Beckett's intentions" Esposito said while Lanie and Ryan snickered.

"Alright" Martha said "Kate what are your intentions?"

"At the moment I intend on regretting this event" she answered.

"They're good at dodging questions" Lanie stated and everyone agreed with the comment.

"I think Kate's shy" Jenny answered "You shouldn't tease her so much".

"Thank you Jenny" Kate replied "Next year I'll just invite you, Ryan, Espo, and Lanie can stay home".

"You can't do that" Ryan replied "She'll be my wife next month".

"We won't hold that against her" Castle answered "Although we know that she could do much better than you".

Kate and Jenny laughed at the expression on Ryan's face.

"You and Beckett deserve each other" Ryan stated as he regained his composure.

"You should've seen them grocery shopping together last night" Esposito told him.

"Oh yeah?" Ryan asked with interest.

"You two went grocery shopping together?" Jim asked with a smirk.

"Just because you always weaseled out of going with mom doesn't mean other people can't go to the store together" Kate answered.

Jim laughed "I didn't weasel out, I had legitimate excuses".

Kate rolled her eyes "Sure you did".

"What went on during this shopping trip?" Savannah demanded to know.

"They were all over each other" Esposito stated with a grin.

"We were not!" Kate exclaimed.

"You should've seen them, walking arm and arm, standing close together, giggling like teenagers" Lanie said.

"They exaggerate" Castle stated.

"We're not exaggerating" Lanie replied.

"Hey we weren't the ones making a drugstore run" Castle countered as Kate gave a triumphant smile in Lanie's direction.

"I told you I was getting Tylenol" she replied.

"Right" Castle and Beckett echoed.

"You two won't think your funny later when we show everyone the pictures of the two of you in the market" Esposito said.

Kate's fork clattered to the plate and Castle paused before saying "Isn't there a law somewhere that makes it illegal to photograph someone without their knowledge?"

Esposito shook his "Afraid not but even if there was I'd still get away with it".

"You think so?" Castle asked.

He nodded "I'm a cop, I just call it surveillance, and our surveillance photos are apart of tonight's after dinner entertainment".

"Next year we search people at the door and confiscate all phones and cameras" Castle stated.

"Esposito you're going to be doing so much paperwork that you're fingers are going to bleed" Kate said.

"You don't scare me" he replied.

"I can if I want to" she threatened.

"Is Katie hard on you boys?" Savannah asked.

"She's a slave driver" Ryan said.

Savannah looked at Kate "Is that true?"

"No" she replied "Ryan and Esposito lie.

Castle nodded in agreement "They lie all the time, Kate is very fair".

"Suck up" Ryan declared.

"Just for that you're definitely not invited next year" Castle said.

"You can't do that Richard" Martha stated "If they didn't come around once in awhile we wouldn't know what was going on between you and Kate".

"Nothings going on!" they both exclaimed.

An evil grin spread across Esposito's face "Ryan do you have that thing I told you to bring with you?"

Ryan grinned "Yes I do".

"Since we're all family now" Esposito said "I have some family business to bring to the table".

Castle looked to Kate who was biting her lip worriedly.

"Don't keep us in suspense" Martha said.

Ryan pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and passed it Esposito.

"We just want Castle and Beckett to know that we paid off their couples counseling session".

"Couples counseling!" Everyone exclaimed in shocked tones as they looked to the head of the table.

They sat in silence before looking at each other. "Thanksmas just took an ugly turn" Castle said to her.

"It sure did" she replied her expression displaying the state of dismay she was feeling.

….To be continued

_Authors Note: Thanksmas is far from over, I want a lot of conversations and interactions at this meal so the next chapter will all be taking place at the dinner, so those of you who had been waiting for a kiss between Castle and Beckett will have to wait a little longer…and who knows maybe there will be more than one ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews, you guys are awesome! Chapter 6 was my most reviewed chapter and it inspired me to get this one done quickly!_

Chapter 7

There was a shocked silence as Castle and Beckett squirmed in anticipation of the questions that were sure to follow now that Ryan and Esposito had let the cat out of the bag about their couples counseling appointment. The boys were obviously proud of themselves as they sat there grinning like Cheshire cats, while everyone else's features held shades of surprise and shock.

"You and Rick went to couples counseling?" Jim asked breaking the silence.

"It's not what it sounds like" Kate answered.

"Then what is it?" Martha asked.

Kate looked to Castle in hopes that he would pick up the explanation. He saw the discomfort in her eyes and took over the conversation.

"Those two" he said pointing a finger between Ryan and Esposito "set us up an appointment with this couples counselor as a joke to get even with us for not buying them lunch one day so we went to the appointment and had the bill sent to them as revenge and that's all there is to it".

The guests were all quiet for a moment as they digested this new information.

"Richard actually talked you into going along with that idea?" Martha asked Kate.

She nodded and shifted awkwardly "It seemed like a good idea at the time".

Esposito passed the bill around the table so everyone could see it.

"500 dollars for two hours!" Savannah exclaimed "You should've just came to me I would've counseled you for free".

"We don't need counseling" Kate replied "It was just a joke".

"I would've liked to have been a fly on the wall of that office" Martha said with a laugh.

"Me too" Jim agreed.

"What did the counselor say at this session?" Lanie asked.

"Nothing" they both declared.

"You two need to expand your vocabulary, this 'nothing' statement is getting old" Lanie replied.

Castle sighed dramatically and reached for Kate's hand as he shot her a quick glance that told her he was up to something. She schooled her features to match his as everyone looked at them in eager anticipation.

She couldn't believe how intent their stares were, how they seemed to be on the edge of their seats waiting to hear all about what a doctor had thought of their relationship. Castle squeezed her hand lightly and began to speak.

"Doctor Robertson told us…" he trailed off as if he were about to deliver bad news.

Kate forced herself not to laugh as her gaze flicked across the faces of their friends and family.

"What?" Ryan asked "What did he tell you?"

"He told us that we are in desperate need" Castle stated.

"In desperate need of what?" Jenny questioned.

His face looked grave "He told us we were in desperate need of a new set of friends" he announced.

Kate couldn't hold back any longer and she burst into laughter.

"Oh Richard!" Martha exclaimed as she threw her napkin at his face.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Kate said to Castle as she continued to laugh.

He nodded and laughed with her "It was priceless, wasn't it" he said as their guests looked at them with varying degrees of disdain.

Jim shook his head at them "I don't know what to do with you Kate".

"Put her over your knee" Savannah said "She's long over due to get her ass smacked".

"I'd pay good money to see that" Esposito stated.

"I think she's too big to go over anyone's knee" Castle stated.

"That's right" Kate answered "Sorry to disappoint all of you".

"I'd be willing to smack it the next time she stands up" Castle said "If that's of any help".

Kate glared at him "I don't think so".

"Why not?"

"Because you'd enjoy it to much" Savannah said beating Kate to the punch.

They all laughed and Kate hoped that would be the end of the conversation regarding their counseling session but of course she was wrong as usual.

"I think whatever went on at the session was beneficial to their relationship" Ryan stated.

Esposito nodded "It's almost been worth the 500 dollars".

"Nothing has changed" Kate argued.

Lanie looked at her as if she were crazy "Really, because from where I'm sitting it looks a hell of a lot different between the two of you".

"Why do I have a feeling of déjà vu?" Castle asked.

"Because we went over all of this when we made the mistake of inviting them" Kate replied.

"Ah yes, now I remember" he stated.

"Don't try and change the subject" Lanie said.

Kate shrugged "I didn't change the subject".

"You were going too" her friend declared.

"Only because you've already exhausted that avenue of conversation the other day".

"I don't think so" Lanie said "Having all of these people here just opens up the conversation more, I mean look at the two of you sitting at the head of the table hosting a dinner together and wearing coordinating outfits".

Castle and Beckett looked at each other, realizing for the first time that his shirt and her dress were similar in color.

"The clothing thing was not intentional" Castle stated.

"That may be" Lanie said "But there is a lot of evidence against the two of you".

"No there isn't" they said at the same time.

"Yeah there is" Alexis said as she jumped into the conversation "Things are different but it's not a bad thing, I mean it's not a shock to anyone".

"Alexis has crossed over to the enemy" Castle stage whispered to Kate.

"Why can't you guys just admit it?" Esposito asked "Is it because of work? Because if it is you know we can keep it under wraps".

"We're not together!" Kate exclaimed.

"Leave them alone" Jenny intervened "It's their business not ours and if you keep picking at them it's going to end up being a fight and that would ruin the point of this meal".

"Jenny's my new favorite person in this group" Castle said.

"Mine too" Kate agreed.

Everyone was quiet for a moment until finally Savannah spoke up. "What do all of you do for fun outside of work?"

"Lately we've all been going out for karaoke night" Ryan told her.

"That sounds interesting" she replied "Tell us all about it".

Lanie laughed "Last time we went Castle and Beckett sang 'Empire State of Mind, that was a trip".

"Hey we were great!" Kate exclaimed in their defense.

Esposito snorted "Yeah, Castle thinking he was Jay-Z was a thing of beauty".

"Tell me they're joking" Alexis said as she eyed her father.

"Don't listen to them, Alexis" Kate said "Your dad did great; I was impressed that he could keep up with it".

"She says that because she was all caught up in her role as Alicia Keys" Esposito said.

"The crowd was on their feet, Esposito" Castle replied "And it wasn't to leave, you're just jealous of how awesome we are on stage".

"I'm sorry missed this" Jim said "But it's good to know you're singing again Katie".

"Don't worry Jim, I've got it all on tape" Lanie answered.

"I want to see it" Savannah said and the sentiment was echoed by Jim, Martha and Alexis.

"Lucky for all of you I brought it with me tonight as the other part of the after dinner entertainment".

"I hate you Lanie" Kate said as she picked up a roll and threw it down the table at her best friend.

"Now that's not nice" Lanie said as the roll landed on her plate "I wasn't going to show you're debut performance of 'Like A Virgin' but now you've left me no choice, all videos will be shown tonight".

"That's alright, Kate" Castle said catching her attention "We'll just show the videos we have of them singing".

Kate grinned "Perfect".

"What videos?" Esposito demanded to know "I never saw either of you with a camera".

"That's the beauty of it" Castle told him "We taped you and you didn't even know it".

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Let's just say it pays to be the boss" Castle answered.

"Wait until all of you see Lanie up on stage thinking she's Tina Turner" Kate teased.

"That's not funny" Lanie replied.

"It's so very funny" Castle remarked "Almost as funny as that video we have of Esposito doing his tribute to MC Hammer".

"Oh god" Jim said "I can't even imagine that".

"You don't have to imagine it, Jim" Castle replied "You can see it on video right after dinner, along with the video of Ryan singing 'Play That Funky Music White Boy".

They all laughed as Ryan hung his head in shame "Jenny dared me because my mother likes that song".

"I can't wait to see these videos" Martha said "If I'd known all of this was going on I would've tagged along and sang a few numbers myself".

Kate laughed "You could sing that song 'On Broadway'".

"That's a great idea" Martha replied "I may just do that one night".

"You just had to go and encourage her, didn't you?" Castle asked.

"It will distract everyone from us" she replied.

"Good point, karaoke night is Thursday, Mother".

"Who's Alicia Keys?" Savannah asked "I thought this Jay-Z person was married to that girl from Barbados".

Kate laughed "No grandma, Jay-Z is married to Beyonce, you're thinking of Rihanna. Alicia Keys is a singer, she' plays the piano and she sang 'Empire State of Mind' with Jay-Z".

"I guess I'm not as in the know as I thought" Savannah replied.

Kate grinned "Hey, you knew more than I expected you to about the topic".

Savannah laughed "I read People Magazine every week, I just can't keep all of those young kids straight anymore, and they all get married and divorced every other week".

Everyone laughed as they nodded in agreement.

"Well at least you have a good idea of who's current in the music industry" Alexis said with a smile.

"Yeah, unlike dad who's radio is permanently stuck on the oldies station" Kate stated with a teasing grin at her father.

"You go ahead and laugh, Katherine Marie" Jim replied "But I've got a newsflash for you".

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"While I was listening to the oldies station the other day they were playing songs from the 80's".

"No they weren't!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes they were" Jim answered with a laugh "I know a Madonna song when I hear it, god knows you and your mother played those tapes of hers enough when you were little, and besides the announcer said they were now playing yesterday's favorites from the 60's, 70's and 80's".

Those among them who had spent some portion of their youth in the 80's fell silent.

"That is just so very wrong" Kate said.

"They're no really playing Michael Jackson on the oldies station are they?" Esposito asked.

Jim nodded "They sure are".

"Cyndi Lauper?" Jenny asked.

He nodded "I heard her as I was driving over here today".

"Billy Joel?" Ryan asked.

"Him too".

"Bruce Springsteen?" Lanie said.

"Yes".

"This is a dark day for the world" Castle stated.

They nodded in agreement as Jim, Savannah, and Martha watched in amusement.

"You've dealt a crushing blow to half of our party, Jim" Martha said to him.

He laughed "I know, but Katie was asking for it".

Martha chuckled "I know that feeling".

"Oh god, my mother and your father are bonding" Castle said to Kate "This can't end well for either one of us".

She giggled "We didn't think this through did we?"

"No we didn't, we'll have to revise the guest list next year".

"I just can't believe this" Lanie was muttering "All of those songs we loved as kids are on the oldies station, and before long the songs we loved as teenagers in the 90's will be there too".

"Stop" Kate said as she raised her hand "Don't even make me imagine the 90's being on the oldies station".

Martha and Jim were laughing at their distress.

"I really feel old now" Martha said "My music has been on the oldies station for years. I still remember dancing to the 'Locomotion'".

"The Locomotion?" Alexis said.

"Yes" Martha replied "It was very popular".

"Don't forget the 'Twist'" Jim said.

"Ah, yes" Martha replied "I could twist with the best of them".

"I'm getting scary images in my mind" Castle stated.

"I can't even imagine it" Kate told him.

"It's better that way" he told her.

"If you think you feel old, Martha, you ought to be in my shoes" Savannah said. "When I was a young girl the big song was 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy'".

Everyone was laughing and Alexis broke into the conversation "I think I heard that song in a 1940's tribute show that Gram took me to".

Savannah nodded "That was a big song back in the day during the war".

"Isn't that the song you taught Katie and Ashley a tap dance routine too for a talent show?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, it is" Kate answered before Savannah could.

"I still can't believe they only came in second place" Savannah said "They were the best ones there, it was an outrage!"

"Everyone was well aware of how you felt about the situation grandma" Kate answered "We could here you protesting from the audience".

Jim laughed "Johanna made me drag you out to the parking lot" he said to Savannah.

Savannah laughed "I remember" and then she looked to Kate "Did your mother ever tell you what her favorite song was when she was about 12?"

Kate shook her head "No, what was it?"

"She loved that Nancy Sinatra song 'These Boots Are Made for Walking', she saw her on television and she had to have the record. She bought it with her allowance and she played it all the time and she begged to have a pair of boots like Nancy's but your grandfather told her no" Savannah said with a wistful smile.

"I have a feeling she ended up with them anyway, didn't she?" Kate asked as she watched her grandmother's expression.

She nodded "I bought her a pair for her 13th birthday and she was ecstatic, she was probably the happiest girl in the world that day. She wore those boots everywhere and she was devastated when her feet outgrew them. I bought her another pair which she wore until they fell apart but I still have that first pair".

"You do?" Kate asked with a smile.

Savannah nodded "I couldn't get rid of them and I didn't even bother asking her to pass them on to her sister, I just took them and cleaned them up and then I wrapped them and put them in a box in the attic. We'll get them out one day when you come over and you can see them".

"I'd like that" Kate answered.

"Did your mom like to sing?" Alexis asked Kate.

"Yeah, she did" she replied.

"She liked to dance too" Jim stated with a small laugh.

"I wish I had known her" Castle said as the thought of Johanna Beckett settled over them.

"In some ways you do know her" Jim answered "You know Katie, and she's the best part of Johanna, and you now know Savannah and between the two of them I think you can draw a pretty clear picture of who she was".

Kate's hand absentmindedly strayed to the chain around her neck that held her mother's ring.

"Do you think she would've liked us, Beckett?" Esposito asked.

She smiled softly and blinked back a tear that had threatened to fall.

"Yes, she probably would've adopted you and Ryan as her own" she answered before her gaze flicked to Lanie. "And she would've liked plotting against me with Lanie".

Lanie smiled back at her friend and Kate allowed her gaze to move around the table.

"She'd be offering Jenny wedding suggestions and she'd be trying to talk Alexis into law school".

Kate paused for a moment and then looked to Martha "I can picture her going shopping with Martha, meeting up with her for lunch and being in the front row of her latest play cheering her on".

She took a breath and her gaze locked on Castle's "And she would love you, Castle, you would make her laugh and knowing her she would get immense enjoyment out of watching you drive me crazy".

He smiled warmly at her and took her hand and gave it a squeeze as she fell quiet, her words sinking into the minds of her friends.

Martha watched the scene between them and replayed Kate's words in her mind. She had always sympathized with Kate's loss and she had always done her best to give her a bit of motherly affection that she craved, but she had never before thought of Johanna as someone other than Kate's mother or Jim's wife, or the victim of a horrific crime, but now she was thinking of her in a different light. Johanna would've been her contemporary; she could've been her friend if things had turned out somewhat differently. She could image the scene that Kate had painted in her mind of having lunch with Johanna, could imagine them complaining about their children's stubbornness while they sipped a glass of wine and suddenly she felt the loss of someone she never knew, a friend she would never have. It was a feeling full of sadness and regret that things couldn't be different.

The table was alcohol free that night but Martha caught everyone's attention and raised her glass of iced tea. "To Johanna" she said "She may be missing from our family but she isn't forgotten".

"To Johanna" their voices echoed as Jim, Savannah and Kate swallowed the lumps in their throats and held back their emotions.

After a moment Kate caught Martha's eye and she smiled and mouthed the words 'Thank you' as she wasn't sure she could trust her voice just yet. Martha smiled and gave a slight nod of her head in acknowledgement.

Castle left the table and brought out the desert offerings. They all made their choices between the cherry cobbler and the pie and once they were all settled once more Ryan spoke up.

"Did you say that Beckett did tap dancing?" he asked Savannah.

"Yes she did" the woman replied.

Ryan and Esposito snickered and Kate glared at them.

"What's wrong with tap dancing?" Jenny asked "I took tap dancing when I was a kid".

"Yeah but you're girly" Ryan replied

"What the hell do you think I am?" Kate exclaimed in offense.

"I just meant…uh…that" he stammered.

"What?" Kate asked as she fixed her stare on him.

"I just figured you were the tomboy type" he answered.

"I wasn't a tomboy!" she cried.

"Really?" Esposito asked "You seem like you would've been".

"I can't believe this!" Kate said "Dad, tell them I wasn't a tomboy".

Jim laughed "Katie liked to climb trees and jump in mud puddles when she was little and she always like baseball but I would never classify her as a tomboy. She played with dolls and Barbies, she liked to play dress up and she was always walking around in Johanna's high heels. She took dance classes and she liked make-up and spent half of her teenage years in the bathroom doing her hair and the other half on the phone, she was most definitely girly".

"There" Kate stated triumphantly.

"Sorry" Ryan replied.

"You should be".

"It's still hard to picture you in tap shoes though" he told her.

"I can picture Ryan in ballet shoes" Castle said as he broke into the conversation.

"Kevin did take ballet classes" Jenny announced "He went with his sisters".

"Jenny!" Ryan exclaimed "These aren't the people to tell that too!"

There was laughter all around the table as they all tried to picture Ryan as a little boy in ballet class.

"I always thought you looked light on your feet" Kate teased.

"My mother made me go" he said defensively "She figured if she could get my sisters out of the house for an hour two days a week I might as well go with them".

Esposito shook his head "I'm ashamed to call you my partner right now".

"Hey, I didn't enjoy it" Ryan stated.

"Just please tell me that you didn't wear a tutu" Esposito replied as everyone laughed hysterically.

"I did not wear a tutu" Ryan answered.

"How about tights?" Lanie asked.

"Never" he answered as he turned to Jenny "I can't believe you old them".

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Jenny replied "And besides you look so adorable in those pictures that your mom showed me".

"Can you get copies of those?" Castle asked.

"No she can't" Ryan told him.

"Lot's of boys take ballet" Jenny said trying to soothe him "There's nothing wrong with it".

"I didn't take ballet" Esposito replied "How about you Castle?"

He shook his head "No way".

Castle's gaze strayed to Jim. "Don't look at me" he replied "I never took ballet, Katie did but I didn't".

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked "You were a cute ballerina".

"Can I get pictures of that?" Castle asked.

"I'll scan some and send them to you" Jim replied.

"No you won't" Kate said.

"I will" he told Castle "She doesn't scare me".

Esposito was shaking his head "Maybe you and Ryan can get out your ballet shoes and put on a performance of the Nutcracker for the holidays".

"Hey" Lanie said smacking him in the shoulder "There is nothing wrong with ballet".

He looked at her "What are you getting offended about?"

"I took ballet for years" Lanie answered.

Esposito shrugged "Okay, you can be in the show too".

"It's too bad we don't have video of these ballet recitals" Castle said.

"Can you believe it?" Esposito said to Castle "We're surrounded by a bunch of ballerinas".

"You keep saying things like that Javier Esposito and you'll be going home alone" Lanie told him.

"Looks like you won't have any need for more of that expensive wine" Castle teased as he laughed at the glare Lanie was giving Esposito.

"I'm glad you invited me" Savannah said "I haven't laughed this much in years".

"And we're glad you could join us" Castle told her.

"Oh I'm always available, my calendar isn't as full as it used to be and I find myself getting bored sometimes".

"Don't worry grandma, we'll keep you entertained" Kate told her.

"I've been thinking about going on one of those singles cruises" Savannah announced.

"What?" Kate exclaimed.

Savannah looked at her "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just that…"

"It's just that I'm old?" Savannah asked.

Kate shook her head "No, no that's not it at all" she lied "I just don't think Aunt Lauren will approve".

"I don't need Lauren's approval" the woman stated "I'm single, free, and 80, I can do what I damn well please".

"I'll drink to that" Martha declared.

Savannah nodded in her direction as everyone tried to stifle their laughter.

"How is Lauren?" Jim asked.

"She's the same as she always is" Savannah said

"I'm sorry to hear that" he replied.

"Dad!" Kate mildly scolded.

"It's alright, honey" Savannah told her "Everyone's sorry that Lauren is still the same".

"You should hold a family reunion and invite me" Castle said to Savannah "I would love to meet these people".

"Maybe I will if I get bored enough over the summer" she told him.

"I'll be out of town that week" Kate declared.

"You don't even know what week it will be" Castle said.

"Doesn't matter" she replied.

"Nice try, Katie" Savannah said with a grin "If I decide to hold a reunion I'll make sure it works around your schedule".

"Thanks" Kate said with a forced smile "But I still don't think Lauren is going to let you go on a cruise".

"I just won't tell her" Savannah said "I'll just send her a post card and let her figure it out for herself".

"That'll go over well" Jim said.

"I'd take Katie along with me but I don't think she's as single as she claims to be".

Everyone laughed as Kate's cheeks flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about".

"That's her second favorite line" Lanie stated.

"I've noticed" Savannah replied.

"Tell me more about this cruise" Martha said "Is there a certain age group?"

"It depends on which one you take" she answered "Some are for all ages, but since Katie is occupied here with Rick, I could take the cruise for singles fifty-five and up, and I'm as about up as I can get".

While Savannah was making her statement Castle slid Kate's knife away from her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Taking away the sharp objects" he answered "I don't want you inflicting bodily harm on yourself".

She choked back a laugh "You aren't worried that I'll inflict harm on one of them?"

"No, you're too good for that" he told her just as Martha spoke.

"What kind of men do they have on these cruises?" she asked.

"Mother" he said with exasperation.

"Hush Richard, I'm talking to Savannah".

"The brochures promise a wide range of dashing, well to do, debonair men of the appropriate ages".

"Interesting" Martha said her eyes sparkling.

"Mother, you are not going on a singles cruise" Castle stated.

Martha eyes him "And who told you that you were the boss of me?"

Castle glanced up at the ceiling and Kate smiled as she wondered what he was thinking.

"Do you really need to add to your collection?" he asked.

"I could meet a nice man who would take care of me" Martha replied.

"Like the nice man you married that ran off with your life savings?" he asked.

"Darling if I can get over it surely you can" she told him.

Kate reached over and slid both knives away from Castle. She caught his gaze and smiled "You looked like you were in a dark place" she whispered "I thought I better remove the sharp objects".

"Don't listen to him Mrs. R" Ryan was saying "If you want to go on a cruise you should go".

"Yeah" Esposito said "And two beautiful women like yourselves are bound to have all of the men chasing after you".

"You bet we would" Martha replied.

"We'd have fun together, Martha" Savannah said "We could double date".

Laughter rang out all around the table as they thought of that scenario.

"Hey Kate, you remember that time we went on a double date?" Lanie asked.

She grinned and nodded "Yeah that was a disaster".

Lanie laughed "I still laugh when I think about it though".

"Me too" Kate answered.

"What happened?" Castle asked.

"The guys we were with hit it off so well that they decided to date each other instead of us" Lanie answered.

"Is she making that up?" he asked Kate.

Kate shook with laughter "No, she's serious, that really happened. It was a blow to our self esteem at the time but then we got to the point where we can laugh about it".

Lanie was swiping at her eyes as she laughed "Can you believe that they're still together?"

"Are they?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw them a couple weeks ago and I forgot to tell you".

Kate was still laughing "I'm glad they're happy".

"Me too".

"How long have the two of you known each other?" Esposito asked.

"I met Lanie when I transferred to NYU" Kate answered.

"I met her in the library" Lanie added "She had her nose in a book".

"That's what our first conversation was about" Kate replied.

Lanie grinned "Yeah, I saw the book in her hand and saw that it was by an author I liked to read and I thought finally someone with the same taste in books as me and I ran over to her yelling 'oh my god I love that guy' she looked at me as if I were crazy but then she smiled and told me that she loved him too".

"Who was the author?" Alexis asked.

"Lanie" Kate said as she saw the smile spread across her face "Don't tell the rest of that story".

"I have too".

"No you don't".

"Yes I do".

"Who was it?" Ryan demanded to know.

Lanie pretended to think for a moment "Let me see who was that…It's someone well known…oh now I remember, his name was Richard Castle".

"No way!" Ryan and Esposito said at the same time.

Lanie laughed and Kate cringed.

"It's true" Lanie declared.

Castle's smile was blinding as Kate looked at him.

"You just had to tell him that didn't you?" Kate asked as everyone laughed.

"Hey, I haven't told him about the time we went and stood in line forever to get our books signed" she answered.

"Lanie!" Kate cried.

"You came to a book signing?" Castle asked in shock.

Kate said nothing as she kept her eyes glued to her empty plate.

"We sure did" Lanie answered.

"I'm going to kill you Lanie".

"She couldn't wait to get a look at you in person" Lanie went on.

Kate's face couldn't get any redder and she wished the floor would open up and swallow her.

"Did I live up to your expectations?" Castle asked his voice teasing.

"I can't believe we're having this discussion" she answered.

"I can't believe we met before and you never told me" he replied.

Kate covered her face with her hands so that she wouldn't have to look at the grin on her grandmother's face or the smirks on Ryan and Esposito's.

"It was one time" she answered.

"But you still could've told me" he said.

"It's really not a big deal".

"I don't know about that" Lanie answered "I thought she was going to cry with relief when she found that book intact and undamaged after the explosion at her apartment".

"Really?" Castle said with a grin "What did I write in your book?"

"I don't remember".

"She remembers she's had it memorized since the day you wrote it" Lanie told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Must've been something special" Martha remarked watching as Kate squirmed in her seat.

"It's nothing worth mentioning" Kate answered.

"I don't know about that" Lanie replied "It's always held a special place in your heart".

"And maybe I'd like to keep it there" Kate said evenly.

Lanie smiled and backed down, she wasn't going to push her any further on the matter.

"Okay, I won't tell".

"You can't do that to me!" Castle protested.

"I just did writer boy" Lanie told him "But I will tell you it was more than one line".

Kate shot her a warning look and kept her gaze away from Castle.

"Just tell me a little bit of it" he said to Kate.

"No" she told him "Not here, I'll tell you some other time".

He sensed her need for privacy and gave in to her "Okay" he answered "I'll let it go for now".

She smiled "Thank you".

"It's funny isn't it" he said "That you would be reading my book the day that you met Lanie, then years later we're all friends and we work together and we're all here around this table".

Kate smiled "Yeah, it is funny".

"The universe at work once more" he replied making her laugh.

"I've been told it's powerful and mighty".

"That it is" he answered as his eyes locked with hers.

"Sounds like fate to me" Jim stated causing Kate's eyes to snap to him.

"Me too" Martha replied.

Savannah nodded "It's definitely fate".

"Here we go again" Kate muttered.

"It's Lanie's fault" Castle said.

"I know, we're not inviting her next year" she replied.

"The hell" Lanie said causing them all to laugh.

"Hey Javi, we forgot to tell them the best part about us paying off their bill" Ryan stated.

"You're right" Esposito said with a devious grin "We have one more thing to tell you" he said to Castle and Beckett.

"Oh god" Kate said as she and Castle looked at each other.

…to be continued

_Authors Note: We'll be wrapping up dinner in the next chapter and moving on to other things ;) I have a lot of things still in store for this story._


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: Chapter 7 is now my most reviewed chapter! Thank you so much I hope you all enjoy this one just as much…as an anticipated event occurs in it ;)_

Chapter 8

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what is it that you have to tell us?" Castle asked.

The boys smiled at each other and Esposito nodded for Ryan to tell them the news.

"We took the liberty of scheduling your next appointment".

"You didn't" Kate said, annoyance lacing her voice.

They nodded "We did, your next appointment is Monday at 4:30, and don't worry, if we have a case we'll cover for you" Esposito said.

"I guess the two of you like footing the bill" Castle said evenly.

"I'd gladly foot the bill to see you and Kate at a counseling session" Lanie said with a laugh.

"Maybe you and Javi should go" Kate shot back.

Lanie shook her head "We're not the ones with a problem".

"We don't have a problem" Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"Isn't it cute how they do that?" Lanie said.

"Adorable" Savannah agreed.

"I can't believe the two of you did this again" Kate stated.

"Hey you should've expected retaliation after you sent us the bill" Ryan replied.

Castle shook his head "We really do have to find new friends".

"Either that or change our names and leave town" Kate replied.

"We'd find you" Esposito said.

Castle looked at Kate "Nah" they both said "They're not that good".

"Hey!" the boys exclaimed in offense.

Savannah laughed "I bet there is never a dull moment between all of you".

"Hardly ever" Kate told her "When does that cruise leave, I may have to go just to get away from all of the excitement".

Her grandmother shook her head "Oh you don't want to go with me; you should go away with Rick and have an adventure with him".

"They went to L.A. together once" Ryan stated.

"For work" Kate clarified before Savannah could jump on that detail.

"You know what they say about all work and no play, Katie" her grandmother stated.

She nodded "I've heard".

"Why don't you take her away somewhere?" Savannah said to Rick.

"Because she won't go" he replied.

"A vacation would be good for you, Katie" Jim said jumping into the conversation "You need to have more fun".

"Yeah, Kate, do something spontaneous for once" Lanie said with a sly smirk and Kate knew that she was talking about more than just a trip.

"I have fun" she said in her defense.

"Not nearly enough dear" Martha told her.

"Didn't I say earlier that this was not pick on Kate Beckett day?"

"Yeah" Lanie replied "But you're unarmed and we're not afraid".

"You should let Rick take you away, Katie" Savannah went on "I bet the two of you could have a wonderful adventure".

"Maybe we should buy them tickets to Vegas for Christmas" Esposito teased "They could go out there and see where 'adventure' takes them".

Kate shot him a warning glare but it only made him laugh more.

Jim chuckled "It's funny you should mention Vegas, the other day when I was teasing Katie and telling her I'd give her away to Rick, she said that if she ever married him she'd run off to Vegas to do it".

"So" Ryan said with a smile "You've thought of marrying Castle?"

Her face flushed and she turned to Castle who was looking at her with a humorous glint in his eyes as he obviously realized that she had referenced their work wedding story.

"Take my father off of next year's guest list".

He laughed and nodded "At the rate this dinner is going the only people we'll be inviting next year will be Jenny and Alexis".

"Wait a minute" Lanie said interrupting their conversation "That first time we all went out for karaoke night they were sharing an inside joke about a wedding song, do you remember that?" she said to Esposito.

"I remember" he replied "And Castle made a crack about wanting to run off to Vegas".

"Interesting" Lanie said "And she's been wearing a ring he gave her although she won't tell the story behind it".

"Richard bought you a ring?" Martha asked in surprise.

"Don't get excited mother" he said "It's not an engagement ring".

"Then what is it?" she asked as her eyes strayed to Kate's hand and caught sight of the ruby ring.

He cast a glance at Kate who gave him a barely noticeable shake of her head. She didn't want the story told, that was their little make believe story and although it was silly it had meaning to both of them just as the ring on her finger did.

"It's a…" he stammered as his mind hurried to come up with a response.

"It's a what?" Savannah asked.

He smiled as an answer came to mind "It's a friendship ring".

Kate smiled and bumped her knee against his under the table letting him know he had done well.

"Is that the story you're going to give us?" Martha asked.

He nodded "That's our story".

"Lies" Martha declared "Something's going on between the two of you".

Kate sighed heavily and suddenly Alexis launched herself into the conversation.

"Don't we have karaoke videos to watch?" Alexis asked.

Kate smiled at her and was thankful they had mended fences as the girl grinned back at her.

"That's right we do" Lanie said as she rose from her seat "Let me get my purse".

"Everyone into the living room" Alexis declared and the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor as they all pushed away from the table ended the conversation.

"You look happy to accept karaoke humiliation" Castle whispered in her ear.

"Wouldn't you rather be humiliated than go down that road of conversation again?" she asked.

"Absolutely" he replied as they stood and joined the others.

The videos were played and everyone laughed until tears streamed down their faces and then they looked at the photos Lanie had taken at the market and then it came time for them all to leave.

"Shouldn't we help you clean up?" Jenny asked Kate.

Kate shook her head "No, we'll take care of everything after I take grandma home".

"Katie, If Savannah doesn't mind I'll take her home since I'm going that way anyway" Jim said as he looked to her grandmother.

"That will be fine Jim" Savannah answered "That way Katie can spend more time with her young man".

Kate bit her lip and forced herself to smile "Thanks dad".

Alexis helped her empty out the coat closet and everyone gathered around saying their goodbyes as they prepared to leave.

Martha pulled Castle aside as she slipped on her coat.

"Should I call before I come home?" she asked quietly as she smiled at him.

"He gave her a tense smile "Why bother mother, you never come home until dawn anyway".

"Just asking" she replied "I wouldn't want to interrupt anything".

"What makes you think she's going to stay again?" he asked.

"Darling, she's had an exhausting day and by the time you two clean up this mess it will be late and she's not going to feel like going home, and we both know that you're not going to let her either".

He said nothing as he looked at the knowing smirk on his mother's face.

"And remember" she whispered "Be a little more bold, you have the perfect opportunity".

"Mother, I want you to know that what I'm about to say is said with love".

"What is it?" she asked.

"Get the hell out of here" he replied as he took her arm and turned her in the direction of the door.

"I haven't said goodbye to Kate yet" she protested.

"I'll tell her for you" he replied.

"I'd rather tell her myself" she responded as she wiggled away from his grip and mixed in with the rest of the guests.

Jim took Kate's arm and led her away from everyone.

"What?" she asked as she took in the assessing gaze upon his face.

He smiled as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her "I'm still not convinced" he whispered in her ear.

"Convinced of what?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I'm not convinced that nothing is going on between you and Rick".

"Do we really have to have this conversation again?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes, and we're going to keep having it until you get your priorities straight" he told her.

"Did you have another one of those dreams about mom telling you to harass me?" Kate asked.

"As a matter of fact I did, how did you know?"

"That line about priorities sounded more like her than you" she answered.

He laughed "But I agree with the sentiment, you need to go after what you want and stop hiding from it".

Kate sighed "I hope you get a good case of insomnia".

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how many more of these dream induced conversations I can take".

He shrugged "You know what to do to make them stop".

"Dad, I love you…"

"But?"

"But please go home now" she told him.

Jim laughed "I will as soon as I say goodbye to Rick and your grandmother finishes her rounds".

Savannah pulled Castle aside as Kate was busy saying goodbye to her father.

She motioned for him to lean down so that she could whisper in his ear and he did so with slight trepidation.

"You know, Rick, I think if you grabbed her and kissed her senseless once in awhile she'd get with the program a little faster".

He couldn't believe that Kate's grandmother had suggested such a thing and the shock must've registered on his face for she laughed softly.

"It's for her own good" Savannah told him "I'm sure she wants to be kissed by you, you just have to catch her by surprise and do it".

"You do know that she carries a gun, right?" he replied.

"She's not carrying one tonight" Savannah answered "And you'll be all alone with her".

"You're her grandmother; shouldn't you be threatening me about getting fresh with her?"

Savannah laughed "If it were anyone else I might, but I like you Rick, and I know you have feelings for her and I know that she has feelings for you and one of you is going to have to take the initiative and it looks like it's going to have to be you".

"I'll keep that in mind" he told her.

"You do that" she answered as she opened her arms to embrace him "And thank you for inviting me to your home, I had a wonderful time".

"You're very welcome, and we hope you come back soon" Castle told her.

She smiled and gave him a wink as she moved toward Kate.

Kate smiled as her grandmother approached her and she gladly accepted the woman's embrace.

"You two are good together" Savannah commented.

"Grandma, I really don't want to have anymore of these conversations tonight" she said told her, forcing herself to keep her tone light.

"I know dear but you must know that everyone can't be wrong".

"We talked about this" Kate stated "I told you my reasons".

"I know honey, and tonight, once we're all out the door is a wonderful opportunity for you to take charge of the situation".

"I don't want to have a discussion of that magnitude tonight" Kate declared.

"You don't have to" Savannah told her "I'm merely suggesting that you take advantage of the time alone with him".

"Grandma!" she exclaimed shocked at what her grandmother appeared to be suggesting.

Savannah laughed "Just a thought to keep in mind dear, one has to seize opportunities when they present themselves".

"Thanks for the advice" Kate said firmly as she smiled "I love you".

"I love you too".

"Good night" Kate told her.

Savannah laughed "I'm going to pretend that you're hurrying me out the door because you have plans and not because you don't want me meddling in your affairs".

Kate laughed "I'll call you".

Savannah moved on to say goodbye to Martha and Alexis came forward to quickly hug Kate.

"Thanks for recuing me" Kate told her.

"No problem" Alexis answered.

They said goodbye and Kate took a breath as she saw her father shaking Castle's hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan and Jenny approaching.

"No more teasing" she heard Jenny warn Ryan.

"Alright" he conceded just as they stepped in front of her.

"Dinner was wonderful Kate" Jenny said as she embraced her.

"Thanks, we're glad you could make it".

Ryan snickered at the comment and Jenny slapped his arm "I told you to be nice".

"Are you sure you want to marry him?" Kate asked.

"Most of the time" Jenny replied with a smile.

"What do you mean most of the time?" Ryan exclaimed as the women laughed.

"Just kidding" Jenny said before he turned his attention to Beckett.

"Thanks for dinner; we should do it again sometime".

Kate nodded "Maybe a year from now when I've recovered from this one".

Ryan laughed "See you Monday".

"See you Monday" she replied as they turned and moved on to Castle.

Martha got a hold of her next and she grabbed her hand and studied the ring before saying her goodbyes and casually mentioning that she would be home very late and then made her way towards Jim. Kate watched as they conversed and rolled her eyes as they pulled out their phones and traded numbers, she had no doubt that any phone calls between the two of them would center on her and Castle.

"You two kids behave yourselves" Esposito said as he and Lanie approached Kate.

"Yeah you too" she replied "And I will get even with both of you".

"Hey, Martha declared it open season" Lanie replied "We don't get many chances like that".

"I hope one day to return the favor" Kate said as she began walking towards Castle who was subtly ushering everyone towards the door.

One last round of goodbyes and they were gone and Kate leaned heavily against the closed door.

"You know this was like a real holiday" she stated "You know how I can tell?"

"You mean besides having your hand up turkey's ass first thing in the morning?" Castle asked as he moved into the kitchen to pour them each a glass of wine.

She laughed "Yeah".

"No, tell me" he replied.

"It was a real holiday because I was glad to see everyone and for the most part I had a good time but once they were all out the door I was relieved".

He laughed and handed her a glass "Yeah that sounds like a holiday symptom to me".

They shuffled into the living room and sat down for a moment to enjoy the now quiet loft.

"I declare Thanksmas a success" Castle stated as he clicked his glass against hers.

"With the exception of moments of humiliation" she replied before taking a sip of wine.

"We should've known that we couldn't trust them to behave".

Kate laughed "We never learn".

"They didn't waste any time ganging up on us".

She nodded "But it was like being with one big dysfunctional family".

"Thanksmas achieved its goal" he spoke.

"And now we have to clean up" Kate announced.

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes" she laughed "I'm going to change clothes and then we'll get started".

"That color looks good on you" he commented as she sat down her glass.

Kate smiled "It looks good on you too".

"I swear I didn't match you on purpose".

"I believe you" she replied "I wouldn't have even realized it if it hadn't been for Lanie pointing it out".

"Damn Lanie" he said "And dame Ryan and Esposito too".

She laughed "I was thinking that all during dinner".

She rose from the sofa and he caught her hand "So, are we doing it again next year?"

She smiled "Yeah, we are".

He grinned and let go of her hand allowing her to leave the room. He sat there in the quiet, drinking his wine and allowing himself to enjoy the moment. He wondered if Kate would stay again that night as his mother seemed to think and he hoped that she would. He enjoyed having her in his home and he liked this new area that their relationship was shifting into. After awhile he pushed himself off the sofa and moved towards his room to change his clothes.

When he returned to the living room he could hear the sound of the radio playing in the kitchen once more and he moved towards the sound. A smile spread across his face as he took in Kate's appearance. She was dressed in the black leggings and royal blue shirt she had been wearing when he found her making breakfast that morning. She intended to stay.

Castle was captivated as he watched her bustle around the kitchen, organizing dishes and pots and pans that needed to be washed and brushing back a stray lock of hair that had fallen from the pins holding the silky mass in place. She was singing again, something he was coming to realize that she did when she was happy. The sink was already full of soapy water and she carefully dunked a few glasses beneath the sea of bubbles and began to wash them.

"Are you going to help or are you going to stand there all night?" she asked, a soft smile playing on her lips.

He shook his thoughts away and forced his mind back where it belonged. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"You can clean up the table, gather up the dishes that are still over there and stack them, and after that you can start drying what I've washed".

He set about his tasks quietly, listening to the soft tone of her voice.

"_You and tequila make me crazy…" _she sang as she rinsed the glasses.

He gathered up the remaining dishes slowly, wanting just to take the time to listen to her.

"_One more night could kill me baby…"_

He could sympathize with that line, he thought as he made his way towards her.

He sat the dishes down on the counter and she looked up at him with gleaming eyes and a teasing smile on her lips. She kept her gaze locked on his as she continued to sing the next lines of the song.

"_One is one too many, and one more is never enough,_

_When it comes to you_

_Oh the damage I could do_

_It's always your favorite sins that do you in"_

He was once again overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her as she sang those words so seductively. Her hands were still immersed in the soapy dishwater but he didn't care as he closed the distance between them. They had unfinished business from that afternoon and it was time to take care of it. He grabbed her elbow and spun her around so that she was facing him, the sound of silverware clanging against the bottom of the sink sounded through the air. Surprise flickered across her features but before she could speak his lips were covering hers and her mind was wiped free of all thought.

Castle kissed her with all the passion that he had been holding back in fear of running her off. His fingers threaded into her hair, swiftly plucking the pins and allowing them to clatter onto the floor as her brown locks tumbled over his fingers. Her arms had made there way around him, the wetness of her hands seeping through the thin material of his tee-shirt as she clung to him, the last notes of the song playing softly in the background.

They were breathless when they parted and his forehead fell against hers. Her eyes remained closed as she forced herself to remember how to breathe and then tried to regain control of her thoughts.

He lifted his forehead away from hers and watched her, waiting for her reaction. Finally her eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across her lips.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"Thanksmas tradition" he answered, not wanting to drag them into a conversation that they might not be ready to have.

"We don't have any Thanksmas traditions" she answered.

"We do now" he replied "Thanksmas tradition states that you must kiss the cook".

She knew that wasn't the real reason, but after all of the teasing and hassling they had taken all week long and at dinner she wasn't quite ready to delve into the real reasons herself. Her arms were still around him, although she had no memory of how they had gotten there and she looked up into his blue eyes.

"I wasn't the only cook" she told him "You cooked too".

He nodded and smiled "I know".

Kate grinned "I wouldn't want to break tradition".

"No, you wouldn't want to do that" he agreed with a hopeful look in his eyes.

She brushed her mouth over his softly, and then once more, kissing him slow and tenderly until they were breathless again.

Castle stepped back from her slightly, allowing both of them a little room to breathe.

"I guess we have a song now" he commented once he found his voice.

Kate nodded "Yeah, I guess we do".

"What's it called?" he asked.

"You and Tequila" she answered.

"That's my new favorite song" he replied.

She laughed lightly "I like it too; it reminds me of Nikki and Rook and their tequila escapades".

A mischievous gleam lit up his eyes "I have a bottle of tequila".

"No" she answered with a short laugh.

"I think I have limes too".

"Some other time, Rick" she said softly.

"They say that there is no better time than the present".

"And I say we need to finish these dishes and get everything put away" she answered as she moved away from him, putting more distance between them.

"And then what?" he asked.

"And then we watch T.V. and relax" she answered.

He was quiet for a moment and then said "I think I can live with that".

Kate laughed "You don't have much choice".

"Very true" he answered as he picked up a dish towel and began drying dishes like she had instructed him to do earlier.

When they were finished and everything had been put back into there proper places, Castle turned off some of the lights and lowered the ones in the living room before they flopped down on the couch together.

He snatched up the remote. "What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Something that doesn't require a lot of concentration" she answered tiredly.

"Classic sitcoms it is" he answered clicking to a channel that catered to old black and white TV shows.

'Leave It to Beaver' was on the screen and Castle laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"When I was a kid I would watch reruns of this show and wonder what it would be like if my mother had been more like June Cleaver".

Kate laughed "Well, I can see Martha wearing the pearls, but I can't picture her with a vacuum".

"I'm not even sure she knows what one looks like" he replied.

"I won't tell her that you said that" Kate told him.

"You have my gratitude" he answered "Is this all right?" he asked as he waved the remote in the direction of the screen.

"Yeah, its fine" she replied "I bet you were a lot like those mischievous little boys on there, weren't you?"

"Oh, I was much, much worse" he answered.

She laughed "I was probably worse than them too".

"What are we going to do about that new appointment?" Castle asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled "We're going to have to go".

"We are?"

Kate nodded "We can't deny Lanie the pleasure of paying for it".

"How are you going to manage that?" he asked "They already have my alleged 'accountant' on file".

"Oh that's simple" she told him "I'll just say that I want to pay for this session because we're equal partners in our relationship and I don't want you to pay for everything and then I'll give them Lanie's address".

He smiled "I love that mind of yours".

Kate laughed "It has it's moments of deviousness".

Silence fell between them as they watched what was apparently a marathon of the show. Somewhere between the third and fourth episode they had somehow shifted around so that they were lying down. Kate wasn't sure who had instigated the change, and she didn't really care at the moment. She was surprisingly comfortable wedged between the back of the couch and his side. Her head was on his chest, his arms around her, and his fingers had found they're way back into her hair. It was an intimate situation, one that would've had her running for the door a few months ago, but now she didn't want to move and she had no intention of doing so. There was no need to go through a charade of acting like she was leaving, no need to wait upon an invitation; they both knew that she wasn't going anywhere tonight. She was warm nestled against him, the memory of his kiss fresh in her mind. The feel of his fingers moving across her hair and the rhythm of his heart beat beneath her ear were lulling her to sleep. She could get used to this, she thought to herself, and with that thought came a brief moment of panic but she quickly brushed it away and pressed herself more snuggly against him and allowed her eyes to slide shut.

Castle felt the pattern of her breathing even out and knew that she had fallen asleep. He didn't think of moving, nor did he allow himself to entertain the notion of waking her and sending her up to the guest room. His fingers continued threading through her hair and his mind ran rampant with thoughts of the day they had shared. He kept hearing her words about a wall being torn down brick by brick and his heart thudded against his ribs. Her wall was coming down, she could see the other side, and everything in the world felt right at that moment as he held her in his arms.

He smiled slightly; proud of himself for so effortlessly arranging the situation they were now in on the sofa, he didn't even think she registered the fact that he had been the one who had shifted them around into their current positions. Perhaps his mother was right after all, maybe he did need to be a little more bold, the results were surprisingly pleasant, and maybe Savannah was right too, maybe he did need to kiss her senseless every once in awhile, she had been receptive to it in the kitchen, in fact she had been more then receptive, she had kissed him back willingly and she hadn't ran from him when it was over. Things were definitely heading in the right direction Castle smiled and tightened his hold on her; the first Thanksmas had been a rousing success and falling asleep with his co-host made it all the more sweet.

Martha entered the loft as quietly as possible sometime around 3:00 that morning. She hung up her coat and purse and was making her way through the apartment when the sound of the TV caught her ear. She moved toward the living room quietly and rounded the couch in search of the remote. She found it on the coffee table and then froze as she realized that the room was still occupied. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she took in the sight of her son and his muse asleep on the couch together, their arms wrapped around one another. She remembered Jim's words from the evening, saying that they should keep each other updated, and she hurried to grab her phone and snap a picture of the surprise she had found.

Once the photo was taken she covered them with a blanket and clicked off the television. Quietly she left the room and moved into the kitchen for a drink of water. She stepped on something as she approached the sink and she stooped down and picked up the small objects and held them up in the dim light. 'Bobby pins' she thought to herself, a moment of confusion following the discovery and then she remembered that Kate's hair had been up during dinner and that it was most definitely down now. Martha thought it over for a moment. Kate wasn't the type of person to throw things on the floor, nor was she the type of person to leave them there if she had dropped them. A smile spread across Martha's face as she looked at the pins in her hand, this was without a doubt the work of her son, she thought to herself. She swallowed a laugh as she looked toward the now darkened living room 'Way to go kiddo' she said softly before moving to her room upstairs. When she got up later in the day she would send the picture to Jim and let him know that things looked to be moving along.

_Authors Note: Yes, that's right, Castle and Beckett are headed back to counseling and a lot of other things are still in store as well, like maybe meeting more of Kate's family in the near future, stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: As always I thank you for your wonderful reviews! The idea for this chapter came to me out of nowhere and I couldn't resist running with it so I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 9

Castle couldn't keep the smile of his face the next afternoon as he made himself a sandwich for lunch. He had been slightly worried that morning when he had woke up with Kate still in his arms that those waking moments between them would be awkward, but surprisingly they weren't. They had merely smiled and untangled themselves from each other and went about their own morning routines. He made her breakfast, enjoyed a casual conversation with her and then walked her to the door. She had paused for a moment at the door and kissed his cheek before she stepped into the hall and said goodbye and that she'd call later in the day.

He was feeling pretty good about the way things had went although he was on alert for the inevitable remark from Martha Rodgers, because he was sure she knew how he and Kate had spent their evening, given the fact that they had woke up covered with a blanket that they hadn't had when they fell asleep. Heels clattered on the stairs and she appeared in the kitchen as if she knew that he had been thinking of her.

"So" Martha said with a knowing smile "How was the rest of your evening after we all left?"

"It was fine" he replied.

Martha smirked "You and Kate looked rather '_comfortable_' when I came home".

"Nothing happened" he told her.

She nodded "I guess that's why I found her hair pins on the kitchen floor".

Castle paused briefly as he reached for the coffee pot "Mind your own business, Mother".

She laughed "Now darling why would I want to do something like that?"

He looked at her "Because it would be the nice thing to do?" he suggested.

"That would be true if I weren't your mother" she replied.

"So you're saying that because you're my mother you have the right to stick your nose in my personal business?"

"Exactly" she told him with a grin.

"I don't think so" he answered.

"Oh come on, you have to tell me if you took my advice and how she responded to it".

Castle laughed "I don't _have _to tell you anything".

She shrugged "No, I suppose you don't _have _to tell me, I can easily read the answer on your face".

"And just what is it that you're reading on my face?" he asked.

"That 'I finally kissed her' grin you've been wearing all morning" she replied.

The statement stunned him "What makes you think I kissed her?"

"I told you Richard, you've had that smile on your face all morning".

"I smile all the time" he stated.

"Not like that" she told him with a laugh.

"What makes you think that if I kissed her it was the first time?"

Martha raised a brow "Well was it the first time?"

He realized a moment to late that he had stepped right into her trap.

"Well?" she said "You may as well come out with it, you've already stepped in it".

"Alright, I kissed her, now you know" he stated as he avoided looking at her.

"I've already figured that much out" Martha said "Now the question was if this was the first time or if you've already lost count".

He huffed in annoyance "That's none of your business".

Martha eyed him and then smiled "So it wasn't the first kiss, now we're getting somewhere".

"You know I think this obsession all of you have with mine and Kate's personal lives is a little unhealthy; maybe it's time to find a new hobby".

"But darling we have so much invested in this one" Martha answered "Besides we can't help it if we find the two of you fascinating. I mean you and Beckett have been dancing around each other for years and those of us watching from the audience are hoping you get your acts together on your own terms".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that after all of this time if the two of you don't do something soon, one of two things is going to happen".

"And what is that?" he asked.

"There will either be an epic explosion that will force the two of you together or there will be an epic explosion that won't end well for either one of you" Martha said seriously.

Castle shook his head "That's not going to happen".

"I hope not, kiddo".

"It won't" he stated once more "Things are going well".

Martha nodded "I'm not trying to be one of those mothers who meddle needlessly in their children's lives, Richard".

"I don't believe I accused you of that" he replied.

"No, you didn't but I just wanted to make my position clear, I want you to be happy and I want Kate to be happy".

"I understand" he told her.

"I won't add the part about me wanting the two of you to be happy together" she stated with a mischievous smile.

He gave her a tight lipped smile "That's good of you Mother".

"I thought so".

"I'm going to go work on the book now" he said as he made his escape, leaving her behind in the kitchen, her laughter ringing in his ears.

Early that evening Jim Beckett looked at the photo of Kate and Rick that Martha had sent him that morning once more and laughed. He had been contemplating all day what to do with this new piece of evidence, if he should save it for another occasion and spring it on his daughter then or if he should torment her now instead. He thought it over for a minute and found option two much more appealing. He tapped out a text message and sent her the picture along with it, and then he settled back into his chair and waited for the phone to ring.

Kate's phone buzzed while she was on her knees digging into the back of her closet in search of a box that contained an item she wanted to share with Castle. She sighed and crawled out of the closet and went in search of her phone. She found it on the bed and she sat down and opened the message.

'_Sleep well last night, Katie?' _her father had written. The question puzzled her for a moment until she realized there was more to the message. She gasped as she looked at the picture of her and Castle asleep on the couch. Kate took a deep breath and forced herself to refrain from throwing the phone against the wall. She punched the speed dial number for her dad and seethed with annoyance as she waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Katie" Jim answered cheerfully.

"Where did you get it?" she demanded to know.

"Get what?"

"The picture".

"I probably shouldn't tell you" he said with a laugh.

"You better tell me" she said, her tone brokering no nonsense.

"Martha sent it to me this morning" he replied.

"I see" she answered.

"Wasn't that nice of her?" Jim said and she knew from the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

"So you and Martha are good buddies now" Kate stated.

"We have common interests" he replied.

"Don't you think that maybe all of you should mind your own business?"

"You are my business" her father explained "You're my daughter".

"I'm aware of how we're related dad" she responded.

Jim chuckled "And Rick is Martha's son so he is her business, and since the two of you spend so much quality time together you have also become Martha's business and Rick has become mine".

"No, no, no" Kate stated "I am a grown woman, and Rick is a grown man…most of the time, but the point is that personal matters that have nothing to do with our health or well being is none of your business or Martha's, and anything Rick and I chose to do or not to do together is definitely not the business of either one of you".

He was laughing at her again and she clenched her jaw in irritation.

"If that's what you want to believe" he told her.

"Who else has seen this picture?" Kate demanded to know.

"Just me and Martha that I know of, although I was thinking that maybe I should drive it over to your grandmother's and show her".

"I will disown you".

"You wouldn't do that" he replied.

"Maybe not, maybe I'll just wait until you're really old and then I'll put you away somewhere".

Jim laughed "Your mother would haunt you for that".

"I might be willing to take my chances".

"You better watch, she might be listening".

"I doubt it" she replied "Apparently she's been busy hanging around your dreams giving you bad ideas".

"I don't think hassling you has been a bad idea; in fact I think I should've done it sooner. I probably should've started in on you after Rick had stuck around for the first year".

"We are obviously of different opinions of what constitutes a bad idea".

"Well it's not the first time" Jim replied "Like that time when you a teenager and you didn't think it was a bad idea to smoke a cigarette but I thought it was".

Kate rolled her eyes "I know, I still remember the yelling".

"Hey, my yelling was nothing compared to how Johanna could light into you" he remarked.

She couldn't help but grin "That's because when I cried it only made her yell more and with you it always made you give in".

"And you knew it too" he told her.

"Of course I did, that's why I was one of the best teenage criers ever".

"I don't miss that" he stated.

"Maybe I should've been crying when I called you today" she commented.

"Wouldn't have affected me at all" Jim replied.

"Sure".

"Hey, you should be nice to me; I spared you a car ride with your grandmother last night".

"I was all for being nice to you until you sent me that picture" Kate told him "And what was so bad about the car ride?"

"Nothing to me but I'm sure you would've been pulling your hair out if you had been the one driving".

"Oh god" she muttered "What did she say".

"She just talked about what a nice couple you and Rick make and how she wouldn't mind him being her grandson by marriage, and the fact that the two of you would in all probability give her a beautiful great-grandchild, not to mention Alexis, who she would gladly claim as her granddaughter as well".

Kate sighed "Alright, I won't put you away when you're older".

There was laughter and she smiled and laughed with him for a moment, forgetting that she was a bit perturbed with the photo incident.

"Of course I agreed with her about all of this".

"Of course you did".

"Rick would be a good son-in-law, and Alexis would be a nice granddaughter and then of course you would have a beautiful child of your own for me to spoil" he went on.

"Dad!"

He ignored her "And you'd have a nice mother-in-law who loves you and just think of how much fun the holidays would be".

"I'm hanging up now" Kate stated.

"Wait, Katie" he said with a laugh.

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question".

"What question?"

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement.

She bit her lip and felt her face heat up. The truth of the matter was that she had slept amazingly well and that waking up with Castle hadn't been the awkward encounter she thought it would be when her eyes opened that morning.

"I'll take that as a yes" Jim said when she didn't break her silence.

"Goodbye dad" she stated.

"Goodbye Katie" he chuckled and she ended the call.

She dropped the phone on the bed and then dropped her head into her hands and sighed. When she raised her head she caught sight of the box she had been seeking in the back corner of the closet. She cast a glance at the photo of Johanna sitting on her dresser.

"Mom, why do I have a feeling you're messing with me?" she asked before she pushed herself off the bed and reached into the closet and pulled the box out. After rifling through it for awhile she finally found what she was looking for and then picked up her phone once more and called Castle.

"Miss me already?" he asked when he answered.

Kate laughed "Are you busy?"

"No, not for you, what's up are we being called back to work early?"

"No, Castle, _I _am not being called into work early, I just wanted to know if you could come over".

Castle was intrigued "So you do miss me" he said, a smile on his face.

"I want to show you something" she told him.

"The plot thickens" he replied.

"Castle".

"I'll be there shortly; do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just you" she replied.

"Lucky for you I know just where to find me".

Kate laughed "I'll see you soon".

She ended the call and moved in to the living room to prepare.

Castle arrived twenty-five minutes later and he looked her up and down when she opened the door.

"What were you expecting?" Kate asked as she allowed him to step inside.

"Well you said you had something to show me" he replied with a boyish grin.

"And you thought it was going to be some part of me?" she asked.

He shrugged "I figured the odds were low but that it didn't hurt to hope".

Kate laughed "Sorry to dash your hopes".

"Is this going to be like the Christmas tree thing?" he asked.

"No, although I'm still waiting for my tree topper".

"You'll have one this week" he told her as he sat down on her couch, curiosity brimming in his eyes.

She shifted shyly for a moment as she stood in the center of the room.

"Do you remember when you said you wished you could've known my mom?" she said softly.

"Yes" he answered as his mind struggled to figure out what she had planned.

"I thought of a way that you could see her" she told him.

"How?" he asked.

She stepped toward the TV and picked up a videotape "With this" she answered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A video of my 6th birthday" she answered as she looked down at the tape in her hand. Her mind appeared to drift for a moment and he waited for her to speak again. Finally her eyes met his "It's been a long time since I've watched it".

"Kate, you don't have to do this" he whispered.

She smiled softly "I want to, I want you to hear her voice and see her alive and well, I'd rather you think of her the way she was on this tape than of the way she looked in those crime scene photos".

"Are you sure?" he asked as she inserted the tape into the VCR that she had hooked up before he got there.

She nodded as she picked up the remote and walked over to the couch to sit down next to him. She hit play and the video sprang to life on the screen, the first shot being of the kitchen floor before the camera was raised and focused on Johanna who was standing at the counter examining the birthday cake before her. The table and the rest of the counter were littered with food and party favors, balloons and streamers decorated the kitchen, along with the living room and dining room Kate remembered.

Castle's breath caught as he looked at Johanna Beckett moving around her kitchen.

_Don't you think you've gone overboard, Jo?" _Jim's voice said from behind the camera.

Johanna looked up at him and smiled _"She only turns six once" _she replied.

It was startling to hear the woman's voice for the first time, and Castle found himself holding his breath waiting for her to speak again so he could listen more closely to the tone of her voice.

'_Yeah, but she'll be six for a whole year" Jim joked._

_Johanna fixed with him with a stare that was more amusement than exasperation "She's my baby and I'll spoil her on her birthday if I want to, you got it?"_

"_I got it" Jim told her with a laugh "But I thought she was my baby too"._

_Johanna looked at him "I'm the one who was in labor for twenty-six hours to bring her into this world, she's more mine than yours"._

Kate laughed softly and he pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at her.

"She always told me how long it took to give birth to me when she was mad at me" she told him.

He laughed lightly "I've had that lecture from my mother too".

They turned their attention back to the screen where Johanna was busy making the last of her preparations.

"_What do you think of the cake?" Johanna was asking as Jim moved forward to get a shot of it._

"_It looks good" he told her as the camera got a shot of the cake. _It was princess themed with 'Happy 6th Birthday Katie' spelled out in pink icing.

"That was the year I wanted to be a princess" Kate whispered to him.

He smiled "Guess that shoots more holes in Ryan and Esposito's theory that you were a tomboy".

She laughed "Don't tell them, the tap dancing and ballet has already ruined my image".

"Your secret is safe with me" he told her.

"_Where is the birthday girl?" _Johanna was asking on screen_._

Her voice was similar to Kate's and Castle was fascinated as he watched and listened to the woman he had been so curious about.

"_In her room" Jim answered "Looking for her shoes"._

"_Katie" Johanna called._

He felt Kate flinch slightly and he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her head lowered.

"Kate, you can turn it off if it's too much for you".

She shook her head "No, I don't want to turn it off. It's just that it's been so long since I heard her say my name" she whispered and he saw tears brimming in her eyes.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and turned her eyes back to the screen.

"_Katie"_ Johanna was calling again and Castle rubbed his hand up and down Kate's arm.

"_Here I am mommy" _a little girl said as she raced into the kitchen.

"Oh my god you were adorable" Castle said as he took in the sight of a six year old Kate Beckett, brown curls pulled back into a pony tail, dressed in a little purple dress and white tights, her black dress shoes dangling from her fingers.

"She always made me wear a dress on my birthday when I was little" Kate stated.

"You don't look like you mind on there" he replied.

"No, I didn't start minding until I was eight and then I was allowed to wear what I wanted" she told him.

They watched as Johanna lifted her up on the island that sat in the center of the kitchen and put the shoes on her feet.

"_I couldn't hook the buckles"_ little Katie Beckett was telling her mother.

"_Well that's what mommies are for"_ Johanna told her as she fastened both shoes.

"Is that what they're for?" Castle asked.

Kate laughed and smacked his arm lightly "Shut up".

He chuckled and they both watched as Johanna hoisted Kate onto her hip so that she could view her cake. Kate laughed as she watched her six year old self swipe a small finger across the icing and stick it in her mouth.

"_Katherine Marie!" her mother had admonished but the effect was ruined by the smile on her face as she said it._

"Was it good?" Castle asked.

"Yeah it was" she answered.

The doorbell could be heard ringing on the tape and before long two more people were in the kitchen.

"Is that Savannah?" Castle asked.

"Yes, and that's my grandfather".

"What was his name?"

"Harrison, but he preferred to be called Harry; he would always tell us that he didn't know why his mother gave him such a stuffy name".

Castle laughed "Was he the magician?"

"Yes".

More guests were arriving on the screen and Kate told him who each person was.

"That's Aunt Lauren" she told him pointing towards screen.

"She looks thrilled" Castle answered as he studied the woman's unsmiling face which was such a different contrast to the faces of Savannah and Johanna.

"She always looks like that" Kate told him "I could probably count on one hand the number of times I've seen her smile, or at least smile for real I should say, she has a fake smile that she puts on most of the time".

"Who are the kids?" he asked.

"That's Lauren's daughters, the older girl is my cousin Penelope, and the younger one is Ashley".

A man entered the shot followed by a woman and four more kids.

"Who are they?" Castle asked before she could even open her mouth to tell him.

"That is mom's brother David, his wife Madelyn and their kids, Heather, Philip, Abby, and Jake, and the people coming in behind them are dad's parents".

"Names?" Castle asked.

Kate laughed "You're big on names aren't you?"

"I'm a writer, I need detail" he answered.

"Andrew and Sarah Beckett" she replied.

Silence fell between them as they watched the party progress to the signing of happy birthday and the blowing out of the candles on the cake. He laughed every so often as he watched the little girl on the screen rip open her presents and exclaim over them with glee.

"You were a happy kid" he commented as the tape cut off.

She nodded "I guess I was". She moved to take the tape out of the VCR but suddenly the tape picked up once more.

"What's this?" Castle asked as she sat back down.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before" she answered as she watched the camera move into a dimly lit room and focus on Johanna.

Her breath caught as she realized that her mother was sitting in a rocking chair holding her on her lap.

"_What are you doing, Jim?" Johanna asked as her eyes lifted from the face of her sleeping child._

_He laughed quietly "You do this every year" he replied "You put her to bed only to turn around an hour later and come back and scoop her up and hold her for awhile"._

"_So?" she said as she rocked the chair gently._

"_So, I figured I should get it on tape because soon she'll be too big for this and you'll cry and at least I'll be able to give you the tape to play so you can remember how it was"._

_Johanna smiled and held back a laugh of her "Don't tell me that, I don't want to hear it"._

"_You know it's going to happen" he told her._

"_Of course I know it!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone "But that doesn't mean I want to discuss it"._

"_Have you counted her fingers and toes yet?" he teased "I know you do it every time, despite knowing that the number is still going to be the same"._

"_Are you making fun of me?" she asked with a laugh._

"_Yes, I believe I am" he replied._

_Johanna nodded "You're sleeping on the couch tonight"._

Kate and Castle laughed as they watched the couple banter back and forth for awhile, and then Johanna Beckett lowered her head and brushed a kiss across her daughter's forehead and then stood with her in her arms and carried her from the room.

"_Do you want me to carry her?" Jim asked as his wife moved towards the doorway._

"_No, I've got her" she answered softly as she made her way down a short hallway and into another room._

Jim had kept the camera rolling as he followed behind her, and their captured on the film was the sight of her mother tucking her into bed. She was kissed once more and the soft words '_I love you, Katie' _came through the television speakers loud and clear and Kate's throat tightened.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked when the video finished playing.

Kate wiped her eyes "Yeah, I'm okay".

"You sure?" he asked concern written across his features.

She nodded "Yeah, I'm sure. What did you think of her?"

Castle smiled "For one thing she was beautiful, just like you".

"Thank you" she whispered shyly.

"And I could easily see that your mom was a warm and loving person, and I could see some of Savannah in her…"

"They looked a lot alike" Kate said.

He nodded "Yes, they did, but I meant personality wise, and some of her mannerisms reminded me of you".

"Really?"

He smiled "I think it's safe to say that although you may be a daddy's girl in a manner of speaking, you are most definitely your mother's daughter".

She laughed and then looked at him thoughtfully "I'm glad I thought of this, I know it's not the same as knowing her in person but at least now you know what she sounded like when she talked, and her laugh…"

"I'm glad too" he interrupted as he patted her hand.

"Can you stay awhile longer?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want me too".

She bit her lip for a moment "Would you mind watching another tape with me?" she asked "There's another tape in the box that I found this one in and I don't ever remember watching it".

"I don't mind" Castle told her as his eyes lit up "Is it another birthday party?"

She laughed "No, the label says that it was my first day of school".

Castle grinned "You mean a video of you being sent of to the hellish nightmare that was to become your kindergarten experience?"

"It looks that way" she said as she got up and went into her room to fetch the second tape.

A moment later she was back and popping the tape into the machine. "Now, Castle, I don't know what's on here that I don't remember from that day so if it's anything embarrassing I expect it to never leave this apartment".

He raised his hand as if swearing an oath "You have my word".

She sat back down on the couch and curled into his side once more before hitting the play button.

It was easier this time to see her mother on the screen and she allowed a small smile to touch her lips.

"Look at you" Castle said as the camera focused on her sitting at the kitchen table, a plate of breakfast food in front of her and her mother standing behind her fixing her hair.

_Honey, I wish you'd eat more of your breakfast" Johanna was saying as she fussed with the ponytail she was perfecting._

"_I'm not hungry"._

"Even back then you weren't big on breakfast" Castle commented as he studied the little girl starring down at a piece of toast that had only been nibbled on, and the eggs that were untouched.

"First day of school was always too much pressure to allow for a proper breakfast" she said with a laugh.

"Who's filming this?" he asked "I see your dad at the table with you".

"My grandfather, I had a group seeing me off" she explained.

"_Don't make her, Jo, she's nervous" Savannah Collier's voice said from off screen._

"You do look like you were a bundle of nerves" he said.

"Weren't you when you went to school for the first time?" she asked.

He nodded "I was somewhere between nervous and terrified".

"_Maybe I shouldn't go" five year old Katie was saying._

"_Don't worry, Katie, you'll be just fine" Jim said soothingly._

_The little girl shook her head "Maybe I'll go tomorrow"._

Castle laughed "I remember telling my mother that I needed to go to the theater with her so she'd have someone to clap for her at rehearsal".

Kate laughed "Did that work".

"Unfortunately, no".

"_You have to go today" Johanna told her._

"_But grandma will miss me, won't you grandma?"_

"_Of course I will" Savannah said as she moved into the shot and dropped a kiss on top of her granddaughter's head "But I want you to go to school and have fun"._

"_Grandpa, don't you need me to stay home?"_

"Switching tactics?" Castle asked.

"I figured if grandma wasn't going to bat for me, grandpa would".

"_I'll have to make do without you sweetie, you have to go to school and learn things"._

"_I could drive you, Katie" Johanna said._

_She shook her head "No, I'm going on the bus"._

"There you are declaring your independence at age five" Castle said.

"Wasn't the first time" she remarked with a smile.

"_Can't Ashley go with me?"_

"_No, honey, Ashley doesn't get to go to school until next year; she's not old enough yet"._

"_Maybe I'm not old enough either" Kate replied._

They laughed at the remark. "Good one" Castle said.

"I thought it was".

"_You're old enough" Jim told her "You're a big girl now"._

_She sighed "Does that mean I can drink coffee now?"_

_Jim laughed "No"._

"_Can't I try it?" _

"_Fine, you can try it but only because it will prove to you that you won't like it" her father said as he slid his mug towards her._

"Oh my god, your first coffee experience was caught on camera for posterity" Castle said his voice tinged with excitement.

Kate was laughing "I don't even remember that".

They watched as she tried her father's coffee and made a face while swallowing.

"_That's yucky"._

"A phrase I've never heard you use in relation to coffee" he remarked.

"_That's because you're daddy doesn't put anything good in it" Johanna said, a teasing smile on her lips._

"_Can I try yours mommy?"_

_Johanna sighed "I guess, you could probably use a little caffeine in your system" she said as she handed her the cup, you didn't sleep well"._

_Kate tried her mother's coffee and didn't grimace as much as she had the first time._

"_Mommy's coffee is better than yours daddy"._

_Jim laughed "Well your mommy has to drink that fancy stuff with vanilla in it"._

"Oh my god" Kate said.

Castle smiled "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

She smiled at him "I had forgotten that she preferred as my dad said 'fancy coffee'.

"_Why didn't she sleep well?" _a new voice asked out of camera range.

"Who's that talking?" Castle asked.

"Great-Grandma Marie" she replied "She was still in town that year".

"_She had a few bad dreams" Johanna explained "She crawled in with us around two this morning"._

"_You'll be alright darling" the woman crooned._

"Now that is definitely a southern accent" Castle said as the woman came into view to give the little girl a squeeze.

"I told you" Kate replied as her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"_Can't I just go to work with you today, mommy?"_

"_No, Katie" Johanna said as she lifted her up from the chair and sat down, placing her on her lap._

"_You're going to have lots of fun at school" Savannah told her "You're going to meet new friends and play games and learn things"._

"_Yeah" her grandfather said "Maybe you'll learn something that you can teach me"._

_She leveled him with a stare "But grandma says that you already think you know everything"._

The laughter on the screen rivaled the laughter in the living room.

"That was priceless" Castle told Kate.

"_Maybe we should go outside and wait" Marie said "Maybe some fresh air will make her feel better"._

_Everyone moved outside and Kate dutifully smiled and posed for pictures, and then she stood on the sidewalk shifting nervously from foot to foot._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to take you in the car?" Johanna asked, her face betraying her own nervousness._

"_I'll go on the bus" Katie stated once again._

"_You don't have too" Johanna was saying._

"_Jo" Jim interrupted._

_She sighed "Alright, Penny will be on the bus with you and she'll make sure you get to your classroom, and she'll come get you at the end of the day and you'll get on the bus with her and come home and I'll be right here waiting on you"._

"Who's Penny?" Castle asked.

"My cousin Penelope, everyone called her Penny when she was a kid".

"_Okay" Kate replied to her mother although she was still looking unsure of herself._

"_That's a pretty backpack you have" Savannah said as she tried to ease the child's nervousness, but she only nodded in response._

"_I put your lunchbox in there" Johanna told her._

"_Did you cut the crust off my sandwich?"_

_Her mother smiled "Of course I did"._

_They were all quiet for a moment and then Kate looked up at her mother "I'm not going to cry" she declared although it was obvious that she wanted to._

"_Okay" Johanna said as her own chin trembled slightly "I won't cry either"._

_Jim scoffed lightly and Savannah smacked his arm and gave him a warning glance._

"Reminds me of me and Alexis, she didn't cry but I did".

Kate laughed lightly "Yeah well when the bus pulled out and I couldn't see my mom anymore, a tear or two might've fallen before I got a hold of myself".

He laughed "I won't tell your dad".

"I appreciate it, I'd rather he think I was brave that day".

"_You better give hugs and kisses, I hear the bus coming" Johanna told her daughter._

_The camera followed the child as she hugged both of her grandmother's and her father and then it dipped down for a moment as she hugged her grandfather._

"_Here it comes" Savannah said and Johanna took the hand of her little girl and walked her down to the corner of the street with everyone following behind. Just before the bus pulled up Kate threw herself into her mother's arms and hung on tightly for a moment._

"_You have fun, Katie" she told her._

"_You'll be here when I get back?" she asked._

"_Absolutely"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"._

The bus pulled up and a little dark haired girl that Castle recognized from the first video, jumped up from her seat and stood at the top of the bus steps with her hand held out towards Kate.

_One last hug and Johanna was pushing her towards the steps._

"_You take care of her Penny" she stated firmly._

"_I will Aunt Jo"._

"_And don't forget to go back and get her at the end of the day"._

"_I won't" Penny said as she took Kate's hand and led her to a seat at the front of the bus._

_Once the girls were in the seat they waved and the crowd sending them off waved back. The bus pulled away but Johanna stood staring after it._

"_Come on Jo" Jim said softly._

_Johanna Beckett turned around and burst into tears._

"Now you don't have to feel bad, your mom cried too".

"I never knew" Kate answered as she watched her father pull her mother into his arms as he chuckled lightly.

"At least you went gracefully, mother had to drag me threw the doors of the school".

Kate laughed "I can picture that".

"_How can you laugh?" her mother asked "I'm losing my baby, it isn't funny"._

"_It's only kindergarten, Jo, not the army; she'll be back at the end of the day"._

"_First it's kindergarten and then I'll blink and it'll be college and then she'll get married and move away and we'll never see her again"._

"Wow, she was having a total meltdown" Kate commented.

"And you thought kindergarten was traumatic for you".

"_Listen" Jim was saying "If it makes you feel better we'll stop on the way to work and peek in the window and make sure she's alright"._

"_Can we do that?" she asked._

"_Yes" he told her "If it will make you feel better"._

"_Are you sure it's not to make you feel better, Jim?" Savannah asked with a laugh._

_Jim looked at her "I'm fine"._

"_Sure you are" Marie commented "It's just your little girl going off to school"._

"_Le's go" he said pushing Johanna towards the car._

The tape cut off a few moments after that and Kate removed it from the machine.

"Do you think they went and peeked in the window?" he asked.

She smiled "Probably, maybe I'll ask dad about it".

"You should" he said with a laugh and then looked at his watch

"I better get going" he said "It's getting late".

She nodded and walked him to the door and they stood there for a minute before he pulled her into his embrace.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she asked.

"For sharing your memories with me, I know it wasn't easy for you".

She pulled back and looked at him with a small smile on her lips "It was hard but it was something I probably needed to do and I wanted to share it with you".

He leaned forward and she thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her but his lips brushed her cheek instead.

"I hope you've never doubted for a moment how much she loved you" he told her "Because it radiated off the screen".

She shook her head and blinked back a tear "No, I've never doubted it".

They were quiet for a moment and she debated telling him about Martha snapping the photo of them from the night before but decided against it. She didn't want to cause an argument between them.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded "Back to work".

He smiled and recalled his mother's words telling him to be bold. He stepped closer to her once again and tilted her chin up and brushed a light kiss across her lips.

"Until tomorrow then" he said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway leaving her with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Until tomorrow" he heard her say as he closed the door behind him.

He smiled as he stood in the elevator. She had been more open with him over the last few months but this realm of sharing was an even bigger indicator of the fact that things were changing and he felt as though he should do something to reward her for it.

_Authors Note: I know this chapter was maybe a little different than the others but it's important to the story line, Johanna has her role to play just as Jim and Martha and the rest of the gang have theirs. Lighter moments are coming in Chapter 10!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: It's a day later than I planned…blame it on my new Castle season 4 DVD's. Enjoy and thanks for your reviews as always!_

Chapter 10

Castle strolled into the precinct on Monday morning with his usual two cups of coffee in hand, feeling confident and happy. His eyes automatically searched for Beckett, and upon not finding her at her desk he turned in search of Ryan and Esposito and found them loitering near the break room.

"Hey" he greeted them as he moved towards them.

"Hey" they replied.

"Where's Beckett?" he asked.

"In with Gates" Esposito whispered.

Castle's gaze flew to the windows of the Captain's office and he could see the two women inside.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't know" Ryan answered as they all watched the office.

"Gates called her in as soon as she got here" Esposito told him.

"Did she sound mad?" Castle asked.

Ryan looked at him "She sounded the way she always does".

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad" Castle said, more to himself than to the boys.

"Neither are we" Esposito concurred.

"And she hasn't even had her coffee yet" Castle replied, thinking of Kate going a round with her boss without her caffeine fix.

"Guess you should've gotten here earlier, bro" Esposito told him.

"Looks like it might be over" Ryan said, "They're standing up".

They were trying to look as discreet and casual as possible as the door of the office opened revealing Kate and Gates behind her.

Gates eyed them and they scattered in the direction of their assigned places.

"You're fan club looks worried, Detective" Gates commented.

"No, they're just nosy" Beckett answered as she moved to her desk.

Gates said nothing and retreated back into her office, closing the door behind her.

They all waited for a moment, making sure Gates was occupied at her desk before they all congregated around Kate.

"What's going on?" Castle asked.

She laughed lightly "Relax, guys, everything is fine".

"Then why did Gates call you into her office?" Ryan asked.

"It was about my vacation time, I have to take it or I'm going to lose it, and she seems adamant that I take it".

They all looked at her as if they weren't sure rather to believe her or not.

"I'm serious" she stated "That's all it was".

"So are you taking the vacation time?" Castle asked.

"Well since she made it seem like I didn't have much choice, yes, I'm taking it".

"When?" Esposito asked "Doesn't it have to be used up before the end of the year?"

"Gates said that as long as I begin the time before the end of the year it will be fine" she answered "So my two week vacation starts the 26th".

"Does that mean she's going to make you work Christmas instead of having it off this year?" Castle asked.

"No, she took away Christmas Eve but she's allowing me to keep Christmas day…but that might be because I made a big deal out of telling her my plans that I already made that involved my dad and my elderly grandmother who was so looking forward to seeing me this year" Kate answered with a grin.

"And she was swayed by that?" Ryan asked.

"It surprised me too" she replied.

Esposito shook his head "Lucky you".

Kate laughed "I guess it pays to procrastinate when it comes to vacation time".

They boys wandered back to their desks and Kate reached for the stack of papers that demanded her attention.

"You know what we should do during your vacation?" Castle asked his voice low so that the boys couldn't hear him.

"We?" she asked a hint of a teasing smile on her lips.

"Of course" he answered "You know I'm not allowed to be here without you so really your vacation time is _our _vacation time".

"Alright, Castle, what do _you_ think we should do with _our_ vacation time?" she asked.

"We should go to Vegas" he said with excitement.

"Are you crazy?"

"No! We should go, it would be fun".

"Castle, I can't go to Vegas, I can't afford that".

"You don't have to, it's on me" he told her.

"No, you are not paying for me to take a trip" she whispered sharply.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because".

"Because why?"

"Because it wouldn't be right" she replied.

"But we would have a great time" he protested.

She sighed "I'm sure we would, but I don't think it's a good idea".

"Come on, live a little" he teased.

She shot him a look and leaned closer so she could speak as low as possible "I think I was living just fine Saturday night, don't you?"

He swallowed hard as a memory of the two of them in the kitchen came rushing forward.

"Are you flirting with me or are you playing dirty?" he asked.

She shrugged and moved away from him "One or the other".

"This isn't over" he said.

"Yes it is".

He shook his head "It's not".

"Are you two arguing already?" Ryan asked as he walked by "It's a good thing you have an appointment later today, maybe you can resolve your issues".

"I hate you, Ryan" Kate stated.

"You can't hate me" he stated "We're family now, remember?"

"Fine, I'll just disown you then" she replied as he snickered and walked away.

"I almost forgot about that" Castle said.

"Yeah me too".

"You sure you want to go through with it again?" he whispered.

She nodded "Lanie must pay" she replied.

"Okay, I'll be back here in time for us to go" he told her.

She looked at him in confusion "Where are you going?"

"I have a few things to take care of".

"Last time we had a conversation like this you were out visiting my grandmother behind my back".

"But it worked out alright in the end" he replied.

"Yes it did, but now it makes me wonder" she answered.

"I assure you that there are no relatives on the agenda today" Castle told her.

Kate smiled "Okay".

"Too many Miriam's in New York to narrow down which one is your aunt" he teased.

She laughed "Castle, if you ever show up at my door with Miriam I will shoot you".

He laughed with her "I'll see you this afternoon, unless of course there's a body, and then I demand that you call and I will drop what I'm doing".

She nodded "See you later".

Castle set off on his errands, a plan in his mind of how to surprise Kate as his way of giving her a subtle reward for being more open with him.

Later that day as they drove towards the counselor's office, Kate glanced at Castle in the passenger seat.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked.

He smiled as he looked at her "Things" he answered.

She smirked "What kind of things?"

"Oh the usual kind of things" he answered.

"What are the usual kind of things?" she asked.

"A little of this and a little of that" Castle teased.

Kate laughed "What's with the secrecy?"

"There's no secrecy" he replied, acting as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

She shot him another quick glance and he grinned.

"Don't worry" he said "No relatives were involved".

She was quite for a moment before speaking once again.

"You weren't out planning a trip to Vegas, were you?"

"No" he answered "Not yet".

"Castle".

"I'm not giving up yet, Kate" he told her "I will convince you".

She laughed "You think so?"

"I'm confident" he told her.

"I guess we'll see" she said as she pulled into the parking lot.

He grabbed her hand as they walked towards the office and she smiled at him.

"We have to play our roles" he told her.

"I remember" she said as they went inside.

Once they were settled in the doctor's office, Doctor Robertson flipped open his notebook.

"We finally got the two of you back here" he stated warmly.

They laughed "We've been busy" Kate answered.

The doctor nodded "I understand; any new developments?"

Castle grinned "She's let me drive a few times".

"Very good, Kate" Doctor Robertson praised.

She kept herself from rolling her eyes but she smiled and answered "Yeah, well, Christmas is coming, I though I'd be nice".

"Anything else?" the doctor asked.

Castle shot a glance at Kate indicating that she should come up with something.

"He's been a good listener lately" she answered.

"And the intimacy thing, that's getting better all the time" Castle said with a grin.

"Castle!" she exclaimed, swatting his arm as she blushed.

"Good" Doctor Robertson stated as he nodded "We're making progress".

"I think we're doing great" Castle said with a smile as he patted Kate's hand.

"Looking at my notes from our last session, I have marked that one of the main things I felt we needed to discuss was the issue of trust".

Castle and Beckett looked at each other in surprise.

"I really don't think we have a trust issue" Kate stated.

"Yeah" Castle agreed "If we didn't trust each other we wouldn't be able to work together as well as we do".

"We walk into dangerous situations all the time" Kate said as she picked up the narrative "And I always know that he has my back".

"And she has mine" Castle finished.

"But that's only one form of trust" the doctor explained "Trusting one another to protect or defend each other is and entirely different type of trust than I am speaking of, the question I am asking is do you trust each other with your hearts?"

They stared at the doctor in silence, neither of them wanting to dive into that topic.

"Kate, I believe I'll direct the question to you first" Doctor Robertson said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the last time we spoke, Rick mentioned that you have a problem with jealousy".

Kate hated herself, just downright truly hated herself for dragging them back into this just to get back at Lanie. There were other ways to enact revenge on her friend, she could've broken into her apartment and stole her favorite shirt and dumped her perfume down the drain. She could've told Esposito embarrassing stories about her from college, she could've posted the karaoke videos on YouTube, but no, she had to come here so Lanie could pay the bill all because of the stupid comment she had made at dinner. Damn Lanie.

"I don't have a problem with jealousy" she said firmly "At least no more than anyone else, Rick included".

"You're getting defensive, Kate" the doctor said.

"You're damn right I'm defensive" she shot back "I'm tired of everyone thinking they know so much about me and what goes on in my mind, telling me that I'm jealous, or too uptight, that I don't have enough fun or I'm not spontaneous enough, that I don't trust people…"

Castle laid a hand on her knee and she stopped. She didn't know why the hell she had went off like that, although she had a feeling it had been because she had been thinking of Lanie and all the comments she had been making.

"Where's all that coming from, Kate?" the doctor asked.

"It came from my brain and spilled out of my big mouth" she complained.

Castle tried not to laugh at her comment but he failed which in turn made Kate laugh and relax slightly.

"Who is telling you these things? Is it Rick?"

"No, god no" she answered "It's everyone else".

"I see" the doctor said "Do you feel that you have a lot of outside influences putting pressure on your relationship?"

"Yes" they both exclaimed.

"And who are these people?"

"Friends and family" Castle stated.

"Have you asked them to cease their interference?"

"Yes" they both replied.

"And they haven't honored your request?"

"No" Kate said.

"Maybe you need to tell them differently" the doctor suggested.

Castle scoffed "Telling these people to find a hobby that doesn't involve the goings on in our personal life is like telling a monkey not to rip into a cupcake".

Kate burst into laughter and Castle couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Do the opinions of these people really matter so much to you?" Doctor Robertson asked.

"Yes" they both said in unison.

"Why?"

"Because they are apart of our lives" Castle answered "We love them…despite their tendencies to be annoying".

"So tell me why they are pressuring the two of you".

"They think that we're moving too slow" Kate answered.

"And do you feel that you're moving too slow?"

There was silence again, along with awkward shifting in their seats.

"Rick?"

He hesitated for a moment "I think that we're moving at a pace that is natural to us, a pace that we both know and accept".

"Kate?"

"I'm a cautious person" she began "I can't just leap into something without being sure, no matter how much I may want to".

"I think that statement brings us back to our original question" Doctor Robertson stated "Do you trust Rick with your heart?"

She hesitated before answering, knowing that Castle was doing everything he could to keep from looking at her to make it easier for her.

"Yes" she answered finally.

"You don't sound very sure of that answer" the doctor told her.

"What do you want me to do?" Kate asked "Announce it in the New York Times?"

"No, I want you to be honest" he stated "That's the whole point of this, to be honest and make your relationship stronger, so I'll ask you again, do you trust him with your heart?"

"I trust him".

"Completely?"

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it for a moment and then tried again "I don't think anyone trusts someone completely with their heart" she answered "Everyone has a fear of getting hurt".

"Do you have doubts about Rick's feelings for you?"

"No" she answered.

"You have a fear of getting hurt but you have no doubts?" the doctor said "That doesn't make much sense".

She huffed slightly in annoyance "Of course I have doubts, I wouldn't be normal if I didn't, but that doesn't mean that I'm unsure of how he cares about me".

"What doubts do you have?" Castle interrupted, earning himself a glare for his trouble.

"Let's talk about what's worrying you, Kate" Doctor Robertson said.

"Why aren't you asking him anything?" she asked.

"I will" he said "But for right now let's concentrate on you".

"Look, it's nothing worth discussing" she answered "I have the same worries as every other woman out there".

"Am I to assume from that statement that those worries are centered on him and other women? Is that why we have a jealousy issue?"

Kate stood up and began to pace "You're big on this jealousy thing, aren't you?"

"Only because you're set on denying it" the doctor replied.

She spun around to face him "Fine, you want to know why I worry? I'll tell you, I worry because he's already been involved with half of the female population of New York City!" she exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Castle protested.

"Let's not exaggerate, Kate" the doctor stated.

She rolled her eyes "Forgive me, I meant that he's been involved with a quarter of the female population of New York City".

Castle coughed to hide a laugh but remained silent.

"But those relationships are in the past" the doctor said "Why should they be a point of contention between the two of you?"

She threw up her hands "Because it goes to show that he has a short attention span".

"So you're worried that he'll get bored with you or tired of the relationship".

"Of course that worries me!" she exclaimed "Some blonde bimbo can come walking by and before I know it I can be a thing of the past too".

She caught the expression on Castle's face and froze. She had allowed her thoughts to run away with her and she revealed far more than she had intended. Kate dropped back into her place on the sofa and covered her face with her hands.

"What do you think of that, Rick?"

He struggled to form a response as his gaze settled on her as she hid her face from view.

"I don't really know what to say" he answered "Except that I can never imagine her being in my past. I can only think of her as being in the present, of being apart of my future, and if I haven't gotten bored or tired of you after four years" he said addressing Kate "I doubt I ever will".

"You don't know that" she whispered.

"I do know that" he replied as she finally removed her hands and looked at him "Everyday I learn something new about you that I didn't know the day before, everyday is a new experience between us that I look forward too and I can't see that changing. I can see it growing and becoming something more but I can't ever picture be tired of it".

"How do you feel about that, Kate?"

She kept her eyes locked on Castle "I hope he's right".

"I'm always right" he told her, making her smile slightly "You should know that by now".

The tension eased and the session moved forward. When it was over Kate gave the receptionist the spiel that she had told Castle about on the night of the dinner and the bill was being sent to Lanie as she had planned.

By the time they exited the counselor's office darkness was beginning to fall. The air felt as though it had dropped several degrees during the time they were inside and they hurried to get into the car. Kate slipped the key into the ignition but made no move to start the engine. They sat in silence as they watched a few snowflakes swirl in the air before landing on the windshield.

"I have a headache" she said quietly.

"I know just the thing for that" Castle said.

She smiled slightly "What?"

"A burger and shake at Remy's" he answered.

She laughed softly "Do you think that will cure me?"

He nodded "Most definitely, Remy's has healing powers".

"Remy's it is" she said but she still made no move to turn the key.

"Don't ever let me drag us back here again" she stated.

"What, your revenge against Lanie wasn't worth it?" he asked.

She shook her head "No, it wasn't worth it at all".

"I'm starting to think that maybe coming here isn't such a bad idea" Castle replied.

"How do you figure, Castle? We come here and play a game of pretend" she answered.

He looked her in the eye "Do we?"

The question startled her "Do we what?"

"Do we pretend, Kate?" he asked, his tone serious "I'll give you the fact that we pretend about the status of our relationship but what about everything else? What about the things we talk about, are we pretending then?"

His gaze was intense and the air in the car was suddenly thick and heavy and she knew that now wasn't the time for lies or jokes.

"No" she whispered.

"No, what?" he prodded as he shifted in his seat so that he could lean closer to her.

"No, it's not pretend" she answered.

"And what about this, are we pretending when we do this?" he asked as he cupped her face and pulled her toward him and kissed her with a new level of intensity.

She clutched at him, pulling his as close as the confines of the car would allow, wishing they were somewhere else all the while her mind was racing with scattered thoughts of how this was becoming a frequent occurrence, of how badly she wanted it, how she wished she could be one of those people who just close their eyes and jump because she'd like nothing more than to drag him home with her and allow him to do whatever he wanted with her.

Finally the need for oxygen demanded he pull his lips away from hers. His hand was still tangled in her hair and he held her in place.

"Was that pretend, Kate?" he whispered as he allowed his lips to skim across her cheek.

"No" she replied breathlessly as she forced her eyes open "No, it's not pretend".

He let go of her, brushing her hair back into place "Good, we both agree on that".

She nodded as she tried to unscramble her brain and catch her breath.

"Remy's?" he said, reminding her of their destination.

She nodded again "Yeah, Remy's".

"Do you want me to drive?" he asked with a satisfied smirk as she made no move to turn the key.

The tone of his voice shook her from the haze she was in and she shot him a look.

"No" she stated as she turned the key.

"It's not often that I render you almost speechless" he said as she pulled out of the lot.

"Don't be smug, Castle" she answered "It isn't attractive".

He laughed quietly and then remained silent as they drove toward the restaurant.

They ordered their food and then settled into their favorite back booth and sat quietly.

Castle wasn't sure if he should broach the topic of their appointment but he wanted to, so he took the risk.

"Kate" he began, drawing her attention to his face.

"What?" she asked.

She could see that he was struggling with the words and she squirmed knowing that he was going to bring up her rant from the doctor's office.

"I just want you to know that I would never…"

"Castle" she interrupted "We don't have to talk about it".

"I think we do" he answered "At least I need to say something, okay?"

She nodded and focused his gaze upon the table.

"I would never intentionally hurt you" he stated firmly "And I would never be unfaithful, I know how that feels and I wouldn't want to inflict that pain on anyone that I had feelings for".

"I know" she answered "I don't know why I went off like that and I didn't mean to offend you or anything…I think I must've been experiencing a temporary case of insanity".

He laughed softly "It's okay, Kate, like you said you wouldn't be normal if you didn't have thoughts like that once in awhile, but I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt about it".

The arrival of their food spared her from further comment and he seemed content to allow the conversation to fade as she reached for her strawberry shake.

"So, you going to tell me what you did today?" she asked, with hopes of carrying their conversation to a more comfortable place.

He grinned "No, I don't think I will, my dear detective".

"Why not?" she asked with a laugh "Does it have something to do with me?"

His eyes sparkled as he laughed "And you say I'm conceited".

"I'm not conceited!" she explained "You're just making it seem like I'm in for a surprise and I want to be prepared".

"There's no fun in being prepared for everything, Kate" he answered and she knew that the remark meant far more than what he was discussing.

"Fine, be that way" she replied.

"I will" he answered as he started in on his burger and fries.

They ate in comfortable silence and she was eyeing up the remaining fries on his plate as he ate his slice of pie.

"Take them" he said.

She grinned "Are you sure?"

He looked at her "Don't I always give you my left over fries?"

Kate laughed as she snatched the fries from his plate "I'll share the rest of my cake with you".

He stabbed his fork into her cake and grinned "I know I already planned on that".

They polished off the rest of their meal and ordered coffee.

"What's wrong with going to Vegas?" he asked suddenly.

"There's nothing wrong with it" she answered "It's just that I can't let you pay my way".

"Why not?"

"Because that isn't right, Castle".

"What if it had been your birthday gift?" he asked.

"That would be different but I wouldn't accept it" she answered.

"Why?"

"Because it would be too much".

He shook his head "No it wouldn't".

"It would be to me, Castle; I can't reciprocate large gifts like that".

"I wouldn't ask you to" he replied "I give you things because I want to, not because I expect something in return".

"I know but it would feel wrong to allow you to give me something so expensive".

"I talked you in to keeping the coat" he answered as he eyed the black coat he had given her for her birthday.

She sighed "How could I not after you told me that you would be hurt and offended if I didn't accept your gift".

He laughed "It worked".

"It did" she answered "but it didn't make me feel much better about it, I mean I didn't expect you to buy it, I just said I liked it when we walked past the store window one day".

"I know you didn't except it" he answered "That's why it's called a surprise".

She smiled "You're incorrigible".

He grinned "I know, you've told me that before".

"As long as you know it" Kate told him.

"You know what else I know?" he asked.

"What?"

"I know that I still have time to convince you to go to Vegas with me".

"What's with you and Vegas today?"

He shrugged "I remembered Esposito saying that him and Ryan should get us tickets for Christmas and I thought it would be fun if we did go. Have you ever been there?"

"No".

"All the more reason for you to go with me then" he told her.

She laughed "You're relentless today".

"Does that mean you're giving in?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope".

"Alright, I'll just keep trying" he said as his attention was caught by a family sitting in a booth across the room from them. Suddenly a smile slid across his face.

"That's an awfully evil grin on your face, Castle, what are you thinking about?" Kate asked.

"I just had a brilliant idea" he answered.

"Do I want to know?"

He nodded "I know how to get even with Ryan and Esposito".

"I'm all ears" she said with a smile.

"We have to go to a store" he answered as he pulled out his wallet to pay for their meal.

"For what?"

"I'll tell you when we get there" he answered.

She took the keys from her pocket and tossed them to him "You drive since you know where you're taking us".

He grinned "And you thought counseling wasn't working".

"I can take the keys back" she said as she pulled on her coat.

"Not a chance, let's go".

He drove them to a department store with barely concealed glee.

"You better wipe that look off of your face, Castle" Kate commented as they walked through the parking lot "People will think you're a mad man".

Castle laughed and casually wrapped an arm around her waist and guided them into the store.

They weaved through shoppers and made their way down various aisles as he searched for what he was looking for.

"Are you going to tell me what this brilliant idea is?" she asked.

He stepped in front of a display and waved a hand toward it Vanna White style and said "Ta Dah"

It took her a moment to get it and when she did she burst into a fit of giggles "That is so cruel, Castle".

"And that's only part of it" he answered as he stepped closer to her and whispered his plan in her ear.

"Evil and cruel" she said when he finished.

"But you're in, right?"

"Absolutely".

Together they rooted through the items on the display to find exactly what they were looking for.

"They're going to kill us" Kate said as she looked at the object in her hand.

"That or they will finally learn not to mess with the masters" Castle said as he pulled her toward the check out.

"What about the other part of your plan?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered".

"When are we springing this on them?" she asked.

"Next week, when it's closer to Christmas" he answered.

"I can't wait to see their faces" she replied.

They paid for their items and then Castle returned the car keys to her so she could drive him home.

She pulled up outside of his building and idled by the curb "See you tomorrow" she said.

Castle smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek "See you tomorrow".

She watched him as he walked towards the building, carrying the bag that contained his revenge against Ryan and Esposito. He waved before stepping inside and she waved back before pulling out into traffic once more.

She drove home on autopilot, her mind racing with thoughts of the way he had kissed her outside of the counselor's office. Once again she thought of how crossing that line was becoming more and more frequent, not that she minded but it still brought with it a sense of panic and worry. She was always worried, despite how much she wanted things to change. She rode the elevator up to her apartment and told herself to quit thinking about it, to quit analyzing everything and just enjoy the way things were going for the moment. Kate put the key into the lock and turned the door knob. Stepping inside her apartment her breath caught and a smile spread across her lips.

The first thing that caught her eye was her Christmas tree, which hadn't been lit when she left that morning but was lit now, and sitting atop of it was a brand new beautiful star. She walked around the apartment taking in the decorations that had been added and the lights strung up tastefully around the room. Battery operated candles sat on end tables with silk flower arrangements.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit his number. He answered on the first ring, he had been waiting.

"Hello" he said cheerfully.

"Hey, someone broke into my apartment and committed and act of Christmas" she said with amusement.

"Really?" he replied "Any suspects?"

"I haven't questioned the neighbors yet" she told him.

"It was probably an elf" he told her.

Kate laughed "An elf? I have a feeling the suspect was too tall to be an elf".

He laughed "I bet he was a tall ruggedly handsome elf".

"So we're on the lookout for a tall, ruggedly handsome elf that has a knack for breaking and entering".

"Well, elves do work for Santa, and he is a master at breaking and entering" Castle replied.

"I'll be sure to put that into the report" she teased.

"Just so you know it isn't breaking and entering if the elf has a key".

Kate laughed as she dropped her purse onto a chair and threw her coat over the back of it and kicked her shoes off. She left the lights on and sat down on the couch to admire the Christmas lights.

"You know, Castle, that key is for emergencies so you don't have to bang down anymore doors".

"The well being of your Christmas spirit is an emergency" he stated.

"So this is what you were doing all day?" she asked.

"Surprise!" he said jovially.

"Thanks" she said softly "That was sweet of you".

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's very tastefully done, and I know how easy it would've been for you to go overboard".

"See, I have self control" Castle answered with a laugh.

They were quite for a moment as she looked around the room.

"Hey, Castle" she said quietly.

"What?"

"Tell me a story".

Castle smiled and leaned back in his chair "What story would you like me to tell you this evening, detective?"

Kate made herself comfortable "Tell me about our work wedding" she answered.

"One of my favorites" he said before he began the story.

She listened to his voice, allowed the warm tones of it to wash over her as she laughed as he told her their story. Change was coming and during those moments when his words filled her ears and she could remember the feel of his arms around her, she wasn't afraid. She knew that feeling wouldn't last but she relished it for the night as she egged him on in his story telling.


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews, they make my day!_

Chapter 11

Tuesday brought a new case for the team and it dragged out for three days before they finally caught the suspect. They no sooner closed the case and began on the paperwork when they were slammed with a second case, which was now dragging into its fourth day. Captain Gates was hounding them every step of the way on each case, putting more and more pressure on Kate as the hours and days passed.

They were all tense and on edge whenever the woman was near, and it seemed as though she was always hovering and watching. Castle and Ryan were hiding in the break room as Gates was having another go around at Kate, and Esposito was slowly creeping away from his desk in hopes of escaping.

"She never lets up" Ryan whispered as they watched from the window in the break room.

"Especially when it comes to Beckett" Castle answered.

He could read the tension in her body from where he stood, knew from the way she brushed a hand across her forehead that she had a headache, most likely brought on by stress. She was constantly biting her lip and her temper was growing shorter by the hour.

"Just get it done, Detective!" they heard Gates exclaim as she threw a file down on Kate's desk.

"She's coming this way" Ryan said as they both ducked down to avoid detection.

When they heard the elevator doors close, they stood back up and Esposito reappeared from his hiding place in the shadows of the hallway.

"I think she's gone for the night" Esposito said quietly as they made their way back to their desks.

Kate had sat down at her desk and her head was in her hands as Castle approached her. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently before taking his seat.

She raised her head and met his gaze.

"You're bleeding" he said quietly as he grabbed a tissue and swiped at her lip that she had obviously bit through this time in effort to keep from saying something that she would regret or get her fired.

"I didn't even feel it" she replied as she looked at the red spot against the white tissue.

"You need to take a break" he told her seriously.

"I can't take a break, Castle" she said sharply "Gates wants this done, sooner rather than later".

"I'm sure she does" he replied "But this isn't _Bewitched_, you can't just twitch your nose and come up with a lead just because Gates demands it to appear. You've been running for days, living on coffee and the Christmas candy I had in my pockets. Now it's time for you to go home and rest and then come back in the morning with fresh eyes and start over".

"He's right" Esposito said as he came to stand by her desk. "You need to get some rest, you've only gone home long enough to change clothes and then you come right back here. Take a break".

"Guys, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine, I just want to get this done and get Gates off of my back, and by the way thanks a lot for letting me out here by myself for that last little conversation she had with me".

They looked at each other guiltily. "I was already in the break room before she approached you" Castle stated.

"I understand you hiding from her, Castle, in fact it's probably a good idea, but you two" she said pointing at Ryan and Esposito "could've came out here and took your piece of it".

"I was already in the break room too" Ryan stated.

"You were not" Kate stated "You were coming back from the bathroom and you saw her and ducked in the break room to avoid her "And don't think I didn't see you sneaking away, Espo".

"Hey, she yelled at me this morning" he replied in his defense "It was your turn again".

Kate shook her head "She already yelled at me today! She got me around noon".

"Then it was Ryan's turn" Esposito said.

"She got me last night" he answered "It was Castle's turn".

"She gets Castle every time she sees him" Kate replied "And apparently I'm right in line behind him".

"Okay next time Gates comes in here we'll all line up and take it like a team" Esposito said "Right guys?"

"Right" they answered.

She gave a small tired smile "Yeah right".

"You should go home for awhile, Beckett" Ryan said "We've all had a break and you haven't, we'll take over for the night. You'll be back here before Gates arrives in the morning".

She sighed "I'm fine".

"Kate" Castle said firmly, his tone firm and unyielding and she knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Let Castle take you home" Esposito stated his voice void of any teasing or innuendo about them.

Castle picked up her coat and held it out to her and she knew she had lost the battle. She stood up and slipped her arms into the coat sleeves and allowed Castle to pull her hair free of the collar. She picked up her phone and her keys while Castle pulled open the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out her purse and handed it to her.

"Call me if you find something" she said to Ryan and Esposito.

"We will" they promised.

Castle's hand fell to the small of her back as he guided her to the elevator.

"Keys" he said once the doors slid shut.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"Esposito said for me to take you home so I'll need your keys".

"I don't think so" she answered.

"Kate, I know you, you'll drop me off and then you'll turn around and come back here, and eventually you're going to fall asleep on your desk and then you are going to get an earful from Gates".

She ignored the second half of the statement and concentrated on the first half. "Who said I was dropping you off?"

The statement caught him off guard and he stammered as he responded "Are you?" he finally asked.

"Guess you'll find out" she replied as the doors slid open.

The car ride was silent as she drove towards the loft and it brought him a feeling of déjà vu. He sat there silently wondering what her plan was, if she was dropping him off or if she was staying with him. He hoped for option two, because he knew something was simmering inside of her and being alone would only make it worse for her. His question was answered however when she pulled into the garage of his building and parked, instead of pulling up out front. She said nothing as she popped the trunk and pulled out a bag, and she told herself that it wasn't pathetic for keeping it there for these sorts of occasions.

Castle took the bag from her and then wrapped his hand around one of hers and led her into the building. Once inside his apartment she went trough what was becoming her routine for visiting. She hung her coat and purse in the closet and kicked off her shoes and then gravitated towards the kitchen. He took her bag up to the guest room and then returned to find her seated at the counter.

"You want to order something for dinner?" he asked "Mother and Alexis are out, so there's no fresh leftover's".

"No" she answered as she rubbed her forehead.

He fished through the cabinets and found a bottle of Advil and handed her two pills along with a glass of water.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"You have to eat something" he told her.

"I know I just don't feel like fast food".

He put a hand to her forehead and she looked at him oddly. "Just checking for fever" he answered "I've never heard you turn down fast food".

She smiled "I like to shock you once in awhile".

Castle returned her smile "What do you feel like? I'll make you anything you want".

"You'll laugh".

"I won't" he promised "Now tell me".

"Macaroni and cheese" she answered.

"Your in luck Miss Beckett" he replied "Here at the Castle Bistro we always have macaroni and cheese on the menu, you see we cater to women who have had bad days and suffered from emotional distress".

She laughed lightly "I guess I came to the right place".

"Of course you did, now I will prepare your meal of choice and you may make yourself at home" he told her.

She drifted into the living room and watched television until he called her name. They ate quietly, her only comment being that the chef had her regards.

When he finished, Castle placed his empty bowl in the sink and stood there, waiting patiently as she finished eating her macaroni and cheese. He knew that there was rant brewing inside her, one that needed to come out in private before she exploded in front of Gates. So he waited, not asking or pushing, just quietly waiting for her to open up to him and get it out of her system.

"Sometimes I really hate her" she stated, her tone quite but serious. "Most days I just dislike her, but days like this, I hate her".

He didn't have to ask who she was talking about, he knew and he nodded in understanding but said nothing, allowing her to continue with whatever was on her mind.

"I get that she's doing everything possible to prove that she's the boss, to prove that she runs things differently" she continued as she pushed her empty bowl away and ran a hand threw her hair. "But the way she goes about it isn't scoring her any points, it isn't instilling any sense of loyalty towards her, all she does is alienate us and make us want to go and do what we need to do behind her back".

Her voice was rising and her fingers were tapping out an angry rhythm on the counter top. He wanted to reach forward and cover her hand with his own but he wouldn't, not yet anyway because if he did, she would stop, and stopping her was the last thing he wanted to do. She needed this and he was going to allow her to have it.

Kate moved off of the stool and began to pace in front of the counter, her hands still agitated at her sides.

"You know, sometimes when she's standing there barking her demands at me, acting like I'm some kind of wizard who can conjure up the answers within an hour and provide a suspect and a written confession without so much as blinking an eye, I just want to scream, I just want to say to her 'If you think you can do so much better than me than get out from behind your desk and go do it'. You don't know how bad I want to say that sometimes, Castle, but I don't, I stand there and keep my mouth shut as best as I can but it's always right there in the front of my mind".

"I know" he said quietly before falling silent again so she could continue.

"I hate how she treats me like some damn rookie!" she exclaimed, a hand slicing through the air for emphasis. "And it isn't just how she treats me that I hate, I hate how she treats you, how she acts like you contribute nothing to our team, when we all know that you do, I hate that she treats you with so much disdain and for no reason. I hate that she treats Ryan and Esposito like they don't know what they're doing, like they need constant supervision, hell she acts like we're a bunch of toddlers that need a babysitter. We're a good team, all of us, together, we've solved a lot of cases, and the majority of them were very difficult but we got it done, we were all together long before she came onto the scene. We know what we're doing and we're damn good at it and she doesn't need to act like we're not, because that, in my opinion is the height of disrespect and it pisses me off!"

"I hate it too" he said as he watched her pace, and it was true, he did hate how Gates treated all of them, but at times it seemed as though she had an axe to grind against Kate and he hated that the most. He hated to see her filled with so much tension and watching her feel the pressure of Gates hounding her every step.

She stopped for a moment, in the center of the floor and her hands landed on her hips and her head lowered.

"Maybe it's me" she said quietly "Maybe I just can't adjust to working under someone who isn't Montgomery. I never had these kinds of problems with him; I never had these kinds of feelings when I worked for him. Montgomery always had faith in me, faith in our team. He didn't call me into his office every five minutes like he was a principal and I was a disobedient student. He let us do our jobs and he respected us and we respected him, it was a two way street and now, now there's only one street and it's called 'Gates Way'".

"It's going to take time to adjust" he said softly as he sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

She followed his action and sat back down, as she swallowed hard and her chin trembled with emotion.

"It just brings it all back, you know" she whispered.

"Brings what back?" he asked.

"The guilt".

He looked at her with confusion "The guilt?"

Kate nodded "It brings back all of those feelings of blame, all of those thoughts about how it's my fault that he's dead".

"No" he said loud and firmly "That is not your fault".

"Yes it is" she answered "If I had just let my mother's case rest, if I hadn't kept digging at it none of this would've happened".

"That's not true, Kate" Castle said as he reached out and turned her face toward him "And take it from someone who's been on the guilt train riding the same route as you, I know how you feel, because I've spent a hell of a lot of time blaming myself for what happened to Montgomery, blaming myself for what happened to you".

"It's not your fault, Castle" she told him "None of this is your fault".

"It isn't your fault either, but we both still have those feelings, don't we?"

She nodded "All the time".

"But you have to look at it for what it is, Kate, you have to look at it the way I finally did".

"And how is that, Castle?"

"When I told you that I had found something about your mother's case, we didn't do anything with the information, we didn't go out looking for someone. Dick Coonan fell into our laps because of a case that we had no reason to suspect had anything to do with your mother, and in my opinion chances are that even if I hadn't found out that your mom's murder wasn't random, Lanie would've still noticed the similarity of the wounds on Dick Coonan's brother and the outcome would've been the same".

He paused to gauge her reaction and to make sure that she was listening and upon finding that she was he continued.

"We didn't go looking for Raglan, he came to you. He called you, wanting to tell you about what he had done but obviously someone knew what he was up to and sent Hal Lockwood to stop him. You went and as you said 'had a staring contest with the devil' every week but Lockwood never gave up anything, and then he took out McAlister, but again that plan was already in motion without you doing or learning anything. We had no idea that Montgomery was involved, we had no reason to suspect him, hell he was encouraging us to solve the case, and we had nothing to do with that, he made his choice, he made it on his own, their was no coercion from me or you. It's not your fault and it's not my fault, because what Montgomery and those other cops did happened long before we ever knew of them. We didn't tell them to kidnap mobsters, and we weren't the ones who blackmailed them and then set up a hit list for anyone who got close to the truth. They did that all on their own, Kate, without any help from us. When this thing started you would've still been a school girl, worried about your book report and watching music videos with no thoughts at all about dirty cops. That's how you have to think of it, Kate, because that is how it was and is, and I know that it's hard but you have to believe that, because when you look at it that way you realize that it was all bound to come out sooner or later once Dick Coonan was taken down".

A tear fell down her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb. She reached for him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as best as he could given their seating arrangement.

"You know" she whispered her voice thick with emotion "Sometimes you come up with a really good theory".

He smiled softly and rubbed her back "It's not a theory, it's the truth".

"You might have to remind me of it from time to time" she answered.

"I will, anytime that you need me too".

She pulled out of his embrace and he wiped away a few more tears that had fallen down her face.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled slightly "A little".

"Good".

"Thanks for letting me vent" she told him.

"Hey, I'm your work husband, that's what I'm here for" he said with a grin.

She laughed, as he hoped that she would and said "I guess I got lucky in the work husband department".

"Damn right you're lucky" he said lightly.

Kate grinned "There's that conceit again".

"It's not conceit if it's true" he answered "And just so you know, I'm damn lucky too to have you as my work wife".

"You better believe you're lucky" she told him "I wouldn't work marry just anyone".

"I'm glad I made the cut" he answered.

They became quite once more and then she got up from her seat. "I'll help you with the dishes" she said.

"No" he said as he shook his head "You go on upstairs, take a shower, go to bed and get some rest, you're exhausted. I'll take care of this".

"You sure?"

He nodded "Go on, if you need me, for anything, you know where to find me, and if you get a call about the case, wake me".

"Okay" she agreed before drifting over to the stairs. She had her foot on the first step when she turned around.

"Rick" she called.

He moved to the stair case so that he could be near her "Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks for standing with me" she stated.

'_If we're lucky we find someone willing to stand with us'. _Castle remembered her saying those words at Montgomery's funeral, and he remembered that she had looked at him after saying them, and hearing it said in a different manner just then brought a wave of emotion over him as the words sank in. He had been unsure if she meant those words for him the first time around but now he knew that she had.

"Always" he answered and she smiled before turning back to the stairs.

"Kate" he called.

"What?" she asked softly as she turned back again.

"Thank _you_ for standing with _me" _he told her sincerely, because he knew that she had gone to bat for him against Gates on a number of occasions.

"Always" she whispered before leaning forward and brushing a kiss across his cheek.

"Goodnight, Kate" he said with a small smile.

"I find myself partial to the phrase 'until tomorrow'" she answered 'I've been told it's more hopeful".

Castle nodded, the smile growing on his face "Until tomorrow then".

"Because it has to be better than today, right?"

"Yes" he answered "It has to be better because tomorrow we're going to close this case and Gates is going to get off your back and then it's going to be paperwork and a little surprise for the boys".

Kate laughed "I almost forgot about the surprise we have in store for them".

"I haven't, it's the light at the end of this tunnel".

She nodded and favored him with a smile before saying 'Until tomorrow' and heading up the stairs.

He watched her until she was out of sight and then he dragged himself back to the kitchen to clean up.

At 4:30 in the morning her phone rang, dragging her from a blissful state of deep restful sleep.

"Beckett" she said sleepily.

"Hey, it's Ryan" the voice on the other end of the line said. "Sorry to wake you".

"It's alright" she replied as she pushed herself up into a seated position "What's going on?"

"We've got a lead".

"I'm on my way" she said before ending the call.

Kate stumbled out of the room and down the stairs, making her way to Castle's room in the dark.

His door was slightly ajar and she figured he had left it that way in case she needed him. She slid inside the room and paused allowing her eyes to adjust to the shadows before making her way to his bedside.

"Castle" she whispered as she knelt down beside the bed.

He didn't react to the sound of her voice so she reached out and shook his shoulder.

"Castle".

He stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"Rick" she said, her voice a bit louder this time as she shook him again.

His eyes fluttered open and his gaze locked on hers "I'm having that dream again" he mumbled, and as he reached for her she realized that he was still asleep. She dodged his hands and flipped on the light by the bed.

"Castle!" she said loudly.

"What?" he asked groggily as the tone of her voice and the light of the lamp drug him into a conscious state.

"Wake up" she told him.

"I'm awake" he said as he blinked rapidly "What's wrong?"

"Ryan called, they have a lead, I'm going to the precinct are you coming with me?"

She almost laughed at how suddenly he was wide awake and throwing back the blankets.

"Of course I'm coming with you".

She smiled "I'll meet you at the door as soon as I'm ready".

They were at the precinct by 5, and by 8 they had a suspect in interrogation. The suspect turned on the person he was working for and by noon they had the killer in custody and by 2, Beckett was starring down at his signed confession.

Gates was briefed and finally off her back and Kate smiled widely as sat down at her desk and caught Castle's eye.

"I guess you were right" she said.

"About what?"

"You said we'd close the case today and we did".

He grinned "See, I told you I was always right".

Kate rolled her eyes but she smiled "I don't want to feed your ego, but I'm glad that you were right on this one".

His eyes sparkled merrily "Now all that's left is paperwork and a certain surprise".

"How are we going to pull it off?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"As soon as Gates clears out of here, I'm going to go get the gifts and then we'll take it from there".

"Sounds good" she answered.

She worked on her paperwork as they both kept one eye on Gates office, willing the woman to leave so they could have their fun.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Gates gathered up her belongings and left for the day.

Castle waited for a few minutes, making sure that the Captain was really gone before giving Beckett a wink and hurrying away.

"Where are you going?" Esposito asked him.

He turned and faced his friends "I've decided that after the week we've had, Santa should visit you early, so I'm going to go and get your gifts".

He then turned and continued on his way to the elevator, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"What did he get us, Beckett?" Esposito asked once Castle was gone.

"I can't tell you" she said with a grin.

"Come on, Beckett" Ryan whined "Give us a hint".

She shook her head "Nope, you'll just have to wait".

"But you know what it is, don't you?" Esposito asked.

"Yes, I do, and I'm still not going to tell you. You'll have to wait for Castle".

"You'll have to wait for Castle" Esposito mimicked as Ryan laughed.

"You know if I have to shoot you, you'll never find out what you're getting" Kate stated as she glared at him.

"Okay" Esposito said, acting as if he had been wounded "I see how it is, me and Ryan aren't as important as your writer boy, it doesn't matter that we were here before him. We get it, don't we Ryan?"

Ryan nodded "Yeah, we get it, we're nothing".

Kate rolled her eyes "Oh my god, how old are the two of you?"

"Just telling it like it is" Esposito stated "You've gone over to Castle's side".

She laughed "I thought we were all on the same side".

Ryan shook his head "Not when it comes to Christmas presents".

"Yeah" Esposito said "And I just bet that her gift will be way better than ours".

"Oh definitely" Ryan agreed "He probably bought her an island or something".

"I highly doubt that" she said with a short laugh.

"Maybe a case of diamonds" Esposito suggested.

"Are you two jealous?" she teased.

"Jealous of what?" Ryan asked.

"Well to hear the two of you tell it, he likes me better than the two of you".

"He does" Esposito stated.

"Yeah, Beckett, you know that" Ryan told her.

"He likes all of us" she told them.

"No" Esposito said "He likes me and Ryan; you are on a whole other plane. You're on a pedestal and he worships in front of it".

She laughed "Oh come on, a pedestal?"

Ryan nodded "A pedestal, you're the queen and we are the peasants".

Kate shook her head "You two need your head examined".

"Hey we're not the ones wearing a 'friendship ring'" Esposito said, using air quotes as he spoke of her ring.

"Shut up" she demanded, her tone losing some of its playful edge.

They sensed the shift in her demeanor and backed off.

"What's taking him so long?" Ryan asked.

Kate smirked as she looked at her friends "He had to make arrangements".

"Arrangements?" they questioned.

She nodded "For big gifts like these, arrangements must be made".

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and then back to Kate.

"How big are these gifts?" Ryan questioned.

"Big" she answered "But that's all I'm saying".

She turned her back to them and smiled, knowing that they were filled with anticipation. Her phone buzzed and there was a text message from Castle.

"_I'm on my way, how's it going on your end"_

"_They're trying to pry it out of me, and I'm pretty sure I've managed to convince them that their gifts are big"._

"Is that Castle you're texting?" Esposito demanded to know.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yes, where is he".

"He's on his way" she told him.

When Castle returned he found an anxious Ryan and Esposito waiting on him.

"Where are the gifts?" Ryan exclaimed as he took note of Castle's empty hands.

Kate came to his side and tried to keep from laughing.

"I have them" he answered as he pulled two small boxes from his coat pocket and then handed Kate his phone so she could record the coming event.

"This is it?" Esposito asked as Castle handed him one of the packages "This is the 'big' gift?"

"That's only part of it" Castle told him with a smile "Go on, open them".

Both men ripped the paper off of the boxes as Kate and Castle shared an amused look.

They lifted the lids off of the boxes to reveal a set of car keys inside of each one. They looked up at Castle in surprise.

"Bro, you didn't" Esposito said in shock as he lifted the keys from the box and studied the key chain attached to them that bore the Ferrari logo.

"I like to treat my friends well" Castle stated "Especially when they are so deserving".

"Beckett, is this for real?" Esposito asked with excitement.

Kate nodded as she continued to film the scene "I helped him pick them out".

"You told me you'd get me a Volkswagen" Ryan said as he stared at the BMW keychain.

"I was just teasing you" Castle told him "You're way too cool for a lame car like a Volkswagen".

"I can't believe this" Ryan exclaimed "I can't believe you actually bought us cars".

"Yeah, man, is this for real, I mean really?" Esposito asked again.

"Of course it's for real".

"Yeah, Javi" Kate said "I've driven Castle's Ferrari, and the key is exactly like that one that you have now".

"Jenny loves BMW's" Ryan said happily.

"Lanie is going to be traveling in style" Esposito was saying.

"Anything for the two of you" Castle said "You guys are the brothers I never had".

"We're brothers for life" Esposito stated "The three of us".

"What am I?" Kate asked with a laugh "Chopped liver?"

"You're a girl" Esposito told her.

"Don't I at least get to be a sister?" she asked "I did help with the color selection".

"Of course you're our sister" Ryan said "But you're not as generous with the gifts".

She laughed but said nothing as Castle took the lead once again.

"Don't you two want to go see your cars?" he asked.

"Where are they?" they both asked at once.

"Downstairs in the garage" he answered.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other "Let's go" they said before taking off for the elevator.

"Hold on" Castle said grabbing both of them by their sleeves "Wait for us, I want to make sure Kate gets your reactions on camera".

Captain Gates was standing in a shadow of the hallway listening to the whole conversation. She had come back to get something that she had left in her office but had stumbled across this little gift giving session. She remained hidden as they moved toward the elevator and once they were inside she hurried for the stairs to see how this was going to pan out.

When the elevator doors closed Castle told them to close their eyes.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because I don't want you to see them until we're standing in front of them, I want you to see them at the same time".

Both men closed their eyes and grinned like idiots.

"Cover your eyes with your hands" Castle commanded "I want to make sure you don't peek".

"I hope it's black" Esposito stated "Is it black?"

"If we told you it would ruin the surprise" Kate answered.

"I hope mine's blue" Ryan said.

The elevator doors opened and Castle led them by their arms to a pair of parking spaces.

"Don't open your eyes yet" he demanded "Let Kate get the camera ready" he instructed as he hurriedly placed two objects on the ground.

He then stood back and Kate got into position.

"I'm ready" she told him.

"Alright guys, go ahead, open your eyes".

When Ryan and Esposito opened their eyes all they saw at first were two empty parking spaces.

"Where are they!" they cried.

"Right in front of you" Castle told them.

They looked down and saw a hot wheel car in each place. They stooped down and picked them up as Castle and Beckett burst into laughter.

"What the hell is this!" Esposito yelled.

"It's a Ferrari" Castle told him "And that's a BMW" he said to Ryan who was examining the toy car in his hand.

Esposito and Ryan looked at them in disbelief as Castle and Beckett laughed hysterically.

"That was cruel!" Ryan cried.

"Now we're even" Kate announced.

'I hate both of you" Esposito yelled.

"What's the problem?" Castle asked as he laughed "It wasn't a lie, I bought you each a car, just a miniature version".

"This is so wrong" Ryan was still saying.

"We should just kick both of your asses" Esposito said.

"Get behind me, Kate" Castle said with amusement "I'll shield you from the blows".

"I can take them" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're lucky you're a girl, Beckett" Esposito told her.

"I thank god for it everyday" she replied.

"That's funny" Castle said "I thank god everyday that you're a girl too".

"My mother always told me I could never hit a girl" Esposito went on "So you're lucky, but writer boy is fair game".

"You can't hit me that would be police brutality" Castle teased.

"It's only police brutality if you were under arrest" Ryan stated.

"What's the matter boys, you can dish out your little pranks but you can't take them?" Castle asked as his eyes sparkled with glee.

"This prank was malicious" Ryan said.

"Oh, and what you did to us wasn't?" Kate asked.

There was the sounded of stifled laughter and the sound of heels on the pavement which ended their conversation.

They all turned to see Gates moving towards her car, purposely keeping her eyes off of them.

"Oh god" Kate whispered.

They remained silent as they watched her get into her car. She sat behind the wheel for a few moments and they saw her shoulders shaking.

"Oh my god, is she laughing?" Kate asked in a hushed tone.

"I think she is" Ryan replied as the car started up.

"It's a Christmas miracle" Castle whispered.

Gates pulled up beside them and they all held their breath just in case they had been mistaken.

She looked at Ryan and Esposito who were still holding their hot wheels.

"I hope this teaches the two of you not to be so gullible in the future".

"Yes sir" they replied.

"And if I was the two of you" she said addressing Castle and Beckett "I'd sleep with one eye open".

They nodded in response and then she drove away, no reprimand for juvenile behavior, no harsh looks, no warnings.

"Do you think she's just lulling us into a false sense of security?" Castle asked.

She shook her head "I think you're right Castle that was a Christmas miracle" Kate said.

"A Christmas miracle does not excuse the despicable thing that the two of you just did" Ryan said.

Kate laughed "You had to learn a lesson".

"Yeah" Castle said "You had to learn that if you play with fire you'll get burned".

"One day when you least expect it, we're going to get back at you" Esposito threatened.

"You can't top this one boys" Castle replied.

"We'll think of something" Ryan replied.

Kate scoffed "By then we'll all be old and gray".

The boys glared at them and Castle looked to Kate.

"Now might be a good time to run" he said.

She nodded and gave him back his phone before they took off running for the elevator, Ryan and Esposito hot on their heels.

They made it inside the elevator and Castle hit the button rapidly so the doors would close before the guys could get in with them. They laughed all the way back to their floor.

"That was a thing of beauty" Castle stated.

Kate nodded "The looks on their faces when they saw those hot wheels was priceless".

He laughed "I hate to say this but Gates is probably right, we better sleep with on eye open".

"Oh trust me, I'll have one eye open and my gun within reach" she replied.

_Authors Note: There may be a delay in the posting of the next chapter. There's a certain scene that I've been planning, something that will nudge Kate a little more and I want to be sure that I get it just right, and I have a feeling that getting it just the way I want it may take a little longer than usual, so stick with me, and who knows maybe it wont take me any longer than usual but it's a notice just in case._


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, I know I warned you about it in the last chapter but I really didn't expect this chapter to be such a pain in the ass! But I guess that's what I get for knowing what I wanted to happen, for some reason that makes it more difficult lol And it's a long one. Thanks for your reviews! Over 200 followers for this story now! That's so exciting, almost as exciting as the thought of the season premier being so near!_

Chapter 12

The following evening Kate found herself alone with Castle in his living room. She had been invited over for dinner and gift exchange. She smiled as she looked at the new ruby and diamond tennis bracelet that matched her ring as it hung on her wrist. Martha and Alexis had retreated to their rooms and it was just the two of them now and she found herself somewhat reluctant to go home.

"I have a gift for you" Castle said as he broke into her thoughts.

"You already gave me a gift" she said as she shook her wrist at him.

"I know" he answered "But this is something extra".

She eyed him with suspicion as he handed her a flat package.

"It's nothing lethal" he told her as she examined it.

Kate laughed "I think you're trying to spoil me".

"Maybe" he said as her fingernails slid beneath the tape that held the wrapping paper together.

When the paper fell away she was left holding two plane tickets. Two plane tickets to Vegas in their names, to be exact.

"Castle, we talked about this" she stated firmly.

"You said it would be different if it was a gift" he told her.

"I also said that I still wouldn't accept it".

"Come on, Kate, let's go have an adventure" Castle stated.

Her brow rose "You're quoting my grandmother now?"

"Whatever works" he told her.

"Castle" she said in exasperation.

"It's alright to go and have fun" he replied "You have the time off".

"We can have fun in New York".

"Is there a law against experiencing fun in a different city?" he asked.

"No, but you know how I feel about this" she replied.

Castle sighed "Don't you think it would be nice for us to get away together? Just the two of us without anyone watching us, without a crime to solve or people shooting at us?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea".

"It'll be fun" he answered "We'll ring in the New Year in a different time zone and don't worry we'll have a nice suite like we did in L.A".

"L.A" she thought to herself, she remembered that room in L.A. well and she also remembered how very close she had come to losing her self control and giving in to him, and if they were to go away together now with the way things had been going, she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight it.

He could see the panic in her eyes and knew that she was about to slam on the breaks and throw their relationship into reverse. He had to talk fast.

"Look, it doesn't have to mean anything, there's no pressure. It's just you and me like always, just two friends, who have their own rooms and respect each other, taking a trip, having a good time, celebrating the New Year. It doesn't have to be anything more than that, Kate".

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip "I don't know, Castle".

"You haven't heard the best part yet" he said as a thought struck him of how to make it seem less serious.

"What?" she asked.

"We don't tell anyone we're going until we get there and then you could have a little fun at your dad's expense to get even with him for his teasing of you".

She smiled slightly "That would be funny".

"You could send Lanie a post card" he continued "If you're lucky it'll arrive the same time as the counseling bill".

"Why are you so big in Vegas, Castle?" she asked as she stared at the tickets "You want to go and re-new our work wedding vows?"

He grinned "We could, I'm sure I could find a chapel of hippies somewhere if I look hard enough".

She was quiet again, her hands moving nervously.

"You know how you said that you were tired of people telling you that you needed to be more spontaneous, more fun and all of that?"

"Yeah" she answered.

"Now's your chance to prove to everyone that you can be those things".

"Castle" she sighed.

"Look, you don't have to give me an answer tonight, just take them with you and think about it, okay? We'd leave the 29th and come back the 2nd; it's a just a few days. Just think about it".

She nodded "Okay, I'll think about it" she told him, knowing that she'd be able to think of nothing else for the rest of the night.

"That's all I ask" he told her.

Her desire to stay had waned in light of his gift and she moved off of the couch.

"I better go it's getting late" she said as she gathered up her belongings.

"Alright" he answered as he followed her to the closet where she grabbed her coat and purse. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her goodnight but he refrained from doing so, he had spooked her enough with the thought of them sharing a hotel room so far away from the usual interruptions and she was obviously going to put distance between them by leaving, so he dismissed the notion of kissing her figuring it was a hazard to his cause and merely smiled and wished her goodnight as she went out the door.

Kate walked into work the next morning, feeling tired from the mostly sleepless night she had endured due to the plane tickets that rested in the dresser drawer with her gun. Ryan and Esposito were grinning at her and she was only slightly worried as she walked past them. Her desk came into view and she saw the surprise they had set up for her.

"Very funny guys" she said as she looked at the pink Barbie corvette sitting in the center of her desk alongside a tiara.

"We thought so" Esposito stated as he and Ryan moved to her desk.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at the brown haired Barbie doll in the driver's seat, clad in jeans and a white blouse with a leather jacket over top of it and little red heels on her feet. In the passenger seat was a Ken doll, who she assumed was supposed to be Castle, dressed in a suit, with a cell phone in hand.

"Don't forget to check out the license plate" Ryan told her.

She looked at the front of the car and saw that they had written 'Nikki' where the plate should've been and upon examining the back of the car she saw the word 'Heat' written in the space for the back plate.

"Very nice" she said as she glared at them.

"Do you like your crown, Queen Katherine?" Esposito asked.

Kate smiled and nodded "Yeah, I'm hoping that now that it's official I can banish you from my kingdom".

"No chance of that" Esposito said "I have diplomatic immunity".

"Says who?" she asked.

"Says me" he answered.

Before she could answer Castle waltzed into the precinct with a cup holder in hand and a delivery boy trailing behind him, carrying a large box of what Kate assumed were pastries.

"Doughnuts for everyone" he announced as he pointed the delivery boy in the direction of the break room and slipped a tip into his pocket. He then made his way towards Kate's desk as everyone expressed their gratitude.

"Ryan" he said as he pulled a cup of coffee from the carrier and held it out towards him.

"Is it poisoned?" Ryan asked.

"No, it isn't" Castle replied as he handed a cup to Esposito.

"Are you sucking up, Castle?" Esposito asked as he accepted his coffee "Are you afraid of the retaliation?"

"Of course not" he scoffed "This is an act of goodness from my very generous heart, in the name of Christmas".

"Sure" Esposito said.

"And last but certainly not least" Castle said as he plucked the last cup from the carrier.

"Of course not" Ryan muttered.

Castle shot him a look before handing the cup to Kate "For you Detective".

She smiled as she wrapped her hands around the warm cup, the light catching on her bracelet "Thank you, Castle".

His eyes caught sight of the items on her desk "What's all of this?" he asked.

"Gifts from tweedledee and tweedledum" she answered as she shot a look at Ryan and Esposito who were grinning from ear to ear.

He studied the pink corvette for a moment "I get the car but what's with the tiara?" he asked.

"It's because Beckett's the queen" Ryan commented.

Castle looked to Kate "Sorry I missed your coronation".

She laughed "According to them you're the one who crowned me".

"Really?" he said as he turned his focus to the boys.

Esposito nodded "We all know she's your queen and now she has a crown to prove it".

"Funny" Castle said "But if I had named her queen I would've gotten her the complete outfit".

"The complete outfit?" Kate asked.

He nodded "Yeah, you know the long white ball gown, the red velvet robe and the scepter, and I would've gotten a better tiara, one with real diamonds, not this cheap imitation" he said as he picked up the tiara "Which is an insult to your royalness".

"Wow, I really have been ripped off" Kate said as she looked to Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey, we don't have that kind of cash" Esposito replied "We'll leave that up to Castle".

"There's a gift there for you too, Castle" Ryan commented.

His eyes lit up "Do I get a crown too? Am I the king?"

"Better" Kate said as she handed him a small object.

He looked at it and then smirked as his gaze shifted to the boys "Comedian's today are we?"

Ryan shrugged "Well you always say that you want a badge".

"Yeah" Esposito said "And since Beckett always likens you to a nine year old on a sugar rush, we figured a kid's toy badge was just what you needed".

Castle laughed "You were just hoping that I'd walk around wearing it and get myself arrested for impersonating an officer".

Esposito grinned "That thought of you in a holding cell does have some allure".

"You wouldn't let them do that to me? Would you?" he asked Kate.

"Of course not" she replied.

"Isn't that sweet" Ryan teased earning himself a glare from Beckett.

"I take it that Barbie and Ken are supposed to be us?" Castle said as he gestured towards the dolls inside the car.

"Seems that way" she answered.

"We're better looking than that" he replied.

"Hey we looked for dolls that resembled the two of you and that's the best we could find" Ryan said.

"We even bought different outfits so we could make sure they were dressed like you" Esposito stated.

Kate laughed as she looked to Castle "Wouldn't you have liked to have seen them shopping in the Barbie aisle?"

"Oh yeah" he replied "I would've taken pictures".

A shadow fell across the desk and they paused in mid chatter.

"I hope you've all blown off enough steam now" Gates said as she looked at the toy car and the tiara on the desk.

"Yes Sir" they all replied.

"Good, then I expect there won't be any more of these shenanigans?"

"No Sir".

"Mr. Castle, has Detective Beckett informed you of her vacation time?" Gates asked.

"Yes she has" he answered.

"Then I won't be seeing you around here during that time frame, right?"

"Right" Castle stated with a smile.

"Get to work" she stated before turning on her heel and marching back to her office.

"That was a short lived Christmas miracle" Esposito mumbled as he and Ryan shuffled away.

When they were alone Castle turned to Beckett. "I only stopped by to bring you your coffee and to leave the doughnuts" he told her.

"You're not sticking around?" she asked in surprise.

"No, Alexis is insisting on dragging me out into the mob of last minute shoppers".

Kate grinned "Call if you need back up".

"I will" he answered with a slight smile.

She felt somewhat odd inside and she didn't know why. He hadn't mentioned the evening before and the word Vegas hadn't slipped from his lips. She should be relieved and yet she wasn't.

"You okay?" he asked as he watched her expressions change.

"Yeah" she answered "I'm fine".

"You sure?"

She nodded "Yeah, I just have things on my mind".

Something flickered in his eyes but he made no comment on what he was thinking, instead saying only that he better get going.

"Okay" she answered at a lack for better words.

"I'll talk to you later?" he asked as if he were suddenly unsure of where they stood with each other.

Kate smiled "Of course".

He returned her smile said goodbye to the boys and was gone. She sighed and stared at his empty chair for a moment before turning her attention to the work that needed to be done before the end of the day.

At the end of the day Kate packed up her belongings and left her desk behind. She gave a quick hug to Ryan and Esposito, wished them a Merry Christmas, and headed out of the precinct feeling somewhat elated at the thought of a two week vacation. She had a stop to make before she went home, and she went to a flower shop and bought a bouquet of flowers.

A dull ache thudded in her heart as she walked the path towards her mother's grave, her boots leaving prints in the dusting of snow that covered the ground. She stopped in front of the stone and laid the bouquet of Christmas flowers on the ground in front of it.

"Merry Christmas, mom" she said softly "It still isn't the same without you, but that's not what I want to talk to you about".

She knelt down on the cold ground, ignoring the wetness of snow as it seeped through the knees of her jeans.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with a sudden two week vacation and two plane tickets to Vegas, would you?" she asked "Because things have been odd lately, Dad's been hounding me because of dreams he's had of you, and then there's the home movies I hadn't thought of in years and songs on the radio, and it just seems like your around somewhere, trying to give me an opinion or something".

She brushed her fingers across the letters that spelled out her mother's name. "Are you trying to join the club of people who want to interfere in my love life? Because if you are I might have to give you that lecture about minding your own business like I gave dad".

A cold glob of snow smacked against her cheek and she glared at the stone as she wiped it away "Did you do that mom?" she asked "Because if you did, it wasn't funny".

Kate fell quiet a solemn silence surrounding her "People probably think I'm crazy when they see me sitting here talking to you as if you were sitting next to me, but it helps sometimes, I feel like your listening, I just wish you could answer me".

She swallowed back tears and tried to find the words to explain how she was feeling. "I wish we could talk about things…you probably know what things I'm talking about, you probably know that I mean Castle".

She took a breath and continued on "It just keeps getting harder and harder to keep being the way we are, and lately we've been crossing a line and I don't know what to do anymore. I made a promise to you and I feel like I can't move forward with that hanging over me, but then there's the part of me that just wants to forget about what I told him, to forget about the wall and just move on and be with him, but then I feel like I'd be letting you down, and that I'd be cheating myself of the closure that I need if I just give up".

She sighed heavily "What am I supposed to do mom? I need to close your case and I need Castle and it feels like I can't have him until I've settled things about you".

Kate grew quiet for a moment and rubbed a hand over her face "I'm so screwed up" she whispered "I want him and yet I'm afraid to have him; I want justice for you but I'm afraid of what happens when it's finally over. I'm just afraid of so many things and I just wish you could tell me what to do, you were always good at that you know" she said with a sad smile.

"You'd like him" she told her "That's one thing I don't doubt. He wishes he could've known you and I wish he could've too".

Her legs were growing cold and she was forced to stand. "It's getting cold, and late mom, I have to go, I love you" she said as she kissed her fingertips and placed them against the stone.

"Maybe you can give me a sign or something about what I'm supposed to do" she whispered before walking away.

Kate went home and took a long hot bath, her mind still full of thoughts of Castle and his gift. A part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and hop on that plane with him but the other part of her held her back. If she went with him things would be changed, she thought to herself as she tried to distract her mind with television later that evening. She knew that if they were to be alone together, away from the prying eyes of their friends and the interruptions of body drops and relatives, that things could quickly change from friends who occasionally kissed to lovers, and as much as she wanted that she just wasn't sure if now was the time for it to happen.

She sighed, shut off the TV and threw down the remote. She'd go to bed and maybe sleep would clear her mind. She had a busy day coming up, splitting Christmas between her father and grandmother. She'd need to be well rested for she knew the trip to Savannah's would most likely included running into family members that she hadn't been in contact with in years and she'd need her strength for that.

Something startled her awake late in the night and she shot up in bed and listened. She could hear footsteps coming from somewhere in her apartment. Kate moved swiftly as she slid out of her bed and padded quietly towards her dresser. She carefully slid the drawer open and lifted her gun from its resting place.

"Good god, Katie, put that thing away".

She froze, startled by the familiar voice, and the gun slipped from her fingers and landed back in the drawer with a thud. She turned slowly in the direction of the voice and her heart pounded rapidly. It wasn't possible; it just wasn't possible she thought as her eyes stayed glued on the figure standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

She must be dreaming, had to be, because if she wasn't she was going to have to review her thinking in relation to ghosts, because she'd swear that the woman standing before her was her mother.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Hi sweetheart" Johanna Beckett said softly as she came further into the room.

"This isn't possible, you can't be here" Kate said aloud.

"Don't over think it, Katie" Johanna answered. "The _how _isn't important, it's the _why _that matters".

Kate was still struggling to get a hold of her thoughts, still stuck somewhere between startled and shocked.

"Why?" she echoed.

"You said you wanted to talk" her mother replied "And I think we _need _to talk".

She still couldn't quite grasp the situation before her and she sat down on the bed "This is…"

"Katherine, focus!" Johanna demanded; her tone no longer light, but firm in effort to catch her child's attention.

Kate's eyes shot to her mother's face and her hazy mind began to clear as the familiar statement broke through. She was sure that it was all a dream, brought on by her trip to the cemetery and her father's mentions of his own encounters, but she wasn't going to squander this opportunity to talk to her mother.

"I miss you so much" she whispered, reaching out a hand only to pull it back in fear that she would touch nothing but air and shatter the illusion.

"I know, I miss you too" Johanna answered, her voice softening once again as she reached out and trailed a hand down Kate's cheek. "But I'm always with you".

"Are you?" she asked.

She nodded "Of course I am; I'm with you and your father and your grandmother".

"I always hoped that you were".

"I'm glad you worked things out with your grandmother" Johanna stated as she sat down beside her.

"You know about that?"

"I know about everything that you do, Katie".

"I'm glad that grandma and I worked things out too" she stated "I missed her".

"She missed you too, she's spent a lot of time apologizing to me for what happened between the two of you, and I'm glad that she doesn't have to do that anymore".

Kate nodded "Dad says that he's been dreaming of you and that you've been telling him to harass me about my love life".

Johanna grinned "Well someone has too; you're not getting very far on your own".

"Mom".

"Katie".

Kate laughed quietly "Didn't you hear what I said about minding your own business?"

"I heard it, and I can't believe you'd have the audacity to tell your mother to mind her own business" Johanna said with a laugh "You are my business".

"Oh god, Dad already gave me that speech".

"He's getting better at giving you speeches".

She rolled her eyes "You say that like it's a good thing".

"It is, and if I have to coach him a little I do".

"Is that why you're here? He hasn't done it right?"

Her mother smiled "No, I'm here because we need to talk, but in relation to your father I think he's been doing pretty well at bugging you about your relationship with Rick".

"Everyone makes it sound so easy" Kate commented.

"It can be, if you'd let it".

"You know why I can't" she answered.

"No" Johanna said with a shake of her head "That's exactly what we need to talk about".

"What?" Kate asked in confusion.

Johanna looked her in the eye "I'm tired of you using me as your excuse, Katie, and it's time for you to stop doing it".

Kate's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock "That's not what I'm doing".

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed as she stood and paced the floor in front of the bed "And I want it to stop".

"But mom…"

"But nothing, do you think this is what I want for you? Do you think I want to watch you throwing away your chance at happiness?"

Kate's face flickered with surprise and a measure of hurt "You don't approve of me being a cop?"

"That isn't what I meant and you know that, Katherine" her mother stated as she faced her and spoke to her in the same tone she had used whenever she was in trouble.

"Then what?" Kate asked "You don't want me to find the people responsible for taking you away from me and dad? You don't want them to be punished?"

Johanna sighed "I never wanted you to go chasing this, I never wanted you to get hurt because of it, and I sure as hell don't want you dying for me!"

"I want justice!" Kate exclaimed "I want to know why".

"At what cost?" Johanna asked "You're not thinking of me when you're doing this; you're thinking of yourself and what you've convinced yourself you need".

"How can you say that?" Kate cried.

"Because it's the truth, and you know it!"

She shook her head "It's not".

"It is. Answer something for me Katie, have you ever sat down and asked yourself if this is what I would want? Would I approve of you putting yourself in harms way for something that isn't going to change anything?"

Kate swallowed hard "I thought you'd be proud".

"I am proud of you, proud of what you do, of the woman that you are, but when you're being reckless, when you're acting as though what happened to me is worth more than your life, that's when I'm disappointed in you, because it's not what I want and you should already know that. Knowing the answers aren't going to change anything, they aren't going to make you feel better; it isn't going to take away your pain, it isn't going to make it easier".

"But maybe it will make it easier; maybe knowing the truth will help me. Do you know the truth?"

"I can't answer that, Katie" Johanna told her.

"Why not?" she asked with suspicion.

"Because I can't".

"Did you know something was wrong? Were you threatened?" Kate asked.

"I can't tell you that either" Johanna replied.

"Why? I don't understand".

"I can't give you the answers, Katie" she scolded "I can't even tell you if I know them, it doesn't work that way".

"But I need to know" she argued "I want them to pay".

"That's not your decision to make" Johanna told her "And if you're meant to know, you will, it will come to light when the time is right, not because you forced the issue".

"And if it doesn't come to light?" Kate asked.

"Then you weren't meant to know".

"I can't believe your saying this!" Kate cried.

"I'm your mother, I love you, and I don't want you to do this" Johanna stated with conviction. "I don't have a problem with you being a cop; I have a problem with the reasons behind it. You didn't do it for you, you did it because of me and that was wrong".

Kate shook her head "No, it wasn't wrong".

"Listen to me, you have to let my case go, you have to quit letting what happened to me rule your life".

"I can't just let it go!" Kate replied "I need closure; I need to do this for you".

Johanna shook her head "What you need to do for me is stop doing things in my name, it's noble, Katie, to want to find justice for me, to want to make it all make sense but what good does it do me? Like I said, it's not going to change anything, I'll still be gone and you'll still hurt. Finding the people responsible isn't going to be some magic cure all for your heart, Katie. The best thing you can do for me is to go on with your life and have all the things I always wanted for you".

"You don't understand" Kate said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I do understand, and I watch what you do to yourself everyday and I hate it" she answered as she reached for the jewelry box on top of the dresser. She lifted the lid and picked up the chain that held her ring.

"Every morning you put this around your neck, like an albatross, to weigh you down, to hold you hostage, to make you remember what you lost".

There was confusion in her eyes as she watched her mother "You don't want me to wear your ring?"

"That's not what I'm saying, this ring was always meant for you, you were always fascinated with it, even when you were a baby and I want you to have it, I want you to wear it, but for the right reasons. I want you to wear it to remember me, not to remind yourself of what you lost, do you understand?"

Kate nodded and swiped at her eyes "I'm trying too".

"Try hard" Johanna said.

"I just don't want to forget you" she whispered.

"Is that what you're afraid of, Katie? Are you afraid that if you don't solve the case I'll fade from your memory?"

"Sometimes" she answered "As long as I'm searching for them you're in my mind and I remember".

"You said that you were afraid to let go and that you were afraid of what would happen once it was over" Johanna spoke and Kate nodded.

"And what it comes down to is that you're afraid you'll forget me".

"Yes" she whispered.

Johanna sat back down beside her and took her face in his hands "That's not going to happen honey; you're not going to forget me. We had nineteen years together, and I know it wasn't enough, but nothing ever would have been, but you won't forget. You should know that, lately you've been telling stories about your childhood, you've been watching videos and you've _allowed_ yourself to remember".

"But what if I do start to forget".

"You won't"

"How do you know?"

"You're father already gave you the answer to that" Johanna replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The other night at your dinner, he told everyone that you are the best part of me, and that's true Katie, I live through you, I'm right here" she said as she laid a hand over Kate's heart "My blood runs through your veins, my spirit is apart of yours, I live through you and I want you to live your life to the fullest, I want you to allow yourself to be in love, I want you to get married, I want you to have children of your own, I want you to be happy, I want you to listen to your heart, listen to what it wants".

Kate cried as the words resonated in her ears "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry I let you down".

"No" Johanna said as she pulled her into her arms "You haven't let me down, you just lost your way and that's okay as long as you get back on the right path".

"How am I supposed to get back on the right path?" she asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that" Johanna told her as she pulled back to look her in the eye.

Kate shook her head "I don't think I do".

"You do, that's why you wanted to talk to me, because for some reason you feel like you need my permission to get on with your life when you should've known all along that it's what I want for you".

"It's complicated".

"You make it complicated".

"I hope you know that you sound like Savannah Collier" Kate stated.

Johanna chuckled "If you meant that as an insult it didn't work".

"It was worth a shot".

"I like him, you know" Johanna said.

Kate laughed lightly "I always figured that you would".

"He's good for you, he challenges you".

"He's a pain in the ass" Kate replied with a smile.

"But he's your pain in the ass" Johanna answered "And I don't think you want him removed".

She shook her head "No, I don't want that".

"Then whats the problem?"

She sighed "I'm afraid".

"Afraid of what?" her mother asked quietly.

She shrugged "Of a lot of things, I'm afraid of losing what we already have, I'm afraid of getting hurt, or hurting him. I'm terrified that it won't work out and I'll lose him, and then there's the fear of needing him so much, becoming dependent on him. What if something happens?"

Johanna let go of her and took her hand "Katie, love isn't something that is simple and smooth sailing. Being in love means taking the risk, it means getting hurt sometimes".

"I don't want to hurt anymore" she interrupted.

"Katie" Johanna said with slight exasperation "Do you think your father and I never hurt each other? Do you think that we just fell in love and everything else dropped into place without any effort? Because if you do, well then you're somewhat disillusioned".

"What are you saying?" Kate asked.

Her mother laughed softly "Honey, your father and I didn't just get up one day and decide to be together and to stay that way. We started off as colleagues, and then we were friends, and then we made that leap to being something more, and then marriage, but each stage brought its own conflicts and lessons to be learned. We had our arguments, we broke up, we made up, we loved each other, we hurt each other, we forgave each other and all of those things helped make us a strong couple. We weren't much different than you and Rick".

"I don't know about that" she answered.

"I do" Johanna replied "It's been very entertaining watching the two of you over the years, and of course listening to you rant about him to me".

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself".

She chuckled slightly "He's just what you need".

"Is he?" Kate asked.

Johanna nodded and brushed a piece of hair behind Kate's ear "He loves you".

"I know".

"And the things that you worry about you've already been through with him".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your relationship has progressed through different levels; you've fought with each other, you've laughed together, you've told him things you don't usually share with anyone, you trust each other, you've hurt each other and most importantly you always take each other back".

"But it isn't the same as being in an actual relationship, what we have now is just a friendship; it's not the same dynamic".

"Yes it is" Johanna argued "The two of you have a strong bond and a solid foundation to build upon, you just have to take the risk, and believe me honey, it's a risk worth taking".

"I don't know, mom, I just don't know what to do anymore".

"Haven't you been listening to a thing I've said?" Johanna asked in exasperation.

"Yes, I'm listening!" Kate exclaimed "But it doesn't make the final decision any easier".

Johanna sighed "Sometimes I wish Lanie would slap some sense into you, god knows I'd like to".

"Mom!" Kate cried.

"Well!" her mother exclaimed "You're so damn frustrating!"

Kate narrowed her eyes "Dad says I get that from you".

"He always did blame your bad traits on me".

"Probably with good reason" Kate replied with a smirk.

"You think you're cute don't you?" Johanna asked.

Kate grinned "If I am I probably got it from you".

Johanna smiled wryly and then reached out and smacked her upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Kate exclaimed.

"Just something I've wanted to do for the last several years".

"Child abuse" Kate said.

Johanna laughed "Call social services, I dare you".

Kate laughed and then she grew quiet "It's things like this that I miss the most" she whispered "I miss our talks, I miss everything about you".

"I know" she answered "I miss it too".

"Sometimes I feel so alone" Kate told her.

"You're not alone Katie" her mother replied "You have a family, you have your father and grandmother and Ashley; you have Lanie and Esposito and Ryan and Jenny; and most important of all you have Rick, and Martha and Alexis and anyone of those people would do anything for you".

"I know".

"Well then you can't feel alone now can you?"

"I guess not, maybe it's just that a piece of my heart feels empty".

Johanna nodded "That's probably more like it".

Kate eyed her mother and a question formed in her mind "Does it bother you that…" she trailed off.

"Does what bother me?" Johanna asked.

Kate shook her head "Nothing".

"Does it bother me that you look at Martha as a motherly figure in your life?" she asked.

"It's good to know that you're still a mind reader, mom".

Johanna smiled and patted her hand "I just know you Katie".

She squirmed as she broached the question again "Does it bother you?"

"No" Johanna answered with a wistful smile "I'm glad you have someone like Martha in your life. She can give you things that I can't and I don't begrudge you that, Katie, and I don't mind that you love her, I want you too because she loves you".

"Sometimes I feel guilty about it" Kate confessed "Like I don't have any right to bond with someone that way".

Johanna shook her head "Don't feel that way. I know you love me and I know you aren't trying to replace me, you just need someone to fill the void and Martha does that, and I know that your heart is big enough for both of us".

Kate looked at her and she felt somewhat childish as she asked "So it's okay?"

Her mother smiled "Of course it is. I like Martha and I'm grateful to her for giving you the affection you need".

Kate nodded in acceptance of her answer.

"Now there's just the matter of Rick".

Kate rolled her eyes "There's always the matter of Rick".

"It's what you wanted to discuss" Johanna told her.

"I've changed my mind".

"Tough luck, that's the topic we're sticking with".

"Of course".

"Have you ever even said the words out loud, Katie?" Johanna asked "Have you ever said you love him just to hear yourself say it?"

"No".

"Maybe it's time you did".

She shook her head "But why?"

"To make it real to you".

Kate said nothing and Johanna sighed "Let me ask you a few things, Katie".

"What?"

"How do you feel when you're in his apartment, when you lay your head down to go to sleep knowing he's near by?" Johanna asked.

When Kate said nothing she continued on "How does it feel when he's sitting across the table from you? How does it feel when he holds you? When he kisses you? When he takes your hand? When he brings you a cup of coffee, When he's always there when you need him, How does it feel Katie?" she demanded to know. "How does it feel when he opens his home to you and shares his family with you? When Alexis is looking at you in admiration, When Martha hugs you and calls you once a week to check in with you? How does it feel when you look at them and think of them as your family? How does it feel in your heart, Katie?"

"It feels like home" she answered as her heart pounded in her ears "It feels like coming home".

Johanna smiled widely "And why does it feel like home?"

She struggled for a moment before she answered "Because I love him".

As the words floated in the air and rang in her ears it was as if a dam had broken free "I love him, mom, I love him so much".

Johanna smiled and pulled her into her arms "Finally".

"I love him" she whispered again as it fully sank in and saturated her mind.

"What are you going to do about it?" Johanna asked.

"I don't know".

Johanna pushed her back slightly and griped her arms and shook her "Damn it Katherine!"

"What?" Kate cried "What do you want me to do?"

Johanna sighed in disgust and got up from the bed and returned to the dresser. She reached in the still open drawer and picked up the two plane tickets.

"Get on that damn plane and go with him, have a good time, tell him you love him, tell him everything, go and live your life!" her mother exclaimed as she threw the tickets on Kate's lap.

"Just like that?" Kate asked in slight annoyance.

"Exactly like that" Johanna stated "You can't just wait forever, Katie, you can't just wait for the stars to align and a horoscope that tells you this is the day, life doesn't work that way".

"I'm trying!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well you need to try harder!" her mother shouted back with equal conviction "This isn't a bad math grade we're talking about here, Katie, it's your life and your happiness".

"I know that" she replied sharply.

Johanna smirked "Go ahead, pull out that attitude and act like I don't know what I'm talking about, just like old times".

Kate let out a breath "It's hard to change your ways when you've been set in them for so long".

"I'm not trying to tell you to be a different person; I'm just telling you that it's time to do something for yourself for a change. It's time for you to have what you want. It's time to stop running, Katie. Stand still and let him love you and love him back, because it's what you want, it's what you need. Avenging me isn't going to heal your heart, only love can do that, and Rick has already been healing you for a long time, you've just been afraid to admit it".

Kate sat quietly as the words sunk in. Maybe she was right, maybe it was time to stop running; after all she had been growing tired of it anyway.

"What are you thinking about, Katie?"

She gave a short laugh "I was thinking about how much I hate it when you're right".

Johanna laughed "Shall I follow it up by saying I told you so?"

Kate smiled "I think you just did".

"So now that we both agree that I'm right what are you going to do? And don't say 'I don't know'".

Kate considered the question for a moment "I'll have to consider what to do".

Johanna sighed and threw her hands up in the air "Same thing as saying I don't know".

She bit her lip "I'll work it out, don't worry".

"You better work it out or I'm not going to be happy with you".

"We don't want that" Kate replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Johanna smiled and ran a hand through Kate's hair "Yeah, you're definitely my daughter".

"That's what it says on my birth certificate".

"26 hours of labor" Johanna clarified.

"I know, you've told me" Kate answered.

Johanna grew quiet and a look of sadness passed across her face.

"What's wrong mom?"

"It's time for you to go back to bed" Johanna told her softly.

Kate froze and emotion choked her. This was it, the end of the dream and the moment when she lost her once more.

"No" she cried softly.

"You know I can't stay, Katie".

"Just a little while longer" she pleaded.

Her mother wrapped her in a tight embrace "It's alright".

"No it isn't" she whispered as she clung to her.

"You'll be fine" Johanna told her "And we'll talk again".

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise, now will you promise me something?"

"Yes" Kate said as she nodded against her shoulder.

"Promise me you'll let it go, that you'll take down those pictures and notes on your window".

"Mom…"

"Promise me, Katie".

"But what if something comes up that I can't ignore?" she asked.

"If it comes to you, that's different, I want you to promise me that you won't go chasing after it anymore".

"I don't know".

"Promise me" her mother demanded sternly.

She swallowed hard "I promise".

"Okay" she said pulling away "Now back to bed" Johanna told her as she stood and straightened the covers.

Kate moved slowly as she climbed back into the spot she had been occupying and her mother pulled the blankets up over her.

"It's been a long time since I was tucked in" she whispered.

Johanna smiled "I figured you would humor me this once".

Kate nodded "I love you".

"I love you too" she replied as she kissed her forehead.

"Did you throw snow at me this afternoon?" she asked.

"Coincidence" Johanna replied with a grin.

Kate smiled "Coincidence my ass".

"Watch your mouth" her mother chastened "Go to sleep".

The tears were welling in her eyes once more and she reached for her mother's hand.

"I'll sing to you" Johanna whispered as she brushed her fingers across Kate's forehead.

"Alright" she said quietly as a tear slid down her cheek.

She fought the sleepiness that suddenly overwhelmed her, wanting only to hold onto her mother for awhile longer, but her eyes fluttered open and close several times and then finally slid shut as sleep claimed her. The last thing she heard as the world faded away was her mother's soft voice singing '_True Colors_'.

_Authors Note: Okay, I know it was probably something you weren't expecting but I liked the idea and you'll see how it affected Kate in the next chapter along with meeting her extended family…I'm sure there's lots of fun to be had at Grandma Savannah's!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: Sorry for the delay guys! I didn't intend for it to take this long, I knew what I wanted at the beginning of this chapter and yet it wouldn't come out the way I wanted it too, it never does when I'm trying to force it, so I abandoned the beginning and wrote the rest of the chapter and then discovered that with a beginning tacked on, I'd have to divide up what I had written, which means that hopefully Chapter 14 will be up before Monday since I have a portion of it written. Thanks for your reviews and for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and meeting Kate's extended family!_

_Disclaimer: The lines in italics at the beginning of this chapter are from the song 'Glitter in the Air' by Pink. That song inspired that portion of this chapter, and of course I don't own it, I know big surprise right!_

Chapter 13

A soft sound penetrated Kate's sleep and her eyes flew open and searched the room. She was alone. She listened intently for a moment, her ears straining to hear any noise coming from her apartment but she heard nothing. She pushed her self upright and rested her back against the headboard, drawing her knees up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Every detail of the dream flooded her mind and her heart ached at the thought of her mother. It had been so real and even though she was a logical person by nature, she couldn't take the experience for granted. She was going to remember every word that had been spoken and she was going to listen, because her mother was right about so many things.

'_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?'_

Kate closed her eyes and remembered the moment when she had said aloud that she loved Castle, and a small smile touched her lips as she recalled how those words had floated in the air, ringing in her ears and freeing a piece of her soul. Her smile grew as her eyes flicked open and she ducked her head shyly even though there was no one there to witness her actions. It felt so good to allow herself to feel something so wonderful, to accept the feeling and to revel in the giddiness and anticipation that came with it.

'_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?'_

If just saying the words aloud to herself made her feel this way she could only imagine how it would feel to reveal herself to him. It had to be done the right way and at the right moment, she thought to herself. It had to be memorable for both of them, and not tainted with blood and fear. She glanced at the photo of the two of them on the nightstand and she was filled with a sense of longing.

'_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone'._

Her phone lit up and sounded the tone for a new text message, and before she could grab it, it sounded off again with a second message. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement until she opened the first message. It was from Alexis, wishing her a Merry Christmas, and the second was from Rick, wishing her the same thing. She laughed softly, wondering if they had been having a contest on who could light up her phone first. If they were than Alexis had won by a fraction of a second so she returned her greeting first.

A moment later the phone buzzed again and she looked at the screen and read "You're always supposed to answer me first" Castle had written.

She grinned "Ladies first" she typed back "besides Alexis's message came in first".

"But now I've lost the contest" he complained in his return message.

Kate laughed "Sorry, Merry Christmas anyway".

The phone didn't buzz with a reply and she knew he had gotten distracted. Her mind slipped back to her reflective thoughts. She had a family, she thought with a smile. Of course she had already known that, that had been the point of Thanksmas but that had been _her_ declaring them as _her _family, not her realizing that she was a part of _his_ family. Out of all the people she knew, Castle was always the first to contact her on holidays and birthdays and that meant something to her.

'_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?'_

It had always been that way, she mused. Castle and Martha and Alexis had been incorporating her into their lives from the beginning. They had always treated her warmly, always invited her inside and asked her to stay as if they had been able to sense from day one that she was lonely and had the need to be cared for. They always gave to her and accepted whatever she could give of herself in return. It was an overwhelming feeling but in a good way.

The phone she was still clutching buzzed in her hand signaling a new message.

"Have you found the present under your tree?" Castle had written.

Kate smiled "No, but I'll go look now".

She slid out of bed and padded into the living room, her eyes catching sight of the tree and traveling downwards to the bottom.

'_There you are sitting in the garden clutching my coffee'_

There beneath her Christmas tree sat a cup of coffee, a red bow stuck to the front of the cup. She moved closer and picked up the cup. It was still warm. Chances were that the noise that had woke her was him slipping back out the door. She laughed for a moment and then as she felt the warmth of the cup in her hand she cried. Only Rick Castle would get up early on Christmas morning and sneak into her apartment to leave her a cup of coffee. She swiped at her tears with a shaky hand and felt somewhat silly for being so emotional about a cup of coffee, but it was so much more than just coffee, it always had been and they both knew it.

Kate sat down on the couch and typed back a message to Castle.

'_Ruggedly handsome elf strikes again'._

His response came mere seconds later and she knew that he had been waiting on her response.

'_Those elves can be sneaky little bastards' _he had written.

She laughed out loud and took a sip of her coffee before replying.

'_Thank you, I love it'._

'_Always'._

In the silence of her apartment she could hear the bricks falling, the sound of a wall crumbling down and she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest.

There was just one more thing she had to do before she could feel completely free. She sat down her coffee cup and moved towards her office. She opened the shutters on the window and stared at her make shift murder board, suddenly feeling unsure if she could do it.

'_You promised'_ a voice in her mind whispered.

She let out a shaky breath and with trembling hands she reached forward and removed the photos and the notes. She shoved the items into a large envelope and tucked them into a desk drawer before turning back to the bare window and closing the shutters. She could do this, she could let go. Kate moved back through the living room, picking up her cup of coffee and then moved back into the bedroom to get ready for her day. She got dressed and then reached for her jewelry box and took out her watch and slipped it on. She reached back into the box but realized that her necklace wasn't inside. She panicked for a moment until she found it lying on the dresser, the plane tickets lying near by. She froze, those items had been moved in her dream but they should've been in there usual places this morning. She spared a quick glance at the photo of her mother and slipped the chain over her head. She smiled and tucked the tickets back in to the drawer.

"I get it mom" she whispered she whispered "And I'm going to make things better".

Once last glance and she gathered up her stuff and went out the door to go to her father's house.

Christmas with her father was always a quiet affair but she enjoyed the time spent with him and as they sat at the kitchen table with cups of hot chocolate and nibbling on Christmas cookies she couldn't help but think of what her mother had said about their relationship. She wanted to ask him about it but she wasn't sure if she should. She thought it over for a moment and then worked up the courage to broach the conversation.

"Dad" Kate said somewhat hesitantly.

"What is it, Katie?" he asked as he looked across the table at her.

"You and mom had a good relationship, didn't you?" she asked uncomfortably.

Jim looked at her oddly "Yes, you know that".

"But…" she began to say and then stopped, unsure of how to broach the conversation.

Jim studied her for a moment "What is it that you want to know, Katie?"

"I guess I want to know about the times that weren't…so good" she finished.

He smiled slightly "What's this all about sweetheart?"

She smiled, it had been a long time since her father had used that term of endearment for her.

"I'm just trying to figure some things out" she said.

"About me and your mother?" he asked.

"No" she replied and then she pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes "Let's just forget that I asked".

Jim laughed "No, I don't think so, now out with it, if it's not about me and your mother, then what's it about?"

She sighed "It's about me".

Jim looked at her, seemingly assessing the situation "What's going on, Katie?"

She suddenly felt frustrated although she forced herself not to make a sharp retort, settling for rolling her eyes instead. "I just want to know, okay?"

"Did you and Rick have a fight?" he asked.

"No!"

"I'll make you a deal, Katie, I'll tell you what you want to know, if you tell me what I want to know" Jim said, a sparkle in his eye.

"I just wanted to know how you and mom dealt with things, you know, the bad moments in a relationship, because I'm trying to figure some things out about myself and how to deal with things instead of running away from them, okay?" she stated.

"Okay" he replied knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

"So" she said expectantly.

Jim was thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Your mother and I had our disagreements, our misunderstandings, we broke up a few times while we were dating but it never lasted for long".

"Why not?" she asked "What was it that made things better?"

"We learned to compromise" he answered "And we learned to listen to each other, but most of all we loved each other enough to want to make it work, and that's the most important thing".

Kate took in the information with a slight nod. It made sense, and really it wasn't anything she didn't already know, but the knowledge that it had worked for her parents made it seem like a more plausible solution in her mind.

Jim laughed softly and Kate looked at him oddly. "What?" she asked.

"I was just remembering the time when your mother took you and left me for a weekend".

"What!" Kate exclaimed "I don't remember that".

He laughed "You were just a baby, about five or six months old".

"She left you?" Kate said in shock.

"Yeah" he replied a grin still on his face.

"How can you laugh about that?" she asked.

"Because it was ridiculous" he replied.

"What happened?"

"There was this new lawyer named Theresa working at the firm and your mother disliked her from day one, and for some reason she convinced herself that I had a thing for her".

Kate's eyebrow rose "Well did you?"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Then why did mom think otherwise?"

He shrugged "She thought I was spending too much time with her but I didn't have much choice in the matter, we were working on a case together".

"Mhmm" Kate murmured as she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't give me that look" Jim said "I was telling the truth then and I'm telling it now".

"But didn't seem to think so if she left you".

He chuckled "Yeah, well, Johanna didn't seem to be herself around that time" he explained "In hindsight I realized that she was still adjusting to juggling work and a baby and that I probably wasn't as much help as I should've been. The week this all went done she was on edge more than usual. You were teething and fussy, keeping her up half the night plus she was working on her own cases and there I was working with some young blonde and coming home late every night".

Kate shook her head "Men".

"Hey, you women have your moments" Jim replied.

She laughed "Just tell me one thing, what is it about blondes? One walks by and every man in a three mile radius is chasing after her".

"Is that why you dyed your hair blonde that one time when you were a teenager?" he asked "You wanted all the boys to chase you".

"No!" she answered "I just thought it would look good, now quit avoiding the question".

"I wouldn't know" he told her "I married a brunette".

She gave him a disbelieving look "Right".

He laughed "I never dated a blonde".

"Just lusted after them like all the other men?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"I can't believe were talking about this" Jim stated.

"At the moment I seem to be the one doing the talking, you're doing the avoiding".

"I don't have an answer to the first question and I refuse to comment on the last statement" he said in amusement.

Kate nodded "Alright, get back to the story of martial discord then, I almost came from a broken home, I should know what happened and what saved us".

He laughed "It was a Thursday and I had told Jo that I'd be home at 6 and I ended up walking in the door at 9. You were crying and she was walking the floors with you, dinner was still on the stove and she was ready to explode".

"You didn't even call to say you'd be late?" Kate asked.

"You have plans of getting married soon, Katie?" Jim asked "You're thinking like a wife already".

She laughed "No, but Castle says I'm his work wife".

"Is that a training program for being a real one?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him, now let's continue" Kate said.

"Alright" he said "She gave me that look, you know that one that always told you that you were about to get a sneak peek of what hell was like".

Kate laughed "Yeah, I remember it".

"She started off with the usual 'Where the hell have you been' and 'Why didn't you call' statements and of course I gave all the wrong answers".

"Of course you did".

He laughed lightly "She was livid, told me she had been keeping dinner warm all evening, and that's when I made the mistake of telling her that I had already ate".

"Tell me you didn't eat with the blonde" Kate stated.

"There were more people than just me and her" he replied "Bill was there, you know Bill".

"Yeah, I know him, but that still couldn't have gone over well".

"Oh it didn't" he told her. "She laid you down in the playpen and went into the kitchen and threw the food in the garbage, pots and all".

Kate laughed "The pots?"

He nodded "That's how pissed she was. She told me I could just eat all my meals with Theresa for now on".

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you" Kate said.

"Me too" he replied "But she wasn't done yet, she went off like she never had before, telling me that she wasn't stupid and that she knew what I was up too and I could have the bimbo if I wanted her".

"Wow".

"I made a critical mistake at that moment".

"You say that like you hadn't already made one" she said to him.

He chuckled "Okay, I made another one. I told her she was ridiculous".

Kate shook her head "Wrong thing to do".

"Tell me about it" he replied "That just made her even madder, which brought on more yelling from both of us. I thought she had lost her mind and I told her so".

"Damn dad, you were batting a thousand".

Jim laughed "That was when she slapped me".

Kate grinned "Good for her".

"Hey".

She shrugged "Sounds like you might've deserved it".

"Maybe I did, but afterwards she went storming out of the kitchen and upstairs. I followed her and watched her throwing her clothes in a bag and then she went into your room and started packing up your stuff and said 'What the hell are you doing Jo?' and she turned around and said 'I'm leaving you, you jackass'".

Kate burst into laughter.

Jim laughed with her "She grabbed the bags and stormed down the stairs and out to the car and them in the trunk and then she came back in and got you ready and I was standing there trying to talk her out of it telling her that it was late and she shouldn't be dragging you out when you didn't feel good and she looked at me and said 'So now I'm an unfit mother as well as not being good enough for you anymore?'. I told her that I didn't mean that at all, just that I didn't want her to take you and leave and she said that she wasn't leaving you with me, she said maybe my new girlfriend would have a baby for me".

"I think I'm glad that I don't remember this" Kate commented.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. She was determined to go so I let her; I figured she'd cool off after a night apart".

"Where did she go?"

"Your grandmother's" he answered "Savannah was going to watch you the next day anyway. I figured that I'd take her to lunch the next day and smooth everything over but when I called her office I was informed that she wasn't available. I didn't let that bother me; I thought she'd be home for dinner".

"But she wasn't?"

"No, but I still wasn't too discouraged, I told myself she was probably just tired and decided to stay with her parents another night and she'd be home in the morning, but she wasn't".

"Were you worried then?"

He nodded "Yeah, that's when I started to worry. I didn't know what to do, but then Savannah sent Harrison over to get my side of the story, because she told him that she wasn't sure if Johanna was overreacting or if I needed to be shot".

Kate laughed "So she sent grandpa to investigate".

"Yes, and he was very kind about it" he said with a laugh "I told him what had happened and we had a long talk and I understood things a little better then".

"What did you understand?"

He took her hand and smiled "I learned that just because you love a woman with all of your heart and you think she is the most beautiful, perfect person on the planet, it doesn't mean that she won't feel insecure, that she won't need some reassurance from time to time".

Kate smiled back at him "Did Grandpa learn that the hard way too?"

"He didn't say but I figured that he had".

"So how did you work things out? What made her come home?"

"Your grandmother" he answered. "Once she got her report from Harrison, I was told that the two of them had a long talk and then Savannah kept you and sent her home. We talked for a long time and we both apologized. I learned to be more attentive to what she was feeling and I started helping out more with you so she could rest, and in return she learned to talk to me when something was bothering her and not be so quick to jump to conclusions".

Kate was quite as she thought it all over and then she smiled and kissed her father's cheek.

"Thanks dad".

"No problem, although I'm not exactly sure how it helps you" he told her.

"It does" she said with conviction "I can't really explain it, but it does".

"Good" he said as he smiled back at her "I guess we're getting better at these father-daughter talks".

Kate laughed "We are getting better; I didn't want to hide under the table this time".

"It must be the magic of Christmas" he replied.

"Maybe" she said as she glanced at her watch "You sure you don't want to go to grandmas with me? She did invite you".

"I'm sure" he replied "I shared enough meals with Lauren over the years; I have no desire to take it up again".

"Me either" she replied.

"You go on now, Katie, Savannah's expecting you".

She hesitated "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, I can share you, it's alright, and I want you to spend time with your grandmother".

"Okay, send me into the lions den alone" she told him.

Jim laughed "You're a Beckett, you can take it".

Kate nodded "I hope so".

As Kate drove towards her grandmother's house she took note of the number of cars lined up outside of the Collier home and a feeling of dread slid down her spine. She found a spot and parked the car but made no move to get out. She noticed that a number of the vehicles carried Connecticut license plates which meant that her Uncle and any number of his family were in residence, and without a doubt Lauren was inside looking down her nose at everyone. She sighed; she really didn't want to go in there. She could just drive away and tell her grandmother that she had been called into work or that she hadn't felt right leaving her father alone for the evening.

Her hand strayed to the key in the ignition but a knock on the driver's side window startled her and her hand fell away from the key.

"Don't even think about it" her cousin Ashley said as Kate rolled down the window.

"What if I said you could come with me?" Kate asked.

"It's tempting" Ashley replied "But out of the question; grandma has been pacing the kitchen waiting for you and she's pissed at mom".

"Oh god" Kate said as she pulled they key out of the ignition and grabbed her purse "What did Lauren do?"

"She brought a surprise guest" Ashley told her as she got out of the car.

"Who?"

"Great Aunt Miriam".

"Oh hell no!" Kate exclaimed "Are you serious?"

Ashley nodded "Very".

"What possessed your mother to bring Miriam?"

Ashley snorted "I suppose it was the usual demons that possess her mind".

Kate laughed "Sounds like something Castle would say".

"You should've brought him".

"I wish I had now" she replied.

Ashley grinned as they stood on the sidewalk "Grandma likes him".

Kate felt her cheeks heating up "I know, she's told me".

"When do I get to meet him?" she asked.

Kate laughed "I'll see what I can arrange".

"You do that, I'm tired of waiting" Ashley said as she tugged Kate towards the back door.

"Are they gathered in the kitchen?" Kate asked.

"No, that's grandma's hiding place".

"Good, it'll be mine too".

They stepped inside the back door and Savannah had her back to them.

"Guess who I found!" Ashley announced.

"Who?" Savannah asked as she continued to stir.

"I found someone you've been waiting on".

Savannah turned then and upon seeing Kate she grabbed her and hugged her tightly "Katie, thank god you're here".

"Merry Christmas" Kate said as she returned her hug.

"It's not so very merry now that Lauren has pulled her stunt" Savannah declared "Did Ashley tell you what she did?"

Kate nodded "She told me and I couldn't believe it".

"Did you bring your gun?" Savannah asked.

"No, I'm off duty" Kate answered.

"Damn" her grandmother replied "I was hoping to borrow it for a few minutes".

Kate grinned "What were you planning on doing with it?"

"I was going to take Miriam out back and show her how it worked".

Kate and Ashley laughed "It's a good thing I left it home in that case".

Savannah grabbed Kate's hand "Well come on in and see everyone".

"Do we have too?" Kate asked as the tension seeped into her body.

"Yes, we do" she told her "You're my surprise".

"I hate the sound of that".

"It'll be alright, honey" Savannah said "You'll see".

Kate grabbed a hold of Ashley as Savannah tugged her along.

"I've already said hello" Ashley said.

"Now you can say it with me" Kate told her.

"Look who's here!" Savannah exclaimed as she pulled Kate into the living room.

The chatter stopped and everyone openly stared at her making her feel as though she were the main attraction at a freak show.

"Hi everyone" she said quietly and with hesitation.

No one said a word and she bit her lip nervously, wishing she had fled when she had the chance.

"Isn't it wonderful that Katie's joining us?" Savannah asked as she fixed them all with a stare "All of my grandchildren are here this year".

"I think it's great" Ashley stated with a smile "I've missed having her here".

Kate wanted nothing more than to fade into the wallpaper.

"It's nice to see you, Katie" her cousin Philip said with a slight smile.

"You too" she replied.

"Katherine" Lauren sniffed with disdain as she looked at Kate. "I heard that you had crawled out from beneath the woodwork".

"Mother" Ashley said sharply.

"Actually Aunt Lauren I don't crawl anywhere, I'm not a cockroach".

Lauren glared at her "I see you still have an attitude".

Kate smiled "Some things never change, do they? You seem to be the same".

"Lauren" Savannah said tersely as the woman opened her mouth to reply.

Lauren fell silent but she kept an icy stare pointed in Kate's direction as her cousin Penelope muttered her greetings and introduced her children, Miranda and Sophie.

Her Uncle David stared at her but said nothing, his wife Madelyn offering her a tentative greeting before turning her attention away

Her cousins, Abby and Jake, followed suite before her cousin Heather greeted her with a little more enthusiasm.

Kate smiled at her and said hello and inquired after the newborn in the baby carrier at Heather's feet.

"That's my first great-grandson" Savannah stated.

"What's his name?" Kate asked as she gazed at the tiny infant.

"Daniel" Heather answered "He's three weeks old now".

Kate looked at that tiny face and melted. "He's beautiful".

"Come and sit down and you can hold him" Heather beckoned as she nudged her husband over.

Savannah nudged Kate forward and she went to Heather's side and sat down.

"This is my husband Paul" Heather told her as she unhooked the baby.

Paul held out his hand toward Kate and she shook it. "I haven't heard much about you" he told her with a welcoming smile.

Kate laughed softly "I'm the bad seed, the black sheep of the family".

"Katie" Savannah said with affection.

Paul laughed "Sounds like fun".

She nodded "Oh it's a blast".

"Here you go" Heather said as she placed the tiny bundle in Kate's arms.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she looked down into Daniel's face. She rubbed a finger across his small hand and enjoyed the feel of his weight in her arms. "He's perfect" she told her cousin.

"It's too bad, Heather" Miriam said from her spot next to Lauren "That you weren't married before you conceived him".

Heather groaned and Kate gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry" she whispered "She'll be gunning for me next and she'll forget all about you".

"Katherine" Miriam said as if on cue, and Kate forced herself to remain relaxed with the baby nestled in her arms.

"Hello Aunt Miriam".

"Are you married yet?"

"No, I'm not".

"Children?"

"No, not yet" Kate answered.

Miriam wrinkled her nose "Are you still disgracing the Collier name by being a police woman?"

"Actually, I'm a Detective" Kate stated "And the Collier name doesn't have to worry, I'm a Beckett".

"Katie's never taken after the Collier's anyway" Savannah said "She's a Baxter like me and Johanna".

"We know" Lauren stated "That's all we ever heard, Johanna took after you and the Baxter's and I took after the Collier's".

Savannah nodded "Well it's true, Penelope takes after the Collier's too, and Ashley is more of a Baxter. Same with Heather, she's a Baxter and I'm beginning to see it in Sophie too, bless her heart, she's trying to break through, Miranda on the other hand is a Collier".

"I'm glad we straightened that out" David uttered, the statement being the first he made since Kate stepped into the room.

"Is that dreadful writer still following you around and writing about you?" Miriam asked.

Kate's back stiffened and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Miriam.

"Uh oh" Ashley murmured.

"Yes he is" Kate answered and just so you know, Aunt Miriam, Richard Castle is a New York Times Best Selling Author and he has won numerous awards and they are making the first Nikki Heat book into a movie; not to mention the fact that he is my partner and has saved my life on occasion. He is anything but dreadful".

"That's right!" Savannah exclaimed "He's a very nice man and he cares about Katie a great deal and I'll thank you to keep your mouth shut about my grandchildren and the people in their lives while you're in my home".

Silence feel and the baby stretched in Kate's arms bringing a smile back to her face and calming her.

"So Katie" her cousin Philip said "Did you bring your gun?"

"No" she replied "But you're the second person to ask me that".

Philip laughed "How about a taser?"

She shook her head "Sorry".

"It's a damn shame" Savannah murmured as she glared at Miriam "A damn shame".

Ashley took Savannah's arm "Let's go check on the food".

"I'll help you" Kate said.

"No" Savannah told her "You stay here and get reacquainted with everyone".

Kate gave her a fake smile "Alright".

Heather, Paul and Philip made conversation with her and Sophie made her way over to lean against her knee and tell her about the gifts Santa had brought her. Kate listened intently to the child and when she was done listing the toys she had received she looked up at Kate and said "You're pretty".

Kate smiled "You're beautiful" she told her as she ran a hand over her soft blonde curls.

The little girl smiled brightly as if she were unused to such comments. Before Kate could say more to her Savannah swept into the room.

"Dinner is ready, everyone come to the table".

Kate and Ashley helped move the food to the table while everyone settled in. When they finished they realized that only one chair was left.

"You go ahead" Ashley said as she gestured to the seat at Savannah's right and directly across from Lauren.

"Oh no" Kate replied "You take it; I'll sit with the kids".

Ashley shook her head and glanced at the small table that had been set up for Sophie and Malinda "That's okay. I'll sit with the girls".

"I really don't mind being at the kids table" Kate argued, she'd rather look at Miranda and Sophie while eating rather than Lauren and Miriam, and the conversation of a 5 year old and a 9 year old would probably be kinder.

"I was here last year" Ashley said "So I'll let you have the seat".

"No, no, no" Kate protested "that's all the more reason for you to sit with everyone else".

"Enough" Savannah declared "Katie will sit next to me and Ashley will sit with the kids. Now sit down and let's get this over with".

Ashley grinned and Kate glared at her as she whispered in her ear "You'll pay for this".

Kate sat down at the table feeling awkward and out of place. It was a far cry from the dinner she had held with Castle and she wished he was there beside her to offer her encouragement. As everyone filled their plates she slipped her phone out of her pocket and hurriedly typed 'Wish you were here' and sent it to him.

It buzzed a moment later and she checked the message "Where and why?" it read.

"Grandma's, everyone's here including Miriam" she typed before filling her own plate.

She was about to pick up her fork when it buzzed again 'Take pictures!' he had written.

She grinned and slipped the phone back into her pocket and looked up to find Miriam glaring at her.

"Leave that phone in your pocket" she demanded.

Kate smiled "I'll try".

Lauren was still perturbed about the seating arrangement and she couldn't resist making a comment.

"This is what happens when guests show up unannounced".

"Yes, Lauren" Savannah replied "It was rude of you to bring Miriam without giving me notice".

"I wasn't speaking of Aunt Miriam" Lauren spat "I was speaking…"

"Of me" Kate said cutting her off "But I was invited so I'm really not unexpected".

"You most certainly are, Katherine" Lauren replied "No one would've thought you'd have the guts to show up here and face all of us".

Kate laughed "What state of delusion do you live in Lauren? I chase down people scarier than you everyday".

"Don't you disrespect me!"

"Lauren!" Savannah stated "I'm warning you".

"It's alright, grandma" Kate replied "I expected it".

"Is something wrong with your meal, Aunt Miriam?" David asked as he changed the topic.

"I don't care for ham" she answered as she wrinkled her nose at the offering on her plate.

"If I had known you were coming, Miriam, I would've bought a bag of Kibble for you but since Lauren decided to surprise me you'll just have to eat human food like the rest of us" Savannah stated.

Kate pressed her lips together to keep from laughing out loud.

"Mother!" Lauren scolded "Aunt Miriam is a part of our family".

"Your mother doesn't bother me, Lauren" Miriam replied "I know that she can't help herself, that's what comes from being raised in the south".

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Savannah demanded to know.

Miriam gave her a haughty look "It means that you lack the refinement that a woman raised in the north has".

Kate slipped her phone out of her pocket and keeping it out of view; she quickly tapped out a text message to Castle.

'_The second Civil War is about to erupt'._

"I'll have you know that I've got more refinement in my little finger than you have in your entire bird carcass like body!"

Kate and her cousins shook with laughter as Lauren, David and his wife Madelyn watched the scene with various expressions of shock and awe.

"Bird carcass!" Miriam yelled "Even on my worst day I look better than you!"

"You say that like you've had good days!" Savannah exclaimed "Every day is your worst day and the only beauty contest you could win would be in hell!"

Kate's phone buzzed and she hurriedly checked it to find the return message from Castle.

'_My money is on the south for this one'._

'_It's getting ugly' _she typed back.

"How dare you!" Miriam seethed as she rose from her chair and pointed a finger at Savannah who also rose from her seat, her knife clenched in her hand.

"Harrison disgraced the Collier name when he married you!"

"No, the Collier name was disgraced when your mother gave birth to a miscreant like you!" Savannah shouted back.

"Ladies" David interrupted "Let's calm down".

Neither woman paid him any attention but Kate did manage to reach over and take the knife from Savannah's hand.

"You're a heathen!" Miriam declared "All of you Baxter's were heathens".

"If that means we're nothing like you, well then I'm damned proud to be a heathen!"

"You could never aspire to as good as the Collier's!" Miriam announced "That's why you trapped my brother; you made sure he had to marry you so you could reach a higher station in life".

"I did no such thing!" Savannah said through clenched teeth "Harrison and I loved each other".

"Don't deny it, Savannah, everyone knew the truth. You weren't throwing up on your wedding day because you were nervous; it was because you were knocked up with Johanna".

Savannah's face paled and Kate covered her face with a hand as she muttered "Damn".

"I did not trap Harrison" Savannah said slow and evenly.

"But you admit that you were pregnant, don't you?" Miriam said with an evil smile on her face "And you should probably admit that Johanna wasn't premature like you wanted everyone to believe".

Savannah raised her chin regally and looked Miriam straight in the eye "Yes, it's true, I was pregnant at my wedding, and Johanna was born right on schedule, it's all true, just like it's true that your youngest boy belongs to your brother-in-law and not your husband!"

"I feel like I'm on one of those talk shows" Ashley whispered over Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah, this would be the part where they start throwing chairs" Kate murmured.

"That's it!" Miriam declared "I'm going to slap that smirk right off of your face Savannah Baxter Collier" she stated as she began moving rapidly towards the head of the table.

"Bring it on you old bag!" Savannah yelled "I hit you once before and I'm ready to do it again!"

Kate jumped up from her chair and pulled her grandmother behind her before Miriam got a clear shot.

"Alright that's enough!" Kate exclaimed as she shielded her grandmother.

"You just get out of my way!" Miriam said to Kate "It's time she pays the price for that sassy mouth of hers".

"Yeah well you're going to have to go through me to do it" Kate told her.

"And you" Miriam said, her finger pointing at Kate "You've got a sassy mouth just like her, and so did your mother, that's probably why she met her end the way she did".

Kate's eyes narrowed and her posture stiffened "You say something like that again and I'm going to forget you're an old woman and knock you on your ass".

"Then you'll answer to me!" Lauren declared.

Kate shrugged "Hey I'll take you on too if I have to, no one's going to disrespect my mother".

Lauren glared at her "She's dead, get over it, everyone else has".

Kate's fingers curled into the palm of her hand and she glared at her aunt "That's easy for you to say, Lauren; you never mourned her in the first place".

Lauren rose from her seat and met Kate's gaze "I didn't need to, everyone else mourned Queen Johanna, she was the best daughter, the best wife, the best mother, the best sister, the best friend and on and on like no one else ever existed and then there was you acting like the world had stopped turning, throwing your life away and becoming a cop, turning your back on the family and then the prodigal princess waltzes back through the door eleven years later with her Detective's badge and a set of books based on her and a rich boyfriend and she claims her mother's throne. It's all about Katie now, now mother has her replacement for Johanna. Congratulations Katherine, once again you've upended the family".

"Lauren Frances Collier, I have never been so ashamed of you in my life" Savannah said her tone on edge and laced with tears.

Kate blinked back a few tears of her own, she'd be damned if she shed a tear in Lauren's presence.

"You just can't stop being jealous of her, can you?" Kate asked "No matter how hard she tried you always kept her at an arms length".

"I've never been jealous of her" Lauren declared.

"Yes you were" Savannah answered "And I could never understand it".

Lauren scoffed "If that's what you want to believe, but the fact is that Johanna was always your favorite child, and Katherine was always the favorite grandchild. The rest of us didn't stand a chance".

"I love all of my children and grandchildren equally" Savannah said sternly.

David stood and rounded the table "Let's calm down" he said quietly as he guided Miriam back to her chair and then laid a hand on Lauren's shoulder and pushed her back down into her seat. Kate moved out of Savannah's way so that she could sit and then as she looked around the table at everyone looking at her she felt the urge to run. She dropped a kiss on her grandmother's cheek.

"I'm going to go" she told her "I love you and I'll talk to you before I leave for my vacation".

"Katie, don't go" her grandmother pleaded as she moved towards the doorway that would lead her to the kitchen.

"It's better that way" she replied as she stepped through the doorway.

"Katie" David called after her but she snatched her coat of the back of the kitchen chair and picked up her bag.

David moved across the room and grabbed her elbow "Katie, stop".

"Just let me go" she told him "I'm not welcome here and I shouldn't have come" she said quietly.

He didn't release his grip on her arm but he turned her so that she was facing him "Just because Lauren feels that way doesn't mean everyone else does".

"It feels like it" she answered "You won't even look at me, Uncle David".

"It's hard to look at you" he said quietly "You look so damn much like Jo, and it's hard to look at you and see my sister in your face. It brings back the hurt and the guilt".

"What guilt?" she asked.

"That I didn't help you back then; that I allowed all of that to be heaped onto the shoulders of a nineteen year old girl. I considered your father a friend and yet I turned my back and let him drown himself in a bottle. I didn't sit you down and make sure that you were becoming a cop because it was what you wanted, and I didn't try to fix things between you and your grandmother. I didn't pick up the phone and call and make sure you were alright when I knew you were lying in a hospital with a bullet hole in you. I let Johanna down and there's a lot of guilt that comes with that".

She shrugged "It doesn't matter anymore".

"It matters to me" he answered.

"So what are you going to do?" Kate asked "Avoid looking at me anytime you see me because I look like my mom, ignore me because you feel guilty about things that can't be changed and that I don't give a damn about? I took care of myself and I took care of my dad and we're both fine and I want to move on".

"The come back to the table and sit down" he told her, avoiding her questions.

"I think I should go" she whispered.

"Running away isn't moving on, Katie. Come back in and sit down, at least do it for your grandmother".

She took a breath and dropped her purse onto the chair and draped her coat over the chair back.

"I'll do better" he told her "Once I get used to seeing you around again".

She nodded and allowed him to lead her back into the silent dining room. He walked her back to her seat and when Savannah's tearful eyes met hers she smiled softly "Sorry" she whispered.

Savannah grasped her hand "Don't be, it wasn't your fault".

Dinner continues on in an awkward fashion until Sophie spilled her milk.

"For god's sake Sophie!" Lauren declared "You're so clumsy".

"Don't you yell at her!" Penelope declared, for once having a backbone against her mother.

Ashley was trying to mop up the mess and Sophie was crying brokenheartedly as her sister began to tease her about being clumsy.

"Don't cry, honey" Savannah told her "It was just an accident".

Kate's heartstrings were pulled as she listened to the little girl cry, and since it seemed as though Penelope wasn't going to comfort her child in favor of arguing with her mother, Kate decided she would have to do it".

She stood and moved to the small table and scooped the little girl up and held her tightly "It's okay, Sophie, don't cry".

"I didn't mean it" the child sobbed.

"We know you didn't" Kate said softly "It's alright, we all spill things".

"Do you?" Sophie asked as she looked at her with tearful blue eyes as Kate sat down and placed her on her lap.

"Yes, I do" she replied "Especially when I was your age, as a matter of fact I remember a time when me, and your mommy, and Aunt Ashley were all here in grandma's kitchen when we were little kids and we spilled a big pitcher of kool-aid all over the floor".

"Really?"

"Yeah" Kate told her "Didn't we Ashley?"

Ashley laughed "Yeah we did, wasn't the last time either".

"We exploded soda once too" Penelope commented, her mask of prissiness slipping and a glimpse of the young girl she had been at one time shining through.

Kate laughed "Yeah, that wasn't pretty".

"But what about now that you're all grown up?" Sophie asked as her sobs lessened.

"I still spill things sometimes" Kate told her "And this one time when I was at work my friend was bringing me a cup of coffee and I didn't realize that he was behind me and we slammed into each other and the coffee spilled all over my shirt".

Savannah laughed "Rick?"

Kate nodded "Of course, and to make things worse that had been a day when I decided to wear a white shirt".

"Did you yell at him?" Sophie asked.

She laughed "No, it was an accident, I forgave him".

Sophie snuggled against her and laid her head on her chest and Kate knew that she had just made herself a friend.

Ashley carried the soaked paper towels to the kitchen and then returned "All cleaned up" she said as she ruffled Sophie's blond curls.

"See dear" Savannah said "No harm done".

Sophie looked up at Kate "Can I sit with you anyway?"

"Sure" Kate answered.

"Katie" her uncle said "Will you be joining us for New Years?"

Everyone looked to her waiting for her response and she froze. She had forgotten all about Savannah's New Years gathering and it seemed as though it was time for her to make a definite decision about her plans for the holiday.

…_To be continued_

_Authors Note: Okay Christmas will wrap up in the next chapter, and there will be some girl talk between Kate and Ashley about Castle…of course, and don't worry he'll be making an appearance in the next chapter, Kate has to tell someone about her day doesn't she? ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note: It's on time! I kept my promise. Thanks for your reviews as always and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 14

Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her response and the words slipped from her lips without much thought and in the end she figured it was better that way, because with the decision made and out in the open she wouldn't over think it.

"No, actually I'll be out of town for New Years" she announced.

"How convenient" Lauren commented snidely.

Savannah glared at Lauren but turned her focus to Kate. "So you've decided to get away during your vacation time, dear?"

"Well it was sort of decided for me" Kate answered "It's part of my Christmas gift from a friend".

Savannah's eyes lit with interest and she smiled "Would it be a gift from Rick?"

Kate smiled "Yes grandma".

Savannah clapped her hands together gleefully "Wonderful, you're going to let Rick take you away for an adventure".

"It seems that way" she replied as she adjusted her hold on Sophie.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"We're going to Vegas" Kate replied.

"Vegas!" Savannah exclaimed "How exciting, I've always wanted to go there".

"You'll have a great time, Katie" Philip said "I went last summer".

She nodded "Rick says it's great".

"Maybe she'll get lucky" Ashley commented somewhat suggestively as Kate turned her head to glare at her in amusement.

"Lucky at what?" Miranda asked.

"The slot machines" Kate answered.

Ashley scoffed and Philip laughed "Nice choice of words there, Katie" he teased.

Her cheeks burned as she realized how Philip and Ashley had purposely misconstrued the answer she had thought was safe for children's ears.

"Shut up" she said with a laugh "Just shut up".

"But there's so many things I could say about that" Ashley replied.

"But you won't" Kate said "Because not all members of the audience are old enough for that type of dialogue".

"Right" Ashley said "But that doesn't mean I won't think it".

"Of course you will" Philip said "You have a dirty mind".

"How did her mind get dirty?" Sophie asked innocently.

Philip froze and looked at Kate "You want to answer that one?"

"She was born that way" Kate stated and she was relieved when Sophie said nothing more about it.

"Las Vegas" Miriam sniffed "Nothing there but sin".

Kate couldn't help herself as she grinned "We know that's why we're going".

Miriam glared at her "It figures you would want to go there, Katherine, you've always struck me as the type to be sinful".

Kate sighed in a dramatic fashion that would've made Martha proud. "You're right Aunt Miriam, I am sinful and I'm going to the sin city to be amongst my people and I'm going with the most sinfully handsome man I know and we're going to have the most sinful time we can and we're going to enjoy every single sinful second of it".

Miriam and Lauren were glaring holes into her and Savannah was trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably. Her cousins were amused and trying to avoid eye contact with Miriam, while David and his wife chuckled under the guise of coughs.

"That pretty much summed up my trip to Vegas" Philip stated a lopsided grin on his face "Except mine involved a sinful showgirl".

Kate laughed and Miriam threw her hands up in the air "Oh my god" the old woman cried "None of you have any morals".

"Says the woman who had an affair with her brother in law" Heather commented and Kate smiled at her in appreciation.

"You just watch your mouth!" Miriam declared "You're just like your grandmother!"

Heather smiled "Thanks, I'm proud of that".

"And you" Miriam said pointing a finger at Kate "You're nothing but a trouble maker".

Kate grinned "Well at least I'm not boring".

"I like Katie" Sophie said from her perch on Kate's lap.

"You would" Lauren remarked earning herself a glare from Kate.

"Leave her alone" Kate stated "There's no reason to pick on a little girl".

"I bet Philip doesn't even know the name of that showgirl" Ashley commented as she swiftly changed the subject.

"It was Cecilia" Philip remarked with a dreamy look in his eye.

Kate laughed "If I run into anyone with that name, I'll give her your regards".

"She'll be the one in blue feathers" her cousin replied.

Kate smiled at him "It figures you'd go for a girl dressed in feathers".

Philip winked at her "I'll leave the sophisticated tastes to you".

"You'd get along real well with Castle" Kate commented.

"Apparently you get along with him real well" Philip replied "I've read those Nikki Heat books".

She sighed "It's fiction".

"For now" Savannah said.

"So are you with this guy or not, Katie?" her Uncle David asked.

She paused "Well…no, not right now".

"But as soon as she gets off the plane all bets are off" Ashley said with a laugh.

"What do you know about it?" Kate asked with a laugh as she turned slightly to catch a glimpse of her cousin.

"I read between the lines" she replied.

"What does Jim think of this guy?" David asked.

"He really likes him" Kate answered.

David nodded "So he has the seal of approval from your father and grandmother".

"It seems that way" she replied.

"You planning on getting married out there?" he asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

"No" Kate stated.

"You better not" Savannah remarked "I want to be in the front row when you get married".

Kate smiled at her "Can I at least date him first?"

Savannah nodded "If you insist, but let's speed things along, none of us are getting any younger".

Kate nodded and tried not to grimace "I'll see what I can do".

"You better bring him around" David said "Let us all get a look at this guy".

"Sure" Kate said "I'll bring him to the next holiday meal".

Philip seemed to take pity on her after that as he turned the conversation towards himself. She gave him a grateful nod and he grinned in return. Dinner finished and Kate sat Sophie sat and helped Ashley and Savannah with the dishes. When the dishwasher was loaded and the leftovers taken care of they all moved into the living room for the rest of the evening.

Kate sat down in the corner of the room in an overstuffed chair. Sophie spotted her and came over and climbed up onto her lap. Kate cuddled the little girl, feeling a bond with the child.

"Grandma Lauren doesn't like me" Sophie said quietly as she looked up at Kate.

Kate's heart broke "I'm sure that's not true" she replied "I bet she loves you a lot".

Sophie shook her head "She loves Miranda, she's always mad at me".

"She probably doesn't mean to seem that way" Kate said gently as she tried to soothe the little girl.

"Grandma Lauren doesn't like you either does she?"

"No" Kate replied.

"Who's Johanna?" Sophie asked.

Apparently Sophie had been paying attention to the conversation at dinner and now Kate would have the task of explaining it.

"Johanna was my mother" she answered.

"Where's your mommy now? Why isn't she here?"

Kate took a shaky breath "She's in heaven, honey".

"Is she an angel now?" Sophie asked.

Kate nodded "Yes, she's an angel now".

"Do you miss her?"

"All the time".

"Why did she go to heaven?"

She didn't know how to answer that question, wasn't even prepared for the possibility of it. She couldn't tell her the horrific truth, couldn't taint her small innocent mind with thoughts of violence.

Sophie was looking up at her, waiting for her answer and she knew she had to give her one.

"She got hurt really bad" Kate said slowly "And the doctor's couldn't fix her, that's why she had to go to heaven".

"Oh" Sophie replied "Are you sad?"

"I was sad for a long, long time, but I'm better now" she said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you're here" Sophie said with a bright smile of her own.

"I'm glad you're here" Kate told her "You've been a good friend".

"My teacher said I'm a nice girl" Sophie stated.

Kate laughed "She's right".

Kate felt as though she was being watched and she raised her eyes to find Miranda watching them. She smiled at the dark haired girl, who looked so much like Penelope had when she was that age, and she beckoned the girl forward and shifted in the chair so she could squeeze in with her and Sophie.

She quickly pulled her phone from her pocket so it wouldn't poke the girl in the side.

"Do you have pictures on your phone?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah" Kate answered as she opened up the section on her phone that held photos "Here you go".

"Is this your girl?" Miranda asked as she found a picture of Alexis.

"No, she belongs to my friend, her name is Alexis".

"Is she a big girl?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, she's in high school".

"Who's this?"

"That is Alexis's grandmother, Martha".

"She looks nice" Sophie commented.

"She is".

Miranda grinned at Kate "Is this your boyfriend?" she asked as Kate looked down at a picture of her and Castle that Alexis had clicked for her a few weeks earlier.

"He's not my boyfriend" she answered.

"He looks like a boyfriend" Miranda said.

Kate laughed "How do you figure?"

"He's got his arm around you and that's what boyfriends do" Miranda informed her.

"I see".

"Do you hold his hand?" Sophie asked.

Kate smiled "Sometimes".

Sophie and Miranda looked at each other and nodded. "He's her boyfriend" Miranda stated.

"Holding hands makes him my boyfriend?" Kate asked in amusement.

The girls nodded and Kate laughed.

"Why is that?" she asked.

Miranda looked at her as if she were slightly dumb "Because you wouldn't hold hands with a boy you don't like".

"Well, that's true, but you can hold hands with someone and still not be boyfriend/girlfriend".

"I bet you kiss him" Miranda stated and Sophie giggled.

"How old are you?" Kate asked with a laugh.

"I'm 9" Miranda replied with a smile "But I'll be 10 in May".

"And how do you know so much about boyfriends?"

She shrugged "All girls know about boyfriends".

"And do you have a boyfriend?" Kate asked her.

Miranda blushed "No".

"She likes Austin" Sophie provided with a laugh.

"Austin" Kate repeated "Do you hold his hand?"

"Only once, but it was because the teacher made us all hold hands during the field trip".

Kate nodded "Sure" she said in a teasing voice.

"He's not my boyfriend" Miranda stated.

"But you want him to be?" Kate asked.

"Maybe" Miranda replied.

"She probably wants to kiss him" Sophie said.

"I do not!" her sister protested as Kate laughed.

"Yes she does" Sophie told Kate.

"What's his name?" Miranda asked as she pointed at the picture.

"His name is Rick".

"Do you kiss him?" she asked again.

She was turning the topic back around, she'd be a good interrogator, Kate thought to herself.

"Some girls don't kiss and tell" Kate told her.

"I bet that means yes" Miranda stated.

"You're just too smart for your own good".

Kate casually lifted the phone from Miranda's hand and changed the subject. She asked them about school and their friends and after awhile Sophie dozed off in her lap and Miranda fell quiet and watched the people around the room.

Occasionally Kate would be asked to comment on the conversation taking place among the adults but she was mainly left alone with the girls and she didn't mind. Eventually Heather crossed the room with the baby in her arms and told her that she was leaving. They traded phone numbers and Kate kissed the baby's forehead before Heather moved on and finished her rounds of the room.

Penelope stood up a few moments later and began to gather up her belongings.

"Miranda, Sophie, give hugs and say goodbye" Penelope announced.

Kate shook Sophie awake and sat her on her feet next to Miranda. The girls were drowsy as they circled the room and when Penelope got them into their coats Sophie was practically asleep on her feet.

"I'll carry her out for you" Kate said to Penelope as she lifted the little girl onto her hip.

Her cousin nodded and Ashley took some of the bags Penelope had in her hands. "I'll help too, you just guide Miranda".

Savannah had grabbed Ashley and Kate's coats and draped them over their shoulders as they followed Penelope out the door.

Ashley dumped the bags in the trunk and then she and Kate hugged and kissed the girls before putting them into the car. Kate made sure Sophie was buckled into her seat and then she shut the door and moved up onto the sidewalk with Ashley.

"Kate" Penelope said as she stood next to the car.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I don't feel the way my mother does".

Kate nodded "I'm glad".

Penelope smiled softly "I still remember the time when Aunt Jo helped me sell my Girl Scout cookies".

Kate laughed "I remember that too, I got to go along".

Penelope laughed "She said that people might be able to say no to one cute little girl but they wouldn't say no to two".

"I was used for my cuteness" Kate said.

"But I won first prize" Penelope answered.

"That's all that matters" Kate replied.

"I remember that she always took us to the beach with you guys because mom never took us anywhere" Ashley stated.

"We had fun" Kate said as she remembered those summer days.

"I still have that pink seashell that she helped me dig out of the sand" Ashley said quietly.

"She loved you both" Kate told them.

"We loved her too" Penelope said.

"And we love you" Ashley told Kate.

"I'm sorry for what mom said" Penelope told her "She just seems to get worse with age".

"If you're not careful, Penelope" Ashley said seriously "In twenty years that will be you".

"I know" she answered with a sigh "And I don't want that to happen, I don't want to be like her and sit around and hurt people just to do it and I don't want to be bitter and hateful".

Ashley and Kate starred at her for a moment as if they were unsure if she was serious.

"You should be like this more often, Penny" Ashley said.

She nodded "It's hard to change your ways though, especially when they've been drilled into you by Lauren Collier Prescott, who could've probably had a great career in the military as a drill sergeant".

"I know what you mean" Kate said "But it can be done if you want it bad enough".

'Yeah, you can do it, just look at yourself in the mirror and say 'I am not going to be like mom'" Ashley told her.

Kate grinned at her "Come over to the dark side, Penny".

"Let us corrupt you" Ashley added.

Penelope laughed "That would drive mom crazy".

"Good then we can have her institutionalized".

"Bellevue probably has room" Kate stated.

They all laughed at the thought and then Ashley grinned "Grandma would be so proud".

"Yeah" Kate said "You can be the Collier that converted to a Baxter".

"And it's not too late to get Miranda out of mother's clutches either" Ashley said quietly.

"She favors Miranda over Sophie" Penelope stated.

"Sophie knows it" Kate told her "She thinks that Lauren doesn't like her".

Penelope shook her head "I hate that she does that to her and I don't understand why she never bonded with her".

"It's the same thing she did to us" Ashley commented "She always favored you over me and now she's doing it to your kids".

"She'll regret it one day" Kate said "She'll want Sophie one day and then it'll be too late because she won't have anything to do with her".

Penelope nodded "I know, and I can't say that I'd blame her, just like I don't blame you for not liking her".

"Mommy can we go?" Miranda called from inside the car.

"Just a minute Randa" Penelope answered before she stepped forward to hug her sister and then Kate.

"It was seeing you" she told her.

"You too" Kate replied "Give me a call sometime".

"I will" Penelope answered "Maybe one day when you're not working you can come over and visit, the girls would love it".

Kate nodded "That would be nice".

"Thanks for letting Sophie hang on you all night".

"No problem, I needed her as much as she needed me" Kate said with a laugh.

Penelope turned to get in the car but she looked over her shoulder "You know the first two weeks you were in kindergarten, Aunt Jo paid me a dollar a day to make sure you got to your class and then to go back and get you at the end of the day".

"She paid you!"

Penelope laughed "Yeah".

"I knew you were too happy to see me back then" Kate said with a laugh.

Penelope said her goodbyes and left and Kate and Ashley walked back to the house. Instead of going back inside they detoured to the porch swing and sat quietly for a moment bathed in the porch light as the swing moved slowly.

"So how's your accountant?" Kate asked.

Ashley smiled "Good, actually Steven proposed".

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you" Kate said.

"I haven't told mom yet".

"Tell her after the wedding" Kate suggested.

Ashley laughed "That's tempting".

"I bet it is".

"We don't have a date yet but I want to inform you that you're the maid of honor".

Kate smiled "You pick out an ugly dress for me and I'll kick your ass".

Ashley laughed "Don't worry; I wouldn't do that to you".

"You better not".

"So, what about you and Castle?"

"What about us?"

"Sounds like it's getting serious".

Kate rolled her eyes "Really, you're going to jump on the band wagon too".

"Hey I'm just looking at the evidence and that look you gave Miriam that could've frozen lava when she said he was dreadful".

"Nothing serious is going on…right now" Kate said.

"Please tell me that you've at least kissed him" Ashley said "Because if you haven't that's a crime against nature and you should arrest yourself".

Kate laughed "I don't think I'm allowed to arrest myself".

"Fine give me your handcuffs and his address, I'll arrest you and take you to him and tell him that he can punish you any way he sees fit".

"He'd probably like that" Kate said as she pushed her foot against the floor of the porch to move the swing.

"So…" Ashley said.

"So what?"

"Have you kissed him or not?" she asked.

Kate blushed and didn't meet her cousin's eyes "None of your business".

Ashley grinned "You did, you kissed him".

"Alright, I admit it, I've kissed him".

Ashley squealed and Kate giggled, feeling like a teenager gossiping about her crush.

"So, was it everything you've dreamed it would be?"

She nodded "Yeah, every single time".

"Wait" Ashley stated holding up a hand "Does that mean that you've kissed him more than once?"

"Maybe" she replied as she cheeks flushed.

Ashley smacked her arm "You've been holding out on me!"

"I have not" she replied "And besides how was I to know you'd be interested?" she teased.

Her cousin rolled her eyes "Seriously? You really didn't think I'd be interested in the knowledge that you've been joined at the lips with a hot millionaire?"

"You make it sound so cheap, Ash" Kate stated.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"What?"

"The kissing" Ashley replied.

"Oh, not long" she answered.

Ashley looked at her "Anything else been going on between you two?"

"No, not like you're thinking".

"I don't know how you do it, I mean I've only seen the man on the back of book covers and the pictures you've showed me but really, Kate how have you gone all this time without dragging him home with you and having your way with him".

Kate laughed "It's not easy sometimes".

"Oh?" Ashley said with interest.

She was blushing furiously but she continued on "It's been a lot harder lately".

Ashley grinned "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to quit fighting it".

"Good" her cousin said seriously "You deserve to be happy".

Kate gave a slight nod before shyly looking at her cousin "I love him" she said softly.

She smiled "I know".

"You do?"

Ashley nodded "It's always been obvious, Kate".

"And here I thought I hid it so well".

Ashley laughed "It may have been hidden from him, but not to the people you talk about him too, god Kate, you'd be on the phone telling me how he'd bring you coffee every morning and how he sticks by you when it gets tough and how he's such a great dad and he takes care of his mom and how he looks after you and you're voice would just be filled with love and respect and I was always wondering how you couldn't realize it".

"Because I didn't want too" Kate replied.

"But why?"

"I had things to work out" she answered.

"And are those things worked out now?"

She nodded "They're worked out enough. I'm tired of playing games; I just want to be with him".

"So you have a plan?"

"Not really, I just want it to be the right moment when I tell him".

Ashley grinned "Well, Vegas should be chalked full of moments".

Kate laughed "I guess we'll see".

"You know how else I knew that you were in love with him?"

"How?"

"Because no one can piss you off the way he can".

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

Ashley nodded "I think so, and then there was the jealousy".

"I hate that word" Kate muttered as she rubbed her hands over her face.

Her cousin laughed "Come on, Kate, you know you couldn't stand it when he was with another woman".

"I know!" she exclaimed "And I hate admitting it".

"It's okay" Ashley replied "I'm sure he had his moments of jealousy".

She nodded "He has".

"Then you're even".

"I just hope I don't screw this up".

"Hey" Ashley said softly "Don't go thinking like that, you'll do just fine, and if what grandma says is true, then you won't have to worry because he'll help you along".

"What does grandma say?"

"She says that he's crazy about you, that she's never seen two people so in love with each other, although they're too damn stubborn to admit it".

Kate laughed "That sounds like grandma".

Ashley laughed with her "She says Rick's the one and she wants you married to him".

"Yeah, I got that message during dinner".

"You better hurry up and reel him in, I saw that look on your face when you held that baby" Ashley told her.

"What look?"

"That gooey baby face".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ashley grinned "You know what it means".

"No I don't".

"Yes you do, you want a baby".

"Most women do" Kate argued.

"You were thinking that you want one with Castle" she replied.

"I wasn't thinking any such thing".

"Yeah right" Ashley teased.

"Shut up!" Kate exclaimed.

She laughed "It's alright if you want a baby with him".

"I haven't even dated him!" she said loudly.

"Oh please, you two have had years of unofficial dating, just skip to the good stuff".

Kate laughed "Oh yeah, I can see me doing that right now".

"He probably wouldn't mind" Ashley said "You'll be in Vegas, drag him off to a chapel and marry him".

"Not happening" Kate said.

"Alright then, just go knock on his door and tell him you want to have a baby".

"You're out of your mind" Kate replied.

"Just trying to help".

"I think I'll do it my way" she answered.

"As slow as you go, that could take forever".

"Don't make me rethink being your maid of honor".

"Okay" Ashley replied "I won't give you anymore helpful suggestions, but you can bring him to my wedding".

"Thanks".

"And then I'll come to yours".

"I thought you were finished".

"I lied".

"You always did lie" Kate teased.

Before Ashley could comment the door flew open "There you two are!" Savannah declared "Get back in the house before you catch pneumonia".

They laughed and followed her inside.

"Why are your cheeks so red?" Savannah asked Kate.

"Because it's cold out" she replied.

"It's because I was grilling her about her love life" Ashley said.

"You should've waited for me" Savannah replied.

"That's okay" Kate said.

"She wants a baby" Ashley announced.

"I did not say that!" Kate said "I said one day".

Savannah laughed "Don't worry honey, we'll get you and Rick together and then married and then we'll get the baby".

Kate looked at her "What's with the _we's _in that statement?"

"Well dear, you need a little coaching sometimes, but I am thrilled that you're going away with him".

"I'm glad you're happy, but don't mention it to dad".

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"It's more fun if he doesn't know" she stated.

"Are you sure you're not getting married out there?" Savannah asked.

Kate raised her hand "I swear to all that's holy in the Savannah Collier universe that I am not getting married".

"Okay" her grandmother replied.

"I'm going to head out now" Kate told her as she hugged her.

"Call before you leave for your trip" Savannah told her.

"I will".

"I hope you get lucky" Ashley said suggestively.

Kate hugged her "If I do I'm not telling you".

"That's not fair".

Kate laughed and then ducked back into the living room to say her goodbyes. Philip hugged her and gave her his number.

"You want me to give it to Cecilia if I run in to her?" she teased.

"She already has it" he said with a grin "Have fun".

Her uncle hugged her and Madelyn said goodbye. As she walked passed Lauren she couldn't resist smiling.

"See you at Easter, Aunt Lauren" she stated.

The woman glared at her and she laughed lightly as she made her way to her car.

There was one more stop she needed to make before she went home. She wanted to see Castle. She turned the car in the direction of the loft and relaxed at the thought of him.

She parked in the garage and pulled out her phone and typed '_Are you still up?'_

His reply came a second later '_Yes, are you still at Savannah's?'_

'_No, do you mind having company?'_

'_Not if it's you' _he replied.

She smiled_ 'I'm on my way'._

Martha answered the door when she knocked and she smiled at her and stepped forward to embrace her.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo" Martha said as she returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas Martha" she replied as she looked at her with slightly weary eyes.

"Was it that bad at your grandmother's?" she asked in concern.

Kate gave a soft laugh "It had its moments".

Martha laid a hand on her arm in support "Hang in there, it'll get better".

She sighed "I don't know about that".

"It's always hard to rejoin the party after an extended leave of absence" she told Kate "But eventually you get back into the groove of things, trust me, I've been there darling and I know it can be a harrowing experience".

Kate smiled "Thanks Martha".

The actress winked at her "I'm always available if you need advice".

"I'll keep that in mind" she answered "I may need a pep talk before the next gathering".

"I'll be more than happy to provide you with one" Martha said "But on a lighter note, Alexis and I are hitting the after Christmas sales in the morning and we would love for you to join us".

Warmth flooded her and she smiled widely "That sounds great, what time should I be here?"

"Lets say between 8:30 and 9, we don't want to be crushed by the mob as they race towards the doors" Martha stated.

Kate laughed softly "I'll be here".

"Richard's in the living room, I'll see you in the morning".

They said their goodnights and Kate moved quietly through the loft and found Castle on the sofa.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey" he replied "You got here pretty fast".

"I called from the garage" she told him.

"You didn't have to call, you could've just came on up" Castle replied.

She plopped down on the couch next to him and allowed her eyes to focus on the TV screen for a moment.

"Long day?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah" she said with a sigh.

"Who won the war?"

Kate laughed lightly "It's hard to say, they each tore each other apart and exposed family secrets, and I jumped in between them before any violence could occur, so I'd say it was about even".

"Family secrets?" Castle asked with interest.

She nodded "Yes, apparently my grandmother was pregnant at her wedding".

He considered the thought for the moment before speaking "I'm sure that was probably scandalous at the time but it's nothing earth shattering now".

"It get's better" she replied.

Castle grinned "Do tell".

"The baby in question was my mother".

"The plot thickens".

"And apparently my grandmother tried to pass her off as being premature" Kate told him.

He laughed slightly "How did Savannah take the big reveal of this secret?"

Kate chuckled "She very gracefully admitted that it was true, and then she told everyone that Miriam's youngest son belonged to her brother-in-law and not her husband".

"Ouch" Castle said with a laugh "Are you sure you were at a dinner and not a taping of the Maury Show?"

She laughed and nodded "There were moments when it seemed like a talk show".

"I bet Miriam didn't like her dirty little secret seeing the light of day".

Kate shook her head "Oh no, she didn't, that was when I had to jump in and prevent the violence".

"Damn, I wish I'd been there".

"Me too, you would've loved it when grandma told Miriam that she looked like a bird carcass".

"She didn't!"

"She did, she also told her that the only beauty contest she'd ever win would be one in hell".

"I love your grandmother" he told her.

"She loves you too" Kate said as she patted his knee.

He gave her a boyish grin "All the ladies love me".

She scoffed "Not all of them".

"Name one" he demanded.

"Miriam" she replied.

"She doesn't even know me" he protested "That doesn't count".

"She said you were a dreadful writer" Kate told him.

"A dreadful writer!" he said in outrage.

"That's what she said".

"What did you do when she said that?"

"According to Ashley, I gave her a look that could've frozen lava and then I listed your accomplishments and told her that you were far from dreadful and then grandma informed her that you are a very nice man and that she should shut her mouth".

He looked perturbed for a moment "You didn't bitch slap her as you defended my honor?"

Kate laughed "The woman is in her 80's! Do you really want me to hit her?"

He nodded "I'd do it for you".

"You would?"

"Of course I would, if some old man walked by and called you an unsavory name I'd totally tackle him to the ground and punch him for you".

"But then I'd have to arrest you for assault" she replied.

Castle shook his head "No you wouldn't, you'd be so overwhelmed with gratitude that you'd reward me with a token of your affection".

She giggled "What have you been drinking today?"

"Oh come on, you know you'd thank me".

"Alright Castle, I'll allow you to have your fantasy".

His brow rose "You want me to tell you about some of the other fantasies I've had".

She felt her face flush and she unconsciously licked her lips as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"Sometime" she replied quietly "But not tonight".

His eyes widened "Did you really just say that?"

She grinned "Yeah I did".

"Just checking" he replied, a measure of shock still present in his tone.

"I took pictures" she said, changing the subject and pulling her phone from her pocket.

He smiled "The gifts just keep coming".

She laughed and flicked through photos, identifying each person and allowing him to study each picture.

"So this is Miriam" he said as he took the phone from her hand.

"That's her".

"Dreadful writer" he muttered "You should've let Savannah kick her ass".

"You think that would've been a good idea?"

He nodded "I'd bet that your grandmother could kick some serious ass".

"You're probably right but I didn't want to take any chances. I haven't even told you what she said about me".

"What did she say about you?" he asked.

"She said I was sassy, sinful, and a troublemaker".

"She forgot sexy, badass, and extraordinary" Castle replied.

Kate laughed "Thanks".

"Who's this?" he asked as he moved to the next picture.

She sighed "That's Lauren".

He could hear the change in her tone and looking into her eyes he could see the hurt in them.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"We had words" she replied.

He opened his arms to her and she didn't hesitate to curl into his side and rest her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her waist a light squeeze.

"What did she say?"

She took a breath and then told him what had happened. His jaw tightened as he listened, anger coursing through him as he thought of Kate having to endure the harsh words of her aunt.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered when she finished.

"It's not your fault" she said quietly as his hold tightened on her.

"If I would've been there, I would've stopped her".

"It's okay, I didn't expect her to be happy to see me, and I've always known that she wasn't overly fond of my mother. She's jealous, she always has been and nothings going to change that".

"Tell me the truth, Kate, how did they treat you? Was anyone else cruel to you?"

"No, no one else was cruel".

"I sense that there is a but involved in that statement".

"It was awkward, and I didn't feel very welcome although grandma made every effort to make it otherwise. My cousins Jake and Abby ignored me as did my Uncle's wife Madelyn. My Uncle ignored me until I was going to leave after Lauren had said her piece, but he came after me and convince me to stay for grandma's sake. Penelope didn't say much to me until she was leaving, but Heather, Philip and Ashley were accepting of me being there, and Miranda and Sophie seemed to like me".

He sighed "It's there loss" he told her in reference to the people who had snubbed her.

"I know" she whispered.

"But it doesn't make it any better does it?"

"No" she replied.

"I'm sorry".

She gave a light laugh and tipped her head up to look at him "You don't have to apologize for them, it's over and done with and I survived and I'm here now…and being here makes everything better".

He kissed the top of her head and handed back her phone. "I'm glad that being here makes you feel better".

"You always make me feel better" she replied "Why is that?"

He chuckled softly "I told you, I'm gifted".

She laughed "How could I have forgotten?"

"It's alright; I'll forgive your memory lapse this time".

"That's so good of you".

He nodded "I'm just that kind of guy".

She was quiet for a moment before speaking again "Thanks for the coffee, it was a nice surprise".

"You're welcome; I was worried though that you'd hear me and shoot me thinking it was an intruder".

Kate laughed "I guess you're lucky that I wasn't sleeping lightly this morning".

"Elves are always lucky" he answered.

"I just wonder what my neighbors think when they see you sneaking in and out of my apartment".

"Your neighbors were nowhere insight either time I carried out my acts of Christmas cheer".

"What if they had seen you?" she asked in amusement.

"Then they'd think that you're a very lucky woman".

"You think so highly of yourself" she replied.

"Someone has too".

She yawned and snuggled closer to him seeking his warmth.

"You want to stay?" he asked.

"I can't" she replied "I don't have anything with me".

"I'm sure we can find something for you" he told her.

"No, I better get going; I'm hitting the sales with your mom and Alexis in the morning".

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Martha asked me when I got here".

"I'm glad you're going, you can keep them in line".

She laughed "What's the fun in that?"

"Oh I see how it is, female bonding day, you're all going to conspire against me aren't you?"

She moved out of his arms and gave him a teasing look "You never know".

"I'm surprised you're going out into the madness" he replied as he followed her towards the door.

"Well I'm hoping to get a good deal on a new suitcase" she told him.

He looked at her intently barely daring to hope "A new suitcase?"

Kate nodded "Yeah, I'm going on a trip".

His brow rose "Oh, where are you going?"

"Vegas" she answered as she smiled brightly.

His lips curved upward and his eyes shone "You going with anyone I know?"

She laughed and reached out a hand to straighten the collar of his shirt "Just some big shot author, no one really worth mentioning".

His smile couldn't get any wider and before he grabbed her, lifting her off the floor and spinning her around.

Kate giggled "Put me down, Castle".

"You're being serious, aren't you?" he asked as he gripped her arms "You aren't teasing me, right".

"No, Castle, I'm not teasing you. I've decided that you're right it would be fun to get away".

"You know what this means don't you?" he asked.

"What?"

"There really is a Santa Claus" Castle replied.

"Guess you've been a good boy this year, Castle" she replied before leaning in and kissing him like she had been wanting too all morning.

"God I love this holiday" he said when she pulled away.

Kate laughed "Goodnight, Rick".

"Wait" he said as he drew her back towards him and stared into her eyes.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Something's different" he said.

"Is it?" she asked as she held his stare.

He nodded "Yes, something's different".

She smiled "I wonder what it is?"

"I don't know" he answered "But I like it".

"Do you?"

"Yeah".

"Me too" she whispered.

"What's going on, Kate?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged "Don't worry, you'll figure it out".

He looked at her again and she smiled before brushing a light kiss across his mouth and then turning towards the door.

"Goodnight" she whispered.

"Goodnight".

The door closed behind her but he stood and stared at it as if he could still see her. There was something in her eyes that was different, something had changed. He turned and moved back towards the living room. He sat back down on the sofa and sighed, just when it seemed like he had her figured out she went and changed the game, but she was going to Vegas with him and that was something major. He smiled as he thought of the trip to come and then it hit him. The wall was down.


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 15

The day before she was due to leave for Vegas, Kate was curled up in the corner of her grandmother's sofa, watching daytime television with her. There was a plate of cookies in the center of the coffee table, and two mugs of hot tea.

"This is nice" Savannah said from the other end of the sofa "I'm so glad you came to spend the day with me".

Kate smiled "I'm glad to be here too" she told her "It kind of reminds me of those days when I was sick and had to stay home from school and mom would drop me off here for the day".

Savannah smiled and patted her leg "I remember, I always fixed you up a spot on the sofa and I would baby you while we watched soap operas and game shows".

Kate laughed "I know that's why I opted to still come here when I was sick as a teenager instead of staying home alone".

"I was always glad to have you here" her grandmother replied.

"I remember once when I was sick that you were sick too and I had to spend the day with Grandma Sarah instead. She didn't baby me like you did at all" Kate said.

Savannah nodded "Sarah Beckett was a nice woman and she loved you but she didn't tend to children the way I did. I always had the feeling that Sarah believed that the era she grew up in of children being seen and not heard was a better thing than the modern times".

"I loved her" Kate said "But what you say is probably true, she was a bit old fashioned and when I would spend the day with her I always felt as though she wished I was a little quieter and a more demure".

Savannah chuckled lightly "Maybe she just wasn't sure of what to do with such an energetic little girl".

"Maybe" Kate replied.

"Are you excited for your trip?" Savannah asked.

Kate smiled, she had been wondering how long it would take for Savannah to work her way around to that topic of conversation. She glanced casually at her watch, her grandmother had held out for 2 hours and 45 minutes; she was surprised she had lasted that long.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it" she answered.

"I bet Rick's excited" Savannah said slyly.

She laughed "Yeah well it doesn't take much to excite Castle".

"Have you decided what to do about your dilemma?" Savannah asked.

Kate gave her a puzzled look "My dilemma?"

She nodded "You know you were concerned about that lie you told".

The blood drained from her face and she frowned as the thought sunk into her mind. Somehow she had allowed herself to forget about that problem.

"Oh hell" Savannah muttered "I shouldn't have brought that up, you obviously haven't been thinking of it".

Kate ran a hand through her hair "I guess I've spent the last several days focusing on how I feel about him".

"Keep doing that" Savannah answered "Pretend like I never mentioned that other thing".

Kate sighed "What should I do?"

"Do whatever it is that you were planning on and forget about the past".

"But isn't that like building a relationship on a lie?"

Savannah shook her head "No, you love him and he loves you and that's all that matters".

"But grandma…"

"No buts" she said "Let's look at it in a different way; you have the chance to create a moment that is beautiful and special for both of you and that's the way it should be".

"I know but…"

"I said no buts!" Savannah told her "Let me ask you something, Katie, if you hadn't been shot that day do you think Rick would've told you that he loved you that day?"

"I don't know" she answered "All I know is that I never doubted him, I believe that he meant it".

"Of course he meant" she replied "But it was said in a moment of duress, he was terrified, he thought he was losing you and that he'd never get to tell you what you meant to him and so he said it, most likely without meaning too because he wanted you to know just in case".

Kate nodded "I know".

"Well then it stands to reason that he'd most likely rather say those words to you under better circumstances, and in a situation where you have no choice but to remember him saying it; it would be better for both of you to have a happier memory".

"But does that make it right not to tell?" she asked.

"Katie, I'm not all that convinced that he doesn't already know that you were lying to him".

Kate looked at her unconvinced "But you'd think he would've said something by now".

"No" Savannah said "He wouldn't say anything because he's following your lead".

"So you think I should just stick with the plan?" she asked.

"What is the plan?" Savannah asked.

Kate shrugged "Getting on the plane is step one, and then I figured once were there I'd have a good time and let whatever happens…happen".

Savannah eyed her intently "Are you going to come home as a couple or are you going to come back still doing this dance of yours?"

Kate was quite for a while "I don't know grandma, I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens".

"What are you hoping for?"

"I'm hoping we'll be together".

"Good answer" Savannah said "Now make it happen".

Kate sighed and threw up her hands "The plan is to make it happen grandma!"

"Well" Savannah said "I haven't heard you say that this plan included telling him how you feel".

She rolled her eyes "Grandma, it's in the plan, if the right moment presents itself than I will tell him".

"Oh for gods sake, Katie!" she exclaimed "You and this right moment business, just tell the man you love him and put him out of his misery, hell put us all out of our misery and tell him!"

Kate couldn't help but laugh, her exasperation forgotten "Grandma, when I tell him, you're going to be the first person to know".

"I better be" she replied.

"You will be".

"Are you all packed?" her grandmother asked.

"I'll finish this evening" Kate told her.

"I hope you're taking something pretty to wear for New Years" her grandmother said.

"I bought some new clothes when I went shopping with Martha and Alexis".

"That's good" Savannah commented "I'm sure Rick will take you to a party and you should wear something that will catch his eye and keep his attention on you all evening".

She couldn't help but laugh "I think I catch his eye easily enough, he spends a lot of time starring at me".

Savannah laughed "That doesn't mean you can't up the ante, wear something special, knock his socks off".

"I'll do my best" she replied with a slight shake of her head.

"And wear your hair down" she suggested "Give it a bit of a curl but leave it down".

"Why?"

"Because men prefer it that way and it saves time later".

Kate starred at her for a moment and then laughed "Are you coaching me to seduce him?"

Savannah grinned "That's entirely up to you but at least you'll be dressed for it just in case the mood strikes".

"Oh my god" Kate muttered as she felt her face flush.

Her grandmother shrugged "You can let him do the seducing if you prefer".

"Are we really discussing this?" she asked.

"Of course we are, dear, this is a pivotal moment for you and you need to be prepared. The two of you will be far from friends and family and the opportunity will most likely come about and you'll need a game plan, because lets face it honey, it's time to get this show on the road".

Kate burst into laughter and tried to decide if she should be amused or horrified.

"I don't know if planned seduction is the way to go" she said as she caught her breath.

"Well I'm not saying it has to be done on a specific night and at a specific time" Savannah told her "It should happen when the moment is right, and when the time comes you should have a plan in mind".

"Is that how you caught grandpa?" Kate asked.

Savannah smiled at her fondly "I know what you're thinking, you're thinking of what the old bat told everyone at dinner the other night, and just let me say that it wasn't like she makes it out to be".

"It wasn't?"

"Of course not, I didn't plan on getting pregnant, that was just an accident…oh wait I shouldn't say that, I never thought of Johanna as an accident and neither did Harrison, she was just the happy surprise that came from a picnic that got out of hand".

"Too much information, grandma!" Kate exclaimed as she slapped a hand against her forehead "Way too much information".

"Oh it isn't like I told you the details" Savannah said with a wave of her hand "You read steamier stuff in Rick's books".

"I don't like to think of you reading those scenes" Kate replied.

"I skip over them when I come across them" she answered.

"That's good to know".

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't set out to trap Harrison".

"I never thought you did" she replied "But did mom know that you passed her off as premature?"

"No, and if she ever figured out that she was born seven months after my wedding she never let on".

"I probably wouldn't mention it either if I discovered something like that" Kate said.

"Well dear you don't have to worry about that, you're parents were already married when Johanna got pregnant".

"Lucky me" she quipped.

"Let's see, you were born in November so you would've been conceived in February" Savannah stated.

"I don't care to know" Kate said "That falls into the too much information category".

Savannah laughed "Well I figured since I told you that Johanna was my picnic baby I could at least guess at what you were for your mother".

"Oh god" Kate said as a thought popped into her mind.

Savannah was nodding as if she had come to the same conclusion "I figure there are two possibilities for you Katie, you were either her birthday gift or her valentine".

Kate shook her head "I don't even want to think about it, let's change the subject before it gets too embedded in my mind".

"Alright" she replied "Let's get back to you and Rick".

"If you're going to tell me what color underwear I should have on, I'm leaving" Kate said.

Savannah shook with laughter "No honey, the color of your underwear is entirely up to you".

"Thank you".

"But I did read in a magazine that although women believe that men prefer black underwear they really prefer white" Savannah stated.

"Really?" Kate said.

She nodded "That's what I read".

Kate shook her head "I can't even believe we're discussing underwear".

Savannah laughed "There's nothing wrong with talking about underwear, it's something we all use".

"But it's usually not something you talk about with your grandmother, but then again it's unusual for a grandmother to tell her granddaughter to seduce someone".

"I didn't say you had to do it, you have the option of letting him seduce you".

Kate laughed "How about mutual seduction?"

Savannah thought it over for a moment "I don't think that would be as much fun".

Kate raised a hand "I don't think I want to hear anymore of this".

"Be sure to let him kiss you at midnight" Savannah stated.

"I will" Kate answered.

"And if he wants to spoil you, let him".

"Fine".

"Don't over think everything; listen to your heart, not your brain".

"I think you already gave me that speech" Kate stated.

"Well I'm giving it to you again" Savannah told her "I don't want this getting messed up, now you just go out there and have a good time and lay claim to that man, you understand?"

Kate laughed "I got the message, grandma".

Savannah nodded "Alright then, make me proud".

"You know if you had some pom-poms you could be my own personal cheerleader" Kate replied.

"If that's what it takes" Savannah replied with a smile.

Thankfully Savannah carried the conversation to other topics and the rest of the day was spent in comfort and laughter. When it was time for her to go, Savannah hugged Kate as they stood near the door.

"Have fun" her grandmother advised once more.

"I will" she replied with a grin.

"Will you call me when you get there, so I know you arrived safely?" the old woman asked.

Kate smiled softly "Yes, I'll do that for you".

They said their goodbyes and as she made her way down the porch steps Savannah called from behind her "Go get him, Katie!"

Kate laughed and turned back to face her "I'm definitely getting you some pom-poms".

She had one more place to go after she left her grandmothers and she had to hurry before darkness fell. Not long after her departure from Savannah's, Kate found herself walking the path towards her mother's grave. Her eyes landed on the bouquet that she had placed in front of the stone a few days before, and she saw a bouquet of red carnations lying next to it that she knew was from her father, but there was a third bouquet lying with them and she stared at the arrangement of white roses in puzzlement before noticing a small card nestled among the flowers.

She stooped down and plucked it from its hiding place.

_To Johanna_

_Merry Christmas_

_Rick, Martha, and Alexis_

She smiled and tucked the card back into the bouquet.

"So, Rick came to visit you" she said as her fingers brushed across the stone. "And he brought you flowers, should I be jealous?" she teased as a light breeze caressed her face.

She smiled and took a breath before telling her mother what she had come to say.

"I'm leaving for Vegas in the morning" she said quietly "I wanted to talk to you before I went because I want you to know that I listened to what you told me and that you're right about a lot of things. I'm going to let myself be happy, and I'm going to give this thing with Rick a chance, and while I'm doing that for me and for him, I'm also doing it for you in a way, because I want you to be proud of me, and I want to have the things you want for me".

She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts "I kept my promise, mom, I took down those pictures and papers and I put them away. I'm going to let it go, it's not easy but I'm going to do it, because it's what you want and it's what I need".

Kate kissed her fingertips and pressed them against the letters that spelled out her mother's name. "I love you…and if you're going to go popping into anyone's dreams; maybe it should be your mother's, tell her seduction is an off limits topic with her granddaughter".

She took one last look and then left. She had packing to finish and a sleepless night ahead of her as she anticipated the next day.

As Castle packed his bags he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. In fact he'd been having a hard time keeping a smile of his face ever since Kate had told him she was going to Vegas with him….and of course afterwards she had kissed him.

Life was looking good, he thought to himself as he folded up shirts and placed them into the suitcase.

"I can't believe you're running off to Vegas" Martha stated as she leaned against the doorframe of his room.

The sound of her voice startled him and he turned to look at her "What's wrong with going to Vegas for a few days?" he asked.

Martha looked at him as if he were slightly stupid "Well for starters you would think that you'd be reluctant to leave Kate, when the two of you have been so cozy lately, and second, she has time off from work and you could be using that to your advantage".

"Meaning?" he asked.

Martha sighed "Meaning you could be taking her out, showing her a good time, making a move".

"Making a move?" he said with a raised eye brow.

"Well New Years would be a perfect opportunity" she replied "It has all the makings of a romantic date waiting to happen and what are you doing? Running off to Vegas and missing your chance".

Castle laughed "I don't think the situation is as dire as you seem to think".

"If she finds someone else to kiss at the stroke of midnight, you'll be sorry" Martha stated.

He walked towards her and laid his hands on her shoulders "Mother, I appreciate your concern but I'm not worried".

"Yes, well look at what happened the last time you went away, you came back and she had a new boyfriend" Martha reminded him.

"That's not going to happen this time, and besides I'm sure Kate has her own plans for her vacation time".

"She didn't mention any plans while we were out shopping" she told him.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have any" he replied.

Martha gave him an assessing look "Richard, you aren't going to do something stupid are you?"

He looked at her in confusion "Like what?"

"Like doing something to make her jealous, because if that's what you have planned just let me tell you that it will get you nowhere with her".

"I assure you that nothing like that is going to happen" Castle stated as he continued to pack.

"I hope not" Martha said "You're finally making progress with that girl and it would be a shame if you were to something stupid and screw it up. I for one would be very disappointed in you".

"You and everyone else" he stated "But I'm not going to screw anything up".

"You better hope you don't".

"I won't".

"You have told her that you're going, haven't you?" she asked.

"Of course I told her".

"How did she take the news?"

Castle looked at her incredulously "Mother, it's just a little trip, not a permanent move, I'm coming back, Kate was fine when I told her, it didn't bother her".

Martha rolled her eyes "Of course it bothered her, she isn't going to admit to it, I mean she hasn't even been around, what's that tell you".

He laughed "What are you talking about?" he asked "She was here the night before Christmas Eve, she stopped by Christmas night, she spent the next day with you and Alexis, and yesterday she divided her day between Lanie and her father, and today she is with her grandmother. We're not the only people she knows, mother, she'll make her way back around to us".

Martha smirked "Well you seem to know her itinerary".

He nodded "Just because she hasn't been here in a few days doesn't mean we haven't talked to each other".

"Alright" Martha said waving a hand in surrender "I just hope you know what you're doing".

He smiled "I know exactly what I'm doing".

Martha turned and walked away leaving him to his packing once more. He grinned as he folded more clothes, he was so glad they were sticking to the plan of not telling anyone until they were out there.

The next morning as he sat in the taxi that was carrying him towards Kate's apartment, Castle could barely contain himself.

"_I'm about three minutes away" _he texted her.

"_I know, Castle, a minute ago you were four minutes away" _she replied.

"_I just want you to be ready"._

"_I am ready; I'm standing right inside the door with my stuff"._

He had no sooner read her reply and the cab pulled up in front of the building. He leapt out of the car and hurried towards the door to help her with her bags.

"You're not anxious or anything, are you Castle?" she teased as he took the suitcase from her hand.

"Who me?" he asked with a grin.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked as they slid into the backseat of the cab.

"You should know that I didn't, I was up texting you all night" he replied.

She laughed "Right, I almost forgot".

His excitement was contagious and she couldn't wait to get going. They chatted merrily as they were driven to the airport, and their anxiousness didn't abate as they went through all of the usual airport hassles but then the announcement came and Castle's face fell faster than she ever thought possible.

"Calm down Castle" Kate said as they sat down in a pair of plastic chairs at the airport.

"I don't want to calm down" he told her "I want to get on the plane and leave".

"It's a just a delay" she replied.

"A two hour delay!" he exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?" Kate asked "We'll just get there a little later, that's all".

"I don't want to take any chances that you'll change your mind during this little delay" he answered "I want you on the plane, strapped into the seat next to me and with no choice but to land in Nevada".

Kate laughed and took his hand "I'm not going to change my mind".

"You promise?" he asked.

"Yes, Castle, I promise. This is fun, spontaneous Kate, remember?"

He nodded "I remember that you told me that, but I'm worried that practical, no nonsense Beckett will show up and talk spontaneous Kate out of it".

"Don't worry, I left practical Beckett at the precinct, for this trip I'm just Kate" she answered.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it" Castle said as he fidgeted in his seat.

Kate sighed but a smile was on her lips as unzipped her purse and rummaged around inside it until she came up with a small note pad and a pen. She wrote out a quick statement and then signed it before tearing it off the pad and handing it to Castle.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Read it".

His eyes scanned the lines and he laughed _I, Katherine Marie Beckett, promise not to change my mind about going to Vegas, and I promise to be fun, spontaneous Kate, and not practical Beckett. – Katherine M. Beckett_

"Now you have it in writing" she said when he finished reading "Since my word isn't good enough".

His eyes were sparkling as he looked at her "Do you think we could find someone in here to notarize it?"

She laughed and slapped his shoulder "Stop it".

He chuckled and folded the note and placed it in his pocket "It still doesn't make me feel any better about being delayed".

"Just relax" she told him "I'll tell you about the day I spent with my grandmother".

His eyes lit up "I do love when you tell me a story".

"Grandma thought she'd clear up the statement made by Miriam about her trapping grandpa" Kate began.

"I bet that was interesting" he replied as he shifted so he could watch her face as she told him the story.

She nodded "Oh yeah, she told me that she didn't trap him, she said that my mother was just a happy surprise that resulted from a picnic that got out of hand".

Castle laughed "She told you that?"

"Yes, and I may never be able to go on a picnic again without thinking about that story, in fact I may never go on a picnic again period".

"Savannah's really something" he said with a laugh.

"It gets better".

"It always does" he replied.

"She then proceeded to figure out when I was conceived".

"How did that turn out?" Castle asked.

"Well she said I would've been conceived in February so I was either my mother's birthday present or her valentine".

Castle burst into laughter "You'll never be able to think of February in the same way again".

"Tell me about it" she replied "I so did not want to know".

"Could've been worse" he commented.

"How so?"

"You could've been conceived in March as the end result of a drunken St. Patrick's Day party".

Kate laughed "Well I did like to eat Lucky Charms as a kid".

"They are magically delicious" Castle stated.

She giggled and nudged his knee with her own "Now I want Lucky Charms".

He laughed "Do you think that if we ate Lucky Charms before going to Vegas that it would make us extra lucky at the casino?"

She shrugged "I don't know and since we aren't near a super market we probably won't be able to find out".

He looked at her in a way that told her that he took the statement as a challenge. "Kate, we are in an airport that has stores that sell things, chances are there are Lucky Charms somewhere in this building".

"You think so?"

He nodded "I'll find them".

"Bring me back some magazines" she told him as he rose from his seat.

"I shall return with magazines and Lucky Charms".

She smiled as he sat off on his mission.

"How long have you been married, dear?" an older woman asked from across the aisle.

"Oh, we're not married" she answered.

"Really?" the woman said in surprise.

"Yeah".

"I thought you were newlyweds".

Kate laughed "Yeah, we get that a lot".

"That should tell you something" the woman told her before she rose from her seat and ambled toward a vending machine.

It didn't tell her anything she didn't already know but she smiled anyway as she thought about it. After a while of waiting for Castle to come back she began to get bored and was contemplating go in search of him until she heard his voice call out "I found them!"

Kate looked up to find him moving in her direction, a bag dangling off his arm and a cup of cereal in each hand. He was beaming as if he had just found a lost treasure and she laughed as he sat down next to her.

"I can't believe it" she said as he handed her the cup of Lucky Charms.

"It's a sign from the universe" he declared as he peeled off the lid.

"The universe wanted us to have Lucky Charms?" she asked as she opened hers.

He nodded "Yes it did, and I bet that it makes us lucky".

Kate picked up a rainbow shaped marshmallow and popped it into her mouth and smiled.

"As good as you remembered?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied as she took a spoon that he had fished out of the bag.

"I got your magazines too" he told her.

"Thanks" she replied.

"I also stocked up on Lucky Charms, just in case we need them" he commented.

"What did you do, buy all of them?" she asked as she eyed the bag.

"Maybe" he answered as he avoided her eyes.

She laughed and shook her head "Only you, Castle".

He grinned at her "I am one of a kind".

"That's probably a good thing; I don't think the world could handle more than one of you".

Castle laughed "Don't make me take away your Lucky Charms".

"You wouldn't dare".

"You think so?"

She nodded "You wouldn't want to mess with a sign from the universe".

He thought about it for a moment "You're probably right, and besides I don't want to take a chance of jinxing myself".

As she ate her cereal she thought of her grandmother and she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Grandma, I want to tell her we're delayed so I'll be calling her later than I thought".

He was about to say something but she raised a hand, silencing him as Savannah answered on the other line. He waited while she had her conversation and when she hung up he turned to his attention back to her.

"I thought we weren't telling anyone until we were out there" he said.

"Well, I kind of announced it at Christmas dinner" she replied. "Uncle David asked if I'd be joining them for New Years and I told them we were going to Vegas".

"You didn't tell me this" he replied "How did that news go over?"

"Grandma was thrilled and Miriam said there was nothing in Vegas but sin".

"What did you say to that?"

"I told her that's why we were going".

Castle almost choked on his last spoon full of Lucky Charms. "What did Miriam think of that?"

"That was when she said I was sinful".

"I'm inviting myself to the next family dinner at your grandmother's house" Castle said.

"You don't have to invite yourself" she replied "I already planned on bringing you".

"I'm touched" he stated.

"Don't be, I just don't want to go without back up".

"Liar".

Kate laughed "One things for sure" she said.

"Whats that?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Thanksmas".

He laughed "Well Thanksmas is a sophisticated holiday that can't be recreated by amateurs".

She grinned "So did you tell anyone about our little trip?"

"Well Mother and Alexis know I'm going to Vegas but they think I'm going alone".

"What did they think of you taking off on this excursion?"

He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling "You'll be happy to know that mother made a case for me staying in New York with you".

"Really?" Kate said with a laugh.

He nodded "She said I should be taking you out for New Years and kissing you at midnight".

"Well then it's a good thing we're going to Vegas together; I'd hate for you to disobey your mother" she replied with a smile.

"This may be the first time that I didn't disobey her" he answered.

"Even though she doesn't know it yet" Kate answered.

"That's the best part" Castle replied "It's just too bad we won't see the look on her face and the look on your dad's face".

Kate laughed "Oh but I'm sure we'll here plenty about it which will make up for not seeing it".

He laughed with her "So very true".

Kate kept him entertained and talking until their flight was called.

"Finally!" Castle exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the gate.

Kate hadn't been nervous until she took her seat on the plane and then the realization of what she was about to do hit her.

"You signed a document" Castle said as he watched her intently.

The comment made her laugh and she relaxed as his hand closed over hers.

"We're really doing this" she said aloud.

"Yes we are, and it's going to be fun".

She nodded "Fun and spontaneous".

"That's our motto" Castle said.

"We have a motto and Lucky Charms" Kate said with a laugh.

Castle grinned at her "You should never leave home without either one".

"My mother would've said to never go away without plenty of clean underwear and a credit card".

He nodded "Also wise".

The plane began to move and she clutched his hand "Here we go" she said.

"To the land of sinfulness" he replied with a wicked smile.

"I think I'll send Miriam a post card" Kate said as she relaxed against the seat.

"Send one to Lauren too" he told her "Tell her you're getting the V.I.P treatment due to your royal status".

Kate laughed "She'd love that".

"I can't wait to have a word with her one of these days" he commented.

Kate squeezed his hand "Don't worry about her; let's just think about our trip and the fun we're going to have".

He smiled at her and nodded in agreement, not wanting to make her think of anything as unpleasant as Lauren and her nasty comments.

By the time the plane touched down in Vegas and they had collected their luggage and made their way to the hotel, they were beginning to feel exhausted.

"Would you be disappointed if I said let's just order room service instead of going out tonight?" Kate asked as she made herself comfortable in their posh hotel room.

He shook his head "Not at all, we'll put being fun and spontaneous on hold until tomorrow".

Kate smiled "Good, I want to be well rested".

He grinned "I want you to be well rested too, I'm going to show you a good time".

"Are you?" she teased.

He nodded "I have too, my mother said I should".

Kate laughed "Mother knows best".

Castle went off to order their dinner and she retreated to one of the bedrooms to call Savannah and tell her that she had arrived.

_Authors Note: We made it to Vegas! The fun begins, and who will be the first parent to find out that Kate is across country with Castle? You'll have to stay tuned lol._


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors Note: I'm now over 300 reviews! I'm so happy about that, I would've never imagined it possible. You guys are awesome. The fun in Vegas begins, but just so you know, I've never been there so my knowledge is based solely on what I've seen on TV, but I think I made it work, and besides it's really just the backdrop right? I hope you guys enjoy this one!_

Chapter 16

Kate was awakened the next morning by a sudden flood of sunlight hitting her in the face. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as she rolled away from the light.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Castle said cheerfully.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled.

"No" he replied as he moved towards the bed "Sleepy time is up; it's time for fun".

"Castle, you're entirely too cheerful for someone who was just as jet lagged and tired as I was".

"Come on, get up" Castle told her "We're in Vegas and it's time to be fun and spontaneous, and to top all of that off, I'm feeling lucky" he said as he grabbed the blankets and threw them off of her.

"Hey" she complained as she snagged a corner of the blanket and pulled it back up to her "What if I had been naked?"

He grinned "Well then it really would've been my lucky day".

She laughed as she rubbed a hand across her eyes "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes you did" he replied "But you still need to get up, your coffee and breakfast are waiting".

"Alright, Castle" Kate said as she sat up on the edge of the bed "I'm up".

"I'll be in the other room" he said happily before leaving her bedroom.

She gathered up her stuff and headed into the bathroom to get ready. When she was finished she grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and moved into the living room area where a table had been set for breakfast.

"What are we having?" she asked as she took a seat across from Castle.

Castle lifted the lids that covered the plates "We're having eggs and toast, with a side of Lucky Charms".

Kate laughed "Lucky Charms again?"

He nodded "We're hitting the casinos today, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to be extra lucky".

She gave him a teasing smile "You're just going to make me eat Lucky Charms everyday because you bought all of those single serving cups at the airport".

"That's so not true" Castle replied "I'm giving them to you to enhance you're luck".

She laughed and they dug into their breakfasts as he glanced at the newspaper that had been sent up with their meal.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Kate asked.

"Well, I figure we'll start with the casino" Castle began "Because there's no better way to start a day than by winning some money". When she nodded in agreement he continued on "Then I figured we'd get something to eat and do some sight seeing, maybe some shopping and then we'll come back here and change clothes for the evening".

"You have the evening all planned out too?" she asked, a smile touching her lips.

"Of course" he replied "We'll take in a dinner show, and then we'll hit some clubs".

"Wow" Kate said "When did you plan all of this?"

"Before we left" he answered.

"Will there be anything left for us to do tomorrow?" she teased.

Castle laughed "Tomorrow we'll go win more money, see a show, more sight-seeing, and then of course there will be dinner and the New Years Eve party for the rest of the evening".

"Sounds good".

She was just finishing her breakfast when her phone rang.

"It's my dad!" she exclaimed; almost dropping the phone in the process.

Castle burst into a fit of laughter "You look like a 16 year old who just got caught with a boy in her room".

She shot him a slightly amused glare "Alright, I'm a little out of practice at being spontaneous".

He was still laughing as he nodded towards the still ringing phone "Answer it, put it on speaker and let the fun begin".

She did what he asked and answered.

"Hi dad" she said.

"Hi, Katie" he replied "Are you busy?"

"I was just finishing breakfast" she told him.

"Isn't it getting kind of late for breakfast?" he asked.

Kate glanced at her watch; it was already 11a.m. in New York.

"I slept in" she answered.

Castle was grinning at her as he silently listened in to the conversation.

"Guess who's coming to visit" Jim said.

"Who?"

"My sister Emma, she's in town for a few days and she'd like to see you, so why don't you come over this afternoon while she's here".

"Oh dad…I'd love too but…" she said hesitantly.

"But what?" he asked "You already have plans?"

"I'm out of town" she told him.

"You didn't tell me you were going out of town" he responded.

"Didn't I?" she asked; a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"No, you didn't. Where are you?"

"I'm in Vegas" she answered.

Jim laughed Very funny, Katie".

"I'm not kidding" she replied.

He continued to laugh "Sure, Katie".

"Dad, I'm serious. I'm in Vegas".

Castle could barely contain his laughter as she shook her head.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you just jumped on a plane and took off for Vegas by yourself without saying a word to anyone?" Jim asked.

"She's not by herself" Castle announced and Kate had to swallow the laugh that almost escaped her lips as her father fell silent.

"Rick, is that you?" Jim asked.

"It's me" he replied with barely concealed glee.

"Alright" Jim said, a slight chuckle in his voice "The two of you have had you're fun, now where are you, Katie?"

"Dad, we're not lying" Kate said as she gave in and laughed at his disbelief "We really are in Vegas".

He grew silent again and then out of nowhere said "I'll call you back" and then he hung up.

Kate and Rick looked at each other and laughed.

"He doesn't believe us" Castle stated.

"I know" she replied "I can't believe it".

"I wonder why he hung up so suddenly" Castle said.

Kate laughed "He probably wants to call Martha".

"Mother?" he asked "Why would he want to call her?"

"To check on your whereabouts" Kate replied "And besides, they traded numbers at Thanksmas so they could continue to discuss us at their convenience".

"Is that right?"

She nodded and pulled up the photo that Jim had sent her, the one that Martha had taken of her and Castle asleep on the couch and sent to him. When she found it she held the phone out to Castle so he could see it. "Your mom sent that to my dad".

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to start an argument between the two of you" she told him "No real harm was done, so I let it go".

He nodded as he stared at the photo. "Wouldn't you love to be listening in on the conversation they're having now?"

She grinned "Oh yeah".

Meanwhile in New York, Martha's phone rang as she sat next to Alexis at the counter, a steaming mug of hot coffee in her hands.

"Who is it?" Alexis asked.

She glanced at the screen "It's Jim; Kate's father".

Martha answered the call "Hello Jim".

"Martha" he replied "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" she told him "What is it?"

"Where's Rick?"

She sighed "Richard went off to Las Vegas for New Years".

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied "He got there last night".

"Did he happen to mention that he was taking Katie with him?"

"Kate?" Martha said "No, he didn't say anything to me". She turned towards Alexis "Did your father say anything about Kate going with him to Vegas?"

"No" Alexis answered.

"What makes you think she's with Richard?" Martha asked Jim.

"I called her" he replied "And she said she was in Vegas and Rick is there with her. I thought they were kidding".

"She did buy a suitcase when we went shopping" Alexis remembered.

"She did, didn't she" Martha said in response "She also bought a little black dress".

"I guess she wasn't kidding" Jim commented.

"I'll call you back Jim, I'm going to get to the bottom of this" Martha stated before ending the call.

Castle and Beckett were still sitting at the table, waiting for the next call to come in.

"We haven't even been here for 24 hours and we've already been busted" Castle stated.

Kate laughed "That has to be a new record".

"I wouldn't doubt it" he replied.

"I wonder what's taking so long" Kate said as she stared at her phone.

"They're trying to figure it out" he answered just as his phone rang "And there's hurricane Martha now".

Kate covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter as he put the call on speaker phone.

"Hello" he answered casually.

"Richard Castle!" Martha exclaimed.

"Martha Rodgers!" he replied mocking her tone.

"Don't be a smart ass" she told him.

"But mother, I'm so good at it" he answered.

Kate was shaking with held back giggles as he winked at her.

"Is Kate in Vegas with you?" she demanded to know.

"Kate?" he said "Kate who?"

"You know very well who; Kate Beckett!"

"I don't know if she's here or not, let me check" he said to his mother.

"Kate" he said "Are you in Vegas with me?"

"That's what the pilot said when we landed" she answered.

"How about that" he said to Martha "She is here in Vegas, what a small world".

"Very funny" Martha replied "You had this planned all along didn't you? You let me stand there and make a fool out of myself lecturing you about going off and leaving her and the whole time you knew you were taking her with you".

"That was the best part" he said with a laugh.

Martha could hear Kate laughing in the background and she couldn't help but smile.

"Why's it such a big secret?" Martha asked "Why didn't you just tell us you were going away together?"

"Well for starters, it's way more fun if no one knows about it, and secondly anytime we do something together you all jump to conclusions and drive us crazy".

"What are you two up too?" she asked, ignoring his statement completely.

"Nothing" he stated "We're just on vacation, in search of a good time".

"I just bet" Martha replied.

"Mother, as much as I love talking to you, I'm going to go now. Kate and I have things to do. Tell Alexis that I love her and I'll call her later".

With that said he ended the call and looked across the table at Kate.

"She's probably reporting back to your dad now".

"They need to get a new hobby" she replied.

"I think it's time for us to put them away" Castle told her "When we get back we should pick up some retirement home brochures".

She laughed "Let's put them together so we can carpool on visitation day".

"Deal" he answered with a laugh.

A few moments later her phone rang.

"Here we go again" she said as her eyes lit up playfully.

"Did you confirm my story?" she asked when she answered the call.

"What are you doing, Katie?" Jim asked.

"Enjoying myself like you said I should" she told him.

"Katie" he said.

"What?"

"You aren't going to any wedding chapels are you?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask Castle, he's in charge of the itinerary".

"Rick?"

"Sorry, Jim" Castle said "You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas".

"Unless it comes back to bite you in the ass in nine months" Jim replied stunning them both into silence.

"I can't believe you said that" Kate said when she recovered from the shock.

Jim laughed "I can be funny too".

"Yeah, you're a real comedian" she told him "But I have to go now, Castle and I want to get going".

"Have fun, Katie" he told her.

"I will" she said before hanging up.

Castle grinned at her "I guess they'll have plenty to discuss now".

Kate nodded in agreement as she grabbed her purse and shoved her phone in her pocket. "It's our duty to keep them entertained".

"Right" he said as he followed her to the door "At least until we put them in the home".

They left the hotel and took a cab to the casino.

"Isn't it kind of early to be hitting a casino?" Kate asked as he led her inside the building.

"No way" he said "We're beating the bulk of the crowds, which in my opinion should give us better chances at winning".

She smiled at him "I don't think it works that way".

"Maybe, maybe not, I guess we'll just have to find out" he replied as he pulled a handful of bills from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"To gamble with".

"No, Castle: she said as she held the money out to him "I brought money of my own".

Castle pushed her hand away "You keep your money. This trip is my gift to you and that includes financing your visits to the casino".

"Castle" she protested.

"Kate" he argued "You're sounding like practical Beckett".

"But Castle…"

He shook his head "Fun and spontaneous Kate would take the money".

Kate sighed and looked at the money in her palm.

"It's not like your bankrupting me" he told her "Consider it a small cut of the Nikki Heat royalties".

She gave a short laugh "Which sex scene does this cover?"

He smirked "The one in Heat Wave".

She counted the money and then looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes "So that scene was only worth 500 dollars to you?"

He laughed "Well it's not like I got to do actual research with you for that scene".

Kate laughed "You didn't ask".

Castle almost choked "Would you have said yes?"

"No".

"That's what I thought" he replied "And let's not forget that I now have the unsavory thought in my mind of your grandmother reading that scene; and how she told me I was probably thinking of you when I wrote it".

She knew she should change the subject but she couldn't help herself "Well, were you thinking of me?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She grinned "I always wondered what inspired it".

"You really want to know?" he asked as he stepped closer to her, grateful that there weren't many people milling about and that they were somewhat secluded standing off to the side of the room by themselves.

She bit her lip for a moment as she contemplated the question. Did she really want to know? She debated it for a moment more and then looked him in eye.

"Yeah, I want to know".

"It might've been the sight of you in a certain red gown that you wore to accompany me to that gala benefit, while we were working on the home invasion case".

"The dress you bought me" she replied, the answer being more for herself than for him but he nodded.

"That's the one".

"But the scene is nothing like that" she replied.

"The scene didn't have to be similar" he told her "It was the way I felt when I looked at you that night that made it come to life".

"But why?" she asked.

He shrugged "Maybe the thought of you wearing something that I had given you inspired me".

She thought for a moment, remembering the detail of the scene in Heat Wave and then something came to her. "Rook bought Nikki a print of the painting she liked" she stated.

He smiled "See there was a common element. Rook bought something for Nikki, and I bought something for you. Rook followed Nikki home and things got heated between them, I would've liked to have followed you home and helped you out of your dress but we had a case to solve and you would've shot me if I had attempted it, so therefore Rook got to win while I lost".

Kate smiled "I would've shot you back then".

"Back then?" he questioned with a raised brow.

She nodded "But now that we're better acquainted" she teased "maybe you can follow me home one day and we'll see what happens".

He stared at her for a minute as she smiled at him, and then he grinned "I'm going to hold you to that one day".

"I keep my word" she said "Now take your money".

"No" he told her as he pushed her hand away again.

"Castle".

"Come on" he said, his smile and the sparkle in his eye getting the best of her "Just take it; I want you to have it".

"Fine, Castle" she replied in defeat as she shoved the money in her pocket "You win".

"See, I told you I was feeling lucky".

She rolled her eyes "We'll see if you still feel that way after you've played a few games".

"Where do you want to start?" he asked.

"Slot machines".

"Slot machines?" he said as he wrinkled his nose "No one ever wins at the slot machines".

"Well then it won't take me long to lose and move on, now will it?" she answered.

"Alright" he said with a resigned sigh "If you want to waste a perfectly good quarter than go ahead".

She grinned and walked towards a slot machine with him following behind her. She dug her change purse out of her bag and found a quarter and dropped it into the slot and pulled the handle. Three palm trees appeared and the light went off signaling a win as quarters poured from the machine and into the tray.

Kate looked at Castle in triumph and he nodded. "It figures you'd be the one person to walk up to a slot machine, pull the handle and have hundreds of quarters reign down upon you".

Kate laughed "Maybe it was the Lucky Charms".

He laughed with her and looked down at the tray full of her winnings "You're going to need a bigger change purse".

"What am I going to do with all of them?" she asked him.

"I'll get you a bucket" he replied "I'll be right back".

While she guarded her winnings she allowed her eyes to travel around the room, taking in the lavish décor of the casino. She couldn't believe that she had actually done this but she was glad that she had, because she knew that they were going to have a great time and it was going to be a memory she'd always cherish.

"Here you go" Castle said as he returned to her side, pulling her from her thoughts. Together they scooped up her winnings and put them in the bucket

"So, you think I could be feeling the lucky effects of Lucky Charms?" he asked her as he eyed the machine next to her.

She plucked a quarter from her bucket and held it out to him "Only one way to find out".

"You're giving me a quarter from your winnings?" he asked teasingly.

She nodded "Consider it compensation for one of those times when I've yelled at you".

"I only get a quarter for that?" he asked as he took the coin from her fingers.

She laughed "I don't have your resources".

"Okay" he said "I'll take your meager offering for my suffering". Castle dropped the quarter into the machine and pulled the handle down. He lost.

He shot Kate a look and she laughed "Maybe my Lucky Charms were luckier than yours".

"It was probably beginners luck" he replied "See if you can do it again".

She deposited another quarter into her machine and pulled the handle down…and won again.

"I can't believe this" Castle said as she gleefully gathered up the change and dropped it into her bucket.

"I can't believe it either" she replied with a laugh.

"Let me try your machine" he said.

"Okay" she answered as she switched places with him and handed him another quarter from her bucket.

"More compensation?" he asked and she nodded in agreement.

He went through the motions and he and Kate watched as two palm trees and a banana showed up across the slot machine. Castle looked to Kate who shrugged and dropped a coin into the machine he had used first. The light went off and the tray filled with quarters.

Kate laughed and Castle looked at her incredulously "What is this?" he asked "Are you doing some kind of slot machine voodoo?"

"No" she said as she continued to giggle "I don't know whats happening".

"It's rigged" he said "It must only let women win".

"How does the machine know if it's a man or a woman playing?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it knows, and apparently it likes you" Castle told her.

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"No, but I think that since you're so lucky you should come stand by me while I play blackjack".

"Alright" she conceded "But you have to carry my quarters".

"Oh, I get it; the loser has to be the slave boy, right?"

"Something like that" she answered with a smile "But it could be worse, I could ask you to fan me and peel me a grape".

"I'll fan you but I'm not peeling fruit…unless of course you feel the need for a lime" he said suggestively.

Kate laughed "Go play blackjack".

"I just keep losing" he answered as he took the bucket in one hand and wrapped the other hand around hers.

"Maybe your luck will change" she replied as he led her to the blackjack table.

"I hope so" he replied.

She stood beside him as he played several rounds of blackjack and when he came away from the table with 500 dollars in winnings, he was grinning like a six year old on Christmas.

"I won!" he chanted as he pulled her into his arms "I won, I won, I won".

She laughed and kissed his cheek "See, I told you your luck would change".

"What next?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to try my luck at the roulette table" she answered.

"Lead the way" he told her "Maybe our lucky streak will continue".

Castle was impressed as he watched Kate play the game. She not only kept her emotions in check but she played intelligently. She was winning and although she appeared calm and cool on the outside, he knew her well enough to know that her excitement was building.

She looked at him and winked before pushing all of her chips onto number 5.

"Kate, what are you doing?" he asked "That's all of your chips".

"I know" she replied.

"You're up to 2500 dollars" he whispered.

"I know, I can double it"

"You could lose it all".

"I'm being spontaneous" she answered with a smile.

He held his breath and so did she as they watched the wheel spin around.

"Winner is number 5".

Kate exclaimed happily and Castle swept her into his arms and spun her around.

"You did it!" he yelled.

"Would you like to place another bet?" Kate was asked.

She stared at the pile of chips that were now hers and smiled "No, I think I'll stop now".

The people gathered around the table applauded and Castle and Beckett went off to collect their winnings.

They left the casino and Castle took her to lunch.

"I just can't believe it" he said as they ate lunch "I gave you 500 dollars and you turned it into 5000".

Kate took a bite of her salad "I know nothing like that has ever happened to me before".

"From now on, we eat Lucky Charms every morning".

"You think that's what did it?" she asked.

He nodded "Has to be, that's why the universe made sure we found them at the airport".

"Maybe we should eat them at work" she replied.

"I'm buying stock in the company" Castle stated.

She laughed "Maybe I should buy some too".

"Well, now that you're rolling in the money, you want to do some shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied "Maybe I'll find something nice".

They strolled along the streets, window shopping and she stopped in front of a boutique to admire a dress in the window. It was a long gown, sleek, and strapless. It was red silk, the bodice decorated with silver beading, and the skirt had a slit up one side. It was beautiful and she stared at it wishing she could buy it but knowing that it was probably too expensive.

"You should get it" Castle whispered in her ear.

"Where would I wear it?" she asked "I don't go to many fancy events".

"You can wear it to the New Years eve party" he told her.

"Wouldn't that gown be a little dressy for a party?"

He shook his head "Not for the party we're going to".

Her brow rose "What kind of party are we going to, Castle?"

"I have a friend that owns this club" he began "And he always throws a party that is more on the classy side, more low key".

"You chose a low key, classy party?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes" he replied "I thought it would suite you, and the theme this year is old Hollywood; and Kate, that dress would be perfect. Look at it; doesn't it remind you of a gown a starlet would've worn back then?"

She smiled and nodded as she looked at it. It would be perfect, but she sighed "It probably cost a fortune".

"Use your winnings" he replied.

"Castle that would be frivolous".

"Kate, your bills are paid and money won while gambling is meant to be spent frivolously".

She bit her lip "I don't know".

"Let's just go in and look at it" he told her as he took her hand and pulled her through the door.

They examined the gown and Kate trailed her finger tips across the silken material. It was her size and it was perfect. Castle found the price tag and held it up to look at.

He heard the sharp intake of breath as she read the numbers "That's more than my rent!" she exclaimed.

"You can afford it" he told her.

"Castle, that dress is 1100 dollars!"

"Shhh" he told her as he put a finger to her lips "You're attracting attention".

"I can't buy this" she whispered.

"Yes you can, you'll have money left over for shoes and a purse".

"I can't" she repeated.

"You can".

"No" she said as she shook her head.

"Fun and spontaneous" he reminded her.

She was still shaking her head and he continued on.

"You know you want it".

She did want it, but that amount was obscene.

"I'll buy it for you" he stated.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so" she told him sharply.

"Then you buy it" he told her.

"What, you need another red dress for inspiration?" she asked

"No, I just need you in that dress" he replied "I can already imagine how beautiful you'll look".

She gazed at it, heard Savannah's words about wearing something special ringing in her ears, and saw the pleading look in Rick's eyes. She had the money, and like he said, her priorities were taken care of.

She took a breath "Okay" she relented.

"Really?"

She nodded "Go get someone to box it up before I change my mind" she told him.

He hurried away to find the saleswoman and she looked at the price tag again. She must be losing her mind, she thought to herself. She had never spent that amount of money on one article of clothing.

The dress was carefully taken from the display and packaged for her. She felt nauseous as she handed over the money but the thought of how he would look at her while she wore it made her feel better. He dutifully carried it around for her as she searched the stores for the perfect shoes to match it. She finally found a pair of strappy red heels in the third store they went in, and she found a clutch to match. Her New Years outfit was complete, and her winnings from the casino had taken a significant hit.

"I'm glad you're buying dinner" she quipped when they got back to the hotel.

"It'll be worth it" he told her as he handed the box over to her. "You'll be the most beautiful woman in the room tomorrow night".

She smiled softly as she looked at him "Only to you" she whispered.

He shook his head "To everyone".

"Than only _for_ you" she replied before leaning close and brushing her lips across his in a soft kiss.

He watched her walk away into her bedroom and smiled. It just kept getting better.

He had changed his clothes and was waiting for her by the door when she emerged from her room clad in a little black dress that hugged her body and made his mouth go dry.

"You ready?" she asked as she picked up her purse.

"I'm ready" he stammered but he didn't just mean for dinner.

She smirked at him and he knew she had worn that dress to tease him. He took her to a dinner show as promised and when she caught sight of a showgirl wearing a costume of blue feathers, she laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if that's the showgirl that my cousin Philip spent his time with".

"His showgirl wore blue feathers?" he asked.

She nodded "And her name was Cecilia".

Castle laughed "Did Miriam hear this story of his?"

"Yes" she answered "And he made sure to tell her that he had a sinful time with her".

They laughed together and enjoyed the rest of the show and their meal. Hours later they were in a nightclub of Castle's choosing.

Castle was sitting at a table watching over their drinks while Kate was in the bathroom. A woman slid into her vacant seat across from him.

"I'm Veronica" she announced.

"Hello" he answered casually, not wanting to encourage her.

"You looked lonely" she told him.

"I'm not' he replied "My date will be right back".

"I bet you'd have a better time with me" she answered.

Castle smirked "I highly doubt that".

"I could prove it too you".

"No need, I'm not interested".

"Come on" she replied "A handsome guy like you?"

"I'm with someone" he answered.

Veronica shrugged "Never stopped a man before".

"I'm not like that" he answered.

"Wouldn't you like to have someone to share your room with?" Veronica crooned.

Castle smiled tightly "I already have a roommate".

"I saw her" she replied "And I don't think she looks very fun, you'd have lots of fun with me".

"She's all the fun I need" he replied as he wished the woman away.

"Oh come on" she said seductively as her fingers trailed up his arm "Let me show you a good time".

"No thanks".

"You can share my room" she told him obviously not taking no for an answer.

"I don't want to share your room" Castle stated.

"Well then let me come and share yours".

"He has someone to share his room with" Kate stated from behind them.

Castle breathed a sigh of relief "Honey, there you are" he stated hopefully.

She heard the relief in his voice but kept her eyes trained on the bimbo in front of her.

Veronica looked her up and down and smirked "He looked like he needed a good time".

"He doesn't need you for a good time, he has me" Kate replied as she narrowed her eyes at the woman "Go find someone else".

"No need to get huffy" Veronica stated.

"You haven't seen huffy yet" Kate commented "And believe me, you don't want to see it".

"I can vouch for that" Castle commented.

Veronica smirked "You were probably one of those little girls that didn't like to share".

Kate smiled dangerously "You're right, I didn't like to share my toys and I don't like to share men, so get lost while you're still able".

Veronica gave one last look and then sauntered away. Kate kept her eyes on her until she was out of sight and then she turned to Castle.

"Don't ever leave me again" he told her.

She slid back into the booth "I won't".

He grinned "I always knew you didn't want to share me".

She laughed "Watch it or I'll let her have you".

"That would be cruel and unusual punishment".

They finished their drinks and ordered another round and then the beat of a familiar song sounded through the club and Kate smiled and pushed away from the table, grabbing Castle's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"I always loved dancing to this song in college" she told him.

He looked at her in surprise "Kate Beckett liked to dance to Ricky Martin's _Shake Your Bon Bon_?"

She laughed "Yes, I did, and I was told I was pretty good at it".

She moved in time with the music, shimmying and moving provocatively and all he could do was stand there and stare at her in awe.

"What are you thinking Castle?" she asked as she moved closer.

"A lot of things" he answered.

"Like what?"

"Like you were right, you're very good at shaking your bon bon".

She laughed and her eyes sparkled with happiness and mischief "What else?"

"I was thinking that if this is what Santa brought me this year, I can't wait to see what I get next year".

She smiled flirtatiously "But Rick, this year isn't over yet".

"And?" he asked.

She shrugged "There may be more gifts to come".

He laughed "I must've been really good".

She giggled and the song changed to something slow and she moved into his arms "Dance with me this time, instead of ogling me".

Several dances and drinks later found them standing outside of the club, the fresh air a welcome reprieve from the air of the club. They were drunk and stumbling against each other, bursting into giggles as they walked down the street.

"Where to next?" he asked her.

Kate stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck "You know what we should do?" she asked.

"What?"

"We should go find the hippies" she replied with a smile.

His eyes lit up and he gave her a lopsided grin "Let's go".

To be continued…

_Authors Note: Hippies! Did she say 'Let's find the hippies?' So will they or won't they, guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note: Sorry for the delay guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for your reviews as always! They make my day and they motivate me! _

_Disclaimer: The song referenced in this chapter is called Always by Irving Berlin, and of course I don't own it._

Chapter 17

As Kate's hazy mind swam back to consciousness the next morning, her first thought was of the pounding in her head, and the dryness of her mouth and throat. She was uncomfortable, and there was a heaviness on her body that she couldn't quite understand. She forced her eyes open and found herself starring up at the ceiling of the living room area of their hotel room. What the hell was she doing on the floor? She couldn't remember how she had ended up there, and as she carefully angled her head to look down at herself she realized what was weighing her down. Castle was laying halfway across her, his head pillowed on her chest, an arm wrapped around her and one of his legs tangled around hers. There was a brief moment of panic before she realized that they were still dressed in the clothes they had worn the night before. She breathed a sigh of relief and then nudged her sleeping partner.

"Castle" she said hoarsely.

He didn't stir at the sound of her voice so she tried wiggling out from beneath him, but he was too heavy and his grip on her was too tight.

"Castle!" she said loudly, wincing at the sound.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I can't breathe, get off of me" she told him.

"Sorry" he whispered as he rolled off of her. His head hit the carpeted floor and he groaned "Why's this bed so hard?" he asked.

"Because it's not a bed" she answered "Were on the floor".

He made a soft sound of mild understanding and then drifted back to sleep. Kate ran a hand over her face and tried to force the fog from her mind, as she tried to recall the events of the night before. Her fingers came in contact with an object tangled in her hair and she frowned in confusion. She carefully pulled the object from her hair and stared at it. Pink flowers, where did pink flowers come from and what were they doing in her hair?

She twirled them between her fingers as she stared at them and the fuzzy memory of a hippie chapel came forward in her mind.

"Oh no" she mumbled "No".

Surely they didn't…did they? She couldn't remember and she tried desperately to wrack her brain to remember what exactly they had done the night before, but her panic was preventing the memory from taking shape. She checked her ring finger and found it bare, but that didn't necessarily mean that they hadn't gotten married…especially if they followed the story.

She slowly sat up and then waited for a moment until the room stopped spinning, before she grabbed a hold of Castle's shirt and began shaking him.

"Castle!" she cried "Wake up!"

He mumbled incoherently and she shook him again and yelled louder "Castle, wake up!"

His eyes flicked open and he blinked a few times to focus on her.

"Kate" he said.

"What did we do?" she asked him.

He winced "Well from the headache I have, I can assume that we got drunk".

"Not that Castle" she said in mild exasperation.

He patted his body and then allowed his eyes to rake over her "We're still dressed" he stated "So I figure we didn't get too carried away".

"Castle, did we get married?" she blurted out in panicked desperation.

He looked at her "Married?"

"Yes, married, I have flowers in my hair!"

"The hippies" he muttered.

"We found them?" she asked for clarification.

"Yeah, we found them" he answered.

"And then what?" Kate asked "What did we do when we found them?"

He squeezed his eyes shut "It's a little hazy" he admitted.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

"I'm thinking" he replied.

"Think harder!"

"You were there!" he exclaimed "Why don't you remember?"

"Because I was drunk!"

"So was I!"

"Okay" she said lowering her voice and trying to adapt her tone in effort to calm them down "Let's just try to piece it together".

He nodded slowly "Okay, just give me a minute".

She waited quietly, her fingers clenched together around the sprig of pink flowers she had pulled from her hair.

"We didn't do it" he answered "We went but we didn't get married".

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered "They didn't have the right dress".

"What?" she asked in puzzlement.

"They didn't have a dress like the one I described when I told you the story, and you said that you weren't going through with it unless you had the right dress" Castle explained.

She thought it over for a moment and she remembered standing front of a rack of dresses with Castle next to her and she smiled slightly "You're right; they didn't have the dress I wanted".

"But then what?" she asked "What happened next?"

"The hippies wanted us to get married anyway" he remembered.

"But we told them no" she replied as fragments of memories began to take shape in her mind.

"And then I ended up telling the head hippie the made up story of our work wedding" Castle stated.

Kate nodded "And he loved it".

"And he told us we could act it out without getting legally married".

"So we told them the story again and they arranged everything" Kate added. "They put the flowers in my hair, gave me a bouquet and they found me a dress similar to the one we wanted".

Castle nodded "While you changed, I went over the vows with the head hippie…he was so accommodating that I think I promised to have a hippie in my next book".

She laughed lightly "I can't wait to read that".

"Before we walked down the aisle I made you take off your ruby ring" Castle said.

"And then we went through the ceremony and you put it back on my finger".

Castle grinned as he looked at her "And then when it was time to kiss you, I did it just the way I told you in the story".

She smiled and nodded "Dipped back Hollywood style".

"And it was incredible" he answered.

A shy look passed across her face "Yeah it was".

"They even played 'I've Got You Babe' at the end of the ceremony".

"They were good at sticking with the details of our work wedding story".

"Yes, they were" he agreed

"They were either having a slow night or they really liked us" Kate commented.

"I think it was both" he replied "They even got a cake for us".

"And champagne" she answered as she rubbed her fingers across her forehead.

"And we danced our first dance to 'Jailhouse Rock'.

Kate laughed "And we had them take pictures with our phones".

Castle nodded "Yeah, we did" he said as he looked around for their phones and found them on the coffee table and as he handed Kate her phone he suddenly remembered what else they had done.

"And we sent the pictures to your dad" he stated slowly.

"Oh no" she said "Tell me we didn't".

"We did" he answered.

"Oh god!"

Castle was nodding "Every time we took a picture we sent it to him".

Kate groaned "He's going to kill me".

"Maybe he didn't notice".

She looked at him with a look of disbelieving "Yeah right".

He gave a short laugh "You're in so much trouble".

"Me?" she questioned "What about you?"

"You're his daughter" he replied.

"So, you're the man he probably thinks married me".

"We'll explain it and everything will be fine" he replied.

She grew quiet for a moment and then grinned "How understanding do you think your mother is going to be?"

He looked at her in confusion "Why would mother have to be understanding?"

"Because I just remembered that we sent the pictures to Martha too".

He covered his face with his hands "No".

"Oh yeah".

They were silent for a moment, looking at their phones that had been turned off sometime during the night.

"Should we turn them on and see the damage?" he asked.

"Why not" she replied as she hit the button to bring her phone to life.

"Ten missed calls" Kate stated "Seven from dad, Two from Martha, and One from Alexis".

"Alexis!?" he exclaimed "Please tell me we didn't send them to her".

"She probably saw Martha's" Kate answered.

"Did they leave messages?" Castle asked.

Kate nodded "You ready?"

"I'm ready".

Message One: '_Very funny, Katie, call me back and we'll laugh about it_' Jim Beckett stated with a laugh.

Message Two: '_Katie, pick up the phone'_ he demanded his voice losing its humor. '_What did you do?_'

Message Three: '_Katherine, you answer this phone now!_'

"Uh Oh" Kate stated "I've been upgraded from Katie to Katherine. When I was a kid that usually meant I was going to be grounded".

Castle laughed "I told you that you were in trouble".

Message Four: '_Katherine Marie_' he stated firmly '_you call and tell me that you didn't do what I think you did_'.

"Now I'm Katherine Marie" Kate said with a hint of amusement in her tone "That used to mean I was going to lose my allowance too".

"It's a good thing you don't have to rely on him for cash" Castle replied.

Message Five: '_Kate Beckett, what did you let Richard talk you into?' _Martha's voice demanded to know.

Castle laughed "Don't you just love how she automatically blames me?"

Kate was laughing "This isn't good, it isn't good at all".

"That's why we're laughing" Castle replied.

Message Six: '_Kate, I expect this sort of behavior from Richard but not from you'_ Martha stated '_now you call me back and tell me it's a joke_'.

Message Seven: '_Hey Kate_' Alexis said amusement lacing her voice '_Is it too early to start asking to borrow your clothes…and your shoes? There are a few things I'd like to try out, especially those boots you were wearing when you were here before Christmas. I don't really think you went through with this but if you are my new step-mom, than seriously, can I borrow the boots?_'

Kate laughed "I love that kid".

"I'm pretty fond of her myself" Rick replied "And it seems as though she is the only one unconvinced that we have tied the knot".

"Dad must've gave up on leaving me message and just hung up the remaining times" she replied "Because that's all there is, you better check yours".

He turned on his phone "Let the fun begin" he replied.

Message one: "_Hilarious Richard_" Martha stated "_How did you talk Kate into posing for a wedding type photo?_"

"I have a feeling that the more photos we sent, the more convinced they became that we actually got married" Castle stated.

Kate nodded "I'm not looking forward to returning these calls".

Message 2: '_Richard, tell me you didn't do this_!'

Message 3: '_Richard Castle! If you got married without your family and friends being present no one will ever forgive you_!"

Message 4: '_Really, Richard, a Vegas wedding? Don't you think Kate is more worthy than that?_" Martha said "_That girl has never been married before, she deserves the wedding of her dreams, and she deserves to have her father give her away. You should be ashamed of yourself! I didn't even get to help her pick out her wedding dress_".

"That's so sweet" Kate said softly.

"Sweet?" he questioned.

"She's offended that I didn't get a dream wedding" Kate answered.

"And don't forget that she didn't get to help with the dress selection".

Tears gathered in her eyes "It's nice to know that she'd want to be a part of that with me".

Castle's features softened "I told you that she had claimed you as one of her own".

Message 5: '_Richard, this isn't funny! Answer the phone_!'

Alexis could be heard in the background of the message '_Gram, I really don't think they got married, it's probably a joke_'.

'_Alexis, this is your father we're speaking of_' Martha replied '_He's capable of anything_!'

"At least Alexis has faith in us" Castle said.

"And eyes on my closet" Kate replied.

Message 6: '_Rick, if you married my daughter without me being present I'll never forgive you, and I'm sure there are a few other people who wont forgive you either. How would you like it if Alexis got married without you_?'

"We are in so much trouble" Kate muttered.

"I'm telling him it was your idea".

"My idea!"

"Yes your idea; you're the one who said we should go find the hippies".

"You're the one who told them the story".

"You're the one who wanted pictures" he replied.

"You're the one who said it would be funny to send them to our parents".

"It was funny though" he said with a laugh.

She couldn't help herself and she laughed with him "It's probably not so funny to them".

"There are probably two very unamused people sitting by phones in New York".

"I guess we better straighten this out" Kate said quietly.

"Let's get off the floor first" he said.

She nodded and once he was on his feet he stretched his hand out to her and helped her up.

"I think I better get something for my headache before I call dad" she said.

"Yeah, me too".

They went their separate ways to their rooms and after a few minutes they met up again in the living room.

"You go first" he replied.

"Fine, but I'm putting it on speaker phone so I don't get yelled at by myself".

"Alright, but I get to do the same" he answered.

Kate pushed the speed dial number of her father and held her breath as the phone rang.

"Katherine" he stated sternly when he answered the phone.

She and Castle both cringed as the sound of his tone. "Hi dad".

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

"I'm not married" she answered.

"Based on the pictures I have I'd say it doesn't look that way to me".

"We didn't get married" she repeated "It was just a…"

"Just a what?" he asked, still unamused.

"It was just us acting out a story I had told her" Castle spoke up.

"And what exactly was this story that inspired all of this?" Jim asked his tone still firm and unamused.

Kate looked to Castle "You tell him" she said quietly.

He sighed and began the tale of their work wedding and then carefully explained that their night out on the town had gotten carried away and they had gone in search of a hippie chapel just to see if it existed, and upon finding it and sharing the story with the people there, they had acted it out.

"So you're not legally married?" Jim asked.

"No" Kate answered "We were just having fun and we got the stupid idea to send the pictures to you and Martha; and I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen".

He chuckled softly "By the time that third picture came in I really thought you had done it, Katie".

She laughed "I'm sorry dad, I really am, I wouldn't get married without you".

"I should hope not" he replied "I've been up all morning thinking of what I was going to do to Rick if you had".

"I have a feeling I don't want to know what those things are" Castle commented.

Jim laughed "You're probably right, Rick, things didn't end well for you in any scenario that I thought of".

"Does that mean you don't like me anymore?" he asked with a teasing grin in Kate's direction.

"I'll give you another chance now that I know you haven't married my daughter without my knowledge".

"Thank you" Castle replied "Won't happen again".

Kate talked a few minutes longer and then she hung up and looked to Castle.

"You better call Martha".

He sighed and punched in Martha's number.

"Richard" she stated when she answered.

"Unruffle your feathers mother, we didn't get married".

"Then what are these photos?" she demanded to know.

Castle looked to Kate "I explained it to your father, now you can explain it to my mother".

She rolled her eyes and then explained the whole thing to Martha.

"It's a good thing" Martha said when Kate had finished.

"I don't understand" Castle said with a laugh "You all spent enough time teasing us and telling us we should be together and then when you think we are you get mad".

"If you listened to the messages I left you, you'll know why I was angry" Martha told him.

"I did listen" he replied "And I get it, I just didn't expect it".

"Expect what?" she asked "You didn't expect me to be upset that I had missed seeing you marry; just because it would be the third time doesn't mean I wouldn't want to see it!" she exclaimed.

"You're right, mother, I'm sorry".

"You should be, making me believe that you talked Kate into doing something foolish like that".

"You just want to go wedding dress shopping with her" Castle told her.

"Whats wrong with that?" Martha asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it" Kate answered "And when the day comes that I need one, you'll be there looking through the racks with me".

He saw the look on Kate's face and couldn't resist saying "You're not going to cry again are you?"

"I didn't cry when I heard the message!" she exclaimed.

"You were going too" he answered "But you blinked it away and settled for saying how sweet it was".

"I bet you're thankful that you're not really married to him this morning, aren't you Kate" Martha asked.

"Yeah" she replied "When I get married I want to be able to remember all of it, not just bits and pieces".

"I think my second wedding would've been better if I hadn't been able to remember it" Castle commented.

"It would've been better if it hadn't taken place at all" Martha replied.

Castle sighed "Let's not go down that road again, mother".

"Very well" she answered "We won't take a stroll down memory lane; I'm just glad things aren't what they seemed to be in relation to those photos".

"We're glad we could ease your mind" he stated as he made a face at Kate.

"Tell Alexis that even thought I'm not her step-mother she can still borrow the boots she called about" Kate said.

Martha laughed "I'll pass the message on to her".

They chatted for a few more minutes and then said their goodbyes.

Castle leaned back against the couch "I'm glad that's over".

"Me too" she told him "Now I'm going to go get a shower and change clothes".

He nodded "I'm going to do the same, and then we can go out and get some lunch, if you're up to it".

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We have to shake off this hangover so we can go to the party tonight" she replied.

"We'll be fine by the time the party rolls around".

"You sound sure about that" she stated.

"I am, I plan to order us each a bloody Mary with lunch" he answered.

Kate wrinkled her nose "Castle, the last thing I want is an alcoholic beverage".

"It's the best way to get over a hangover" he told her.

"I think caffeine and Advil will suffice".

"It might but a bloody Mary is better, I even read it in a magazine that it's one of the nest things for a hangover" Castle stated.

She smirked as she looked at him "And let me guess, after reading that article you got drunk just so you could test the theory, right?"

He shot her a look "You'd think a hangover would dull your brain cells enough that you wouldn't be so quick to leap to such conclusions".

"So I'm right" she stated.

"Of course" he said throwing up his hands "When are you ever not right?"

She grinned "Thanks for finally admitting it".

"Admitting what?"

"That I'm right all of the time".

"I didn't not admit that!" he said in outrage.

"Yes you did".

"Did not, and even if I did, it wouldn't be true" he said smugly.

"Oh, it wouldn't?" she asked.

"Nope, you're wrong at least two percent of the time".

She laughed "But even if I'm wrong two percent of the time I still have an overwhelming majority of time at being right".

"Look at this" he stated "The first morning of our official Vegas work marriage and you're being all wifely and asserting your rightness".

She shrugged "Have to lay down the law as early as possible".

"Of course" he replied "And to make matters worse you have a badge that says you are the law".

"Exactly" she said with a smile.

He smirked and then said suggestively "One day I'm going to be above the law".

Her mouth fell open in surprise before she regained her senses "Don't be too sure about that".

He grinned playfully "But Kate, dreams do come true".

She smiled "Dreams come true at Disneyland".

"We could go to Disneyland" he replied "We'd have plenty of time after we leave Vegas".

She laughed "You'll just go in for anything, won't you?"

"When it comes to you, absolutely" Castle said with a smile that made her heart race a little.

"I'm getting a shower" she stated as she turned her back to him and headed to her bedroom.

"You need any help?" he asked mischievously.

Kate looked over her shoulder at him "No thanks, I'm a big girl, I can manage".

"Even big girls need help sometimes" he told her.

"Not today".

"Some other time?" he asked.

"We'll see".

"While you're in there think about Disneyland".

Kate laughed and ignored the comment as she shut the door of her room.

As Kate stood beneath the hot water of the shower she allowed her mind to wander to the night before. Some moments were still hazy but now that she was calmer and the panic had receded, things were beginning to come back to her. A flash of a memory came to mind and she closed her eyes as it took shape and became clearer.

She remembered sitting at the small table in the living room with Castle, picking at the remnants of the cake they had brought back with them from the chapel. Her brain had been clouded with alcohol and tiredness and she had yawned and looked at him and said "_I'm sleepy_".

He had smiled at her as he stood and then took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "_Let's go to bed_" he said and she had nodded in agreement.

They were unsteady on their feet as they navigated the room and somehow her foot had tangled with his and she had gone down, taking him with her. He landed on top of her and they had broken into a fit of laughter. When the laughs had faded his expression became intense and his eyes had been filled with love and desire.

Kate touched her fingertips to her lips as she remembered the searing kiss that had followed. It took her breath away to remember it, a kiss that had been equal parts passion and tenderness. She remembered the look in his eyes after he had kissed her, recalled how he had stared into her eyes as if reading her soul.

"_One day I'm going to marry you for real"_ he had whispered before dipping his head and kissing her again.

Her heart was pounding rapidly and she put a hand on the shower wall to steady herself as she remembered whispering _"Promise?"_

"_I promise" _he had answered before she had pulled him back to her and kissed him again.

That had been as far as it had gone; a few lingering touches and heated kisses. They had stayed on the floor because they hadn't been able to get back on their feet without falling back down, which was probably for the best, she thought to herself. God only knows how far it would've gone if they had made it to the bedroom.

His words promising to marry her kept swimming through her mind and she knew that she had to tell him soon. If only the right moment would present itself, because they couldn't go on like this much longer.

She finished her shower and tried to brush her thoughts aside. She didn't want him to question her about what was on her mind; she'd tell him when the time came. She dressed casually and moved back into the living room to wait for him. As she settled down on the sofa she picked up her phone and pulled up the photos of the night before. Kate couldn't keep from smiling as she looked at them, and she had to admit that it was no wonder her father and Martha had thought they had gone through with it. If she had seen those photos she would've thought the same thing. They looked so happy…and drunk; she thought with a quiet laugh and yet when she scrolled to the last picture her breath caught. Whoever it had been from the chapel who snapped the photo had picked the right moment as the photo showed them dancing, staring into each others eyes and soft smiles on their faces. That was what love looked like.

"Hey, you ready?" Castle asked as he walked into the room.

She shoved the phone in her pocket and stood up. "Yeah, I'm ready".

"You okay?" he asked as he studied her.

Kate smiled "I'm fine".

"You sure?"

She nodded "Yeah, just waiting for the headache to go away".

He laughed "That'll teach us to drink half the alcohol in Las Vegas".

Kate slipped her hand in his as they went out the door "I won't be overindulging in celebration of the New Year tonight" she told him.

"Me either" he replied "It's going to be a very sober New Year".

Kate laughed "Sounds like Lifetime movie or something".

He smiled as they stepped onto the elevator "We're not tame enough for Lifetime".

"Even when we're sober?" she teased.

Castle nodded "Especially when we're sober".

They slipped on their sunglasses as they made their way through the hotel lobby and then they left the building and walked to the restaurant that Castle wanted to take her to.

They were enjoying a quite lunch together, and Kate had accepted his hangover cure of a bloody Mary, figuring it would be better that way. She wanted to feel better before the party.

Her phone rang and they both regarded it as if it had the plague.

"Which parent is it?" he asked "And what did they forget to lecture us about?"

Kate picked up her phone and looked at the screen "It's Lanie" she told him "We didn't send the pictures to her, did we?"

Castle shook his head "No, as far as I know she's still in the dark about us even being here".

Kate hesitated for a moment and then she answered the call.

"Hey Lanie" she said, trying to keep her tone casual.

"I have a question for you, Detective Beckett" Lanie stated in her no nonsense tone.

Kate hurriedly put the call on speaker so Castle could listen in.

"What kind of question?" she asked cautiously, praying that she and Castle hadn't been wrong about whether they had sent her photos or not.

"I want to know if you anything about why there was a 500 dollar couples counseling bill in my mailbox" Lanie replied.

Kate and Castle sighed in relief, and then she laughed "Well you said you'd gladly pay for it".

"No" Lanie answered "I said I'd gladly pay to see it".

"They wouldn't let us tape the session for you, but we figured you could pay the bill and use your imagination" Kate answered.

"Cute" Lanie replied "But now I'm going to have to kick your ass, so I'll be over when I get off of work".

"You're going to have a long wait" Kate told her "I'm out of town".

"Nice try".

"I'm serious, I'm not home".

"Where are you then?" Lanie asked in disbelief.

"Vegas" Kate said casually as if it were the most obvious place in the world for her to be.

Lanie laughed on the other end of the line "Yeah right".

Kate was starting to take offense to everyone thinking she was too uptight to take a vacation. "I'm not lying" she said firmly.

"So you just got up and decided to take off for Vegas on your own" Lanie said "Do you really expect me to believe that?

"Why does everyone automatically assume that I came alone?" she asked.

"Well you didn't take me with you" her friend replied "And I doubt it's a trip you would take with your dad, so what am I supposed to think?"

"I know other people" Kate answered.

Lanie chuckled "Oh, you want me to think you're off in Vegas with some mystery man, right?"

"I've always wanted to be thought of as a man of mystery" Castle quipped.

A wry grin spread across Kate's face as she listened to the silence on Lanie's end of the line.

"Was that Castle?"

"Yes" she answered.

"You're telling me that you're in Vegas with Richard freaking Castle?" Lanie exclaimed.

"That's what I'm telling you" Kate replied "But don't go telling everyone, the last thing we need is for Gates finding out about it".

Lanie broke into a fit of laughter "That's a good one Kate; you had me going there for a minute".

"Lanie, it's the truth".

"Right" she laughed "Kate Beckett hopped on a plane with Richard Castle and headed for Vegas".

"Lanie…"

"Someone must've forgotten to tell me that hell had frozen over".

"You were probably grocery shopping with Javier when the news broke on CNN" Castle stated.

"Funny, Castle" the M.E. replied "Now where are you? Holed up in a coffee shop?"

"We already told you where we are" Kate said with annoyance.

"Okay" her friend replied skeptically "So what did you two do? Run off and get married so everyone would leave you alone?"

"No" Castle answered "But she did shake her bon bon at the club last night".

Kate laughed as Lanie's flabbergasted voice said "You shook your what?"

"Her bon bon" Castle repeated cheerfully.

"You shook your bon bon for Castle?" Lanie asked.

"It was a belated Christmas gift" she replied.

"Alright, who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Kate Beckett?"

"I gave her some time off" Kate answered.

"Uh huh" Lanie said skeptically "I'm still not too sure I believe all of this".

"You can believe what you want" Kate said "But I have to go now, I just looked at my watch and according to it, it's time for me to get back to being fun and spontaneous".

"What, you have to go shake your bon bon again?" Lanie asked sarcastically.

"God I hope so" Castle remarked as Kate laughed.

"I can't tell you what I'm going to do, Lanie" she stated "You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas".

"Okay, play your games" Lanie said "I'll find you eventually".

Kate rolled her eyes "Goodbye, Lanie" she said before ending the call.

"Do you think she believes us?" Castle asked as he looked across the table at her.

Kate took a sip of her soda and then answered "Nope".

Lanie was still looking at the phone in her hand when Esposito walked into the morgue.

"What's going on Chica?" he asked as he gestured towards the phone she was holding.

"I just had an interesting phone call with Beckett" she answered.

"Yeah?"

Lanie nodded "She claims that she's in Vegas with Castle".

Esposito laughed "Yeah right".

"That's what I said but she stuck with that story and Castle is with her wherever she's at".

"They're probably sitting down at Remy's laughing about it" he replied "It's probably just another one of their pranks to get even with us for teasing them".

"I don't know" Lanie said as she continued to ponder the situation "She did seem to be acting a bit strange when I saw her the other today".

"Strange?" Esposito asked.

She nodded "Like she had a secret, she was trying to act normal but she was…happier…giddy".

"Beckett!" he exclaimed in disbelief "Beckett doesn't do giddy".

"I'm telling you she was" Lanie replied "She was hiding something".

"Why would she hide it and then wait and tell you now?" he asked.

She shrugged "I don't know, who knows why her mind operates the way it does? She claims that they went to Vegas together and she said not to spread it around because she doesn't want Gates to know".

"I don't know" he said, still unconvinced "Do you really think Castle could've kept quite about getting Beckett to go away with him? I still say it's a joke".

"Well I think you need to investigate" Lanie told him.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know and you're a detective; you can call Ryan and have him check into it".

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled "Because if you do I might make it worth it later".

Esposito grinned and pulled his phone from his pocket "You better".

"Make the call" she demanded.

Esposito got Ryan on the phone and he explained the situation.

"Vegas!" Ryan exclaimed loudly just as Gates walked by his desk.

"Detective Ryan, is there a problem?" she asked sternly.

"Bro, if she finds out this is about Beckett and Castle, we'll all be in trouble" Esposito whispered.

"No, no problem" Ryan replied.

"What's this about Vegas?" the captain demanded to know.

"Um…my…um sister, it seems as though she's run off to Vegas" he stammered.

"And is there something wrong with that?" Gates asked "Was she forced to go? Is she underage?"

"No" he stated "Nothing like that, it's just….unlike her".

"That's your sister's business and not yours" Gates stated "Get back to work".

"Yes, Sir" he replied as she walked away.

"Good save, Bro" Esposito told him.

Lanie picked that moment to relay the story of Kate's night at the club and Ryan exclaimed "She shook her what!?"

"Detective Ryan!" Gates exclaimed.

"Sorry" he stated before telling Esposito "We'll talk about it later".

"Text me what you find" his partner said hurriedly and then ended the call.

Ryan waited several moments for Gates to get back into her office and then for her to be occupied with her work before he began searching passenger lists for Vegas during the last few days.

It didn't take long to find what he was looking for, there on the list for first class for a flight on the 29th was the name Richard Castle and below it was the name Katherine Beckett. Ryan quickly exited the search and grabbed his phone to text Esposito the information.

"Well?" Lanie asked as Esposito read the message on his phone.

He laughed as he looked at her "They're in Vegas".

Her mouth fell open in surprise "Seriously?"

Esposito nodded "Left the 29th, flew first class".

"I'll be damned" Lanie answered "I don't know rather I should be proud of her or pissed that she didn't tell me until now".

Esposito laughed "Well which ever one you choose, keep it to yourself, we better keep this on the down low. If Gates finds out Castle will be out of here before we can blink and Beckett won't be happy".

"I can keep my mouth shut" Lanie said "It's you and Ryan we have to worry about".

"Don't worry about us" he replied "We can keep a secret".

"You better hope so" Lanie said "Because if you can't and they get busted, Beckett will shot you both".

Castle and Beckett passed the day quietly, doing some sight seeing and then heading back to the casino for a short amount of time where Kate won back a couple hundred dollars she had spent for her dress. They headed back to the hotel after their trip to the casino, so that Kate could get ready for the evening without having to rush.

He was waiting for her by the door, checking his watch and wondering if he should say something to hurry her along. They had reservations for dinner and they were going to be late. Just as he raised his head and was about to call her name, she stepped into the room and he was sure his heart had stopped beating for a moment.

She was of course gorgeous, clad in the red silk gown he had convinced her to buy. The slit up one side of the skirt teased him with the view of one long shapely leg, and her ruby ring and matching bracelet complimented the gown. Her hair was down, just as he liked it and curled, and a pair of diamond earrings dangled from her ears.

"You look incredible" he said when he had found his voice.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" she asked.

"It's perfect" he answered "So very perfect".

She was blushing as she walked toward him and he took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it.

She smiled at him, a hint of shyness in her eyes as she reached forward and smoothed down the lapel of his black suit jacket.

"You look handsome" she told him.

"But of course" he said with a teasing grin "I always do".

She laughed "I can always count on you to be conceited".

"I try to live up to your expectations" he answered.

"How good of you" she remarked as they exited the room.

"Only the best for you".

He took her to a fancy restaurant for dinner and then they were off to the New Years Eve party. He hadn't lied when he said the theme was old Hollywood. The room was decorated in the style of the forties, and black and white photos of the eras biggest stars hung on the walls.

"Katharine Hepburn" he said as he pointed a portrait out to her.

"Is that another sign from the universe?" she asked.

"Could be, you never know" he said before he grinned and pointed to the picture next to it "And there's Spencer Tracey".

Kate laughed "See, she got top billing".

He laughed with her and led her further into the room where he introduced her to his friend and then they faded into the crowd, content to enjoy themselves without much interaction with anyone else in the crowd. They each nursed a glass of champagne but they didn't get carried away with it, their overindulgence from the night before still fresh in their minds. They talked and laughed, and when the mood suited them they danced, the DJ spinning songs that stretched from the old Hollywood era up until present day.

They were sitting at their table, as the clock neared midnight, people watching. Castle making up stories about the people they saw, and Kate remarking upon the beautiful array of gowns that the women were wearing.

"Let's slow things down for the last dance of the year" the DJ announced.

Castle stood and held out his hand to Kate. She smiled and allowed him to pull her out onto the dance floor, where she stepped into his arms willingly.

The opening notes sounded through the air and she looked at him "Sounds like were going old school again".

Castle nodded "Irving Berlin, if I'm not mistaken".

They were silent as the lyrics of the song picked up and they moved in time with it.

_Everything went wrong,  
And the whole day long  
I'd feel so blue.  
For the longest while  
I'd forget to smile,  
Then I met you.  
Now that my blue days have passed,  
Now that I've found you at last –_

_I'll be loving you always  
With a love that's true always.  
When the things you've planned  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand always._

Always. 

Kate's breath caught and their eyes locked on each other at the same moment. Castle smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"The universe" he said in her ear.

_Days may not be fair always,  
That's when I'll be there always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always._

I'll be loving you, oh always  
With a love that's true always.  
When the things you've planned  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand always.

Always. 

She slid her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her forehead to fall softly against his as the words washed over them and they moved slowly.

_Days may not be fair always,  
That's when I'll be there always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always. _

His hand moved from her waist and before she could register the movement his fingers were on her chin, tipping her face up to look at him and then without any thought she meet him halfway and claimed his lips in a kiss.

_Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always._

The notes of the song faded as they broke apart and without realizing what she was doing, without any plan or rehearsal the words slipped from her lips.

"I love you" she whispered, her eyes still closed and the air between them thick with emotion.

He went still and she blinked her eyes open to look at him. "I love you" she repeated, the sound of the words so freeing that she just kept saying them over and over.

All around them people were counting down to the New Year but all he could hear was her voice saying that she loved him, saying it over and over again and as the clock struck midnight and the confetti fluttered around them, he kissed her, silencing her words momentarily.

When he pulled away from her she looked at him with eyes full of hope, love, and fear.

"I love you too" he whispered, erasing the fear she felt and making her melt into his arms once more.

She kissed him again and he pulled her tighter against him. Four years, he had waited; four years for this moment and it was finally here.

"Let's get out of here" he murmured in her ear.

Kate smiled and nodded as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her away from the party.

The door to their hotel room had barely shut before he pushed her back against it, his mouth finding hers once more, the heat of his hands seeping through the thin silk material of her gown. His hands and lips were steadily erasing every thought in her mind, the words he took time to whisper in her ear were engrained upon her heart, and still the only thing she could manage to make herself say was 'I love you'.

He swept her up in his arms, her heels sliding from her feet and hitting the floor, and carried her towards the bedroom. The one fleeting thought she had as he laid her down was that this was it; she was going to be his…always.

_Authors Note: We're not done yet! Still a chapter to go…and maybe an epilogue…or two? We'll see._


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors Note: Here it is the last chapter of the main story! It's shorter than the others but I think it wraps up this segment nicely, and just think there is two epilogues headed your way! That's right, not one, but two! I hope to have them up soon. Thank you for your reviews as always! I can't believe we're over 400 now!_

Chapter 18

As the early morning light pierced through the thin curtains Kate laid awake, watching as shafts of light chased away the shadows of the room forcing them to recede into the corners. She really had no excuse to be awake, she was tired and she was warm and comfortable nestled in Castle's embrace. His chest was firm against her back and his arms around her held her in place. She had no regrets about what they had done; no regrets about telling him that she loved him. She couldn't even regret the purchase of an 1100 dollar dress that had ended up as a crumpled heap on the floor. A splash of light illuminated the red silk where it lay on the floor and she allowed a small smile to touch her lips. It had all been perfect….and yet she was wide awake because something was weighing heavily on her mind and she sighed as it once again took over her thoughts.

She hadn't told him. She hadn't told him that she remembered the words he had said that day as he hovered over her while she lay bleeding from a gunshot wound. When she had told him that she loved him the night before, her secret had been far from her mind, and when she allowed him to take her back to their hotel room and make love to her, it was as if it had never even existed in the first place, but now in the flat light of dawn it came back to her and shook her to the core. Savannah had told her to either tell him or to forget it, and it seemed as though her grandmother was in favor of forgetting it and wiping the slate clean, but Kate didn't think she could do that. She just didn't think she could go on letting him believe that she didn't hear him that first time; she didn't think she could ever make herself feel right about leaving it in the past as a memory better forgotten.

On the other hand, there was a lot at mistake now and the revelation of her secret brought a feeling of fear into her heart. Day one and it could be ruined, this beautiful precious thing that they had just barely begun and she could rip it to shreds with a single confession, because she wasn't sure he could forgive her for this one. How could she bear to lose him now? How could she risk it when his words of love were still ringing in her ears, when she could so vividly recall the feeling of him kissing her scars after his fingers had trailed across them and telling her she was beautiful? How would she survive losing him after all they had been through, after only one night together?

"You should've never lied in the first place" her traitorous conscience reminded her.

Kate blinked back a tear and tried to shove her troubling thoughts away. Maybe she was making a mountain out of a molehill, maybe he'd understand as he always did, but then there it was again; that terrible nagging fear that maybe this time she went too far and there'd be no coming back.

"Don't worry we'll fix it" his sleepy voice mumbled in her ear before he kissed her hair.

"What?" she asked in startled surprise.

"Whatever it is that's worrying you" he replied "We'll fix it later".

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" she asked softly.

"You think too loud" Castle told her.

"What's the real reason?"

"You're body tenses when you worry" he answered quietly.

She turned in his arms so that she could lay against his chest. "Sorry" she whispered before leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

"Go back to sleep for awhile" he whispered "We'll fix it".

"Promise?"

"I promise" he said as his arms tightened around her.

He was making a lot of promises lately, she thought to herself as his breathing evened out. She let out a shaky breath and pressed her ear against his heartbeat and allowed the rhythm of it lull her back to sleep.

A few hours later she was sitting cross legged on the bed, clad in underwear and a tee-shirt with his fingers entwined with hers as she faced him.

"What is it Kate?" he asked as he studied the pensive look on her face as she studied the way their fingers fit together.

"I have to tell you something" she said quietly.

"It can't be that bad" he replied as he tried to comfort her and put her at ease about whatever was on her mind.

"You might think differently when I tell you".

She was starting to worry him and a sick feeling invaded his stomach.

"Whatever it is, just tell me" he said as he squeezed her fingers and forced her attention to his face.

Kate bit her lip and unshed tears glistened in her eyes "I lied to you" she whispered.

His heart plummeted and his head swam. He prayed to god that whatever it was she had lied about hadn't been what she had told him last night, because he'd never recover from that one.

"About what?" he asked, his tone unsteady as he forced his gaze to remain upon hers.

"That day in the hospital, after the shooting" she began as a tear slipped down her cheek "When I told you that I didn't remember anything…it was a lie, Castle, I lied to you. I remembered everything, I remember you saying that you loved me".

Castle let out a breath and with his free hand he wiped away the tears that were making tracks down her face. Her eyes were shut and he knew she was awaiting the downfall.

"I know, Kate" he answered quietly.

Her eyes flicked open and she gazed at him in surprise "You do?"

Castle nodded "I've always known. I knew you were lying as soon as the words came out of your mouth".

She didn't know what to make of this, hadn't even expected it despite her grandmother's insistence that it was a possibility.

"But how?"

He smiled softly, wiped a few more tears away with his thumb and then tugged her into his arms.

"Because I know you" he said quietly "I've sat next to you in interrogation rooms and watched you bluff with suspects; I've watched you tell little white lies to Ryan and Esposito, even to Lanie; but when it comes to lying to me, for whatever reason, you just can't do it convincingly. You've never been able to lie to me, Kate, whether you know it or not".

"Why didn't you call me out on it?" she asked.

Castle sighed "At first because you were hurt and scared and because I felt like I forced you into a situation where you felt like you had to lie. It was the wrong time for you…for both of us, even though I meant it but everything was wrong" he told her "And then you ran…and I let you".

"That was my fault" she told him "I ran because I couldn't handle it and because I was afraid and I felt like I had to be alone to deal with that but I was wrong to make that choice. I'm sorry".

"I know you are" he replied "I was angry with you…but then you came back and the anger didn't last long".

"Why didn't you say anything then?" she asked "Why didn't you tell me that you knew I was lying that day on the swings?"

He gripped her a little tighter and then he spoke "Because when we had our 'discussion' I felt like you were trying to tell me that you knew and that you weren't ready and I respected that. Was I still upset with you? Yes, was I hurt that you were lying to me? In some ways; but I understood the best that I could, and you gave me hope that things would be different one day. So we picked up where we left off, because I was content just to have you next to me as a friend, as anything as long as you were alive and well. I told myself that I could wait and that's what I've done, Kate. I've waited for you and over the last few months I've felt like that waiting was starting to pay off".

"I cause you a lot of trouble" she murmured.

He gave a light laugh "I think it's mutual".

She nodded "Yeah, you've had your moments too".

"I guess Ryan's right; we deserve each other".

Kate laughed "Don't go telling him that, his head will swell".

"It's our little secret".

She sighed and then tipped her head up to look at him "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"You already apologized" he told her.

"I know, but it seems like it isn't enough".

"It is enough" he replied "But the question is, are you ready now or are you going to regret all of this when we get home?"

"No" she answered "No regrets. This is what I want. I want you. I'm tired of playing waiting games; I just want you, Castle".

He released the breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding "So we're both on the same page?"

She smiled at him "Same chapter, same page".

He couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face "I like this chapter".

"Me too".

They were quiet for a moment as she rested against his chest.

"You know" he began "I was told that dreams come true at Disneyland but apparently it works in Vegas too".

She laughed and swatted his shoulder playfully "Don't gloat".

"But I have too, Kate" he replied.

"No you don't".

"I think I do, should I send a tweet?" he asked teasingly.

"Saying what?" she asked as she looked at him.

He thought for a moment "It could say 'Spent the night amusing my muse'. What do you think?"

"I think you better forget it" she told him "Or you may find yourself unable to tweet…among other things".

He laughed "Alright, I'll try to contain myself".

"Try hard" she said seriously "Because Gates can not find out about this".

"I know" he answered "We have to keep our personal lives private".

"Right".

"But what about the boys and Lanie? I mean Lanie already knows that we're in Vegas together so you can bet that by now Ryan and Esposito know too".

Kate shrugged and then smiled mischievously "That doesn't mean we have to tell them anything".

He laughed "You mean keep our dearest meddling friends in the dark?"

She nodded "Yeah, see how long it takes them to figure it out".

"It will drive them crazy if we don't give them details about our trip".

"We can tell them the tourist things, the casinos and the shows; but the rest we'll keep to ourselves, and you're right it will drive them crazy and that will be the best part".

"Such a devious mind you have, Detective" he replied affection seeping into his tone.

"A little torture is good for them".

"But you know what they're going to say when they find out" Castle remarked.

"What?"

"They'll take the credit and say it was because they sent us to therapy" he answered.

"Well we will just have to disabuse them of that notion when the time comes" she replied.

"Yeah" he answered "We'll give the credit to a booth at Remy's".

Kate laughed softly "Not all of the credit".

He remembered something then, about how he had wondered about the change in her that he saw on Christmas night.

"What changed, Kate?" he asked "What was different when you came to see me on Christmas?"

"The wall was down" she answered softly.

"I know, but what caused it? I know you said that it was being torn down but what caused the fall?"

"You'll think I'm crazy" she whispered.

"I won't" he answered.

"It was a dream I had" Kate said.

"About what?"

"My mom".

He was quiet for a moment "A good dream or a bad dream?"

"A good dream" she answered "She came to talk to me, and it was like she was really there, and she made me understand some things and she gave me that last push I needed".

He didn't know how to respond to that so he remained quiet, his hand rubbing her arm.

"I told you that you'd think I was crazy" she said.

"No" he told her "I don't think you're crazy. I'm glad that you got to talk to her in some way. I'm glad she helped you".

"There was one other thing that destroyed that wall that morning" Kate stated softly.

"What?"

"A cup of coffee sitting under my tree".

He grinned and then kissed the top of her head "It's always about the coffee with us, isn't it?"

She laughed "The story of us is told in coffee cups, books, crime scenes, and take out food, and do you know what the title of that story is?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's called 'Always'.

"Sounds like a best seller" he replied.

"I think so too".

"And the best is yet to come" Castle stated.

"I hope so".

"I know so".

She sighed with contentment "So what's on the agenda for today?"

A slow smile spread across his lips as his hands moved towards the hem of her tee-shirt "I think we should stay in today".

"You think so?" she asked as she maneuvered herself so she could kiss him.

He nodded "I'll show you my favorite ways to celebrate a New Year".

Kate smiled "Are these ways of yours fun and spontaneous?"

Castle grinned "Guaranteed".

The next day they flew back to New York, and the morning after their arrival home Kate pushed him towards the door of her apartment.

"Go home and see your daughter" she told him sternly although the effect was ruined by her smile.

"You want to come with me?" he asked "You can give these to Alexis yourself" he said as he held up the pair of boots she had plucked from her closet.

Kate shook her head "No, I have things to do. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Tomorrow!" he exclaimed in mock outrage.

She laughed "You'll survive".

"I hope so, because if I don't it will be on your conscience Katherine Beckett".

She rolled her eyes "I'll take my chances".

"Alright" he said "Be that way".

"I will".

"Call if you miss me too much" he said "I'll come back".

"Maybe I'll surprise you and come to you" she replied with a glint in her eye.

"I love surprises".

She kissed him once more and then opened the door for him "Go" she said with a laugh "I have to call my grandmother".

"Will you ladies be talking about me?" he asked "My ears are burning already".

"I'm not at liberty to discuss what out conversation might be about" she told him.

He grinned "So it is going to be about me".

"Get out!" she said with a laugh.

"I love you" he said quietly.

"I love you too" she replied a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

Castle stole one last kiss and then he was gone. She shut the door and locked it and then crossed the room to the sofa where she plopped down with her phone. She dialed Savannah's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello" her grandmother's voice said.

"Hi, grandma" she replied.

"Katie, are you home?" she asked.

"Yes, I got home last night".

"Did you have a nice vacation?"

"Yes, it was great" she answered.

"Alright, enough with the small talk" Savannah stated "Did you seal the deal or not?"

Kate burst into laughter "Do you want to explain that statement?" she asked.

"Why bother, you obviously know what it means" Savannah replied "Now tell me about you and Rick, did you tell him that you love him?"

She smiled "Yes".

"And what about that other thing you were worried about?"

"I told him about that too".

"And?"

"And you were right, he already knew" Kate told her.

"Of course I was right" Savannah replied "I haven't been around as long as I have from being wrong".

"I shall never doubt you again" Kate stated.

"So you two are together now?" Savannah asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes, grandma, we're together now and as promised you're the first to know".

"That's my girl!" Savannah exclaimed.

"I'm glad I could make you happy".

"It's going to be a good year" her grandmother said "Now we've got you on track".

"Yeah" Kate said "I'm where I need to be".

"Now we'll just have to work on a proposal".

"Grandma, we haven't even been dating for a week yet!" Kate exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean we can't plan ahead" she told her "You caught him, now we have to make sure he doesn't escape the net".

"Oh my god" Kate said "I can't believe this, I make it to the dating stage and you're ready to move on to marriage".

"Well the sooner we get you married the sooner I can get my great-grandchild".

"Why do I have a feeling that you already have my wedding planned and a list of baby names prepared?" Kate asked.

"I don't have anything concrete planned" Savannah answered "Just some ideas for when the time comes".

"Great".

"You'll thank me when you're frazzled over wedding colors" Savannah remarked.

"I'm sure I will".

"I'm so happy for you, Katie" Savannah stated "I'm so glad you've found the man who will love you the way you deserve".

"I'm happy too" she answered.

"It's all going to work out" Savannah said.

"I know" Kate said with a shaky breath as she thought of Castle and her heart fluttered "This time it's for always".

_Authors Note: Don't forget about those epilogues! They'll be coming soon!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors Note: Here it is, Epilogue one, I hope you all enjoy and of course I thank you for your reviews. Epilogue two will be coming soon…or at least as soon as it cooperates but don't worry it will get done, I've already begun!_

Epilogue One

Two Years Later

"Are you sure you have to go?" Castle asked as he kissed her.

"Yes" she replied "We are not spending the night together".

"But why?"

"Because you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding" she explained as she tried to ignore the feel of his lips on her neck "You should know that by now".

He laughed "Smart ass".

"You'll see me tomorrow".

"But who's going to stay with me?" he whined "I'll be alone".

She smacked his arm "You will not be alone, Alexis is here and I have a feeling Martha will be staying too just to make sure you don't sneak out to find me".

"Where are you going to stay?" he asked "Do I at least get to know that?"

"I'm staying with my dad" she answered.

He smiled at her and nodded "Going home one more time before you're married".

"Yeah, it's just something I always figured I'd do" she replied.

He gave her one more kiss "I get it".

"So are you going to let me go?" she asked, as he had her trapped between his body and the closed bedroom door.

"Only if I have to" he replied.

She kissed him and then put her hands against his chest and pushed him "You have to".

He sighed dramatically "Alright, I'll make the sacrifice".

"Good boy" she said with a grin as she allowed her fingers to trail along his jaw.

He followed her as she picked up her bag and left their bedroom. Martha and Alexis were standing in the kitchen and she migrated towards them.

"I'm heading out" she told them.

Martha gave her a quick hug "Wait for me to help you with your gown, darling".

"I will" Kate answered "I'll text you when I'm leaving for the church".

Alexis embraced her next "Don't worry; I'll take care of things here".

Kate laughed "I know you will".

"Take care of what?" Castle asked.

"Making sure you're on time and ready" she replied.

"I'll be there on time" he stated in mock outrage.

Kate grinned "I'm sure you will be, but its nice knowing Alexis is on the job just in case".

"We'll see you in the morning" Martha said as Kate began to move towards the door.

"See you tomorrow" she called as Castle followed behind her.

"You could stay for dinner" he told her as he slid his hands around her waist.

"I'm having dinner with my dad" she answered.

"What about appetizers?" he asked.

Kate laughed softly "You're not having appetizers, and I'm leaving".

"Alright, I give up" he said in surrender.

"I knew you'd see it my way".

"Can I at least text you later?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied "Text messages are allowed".

"Thank you".

"No problem" she said before cupping his face with her free hand "I'll see you at the altar".

He smiled then, his hands tugging her against him "I'll be the one grinning like an idiot".

"I'm counting on that" she replied before allowing him to kiss her passionately.

"For god's sake, Richard, let her go" Martha called from the kitchen "You'll survive until morning".

Kate laughed and pushed him away "You heard your mother".

He smirked "You know after tomorrow she becomes partly yours".

"I can't wait" she answered before opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

"I love you" he said quietly and sincerely.

"I love you too".

That evening when she retreated to her old bedroom at her father's house, she sat on the foot of the bed and stared at the white satin gown, visible through its plastic garment bag as it hung on the closet door.

It was really happening, she was getting married tomorrow. She smiled; she was going to be a wife…Castle's wife. She laughed quietly to herself. When he first started shadowing her she never would've imagined that this is how they'd end up. Back then she hadn't expected him to be around for more than a few months, hadn't wanted him to be around that long but the universe, as Castle always said, had other plans.

She couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment when she had started falling in love with him but she had a feeling it was around the same time she opened up 'Heat Wave' and read the words 'To the extraordinary K.B.' If he only knew how her heart had fluttered when she had read those words. She could still remember the feeling, that first little feeling of something that was growing between them, something more then a friendship even though she hadn't wanted to admit it back then.

Kate smiled, that flutter, that little feeling of something more had been gradual but strong as time passed and now it was full grown, blossomed into a love that she had never dreamed she'd be capable of sharing or feeling but there it was, and tomorrow she was going to put on that white gown and make it official, for good, forever, for always.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings and she turned her head in the direction of the open door and smiled at her father.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied.

Jim crossed the room and sat down next to her and admired the gown that she was gazing at.

"It's pretty" he told her "You're going to be a beautiful bride, Katie".

"I hope so" she answered.

His hand covered hers and she held onto it, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind, although she was sure she already knew because it was on her mind too.

"I just wish…" he began.

"I know" she said, squeezing his hand "Me too".

"She'd be so happy".

Kate nodded but said nothing. She didn't really want to have this conversation if it was going to head down that road. She didn't want to break down with the feeling of loss and the knowledge of the vacant chair that she would see the next day. She'd already cried out her feelings about that the night before as she laid in Castle's arms.

Her father seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk about her mother, or maybe he just didn't want to speak of it either because the pain and wishing that things could be different were weighing upon him as well as her wedding day approached.

"Nervous?" he asked as he changed the subject.

She shook her head "No, just…"

"Anxious?" he supplied.

Kate smiled "Yeah".

"He's a good man" Jim stated.

"I know, dad. We've had this conversation before".

Her father laughed slightly "I know, and I believe I told you then that he was the only man I'd give you away too with no qualms".

"Have you changed your mind?" she asked as she grinned at him.

"No, at least not in the sense that has anything to do with Rick. I'm just not sure I want to give my little girl up".

"You're not giving me up" she answered "I'm always going to be your little girl".

He swallowed hard "You promise?"

"I promise daddy" she replied.

He smiled and pulled her into his embrace "Okay then, if you're sure".

"I'm sure" she answered "And besides look at what you're gaining, a son, a granddaughter, and a Martha" she said with a laugh.

He laughed with her as he released her "What more could a man ask for?"

"I know" Kate said "Sounds like a win-win situation for all of us".

"Don't forget that some of us are looking forward to an addition to the family".

Kate glared at him playfully "You've been talking to grandma".

"Guilty as charged" he replied "But you can't blame us, can you? You'll be a wonderful mother".

"I feel like we've had this conversation before too, only it was 'you'll be a beautiful bride' the first time around".

He nodded "Well since that line of conversation obviously worked, I figured I'd change it and make it fitting for the next step".

She laughed "Thanks, between you and grandma I'll probably end up getting pregnant on my honeymoon".

Jim held up a hand "Let's not discuss the specifics".

"No problem, change the subject".

He laughed quietly and then looked at her "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you".

"About what?" she asked.

"About getting married" he answered "I feel like I'm supposed to be saying something".

She shrugged "I don't think I can help you with that".

"Maybe I should've looked up this topic" he stated.

Kate grinned "Do you think there's a reference for father of he bride talks?"

"There should be" he replied with a smile.

"Just say whatever it is that you want to say, dad" she told him "It doesn't have to be academy award worthy. It's just me and you like it always is".

He took her hand once more and then let out a breath "Your mother and I had a happy marriage and I not only want that for you, I want it to be even better" he began.

She smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"I feel in my heart that you've chosen wisely, Rick loves you and he makes you happy and that's the most important thing to me. I know he'll always take care of you, but if for some reason he doesn't and he hurts you, he's going to answer me" Jim said seriously.

Kate hugged him and kissed his cheek "Thanks, dad".

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you too".

He sighed as he looked around her room "I guess this is the last time you'll be staying here".

"Oh I doubt that" she answered with a smile.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because as much as Rick and I love each other he's bound to piss me off enough that I'll have to get away from him to cool down. You know, kind of like that story you told me about you and mom".

Jim laughed "Well in that case your room will always be here for you, and your crib is still in the attic if you need to bring a baby along with you".

"I'll keep that in mind" she replied.

He rose from his place beside her "I better let you get to sleep" he said "Big day tomorrow".

She saw the mistiness in his eyes and caught hold of his hand "For old times sake?" she asked as he looked at her.

"You're not too old?" he asked.

Kate shook her head as she stood "Not tonight".

Her father moved to the head of the bed and pulled the covers back and arranged the pillows before standing aside so she could crawl in. When she was in place he pulled the blankets up and tucked them in around her and then kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to leave the door open and hall light on?" he asked, falling back into old habits.

"No" she answered "I think I'll be alright".

He nodded as he smiled and brushed his knuckles against her cheek "Goodnight Katie".

"Goodnight, dad".

He clicked off the bedside lamp and left the room, but he left her door open a crack and she saw the dim light of a hallway table lamp click on. Just like when she had been a little girl.

She lay there in the darkness blinking back her own tears of nostalgia, and then her phone chimed and she picked it up from its place on the nightstand.

"_Guess what_?" Castle had texted her.

"_What_?"

"_It's after midnight_" he wrote.

"_And?"_

"_It's officially our wedding day!"_

Kate smiled _"The wait is almost over"._

"_We're down to mere hours" he replied._

"_Several hours" she corrected._

"_But hours none the less"._

"_Shame on me for suggesting otherwise" she remarked._

"_Yes, shame on you" he answered "You'd think that being the bride you'd overlook such trivialness"._

_Kate laughed softly "You'd think"._

"_But then again it is you" he teased._

"_Don't make me call this whole thing off" she told him._

"_You wouldn't dare" he replied "You'd crush your grandmother's heart, not to mention mine and we know you couldn't bear to do that ;)"_

"_You got me" she replied "I have to marry you to please my grandmother…and I guess you too"._

"_Funny lady" he remarked "My very funny lady"._

"_Did you enjoy your evening?" she asked._

"_I'd enjoy it more if you were here"._

"_But I'm not so that point is moot" Kate typed._

"_We had a nice evening" he replied "How about you?"_

"_It was good" she replied "Emotional at times but good"._

"_Is he going to cry when he gives you away?"_

"_I think it's a possibility"._

"_I don't blame him"._

They chatted for awhile longer and then she began to feel sleepy.

"_I'm going to sleep" she told him "I'll see you tomorrow"._

"_How can you sleep at a time like this!" he teased._

"_It's easy; I close my eyes and let my mind drift off into dreamland"._

"_Dream of me" he replied._

"_Always"._

They ended their conversation and she put the phone back on the nightstand and made herself comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

She dreamed but not of Castle, and not of her impending nuptials. She dreamed of her mother, felt her arms wrap around her as she whispered in her ear "_Don't worry, Katie, I'll be there, right beside your father. I'll be there; I wouldn't miss it for anything_. _I'm so happy for you_".

In the morning when she woke the memory of the dream was fresh in her mind and she held onto it in comfort as she faced the happiest day of her life with a slight ache in her heart.

After a light breakfast, she gathered up her gown and the bag containing the things she needed and followed her father out of the house and into his car. She texted Martha and let her know she was headed to the church.

"_We won't be far behind you_" Martha texted back.

When they arrived at the church she was ushered into the room that was set aside for brides to use and her father followed her inside.

"Do you want me to wait with you until Martha gets here?" he asked.

"No" she replied "You go be on the lookout for Rick and keep him away from here".

Jim smiled at her and understood what she didn't say. She wanted a few minutes alone. "I'll hold him at bay, Katie".

He shut the door behind him as he left her there alone with her gown. She hung it on a hook on the wall and carefully removed the garment bag and the extracted the veil and laid it out separately. She ran her fingers over the smooth cool satin and remembered the day she had bought it.

_From the moment the ring went on her finger at the third annual Thanksmas, all Martha and Savannah could think about was the dress, and they both despaired of Kate and her procrastination about going out to look for one. The wedding was set for June 21, and it was now the beginning of March. Their complaints and inquires had finally worn her down and now the three of them along with Alexis, Lanie, and Ashley were sequestered in a bridal boutique on a Saturday morning._

_Kate had decided that Lanie would be her maid of honor, and Alexis and Ashley would be her bridesmaids, and that she wanted their dresses to be lavender. While she and Martha pulled wedding dresses from the racks, the bridal party searched for styles that would suit each of them for their own gowns._

_When she had an armful of gowns Martha sent her off to the dressing room and they all gathered around waiting for her to re-emerge._

_Kate quickly found out that this was going to be a long aggravating process, and probably the reason she had been avoiding it in the first place._

_Savannah of course was biased, telling her that she looked beautiful in every gown that she tried on, but she wasn't satisfied with anything she had tried on so far and neither was Martha._

"_No" Martha stated as Kate turned in front of the mirrors, looking over the tenth gown she had tried on "That's all wrong for you dear"._

"_They've all been wrong" Kate said in frustration "I've procrastinated and now I'm not going to find the right one"._

"_You'll find it, Katie" Savannah soothed "It's here somewhere"._

_Kate sighed and she put her hands on her hips as her head hung in slight despair._

"_Go take that off and we'll look for more" Martha told her._

_Kate moved back into the dressing room and changed out of the gown and back into her clothes. She was getting discouraged and she wasn't sure she wanted to look anymore that day._

"_Maybe we should just go home" she said as she rejoined the women._

"_Nonsense" Martha stated as she drug her towards the racks "We came for a dress and we're going to get one"._

_Lanie laughed "You better listen to your future mother in law"._

_Kate sighed but smiled as she looked at the red head standing next to her "Alright, five more and that's it"._

"_Deal" Martha said._

_They worked quietly searching among the options, Kate pulling a gown here and there and Martha doing the same, and then one appeared that they hadn't noticed before and they both reached for it at the same time._

_Their eyes met and they laughed "Maybe this is the one" Martha stated "We both went for it"._

"_I'm trying it on first" Kate said as she draped it over her arm and hurried back to the dressing room._

_The gown was white satin and strapless, the bodice beautifully detailed with crystal like beading that caught the light and sparkled elegantly. The skirt flared out around her hips and fell to the floor, a wide swath of the same beading decorating the bottom of the skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror before stepping out of the dressing room. This was the one. It felt right, it made her feel beautiful._

_Kate stepped outside of the dressing room and smiled as she faced her entourage. Savannah's eyes filled with tears and Martha smiled._

"_Darling, that's the one" she told her softly._

_Kate nodded as her fingertips grazed against the satin skirt "Lucky number 11"._

"_It's beautiful Kate" Alexis stated._

"_It's perfect" Lanie declared and Ashley nodded in agreement._

_Kate bought the gown and as the saleswoman packaged it for her Martha came up beside her "I told you we'd find it"._

_Kate smiled "I'm glad you were here, Martha"._

"_Me too, kiddo"._

"_Now we just have to keep it away from your son" Kate added._

_Martha laughed "I'd tell you that I would keep it for you but Richard has a key to my apartment"._

_Kate nodded "And he'd be bound to find out that it was in your possession"._

"_We'll think of something" Martha stated._

_Kate smiled as she watched the woman turn to Alexis to comment on something the girl had said. When she had moved in with Castle the year before, Martha had declared that she should move out. Kate had felt guilty, feeling as if she was driving the woman from her home, and Martha only wanted to give them their privacy. Castle solved both of their problems by purchasing the apartment on the floor below them. Now Martha had her own space and they had their privacy, but she was still close enough to be by on a daily basis and if she didn't feel like being alone she could simply go upstairs to her old room, no questions asked._

"_You should take your dress to your father's house" Martha declared "I'm sure we can trust him to safe guard it"._

_Kate laughed and nodded "Good idea"._

_After everyone went their separate ways that day, Kate drove Savannah home and then drove to her father's house. She carried her wedding gown up the stairs to her old bedroom and hung it in the closet._

_She turned to her father who stood in the doorway smiling at her "You guard this with your life" she teased "It was a pain in the ass to find"._

Kate smiled as she remembered her father looking over the gown when she had took it to him for safekeeping. Remembered how his eyes had misted even then and there had still been months to go before she'd put it on.

She moved away from the gown and unpacked her makeup, hair supplies and shoes. Martha had asked her to wait and she would, because it obviously meant a lot to the woman, especially when she had been largely excluded from the previous weddings of her son; and it meant a lot to Kate that Martha wanted to be the one to fill the role that should've been her mothers.

"Stay away from that door Rick" she heard her father's voice state.

"I just want to talk to her" came the reply from her anxious groom and she laughed.

"Kate" he called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm here".

"Really? I thought this was just a recording" she replied.

He laughed "I am live and in person".

"Just like I requested" she replied.

"I aim to please".

"That's good to know".

"I can't wait to see you" he stated.

"We'll you're going to have to wait awhile longer, where's your mother?"

"I'm here Kate" Martha called "But he stampeded ahead thinking he was getting by Jim, and now he's blocking the door".

"Rick, get away from the door so Martha can help me get ready" she yelled.

"I did not stampede" he declared.

Kate laughed "Yeah, sure. Dad, get him out of here".

"I've got it under control, Katie" he answered "Come on Rick".

A moment later Castle's protests faded away and Martha and Alexis swept into the room.

Alexis was already in her lavender spaghetti strapped bridesmaid dress, her red hair swept back from her face.

"You look beautiful Lex" Kate told her.

"Thanks" she answered as she blushed.

Martha was attired in a blue dress, looking elegant and classy as always and Kate complimented her as well.

"Alexis will guard the door while we get you into your gown" Martha stated as she plucked it from its hook on the wall "You ready to put it on?"

Kate nodded and they moved behind the screen that had been set to one side of the room. Martha helped her slip into the gown and then she zipped it up for her and they moved from behind the screen and Kate sat down at the vanity. Martha helped her style her hair into loose curls that laid around her shoulders and then they stood by as she applied her makeup, keeping the conversation flowing, excitement brimming between the three of them. A knock sounded at the door, and Lanie's voice called out to them. Alexis let her in and she beamed as she hurried toward her best friend.

"So this is it!" Lanie exclaimed "We're finally getting you and writer boy down the aisle".

Kate laughed "Did you see him?"

"How could I not?" Lanie asked "He's walking around with the biggest grin on his face and greeting every person he sees".

Alexis giggled and Kate turned to her "He was up and ready before we were".

"And who knows how many cups of coffee he's had" Martha added.

"Is my dad still with him?" Kate asked.

Lanie nodded "He was relived to see me and Javi, said he needed back up because Castle keeps traipsing back here wanting to talk to you through the door and he has to steer him away".

"Yeah, we already had one of those through the door conversations".

Lanie laughed "I think he's reached a new level of excitement".

"Is that even possible?" Kate asked.

"Oh it is" Martha stated "Trust me; he was bouncing off the walls this morning as we got ready".

"I hope we don't have to sedate him" Kate stated and they laughed.

"That would be a buzz kill for the wedding night" Lanie couldn't help but add.

"I don't need to hear that" Alexis said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry" Lanie said "I'll try to keep it clean".

Another knock on the door brought the arrivals of Ashley and Savannah, with Penelope trailing behind them with Miranda and Sophie attired in their flower girl dresses.

"I'll keep the girls with me until it's time so they're not under foot while you get ready" Penelope stated "But I wanted to let you know that we were here and they're ready, except for their baskets of flowers".

"I'll get them" Alexis volunteered.

"You girls look beautiful" Kate said as she eyed her little cousins.

Sophie ran forward to hug her and she wrapped the girl in a tight embrace.

"You look pretty, Katie" Sophie told her.

"Thank you".

"Tell her the 'good news' Penny" Ashley stated as she straightened the strap of her bridesmaids dress.

"Oh god, do I want to know?" Kate asked.

Savannah laid a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry sweetheart, I've got it all under control".

"I'm not liking the sound of this" she replied.

"Mother has decided to accept her invitation to the wedding" Penelope declared "And yes you have my condolences about that".

Kate laughed "She's not planning anything is she?"

"No, I made sure of that" Savannah said firmly "I made it clear that if she is coming it is in the capacity of a family member who wishes you well in your marriage and not someone who is here to start trouble because I won't tolerate it".

Ashley grinned "She may have also mentioned to mom that she knows your friends pretty well and that she can have her removed at anytime if she feels she's being disruptive".

"Wow" Kate said "Thanks grandma".

"She's lucky you even invited her after the raucous she made at Ashley's wedding" Savannah replied.

Kate held up a hand "Please don't remind me" she said "Just thinking of it is enough to bring on a headache".

"But Rick was impressive the way he came to your defense" Ashley threw in.

"As always" Kate replied "But I'd still rather not think of it".

"Why did you invite her?" Penelope asked "No one would've blamed you if you hadn't".

"I don't know" she lied "Just one of those things I guess".

Martha gave her a sideways glance and she knew that her future mother in law was privy to how the guest list picked up a few extra people. She winked at her and Martha smiled.

"That's not all of the news" Penelope stated.

"Don't tell me" Kate said.

"Does that mean you've guessed?" Ashley teased.

"Miriam's coming too?" Kate asked.

"Tell her what she's won!" Ashley said playfully to Penelope.

"She's won the potential for a reception that could end up in the police log instead of the society page".

"Not going to happen" Savannah assured as she patted her shoulder "I talked to the old bat too and she's promised to behave".

"Under the threat of gunfire" Penelope whispered.

They all laughed and Kate turned to Savannah "You didn't bring a gun did you?"

"Of course not" she replied "I figured one of the boys would have a gun on hand if Miriam needed to be shot in the ass".

The room exploded in laughter and Kate was so grateful for each of them as they gathered around her.

"What about your son, Savannah?" Martha asked "Is he coming?"

She nodded "David and Madelyn are here, they followed us to the church, Philip is here also, we left him with Rick and Javier since he'll be standing up there with them.

"Good" Kate said "We need as many people as possible keeping Rick away from this room".

"Heather, Paul and Daniel are here too, and Abby and Jake are supposed to show up as well" her grandmother added.

Penelope stuck around for a few more minutes and then she took the girls and left the room.

In a different part of the church Castle was pacing anxiously.

"Bro, calm down" Esposito stated as he shared a look with Jim.

"I'm calm" he stated "I'm just excited".

"Imagine that" Ryan said as he and Jenny approached "Castle's excited".

They all greeted each other and Jenny asked "Which side do I sit on, the bride's side or the groom's side?"

Castle grinned at her playfully "It depends, whose side are you on, Jenny?"

She laughed "I'm serious".

"Sit on the bride's side" Ryan said "Since I don't get to be best man".

"Hey" Castle said "You're still going to be standing up there with us".

"Yeah but in second place" he stated.

"Hey how do you think I feel" Philip spoke up "I'm third; I'm like the bronze medal best man".

"That makes me the gold" Esposito said proudly.

Jenny laughed at them "I'm going in and sit down".

"Where at?" Castle asked.

She smiled "Well we women have to stick together so I think I'll sit on Kate's side. No offense of course".

He laughed "None taken, the bride is after all a very good friend of mine".

"So we've heard" Jim joked.

Jenny went on her way and Castle turned to Esposito "You have the ring, right?"

"Castle, for the hundredth time, I have the ring".

"Okay" he replied as his hand strayed to his pocket "Oh wait".

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I forgot to give Kate's gift to Alexis. One of you has to take it to her" Castle said as he pulled the velvet box from his pocket.

"Sounds like a job for the best man" Esposito said as he snatched the box from Castle's hand "I'll be back".

Castle felt Jim staring at him and he turned to face his soon to be father-in-law.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No" Jim said as he moved to stand in front of him "It's just time for me to give you the talk".

"The talk?"

Jim nodded and put a hand on Castle's shoulder "I like you Rick" he began.

"I like you to Jim".

Kate's father grinned "Since the first time Katie mentioned that you were working with her I had a feeling that it was going to change her life. You drove her crazy, you challenged her, you brought back the spark that she had been missing for so long, and as the months and years went by I could see the change in her that you helped create and I am eternally grateful to you for that".

"My pleasure" Castle answered.

"I know you love her, but she's my little girl and I loved her first. A feeling I'm sure you can understand". When he nodded in agreement Jim continued on "With that said it is my duty to inform you that if you ever hurt her, or break her heart I will kill you. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly" Rick replied with a smile as Jim held out his hand to shake his.

"I'm glad to have you as my son-in-law, Rick. I'm happy to include your family in mine".

"Likewise" Castle answered as he felt a tug of emotion surge forward.

"That was a much nicer way to threaten to kill you than Javi and I gave you" Ryan stated bringing back a touch of humor.

Castle nodded and looked to Jim "They backed me into the break room and said 'You hurt her, you die. We can make it look like an accident or we can just make you disappear".

Jim laughed "I guess you've been properly threatened then".

He nodded "I think so".

Down the hallway Esposito was knocking on the door of the bride's room and when he announced himself Alexis swung the door open enough to allow him inside.

"The groom asked me to deliver this" Esposito said as he handed Kate a small black velvet box.

"Thanks Javi" she replied as she opened the lid and revealed the diamond earrings that rested inside.

"Any messages you want me to relay?" he asked.

Kate smiled "Tell him that they're beautiful and that I love them".

"Will do, boss".

"How's he doing?" Martha asked.

"He has way too much energy" Esposito stated "If he was any happier he'd probably rupture something in his brain".

"Hey" Kate said with a laugh "That's my soon-to-be husband you're talking about".

Esposito shrugged "You've said worse things about him".

"Yes, but I'm allowed. He's mine" she replied.

He grinned at her "Never thought I'd see the day when Kate Beckett admitted that".

"It would be kind of hard to deny it now" she told him.

Esposito nodded and then smiled "You look real nice".

She smiled "Thanks Javi".

"That's Javi's way of saying you look pretty" Lanie said with a teasing grin at her boyfriend.

"Alright I'm getting out of here before it starts getting mushy" he stated as he turned and moved towards the door.

"You just wait until your wedding" Savannah called after him.

"My wedding?" he asked.

Savannah nodded "Yes, yours and Lanie's, you need to quit stringing this girl along".

Kate saw the look on Lanie's face and burst into laughter.

"Did your grandmother just make me her new project?" Lanie asked.

"It looks that way" Kate answered as Esposito tried to form a response.

As Esposito sputtered brief statements about marriage and Lanie tormented him about his answers under Savannah's watchful eye, Kate allowed her mind to drift back to the night when the decision of who was to be best man was made.

"_Come on man, you need to choose" Esposito stated as he looked across the poker table at Castle._

"_Yeah" Ryan agreed "Just tell Javi that I'm the best man and be done with it"._

"_Guys it's not that easy to choose between you" Castle stated._

"_Sure it is" Esposito said "Lanie is the maid of honor so I should be the best man"._

"_No I should be the best man" Ryan argued._

"_It should be me" Esposito stated once more "I already got ripped off on Ryan's wedding, this time I get to be the best man"._

"_Kate, you have to help me with this" Castle whined._

"_Tell me where we're going on our honeymoon and I'll consider it" she replied as she glanced at her cards._

"_It's a surprise" Castle stated._

"_Fine, then tell me what you said to Gates when she found out about us that made her let you stay" Kate said._

"_Yeah Castle, tell us about that" Esposito said._

_Rick shook his head "It's not a pretty story"._

"_Are you ever going to tell me?" Kate asked with a laugh "I mean it can't be that bad, she did let you stay after all"._

"_All I'm saying is that it was a scene worthy of a soap opera and a Celine Dion backing track" Castle answered._

_Kate looked at him "On second thought maybe I don't want to know"._

"_Gates went for something that could've passed for a soap opera?" Ryan asked._

"_Yeah, I'm still shocked too" he answered._

_Esposito threw his cards down "I fold; now lets get back to business. Who's the best man?"_

"_Kate…"_

"_I want something in return" she said with a grin._

"_Fine, we're going to Rome!" he exclaimed "Now pick my best man"._

_Her eyes sparkled and she smiled "Rome? Really?"_

_He nodded "You said it was someplace you always wanted to go"._

_She leaned over and kissed him "I can't wait"._

"_Neither can we" Ryan said "So if you're done being your sickening sweet selves can we get a decision?"_

"_Should we uninvite them?" Castle asked as Kate shot them a glare._

"_I'll let it pass…this time" she answered before standing up from the table._

"_Where are you going?" they all asked at once._

"_I have to get something" she replied._

_A few minutes later she was back and she had something closed in her palm "Alright Espo, heads or tails?"_

"_You're going to flip a coin?" Castle asked._

"_Do you have a better idea?"_

"_No…but"_

"_Do you want me to solve your problem or not?" Kate asked._

_He looked between Ryan and Esposito and then looked at Kate "Go for it" he told her._

_She tossed the coin in the air, caught it and slapped it against the back of her hand "Call it, Javi"._

"_Heads" he stated._

_She uncovered the coin "Heads it is"._

"_Yes!" Esposito shouted throwing his fist into the air "I'm the best man!"_

"_Hold on" Ryan said "I think it should be two out of three to be fair"._

"_No way" Esposito stated "Tell him no, Beckett"._

"_What do you think, Rick?" Kate asked "Does the first toss decision stand or do we go two out of three?"_

_Ryan was pleading and Esposito shook his head no._

"_Two out of three" Castle said "In the name of fairness"._

"_There was nothing unfair about the first one!" Esposito exclaimed._

_Kate tossed the coin again "Call it Ryan"._

"_Tails"._

"_It's tails" she replied "Now you're tied"._

"_Damn it Castle" Esposito said._

_The coin was tossed again and Kate turned to Esposito "Your call"._

"_I'll stick with heads"._

_Kate looked at the coin, shielding it from the competitors for a moment. "Esposito wins" she announced as she allowed them to look at the coin._

"_Yes!" he shouted again, picking up his earlier celebration._

"_Four out of seven?" Ryan asked._

"_No!" Kate stated "That's it"._

_Castle grinned at her "Well, now we have a best man and a maid of honor"._

"_Guess we're getting married then" she quipped with a grin as their friends continued to bicker._

"_We could always elope" he replied._

"_Oh yeah?" she asked._

_He nodded "I know this chapel in Vegas"._

_Kate laughed "I'll keep it in mind"._

She was brought out of her thoughts by Esposito's voice as he looked for a way out of the conversation he had landed in.

"I'm going to go" he stuttered "I'll see you all out there" and with that said he hurried through the door and disappeared.

"Don't worry honey" Savannah said as she turned in Lanie's direction "He'll come around to our way of thinking".

Lanie just smiled and nodded before leaning down to whisper in Kate's ear "I can't wait to start drinking at the reception".

Kate patted her maid of honor on the arm and grinned "Don't worry she'll forget about it, she isn't done with me yet".

Kate took the earrings Castle had sent her from their box and put them on.

"That's your something new" Savannah stated as she rummaged in her purse before producing a leather jewelry case.

"And now here is your something old" her grandmother stated as she opened the box and extracted a diamond necklace and placed it around Kate's neck.

"You're great-great grandparents gave this to your great grandmother Marie on her wedding day" Savannah explained as she hooked the clasp "I wore it on my wedding day, and Johanna wore it on hers. Now it's yours to keep, I don't want it back, I want you to have it with the hopes that one day your daughter will carry on the tradition of wearing this necklace at her wedding".

Kate smiled as her fingers trailed across the diamonds in their antique settings that circled her neck. She reached for Savannah's hand and grasped it "Thank you grandma, I'll cherish it".

"I know you will dear" she replied as she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Something borrowed" Martha stated as she hooked an elegant silver bracelet around her wrist "My mother gave this bracelet to me when I had Richard".

"It's beautiful" Kate said as she admired it "Thank you for letting me wear it".

Martha smiled at her "It seemed appropriate for the occasion".

"Something blue" Lanie said with a teasing smile as she produced a blue lacy garter.

Kate laughed and accepted the gift "I bet you enjoyed picking this out".

Lanie grinned "I just can't wait to see the show writer boy makes out of taking it off of you".

"Me either" Ashley commented with a laugh.

"I've already warned him not to get carried away" Kate stated "There will be children present".

Lanie scoffed "Like he's going to listen".

Kate nodded "You're probably right, he won't" she said as she lifted her skirt up far enough for her to slide the garter in place.

Alexis stepped forward with Kate's white satin heels in her hands "You know there is an additional line to the poem that usually gets overlooked".

"What is it?" Kate asked as she turned her attention to the girl.

"A sixpence in her shoe" Alexis stated as she sat the shoes down in front of Kate. "I found a sixpence online and I put it in your shoe".

Kate smiled at her as she slipped the shoes on "Thank you Alexis".

Alexis grinned "I didn't want to take any chances with leaving something out".

Kate laughed "Good idea".

"We better get the veil on" Martha stated as she retrieved the object "It's almost time".

Kate held still as Martha fussed over the arrangement of her veil and her heart swelled. She took one last look in the vanity mirror and then stood, allowing her bridal party to look her over.

"Beautiful" Savannah stated "Just Beautiful".

Alexis snapped a few photos and Lanie smoothed away a few wrinkles in the skirt and then they all faced each other.

"We better get out there and line up" Ashley said as she stepped forward and hugged her cousin "I'll get Miranda and Sophie in place".

Kate returned her hug and thanked her and then she was embraced by her best friend.

"You ready?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready".

She hugged her grandmother and Alexis and they all filed out the door leaving just her and Martha alone in the room.

Martha turned to her and took her hands "I just want you to know how happy I am that Richard has found you".

"I'm happy I found him" Kate replied as she squeezed Martha's hands in response.

Martha smiled "I also want you to know that I'm proud to have you as my daughter-in-law and that I thank you for loving my son and my granddaughter".

Tears filled Kate's eyes "I'm glad to have you in my life too, Martha".

Martha pulled her into a tight hug and said "This one's from me".

After a moment she pulled back enough to look Kate in the eye "I know you're missing you're mother today, although I'm sure she's here in spirit and as happy as she can be for you, but I'm sure that knowing or thinking that doesn't make it any better for you".

"No, it doesn't" Kate whispered.

Martha nodded "That's why I thought we may be able to do something by proxy" she said "I don't think you're mother would mind, and I won't mind if you close your eyes and pretend for a few moments".

Kate was confused until Martha pulled her back into her embrace "This one is from your mother".

She understood them what Martha meant and she hugged her tightly, her eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold the tears at bay and pretending for just a moment that it was her mother's arms around her.

Martha released her and wiped away the stray tear that had escaped and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Martha" Kate said quietly.

"Right back at you kiddo" she replied as she picked up Kate's bouquet and handed it to her. "I better hand you over to your father and get to my seat. If Richard finds out I'm holding you up he'll have my head on a platter".

Kate laughed and allowed her hand to slip into Martha's as they exited the room. Her father was waiting outside the door and she smiled at him as she took his arm.

"I'll see you both in there" Martha said as she smiled and took her leave.

They lined up behind the bridal party and Jim smiled at her "You look so beautiful, Katie".

"Thanks dad" she said with a smile.

She saw the expression in his eyes change and the sheen of tears that suddenly appeared.

"Don't cry daddy" she whispered as she felt tears gathering in her own eyes once again.

"I'm not crying" he replied "I just had something in my eye".

She smiled at him "Is that the story you're going to stick with?"

He blinked a few times and then nodded "That's my story".

The music began and Miranda and Sophie made their way up the aisle scattering their rose petals as they went. Ashley followed and then Alexis, and then Lanie turned and gave her a wink before she started up the aisle.

"You ready, Katie?" her father asked.

Kate took a deep breath and smiled "I'm ready".

They stepped through the doorway and stood at the head of the aisle and her eyes landed on Castle as he stood waiting for her, Esposito, Ryan, and her cousin Philip lined up beside him.

When he caught sight of her his smile widened and he brought a hand up to his chest as his heart flipped. Without realizing what he was doing he moved to go to her and Esposito threw a hand out and stopped him.

"Bro, you can't go running up the aisle to her, she's supposed to come you" he announced.

"Right" Castle said with a sheepish grin as everyone, including the bride, laughed.

"You just stand down there and wait, Rick" Jim stated "She's still mine until we get down there and I intend to walk slowly".

Castle nodded "I understand completely, I'll wait patiently, right here".

Laughter filled the church and Kate shook her head at him as she smiled.

When Jim finally got her to the end of the aisle and had kissed her cheek, he handed her over to Rick who took her hand and gazed at her "You look so beautiful" he stated.

"You're not to bad yourself" she said to him before they faced forward and took their vows.

When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Rick grabbed her and kissed her.

The kiss lingered, going on until Savannah called out "Save something for the honeymoon!"

They broke apart and laughed as Castle turned to Savannah "Don't worry; I have plenty left over for the honeymoon".

At the reception after the photos had been taken, they danced their first dance to 'Always' the song that had been playing that New Years Eve in Vegas when she finally revealed her feelings to him. She then danced with her father as Castle danced with Alexis, and then she watched as he danced with his mother.

"She's here" Jim whispered in Kate's ear as they watched Rick and Martha move across the floor.

Kate smiled "I know, I feel her presence".

"Me too" he said as he embraced her.

After the usual dances were out of the way, Kate and the bridal party changed into dresses that were easier to dance in. She felt as though she had danced with everyone by the time the cake was cut and ate. Lanie caught her bouquet and Esposito caught the garter thanks to a shove from Ryan. Finally she found herself back in her husband's arms on the dance floor as the guests danced and mingled with each other.

Castle kissed her as they swayed slowly to the music "You're my wife" he stated as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled "I know I was at the wedding".

"Funny" he said with a laugh "Are you sure that you're not related to Lucille Ball".

"I'm sure" she grinned "But thanks to you I am now related to a red head by the name of Martha Rodgers".

"Don't hold it against me" he teased.

She stepped on his foot lightly while she smiled at him.

'Ow!" he exclaimed "We haven't even been married for a day and already you're trying to maim me".

Kate laughed "Makes you anxious to see what day two holds, doesn't it?"

He grinned mischievously "Once I get you to the hotel room in Rome, all it's going to be is you and me…with nothing between us"

"I can't wait".

"While I was dancing with your grandmother she informed me that she expects us to give her a great grandchild by this time next year" Castle stated.

Kate laughed "I'm not surprised".

"She also specified that she'd like a girl first".

Kate nodded "Of course, we have to carry on the family tradition".

"No pressure there" he quipped.

"None at all" she laughed softly.

"I think your Aunt Miriam has been drinking" he told her.

"Why?"

"She danced with me" he replied.

"Wow" Kate said "She's either really drunk or still in shock that I invited her".

Castle grinned "If she only knew the reason why some of those invitations went out, hers included".

Kate laughed "It wouldn't be a good idea to reveal the fact that we drank a bottle of tequila while composing our guest list".

"I wasn't going to reveal it" he replied "But it was a good night".

She smiled "But drinking while planning a guest list probably wasn't the smartest thing to do".

He shrugged "It turned out all right".

Kate laughed "Yeah it did, it's perfect".

"Oh by the way, Miriam has even invited us to visit her".

"She's definitely drunk" Kate stated.

"I told her we would" he replied.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, you should know that by now" he replied "Besides I can use the experience as research for Nikki's aunt Maureen".

She laughed "Oh god".

"I'm going to pet her cat too" Castle stated.

"She'll hit you" Kate told him.

"Lucky for me you'll be there to protect me".

"We'll take grandma with us, she can protect us both" she answered.

He grinned "Good idea it opens up the possibility for an entertaining afternoon".

They were quiet for a moment and then she smiled at him, love shining brightly in her eyes.

"Is this the part where we live happily ever after?"

He kissed her and then smiled "Always".

"Always" she repeated.

He nodded "At least until I piss you off and you threaten me with your gun".

Kate laughed "Good to know that marriage isn't going to change us".

Castle laughed "We shall always be ourselves, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it's part of the story of us" he replied "along with cups of coffee, books, crime scenes, and fast food".

She smiled as he repeated the words she had said to him two years before. "And it's still called Always".

"Still a bestseller too" he remarked.

"Of course" she replied teasingly "How could it not be?"

"We are pretty awesome" he told her.

Kate laughed "No one can compare to our awesomeness".

He nodded "That's right".

They kissed, long and slowly until whistles and cheers brought them apart. The evidence showed that Ryan and Esposito had started the cat calls and Kate blushed as she turned her face away from them.

"You know" Castle whispered in her ear "Somewhere in this fair city of ours is a honeymoon suite that is ours until our plane leaves tomorrow".

She smiled at him "Let's go".

As they rushed through the hail of rice that was thrown at them as they moved towards the black limousine, Kate looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly taking in the sight of everyone sending them off to begin this new chapter of their lives and as she sat next to her beaming husband in the back of the car she couldn't help but wonder how it could ever get any better than this.


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note: Here it is the last chapter! A very long last chapter Thank you so much for all of your reviews, comments, and for following this story! It means a lot to me, and for the record I'm not ruling out a return to this little family saga I created. A sequel to the sequel could indeed happen in the future! I'm working on a new story already, I'm thinking of trying my hand at a little drama and I hope all of you will give it a read whenever I get it posted. Once again thank you for your support of this story!_

Epilogue Two

13 Months after the wedding

As Kate Beckett-Castle sat in the parking lot of a drug store in New Jersey all she could think of was how pathetic she was. She looked at the bag on the seat next to her and gave a short quiet laugh, only she would leave the state of New York to avoid being seen buying a pregnancy test, but she hadn't wanted to run into anyone she knew, and she didn't want to take a chance of being recognized or photographed while she made the purchase. She didn't want her business splashed across Page Six, especially if the test came back negative. So here she was, in a Rite Aid parking lot in New Jersey, contemplating where to go. She didn't want to take the test at home and take a chance of Castle finding it in the trash before she could tell him, and she couldn't go one floor down to Martha's because if the result was positive she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself.

Normally in a situation that warranted privacy and secrecy she'd go to Lanie, but where was her best friend when she needed her? On a weekend getaway with Esposito, that's where. Kate sighed, sitting in a dorm room with Alexis and awaiting the result was out of the question, as was the thought of her father's house. There was only one option left, she thought as she turned the key in the ignition, she'd go to Savannah's, this was all her fault anyway with all of her wishing and praying for a great grandchild.

Her grandmother had been accommodating, smiling widely as she whisked her towards the stairs, and now she was sitting on the edge of her grandmother's bed, with Savannah next to her spouting out baby names as they awaited the timer on her cell phone to go off.

Finally the tone sounded and Savannah paused in her listing of names and looked at her.

"Go take a look dear" she said softly.

Kate took a breath and then made her way into the bathroom where the stick laid on the counter. She looked at it, and then at the box to be sure she read it right.

"Well?" Savannah asked as she stepped inside the room.

Kate looked at the stick in her hand once more and then looked at her and smiled.

"Guess you're getting your wish".

Savannah clapped her hands together happily before grabbing Kate and holding onto her tightly "I'm so happy for you sweetheart".

Kate laughed and clung to her for a moment as various emotions swept through her. She was terrified but she was also happy and she knew that Castle would be on cloud nine.

"I hope it's a girl" Savannah was saying "We need to carry on the tradition".

Kate smiled as she pulled away from her "I better get it verified with a doctor before we go getting our hopes up too high".

"My hopes are already as high as they can get" Savannah answered "I have no doubt that the results are correct. My great-grandchild is on the way".

She didn't tell Castle that evening, simply hid the pregnancy test away for the moment when she knew for sure. Luck was on her side and the doctor was able to get her in the next day while he was tied up in meetings with his publisher. At the end of the appointment she was beaming and punching in her grandmother's number to tell her to continue on with her baby plans.

That evening when he came home and entered their bedroom and called her name, she was standing in the doorway of their bathroom clad in a black lace nightgown that always drove him crazy.

He grinned at her and she smiled back "Well you've really done it this time Mr. Castle" she said quietly and seriously, her eyes sparkling merrily.

"Done what?" he asked as he made his way toward her.

She said nothing, merely held out the pregnancy test stick towards him. He took it from her hands, momentarily confused until he registered what it was. He looked into her eyes with surprise.

"We're having a baby" she whispered.

The smile that spread across his face was blinding "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. I went to the doctor today".

He was kissing her before she could even register the movement and then he had swept her up his arms lifting her feet from the floor. "We're having a baby!" he exclaimed happily.

She laughed "I take it your happy?"

"If I was any happier you'd have to arrest me, because surely it would be against the law" he stated as he sat her back on her feet.

"I'm happy too" she said softly.

He dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss against her flat stomach, before wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing his cheek to rest against her belly.

"When will baby Castle be making his or her appearance?" he asked.

"Mid February" she answered.

"A Valentine baby" he said "Perfect".

He rose from the floor and kissed her passionately again before telling her how much he loved her as he scooped her up and laid her down on their bed.

6 1/2 months later

"Do I really need a babysitter?" Kate asked as she sat at the foot of the bed and watched Castle get ready to go out to a reading/book signing.

"Yes" he declared "Just look at it this way, these assignments have been the testing grounds for potential babysitters of our child. If they take good care of you then we can trust them".

"So I'm the guinea pig" she replied.

He grinned at her "In a manner of speaking".

Kate laughed "Lucky me".

"Yes, you are very lucky" he teased "You did catch me after all".

"Some things never change" she stated "And your conceitedness is one of them".

"You wouldn't have me any other way" Castle replied as he kissed her.

"Probably not".

"Just probably?" he asked.

"Depends on what day it is" she replied.

"You mean it depends on what mood you're in" he said with a grin.

"No, I think I had it right the first time" Kate said with a laugh "Who am I stuck with tonight?"

"Esposito and Lanie" he answered "And of course Mother will be here later".

She smiled "I think it's sweet that she wants to stay with me during my last month".

"It's not like she's far away" Castle replied "She's only a floor below us".

"She doesn't want to miss anything".

He laughed "That's true".

"I'm sure I'd be alright until Martha gets home".

He shook his head "Not chancing it, and besides you know how much Esposito loves to try and trick you into revealing what the baby is so he can win the baby pool".

She laughed thinking of how they tortured their family and friends by not revealing the sex of their child when they had found out. "If I haven't told anyone by now than I'm not going too".

"But they have to try".

"I'm surprised they haven't tricked you into telling' Kate stated.

"Me too" he replied "You're intelligence must be rubbing off on me".

"We can only hope" she replied with a mischievous smile.

He smirked "On the other hand it could just be the threats of bodily harm keeping my mouth shut".

"Shut up" she said with a laugh as he offered a hand to her to help her up from the bed.

The doorbell rang as they made their way through the loft and he left her standing in the kitchen as he went to answer it.

"Where's Lanie?" she heard him exclaim as he and Esposito walked into the room.

"She'll be here later, she got held up at work".

The boys made small talk for a few minutes until Castle gathered up his phone and keys and turned to his wife.

"If you need me..."

"Call" she said interrupting him, she'd been hearing this speech for the last week and a half.

"You feel alright?" he asked as he always did now before he left the house.

She rolled her eyes "As well as I can being this far along".

He nodded and then kissed her and then stopped down enough to kiss her stomach, a habit he had required as soon as he had found out about their baby growing within her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Hey, enough with the mushiness" Esposito broke in.

"I'm leaving her in your care" Castle stated.

"I know bro".

"I'm trusting you".

"Don't worry" Esposito said "We'll be fine, just like last time".

"Okay" Castle stated "I should be back by 10".

"We'll be here" Kate answered "Now go before Paula calls here yelling that you're late".

He said his goodbyes and raced out the door. Kate shuffled around the kitchen getting herself a drink and offering one to Esposito.

"So, you ready to tell me if it's a little Beckett or a little Castle?" he asked.

"Nope" she replied "You'll just have to wait and see".

He followed her as she moved into the living room and settled onto the sofa. The baby kicked hard and she made a soft noise as her hand fell to her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked anxiously, his thinly veiled nervousness around her now on display.

"I'm fine Javi" she replied "The baby kicks hard sometimes".

"You sure?"

"Yes".

"Maybe I should call Lanie".

"I'm fine" she said firmly "Lanie will be here later".

She picked up the remote and clicked on the TV. Castle was overprotective, and the further along in her pregnancy she had gotten the more nervous Esposito had became around her. Ryan wasn't much better, and he and Jenny had a baby of their own eight months ago.

She made conversation with Esposito, tried to put at him at ease as they watched a game on the TV, but every time she moved or made a sound of discomfort she saw the alarm spread across his features and he'd ask repeatedly if she was sure she was fine.

In his eyes she was a ticking time bomb and he didn't want to be around when it went off. She smiled to herself, he did much better when Lanie was there with them and she hoped her friend would hurry so that Esposito could relax.

"Beckett, just do me a favor" Esposito stated pulling her from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"Please, please, don't go into labor on my watch" he pleaded.

Kate gave a short laugh "I feel like I'm having déjà vu, Ryan asked me for that same favor last night".

Esposito lowered his head for a moment and then lifted his gaze back to hers "I'm serious, please don't it to me".

"What are you afraid of Javi?" she asked.

"I just can't take the pressure" he replied as he checked his watch for the hundredth time.

"What are you going to do if Lanie gets pregnant?" she asked him, thinking of the engagement ring that her best friend had been wearing for the last few months.

"She'll have to stay with someone during the last few weeks" he replied.

"Really?" Kate asked her brow raised and a teasing smile on her lips.

He nodded "She can stay with you. By then you'll be a pro at this and I won't have to worry".

Kate laughed "I bet Lanie doesn't know about this plan of yours for the future, does she?"

"No, and we're not going to tell her either" Esposito stated.

"She should be here soon" Kate said, hopefulness in her tone. Esposito and Ryan's nervousness around her made her slightly uneasy.

About that time the doorbell rang and Esposito leapt to his feet and ran towards it. Lanie came sweeping into the room a moment later with her fiancée trailing behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Lanie asked as she plopped down next to her on the sofa and placed a hand on Kate's stomach.

"I'm feeling better than Javi is" she replied.

"What's wrong?" Lanie asked him.

He shrugged "Nothing, she's just teasing".

"He was begging me not to go into labor on his watch" Kate stated.

"Tattle tale" he replied as Lanie glared at him.

"Why would you tell her that?" she asked.

"I don't want to be responsible" Esposito said.

"For what?" both women asked at the same time.

"I don't want to be responsible if I don't get her to the hospital in time".

"You're trained in emergency childbirth" Kate answered "We all are".

Esposito shook his head "I do not want to deliver your baby, Beckett. I can't, it would be wrong".

Kate laughed "How would it be wrong? You're a cop you're supposed to help the public when they are in need".

"It would be wrong because in order to deliver your baby I'd have to look at you somewhere I shouldn't be looking!" he exclaimed "You're like my sister, if I had to look at you there I'd have to gouge my eyes out afterwards".

Kate and Lanie burst into laughter. "For what it's worth, I don't want you looking at me there either" Kate told him.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Lanie asked.

"No, I worry about getting stuck in traffic and the baby coming" he replied.

"Don't worry" Lanie said "I'm always here with you for these little Beckett sitting assignments, if she goes into labor and we get stuck in traffic I have it all under control".

"You do?" Kate asked.

Her friend nodded "I am ready to deliver this baby if the situation calls for it".

"Good" Esposito stated "I'll stay in the driver's seat and you can get in the back and take care of business, you're the doctor".

"What are we talking about?" Martha asked as she swept into the loft.

"If I went into labor on their watch and the baby had to be delivered in the car while stuck in traffic" Kate answered, some of the humor missing from her voice.

"That's not going to happen, darling" Martha stated as she picked up on Kate's unease as the idea of her child being born in a car engrained itself in her mind.

"I hope not" Kate answered.

"It won't" Martha assured.

"But if it does" Lanie stated "I can handle it, don't worry".

Kate nodded "I'm not worried" she said but her mother-in-law could tell that she was.

"Since I'm here now" Martha stated "You two could go on home if you want, I'll look after Kate until Richard comes home".

Esposito shook his head "No can do, Castle said to stay until he got here, he didn't say anything about handing her off to someone else".

"Since when do you take orders from Castle?" Kate asked.

"Since he knocked you up and left you in my care" he replied.

"Did he really just say that to me?" She asked Lanie.

She nodded "He sure did".

"You make it sound so cheap, Javi" Kate told him.

"I don't need to know the details" he stated with a raised hand "Just don't go into labor while I'm here".

"What do you want her to do if she does?" Martha asked "Cross her legs and hold it in?"

"If that will work" he replied as they laughed.

"Don't worry Kate, if it happens Javi will get you to the hospital" Lanie stated.

"I don't know if I want him driving me to the hospital" Kate replied "I still remember Jenny telling me about the joy ride he gave her and Ryan when she went into labor with Michael last year".

"Hey, I got her there!" Esposito said in his defense.

"Yeah, a twenty minute drive that you made in eight and a half, complete with squealing wheels and the gum ball going" Kate replied.

"But she got there" he answered "And besides, I had to drive. Ryan couldn't find his keys and he was panicking".

Lanie nodded "And then he found the keys in his pocket after the baby had been born".

"Poor Jenny" Kate said "She told me that if she had known she was going to have to endure a ride like Espo gave her she would've just called 911 instead".

"I told you I can't handle the pressure" he replied "You all need to have your babies by yourself. I'm all for being the uncle after they get here but until then keep it to yourself" he pleaded.

Martha laughed and patted Lanie on the shoulder "You're going to be in trouble when it's your turn".

"I'm sensing that" Lanie replied "I'll probably end up calling a cab because he'll be passed out on the floor".

"Big bad Detective Esposito" Kate stated "Afraid of a little baby being born".

"That's easy for you to say" he replied.

"Hey I'm the one that has to push it out" Kate stated "None of you are going to feel the pain".

"I remember the pain, dear" Martha replied.

"I didn't mean you" Kate said with a laugh.

"I know but let me assure you I have vivid recollection of pushing Richard's big head out".

"I don't want to hear this" Esposito said, his expression belying his queasiness at the topic.

Kate smiled at her mother-in-law and Martha winked at her as she turned the conversation off of Kate and onto herself. Martha was a wonderful mother-in-law and she knew after a brief shadow of a doubt earlier in her pregnancy that she would also be a hands on grandmother to her child just as she had been with Alexis. Her mind drifted back as the conversation went on around her.

_She remembered when the baby first started to kick and how excited she had been, and how everyone had wanted to share in those moments, their hands automatically gravitating towards her belly. A few of them held back and awaited permission, others like Savannah, Alexis and Lanie laid their palms against her stomach and spoke to the child within without any hesitation. She had been the one to lay her father's hand against the bump allowing him to connect with his grandchild for the first time and the tears in his eyes had her wacky hormones had them both crying that day._

_Martha had held back, something that she had found unusual and slightly unnerving until one day when they were alone together in the kitchen of the loft. The baby had kicked and she had placed her hand over the area and laughed lightly._

"_I'm still not used to that" she said to her mother-in-law who was watching her with interest._

"_I remember the feeling" she replied with a smile as her eyes fell to Kate's stomach._

_Another kick followed and she grinned "I think it may be hyper like Rick"._

_Martha laughed "If it is you have my sympathies"._

_As she rubbed her hand across her slightly protruding belly she saw Martha's fingers twitch as if she wanted to reach out but was afraid to for some reason, so she took the initiative and grabbed the woman's hand and laid it where her own had been. Nothing happened._

"_Come on" Kate said as she looked down at her belly "Don't disappoint grandma, she's looking forward to spoiling you"._

_Martha chuckled lightly and the baby kicked._

"_Look at that, it knows how to take a cue" Martha declared in awe as her hand stayed in place "This one is going to be an actress"._

_Kate laughed "What if it's a boy?"_

"_An actor then" she replied just as another kicked landed beneath her palm "But with kicks like that I'm inclined to believe that it's a girl, she'll be wonderful in chorus lines"._

"_Chorus lines!" Kate exclaimed "Shouldn't she be a star with your talent in her blood?"_

_Martha beamed "Well of course she'll be a star; she's going to be a Tony winner, maybe even and Oscar winner!"_

"_You'll just have the best of both worlds Martha" Kate replied "A doctor and a Broadway star"._

"_Everything I always wanted" she declared._

"_Unless of course it's a boy and he's uninterested in the theater" Kate said._

"_Well then he'll be a soccer player" she stated "A world renowned soccer player"._

_Kate nodded "Sounds good"._

_Martha patted her stomach once more "But I'm sure it's a girl, you just mark my words. I know these things"._

"_Did you know Alexis was a girl?" she asked._

_She shook her head "No, I never even got to feel her kick"._

"_Why not?"_

"_Meredith didn't go in for that" Martha replied "She didn't want me around until she needed someone to babysit"._

_It made sense to her then why Martha had been holding back. She'd been pushed into the background once before and she had the fear of that happening again._

"_But you know that I'm not like that, don't you?" Kate asked as she looked her in the eye._

_Martha nodded "Of course dear, you're nothing like Meredith"._

"_I want you to be apart of everything, Martha" Kate stated "It's your grandchild; I want you to be bonded with her or him whatever the case may be"._

"_I intend to be" she replied as she took hold of Kate's hand "And I apologize if I made you feel otherwise"._

"_You just seemed a little distant lately" Kate replied "I was worried that you weren't looking forward to having another grandchild"._

"_Nothing could be further from the truth" Martha stated "I can't wait to meet this little one. I guess I was just afraid of overstepping"._

_Kate shook her head "You've never overstepped Martha and I hope I haven't made you feel like you have"._

"_No, not at all sweetheart" she answered "It was nothing more than an old insecurity that snuck up on me. You've always been very considerate of my feelings, Kate, more than anyone else ever has. Where Meredith and Gina looked for ways to keep me at bay, you have always gone the extra mile to include me and I appreciate that"._

"_So we're okay?"_

"_We're fine" she stated as she embraced her "I'm sorry"._

"_Don't apologize" Kate said with a laugh "I'm just overly sensitive lately"._

"_All apart of the journey" Martha told her "And I'm going to be right here for all of it, don't you worry"._

The sound of Castle arriving home brought her from her memories and she smiled brightly as he stepped into view. She said goodnight to her friends and allowed him to walk them to the door as she accepted Martha's assistance of helping her off of the sofa.

Martha kissed her cheek and then made her way into the kitchen as Castle came back into the room.

"Richard, can I have a word with you?" Martha asked as she poured herself a glass of wine.

He looked to Kate who was drifting towards their bedroom "Talk to your mom" she said with a smile "I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight Martha".

"Goodnight kiddo".

When she disappeared into the bedroom Castle turned back to his mother.

"What?"

"Come here" she said as she gestured with her fingers.

He moved closer to her and wondered what she was up to now.

"What's this about, Mother?"

"It's about your friends" she stated quietly.

"What about them?"

"They're trying to make her feel secure and all they're doing is terrifying her" Martha stated.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as all of that" he replied.

"It is" she answered "I walked in here while Lanie was telling her that if the baby needed to be delivered in the middle of a traffic jam she'd be able to do it".

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

Martha sighed "Richard, Kate is nervous enough. She doesn't need these what if scenarios running through her head this close to her due date".

"I only have to be out a few more nights" he replied "And she's still got two weeks to go".

"I know, but these babysitting sessions end tonight. For the remaining evenings that you will be out I will be here with Kate".

"What about your classes?"

"I'll reschedule them. I already made it known that it was a possibility" she replied.

He smiled at his mother "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're so protective of her".

"You know I love her" she replied.

He grinned "I know, and if you want to take over 'Kate watching' for the rest of the week than I am grateful to you".

"Then it's settled".

Castle nodded "She's all yours tomorrow night".

"Then I'll take my wine and go to my room" she replied "Goodnight Richard".

"Goodnight mother" he replied as he watched her take the stairs up to her old room.

He stepped into his own room just as Kate climbed into bed.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine" he replied.

"How did it go tonight?"

"It was a big turnout" he answered as he began to get ready for bed "I kept checking my phone though in case you needed me which pissed Paula off all night".

Kate laughed lightly "I'm sure I'll be hearing about that" she stated, knowing that Paula never missed a chance to air a grievance with her that she felt was her fault.

"No you won't be" he replied seriously "If she has a problem she will take it up with me, you are off limits".

"We'll see" she replied.

"How was your night?" he asked "Mother seems to think that Lanie and Esposito terrified you".

The look on her face confirmed that Martha was right and he could've kicked himself for bringing it up.

"I just never considered the thought of giving birth in the back of a car" she replied.

"That's not going to happen" he told her as he pulled on his pajamas.

"But what if it does?"

"It won't" he said firmly "Our baby will take it's time coming into the world, it won't be in a hurry".

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

He smiled at her and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. He kissed her and then laid his hand on top of her stomach.

"Because we are slow people by nature" he stated "So I'm sure it's a trait our baby has inherited".

"Do you want to explain that to me?" she asked her brow slightly raised.

He kissed her lips once again "Well everyone was always saying how slow we were at moving our relationship along, so I figure that slowness is probably swimming around in the gene pool".

She laughed "In that case I hope your right and that the baby will wait until I'm in a hospital room".

"It will, I promise".

"Javi begged me not to go into labor on his watch".

Castle laughed "So much for the best man".

"Ryan begged me last night".

"And he's already been through this".

"He hasn't recovered" Kate answered.

"At least Lanie's ready" he replied.

She nodded "Lanie's in doctor mode".

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine".

Tears brimmed in her eyes and he brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"I'm afraid" she said quietly.

"Of what?" he asked softly as he pulled her into his arms.

"Of everything. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong" he told her "You're going to be just fine and so is our baby. The doctor said that you're both healthy and strong, he doesn't see any chance of complications".

"I know" she replied tearfully "But it gets in my head and then I worry".

He rubbed her back soothingly "It's going to be just fine. I'll be right there with you, I promise. Nothings going to go wrong".

"I love you" she stated.

"I love you too" he replied as he kissed her again and then wiped away the remnants of her tears before lowering his head and kissing her stomach.

He got up and rounded the bed so he could climb in on his side.

"Who's with me tomorrow night?" she asked as she situated herself on her side.

"Mother will be here tomorrow night".

He heard her sigh of relief and felt even more grateful to his mother.

"Good" she answered "That's who I was hoping for".

"What is it about my mother that you find so relaxing?" he asked as he turned off the light and put his arm around her.

"She's calm".

He thought over the statement for a moment and then had to agree "I'll give you that one, Mother does do well under pressure despite her dramatic tendencies. Anything else about her that relaxes you?"

"Yeah" she said quietly.

"What?"

"She's a mom" Kate answered.

It became clear to him then why Martha's presence was important to her. She mothered her, and that was especially important now that she was expecting their child and obviously missing her own mother at this critical moment in her life.

"She loves you" he told her.

"I know, and she doesn't act differently around me like everyone else is now that the time is getting close".

Castle kissed her cheek "She'll be here with you tomorrow night, you won't have to feel uncomfortable".

"I'm glad".

"Just a few more days and I'll be finished with these signings and readings" he told her.

"I know" she answered.

"I can always cancel the rest and reschedule" he stated.

She smiled "Haven't we had this argument?"

"Yes, but I'm still willing to cancel. I don't want you to feel like I'm choosing my job over your feelings".

"Rick, I have never thought that for a moment. I know you would drop everything for me, but I want you to finish this up before the due date, that way you'll be here with those first several days after the baby comes".

"Okay, if you're sure".

"I'm sure, it's just a few more nights".

"Try and relax" he told her.

She grinned "I'll try. I just hope that if this baby has to come on someone's watch other than yours that I'm with Martha".

"I'd rather you be with Lanie" he answered "For the simple reason that she's a doctor, but I have faith in my mother".

"It's nothing against Lanie" Kate answered "I just think Martha will be able to keep me calm".

"Hopefully we won't have to worry about any of that and this one will wait for me".

"I hope so too".

She settled in his arms and forced her mind to forget any worrisome thoughts and she drifted off to sleep.

He laid awake next to her for awhile thinking of their baby and how anxious he was to meet his child. His thoughts strayed to the room upstairs that he and Jim had turned into a nursery three months ago when Martha had taken Kate and Alexis to a spa for a long weekend.

"_Now Jim, when you take the lid off of that paint you're going to know what your grandchild is. Kate is alright with that but she said I had to swear you to secrecy"._

_He grinned "I won't tell"._

"_Alright then, go ahead"._

_He watched as his father-in-law pried the lid off of the pain can and then he took in the grin that spread across his face as he looked down at the color of the paint._

"_It's not the traditional color" Castle remarked "But it speaks volumes all the same"._

"_It's perfect" Jim stated, the smile still present on his face._

"_You're happy with the news?" Castle asked a grin on his own face._

_Jim nodded "It's just what I was hoping for"._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"._

"_Don't forget, it's privileged information. You spill the beans you'll answer to Kate and trust me, you don't want that to happen"._

_Jim laughed "The secret is safe with me"._

_Together they began painting the room, talking while they completed the task. Jim talked of Johanna, and of Kate's birth and Castle listened intently, soaking up the story of his wife's father. When the painting was done, Caste treated him to dinner and they agreed to start on the furniture the next day._

"_Rick, what the hell possessed you to let Katie buy furniture that came in fifty million little pieces?" Jim asked as he gave up on the changing table that he was trying to assemble._

"_I was trying to humor her" he replied as he threw down his own tools as he tried to make sense of the instructions for the crib "She was having mood swings like you wouldn't believe that day and she wouldn't even think of going back out another day to look for furniture"._

_Jim laughed "Well since she's out of town I say we take this stuff back"._

_Castle looked at Jim as if he were crazy "She'll kill me"._

"_No she won't. She's not going to find out"._

"_I'm listening" Castle said with interest._

"_We take pictures of the photos on the boxes and then we go to a store that sells furniture that doesn't require so much assembly and get the same exact thing, then we come back here and pack this stuff up and take it back and Katie's none the wiser"._

"_Do you think we're going to find furniture that looks exactly the same?"_

"_If not the same, than pretty damn close" Jim replied "Katie will never know the difference as long as we get rid of the evidence"._

_Castle looked at his father-in-law "Jim, you are a genius"._

_He laughed "No, I just recall what it's like to have a stubborn wife"._

"_You did this to Johanna?" he asked._

"_All the time" he replied "I'd send her to her mother's, telling her I wouldn't be able to get done with her hovering over me and then I'd take the stuff back and go get the same thing in a simpler version somewhere else"._

"_She never found out?"_

"_Nope"._

"_I am so glad you're my father-in-law" Castle stated with a wide grin._

"_I come in handy once in awhile" Jim teased._

"_Shall we go shopping?" Castle asked._

"_We better if we want the baby to have something to sleep in"._

_Castle snapped pictures of the photos on the boxes and then they set out to furniture stores in search of pieces that matched. They lucked out at the first three but at the fourth store the salesman looked at the photos and smiled._

"_We get a lot of these" he stated._

"_So you have what we need" Castle asked._

_The man nodded "You'll never be able to tell the difference"._

"_Just what we wanted" Jim stated._

"_How soon can you deliver?" Castle asked "I need this stuff before my wife gets home Sunday night"._

"_We can have it there today"._

"_Perfect"._

_As they exited the store Jim grinned and slapped him on the back "See, I told you we'd find the same thing"._

_Castle laughed "Now we just have to get rid of the other stuff'._

"_I have a friend who has a truck, we'll go back and box it up and I'll have him pick it up and take it back for us"._

"_You think of everything" he replied._

"_Somebody has to" Jim stated with a laugh._

_That evening after the furniture had been completed and was in place, they put the finishing touches on the nursery._

_Stuffed animals were scattered around, small rugs decorated the floor. The baby clothes that Kate had already purchased were folded and placed in the drawers of the dresser. Pictures were hung on the walls, the crib bedding unpackaged and arranged._

_Castle then began to unpack a small box that contained picture frames and began arranging them on the shelves and surfaces around the room. Jim watched as each frame found its place._

_Two frames bearing the statement 'Mommy loves me' and Daddy loves me' were settled on top of the dresser on either side of the small lamp. 'My Big Sister loves me' followed, finding its place onto a shelf next to a fuzzy stuffed bear wearing a Columbia tee-shirt. Three more frames came out of the box and found their homes on a shelf of their own. One stating 'My Aunt loves me' and two bearing the words 'My Uncle loves me'. Jim had no doubt that those frames would be filled with a photos of Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito each holding their honorary niece or nephew. Finally the last set of frames were lifted from the box, the first one bearing the words 'Great Grandma loves me' and the next being simply 'Grandma loves me'. Grandpa followed and he smiled warmly as it found its way on to the shelf and then another frame went up beside it, a photo already in place._

'_Grandma loves me' it said and Johanna's smiling face looked back at him._

_He felt tears prick his eyes and he swallowed the lump in his throat, a wave of grief washing over him as he thought of her and of how he wished she were there to share in these moments with him._

"_We couldn't leave her out" Castle said quietly as he looked at Jim's face._

_Jim smiled "Thank you"._

_He smiled back "We wouldn't have it any other way"._

_The next evening after Martha had retreated to her own apartment and Alexis was in a car headed back to her dorm room, Castle and Jim led Kate upstairs to the nursery._

_She stepped inside and smiled, her finger tips coming up to lay against her lips as she took in the room._

"_You two did all of this?"_

"_Yes" they replied proudly._

"_It's so beautiful" she said as she walked around the room._

"_You like it, Katie?" Jim asked with a smile as he watched her._

"_I love it"._

"_And he's been sworn to secrecy" Castle added with a nod towards Jim._

_She laughed "You better not tell, it will ruin Ryan and Esposito's baby pool at the precinct"._

"_I won't"._

"_Are you happy?" she asked her father._

"_I'm thrilled, Katie"._

"_How did you know about the baby pool?" Castle asked._

_She gave him a look "Please, when have they ever missed a chance at betting on something?"_

_He grinned "Don't tell them you know, they think they're getting away with something"._

_Kate laughed "I have no plans of ruining their fun"._

_She brushed her fingers along the top of the crib "I told you that you'd be able to put this together" she said proudly._

_Jim smiled as he caught Castle's eye._

"_And as always you were right" Castle told her._

_She walked back to them and hugged each of them "I'm so happy with how it turned out" she stated "It's just what I wanted"._

"_Anything for you and baby Castle" Rick replied._

_Jim nodded in agreement "Anything to make you happy"._

"_I'm so glad you two did this together" she said as she looked at them._

"_Me too" Castle stated as he looked to his father-in-law._

"_I wouldn't have had it any other way" Jim stated._

Castle smiled and dropped a kiss onto Kate's hair and allowed his eyes to slide shut. One thing was for sure, their child wouldn't lack for love.

The next evening Castle gave her the run down of his schedule even though she had already heard it ten times prior that day.

"I know, Rick" she said as she joined Martha in the kitchen "You should be home before ten. I got it".

"I'm just making sure" he replied as he came closer to kiss her and then to drop his customary kiss onto her stomach. He then kissed his mother's cheek.

"Take care of her" he demanded.

"You know I will" she replied "Now get out of here before you drive the poor girl crazy".

He laughed and said his goodbyes and was then out the door.

Kate sighed and turned to Martha "I'm glad you're my babysitter tonight, Martha".

Martha smiled and her hand moved to rest on Kate's stomach "I'm glad to be here with you. How's my grandchild treating you today?"

"The usual" Kate replied "Lots of kicking and I'm …" she trailed off.

"Miserable?" Martha provided as she felt a sharp kick against her palm.

"Yeah" she replied softly "That's one of the reasons I'm glad you're with me tonight".

"Come on, let's go sit down and you can tell me all about what's troubling you" Martha said as she gently took her elbow and guided her into the living room where they sat down on the sofa.

"Thanks" Kate said as Martha held onto her hand as she lowered herself down onto the couch.

"Are you worried?" her mother-in-law asked.

She shook her head slightly "I'm worried but that's not really it. I'm just uncomfortable and I don't feel all that great, my back is killing me and I didn't tell Rick because I don't want him worrying about being out tonight".

Martha chuckled lightly "You mean more worried than usual?"

Kate laughed "Yeah if there is such a thing".

Martha studied her for a moment "Do you think something's going to happen tonight?"

"I don't know, probably not. I still have about two weeks to go give or take a day, but I just don't feel completely right if that makes any sense. It's probably just my nerves".

"Everything will be alright" Martha assured her "It's normal to feel the way you do".

Kate smiled grateful for Martha's presence "You're the only person I don't have to pretend with, besides Rick".

Martha smiled and patted her hand "That's right, you don't have to hide anything from me".

"I just have to hide it from everyone else" she said with a laugh "I have Ryan and Esposito begging me not to have the baby on their watch and looking at me as if I'm a ticking time bomb".

Martha chuckled "So much for the NYPD".

Kate nodded "And Lanie is ready to deliver it for me, which I appreciate but would rather not think about it".

"At least she didn't ask you to hold it in".

Kate laughed "That's true, and Alexis has informed me that she's found the quickest routes to the hospital".

Martha grinned "Alexis does like to be prepared".

"And my dad" she said with a smile "He tells me that if I go into labor while I'm with him not to worry, he can handle it. He just doesn't look very convincing when he says it".

"I think that's why he brings Savannah with him when he comes to sit with you" Martha replied.

"I know" she said "And as happy as grandma is about all of this she'd be all for me going into labor with them".

"Well don't you worry" Martha said "If it happens on my watch everything will be just fine. I'll take care of you. Richard leaves a car and driver on standby when I'm here with you and I'll get you to the hospital and be there holding your hand until Richard comes to take over".

Kate smiled and squeezed her hand "Thanks Martha that means a lot to me".

"I've got it all under control, kiddo".

She relaxed against the back of the sofa as Martha clicked the television on. Her mother-in-law was the only person she really believed could handle the situation.

Two hours later she was shifting awkwardly, the pain in her back becoming more of a nuisance.

She shifted enough that she could stand up without Martha's assistance.

"You alright?" Martha asked as she looked at her intently.

"Yeah, I just need to move around a little. Maybe it will ease my back".

Martha watched her as she walked off toward the bedroom and she wondered if tonight was going to be it.

Kate moved through the bedroom and into the bathroom where she splashed some water on her face. Her back wasn't easing and she tried to stretch in an attempt to find comfort.

A pain ripped through her stomach and she felt something running down her legs. She glanced down at the puddle forming on the floor and a wave of panic swept through her.

"Oh god" she said as she put a hand on her stomach. She tried to move but was stopped by another pain rippling through her body.

"Martha!" she yelled.

She heard Martha's feet hurrying across the floors and suddenly she was standing in the door way, her eyes looking from Kate to the puddle on the floor.

"Showtime, kiddo" she stated.

"It's too early" Kate cried.

Martha shook her head "Everything will be fine, Kate. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll head for the hospital".

Martha kept talking to her, keeping her clam as they got ready to go to the hospital. Her mother-in-law was great under pressure, Kate mused as the woman gathered up their phones, keys, purses and the bag that Castle had packed for her the month before.

As she was guided onto the elevator a sudden thought struck her "We forgot to call Rick".

"I'll call him once I have you settled" Martha replied "We don't want to be on the road when he hears the news".

Kate managed a laugh "Some cab driver is going to get a really big tip tonight".

Martha chuckled "And probably a few speeding tickets".

Once they were settled into the back of the car that Castle had on standby, Kate rubbed a hand over her stomach "Thank you for waiting for your grandmother" she said to her baby.

Martha laid her hand over Kate's "See I told you it could take a cue and follow direction. This one is definitely a Tony winner".

At the hospital while Kate was being examined Martha tried calling her son only to reach his voice mail. She left messages, she texted and yet he wasn't responding. She called Jim instead, informed him of what was going on and he told her that he would pick up Savannah and they would be on their way. The nurse stepped out of Kate's room and beckoned her forward.

"You can go back in now" she told her.

Martha hurried back inside and retook her place in the chair next to Kate's bed, the sounds of monitors beeping in the background, keeping track of the baby's heartbeat and Kate's.

"How are you?" Martha asked.

"Scared" she replied honestly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her.

"No, they said everything is fine. I'm just scared that it's actually happening. I was ready to get this over with but now I wouldn't mind waiting a few more days" she said as another contraction hit.

Martha held her hand and waited for the pain to ease. "You're going to be fine, and just think you'll be holding your baby before you know it".

She smiled "Did you call Rick?"

"I've been trying but all I'm getting is his voicemail, I'm not even getting a response to the text messages".

"Paula probably took his phone. She was bitching about him checking it every few minutes while he was signing books".

"Richard will kill her" Martha stated as she tried to call once again.

She saw the tears brimming in Kate's eyes and she smiled at her in assurance "Don't worry, he'll be here. I called your father, he's going to pick up your grandmother and then they will be on their way." She checked her watch "Alexis is in class right now, but she's been leaving her phone on just in case. I'll text her and when she calls back we'll send her after Richard".

"Okay" Kate answered.

Alexis was sitting in an evening lecture at Columbia when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She discretely slid it out of her pocket and checked the message.

'BABY'S COMING. Call ASAP" her grandmother had written.

Alexis grabbed her books off of the table and leapt up from her seat and ran for the door.

"Miss Castle" the professor called after her.

"My step-mother is having a baby!" she exclaimed as she ran from the room.

She hurried down the hallways of the university, her books in one hand, her phone in the other as she punched Martha's speed dial number.

"Gram!" she said when Martha answered on the first ring.

"Alexis, thank god" Martha said.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Kate and the baby?"

"No dear, Kate's fine" Martha assured "We can't get a hold of your father; Kate thinks Paula probably confiscated his phone during the book signing. Can you go get him?"

"I'll get him" Alexis stated as she ran out of the building "Tell Kate not to worry, I'll get him there".

"I'll tell her. I'll see you when you get here".

Alexis ended the call and shoved the phone in her pocket and figured it must be her lucky day as she saw a cab dropping off a student in front of the building. She hopped into the cab and told him which bookstore to go to, all the while pulling her phone back out of her pocket and trying her father's number herself. No answer. She had a feeling that Kate was right, Paula must've taken his phone….and she'd most likely live to regret that decision once he found out that he missed the call.

The cab pulled up in front of the bookstore and Alexis instructed the driver to wait She raced into the store, weaving between the people milling around and those standing in line.

"Dad!" she began yelling as she pushed her way to the area that had been set up to accommodate him. "Dad!"

His head shot up just as she caught sight of him "Dad".

"What's wrong?" he asked jumping up from his seat, the book he was signing laying forgotten in front of him.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Paula took it" he said, panic growing inside of him as he looked towards the woman in question.

"I just checked it a little while ago" she claimed.

"Kate's in labor!" Alexis shouted.

"Now!" he exclaimed "She still has two weeks!"

"The baby doesn't care" she replied "Gram took her to the hospital, I have a cab waiting out front now lets go!"

Castle took a moment to turn to Paula and snatch his phone that she had just retrieved from her hand. "I'll deal with you later" he told her as he raced around the table calling his apologies to the crowd of people still waiting for his signature.

"How long has she been there?" he asked as they jumped into the cab.

"A little over an hour by now" she told him "Gram texted me while I was in class and I ran out of there and called her and she said they hadn't been able to get you on the phone".

Castle leaned forward to speak to the cab driver "You will get the biggest tip of your life if you get me to the hospital the fastest way possible".

The driver took the challenge and sped off into the night.

Martha was holding her hand through another contraction as Jim and Savannah entered the room.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Jim asked as he moved to stand on the other side of the bed.

"I've had better days" she said as the pain shot through her.

He smiled at her "Sorry, that was a stupid question".

She shook her head "Don't pay any attention to me dad, I'm not myself".

"I know" he replied "I went through this with your mother".

She gave a soft laugh "How did it go for you?"

"I'll tell you what I told Rick. Your mother called me names I didn't even know that she knew".

Kate grinned "I hope I can live up to her example once my husband gets here".

"Did you get him on the phone yet?" Savannah asked Martha.

"No, but Alexis is on her way to get him".

"Hi grandma" Kate said realizing she had forgotten to greet her.

"Hello dear, I can't tell you how excited I am to finally meet our little one".

"It must be excited to meet all of you too" she replied "Baby Castle is arriving early".

"Don't worry, Katie" Jim said "You were two weeks early and you were fine".

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded "You weren't supposed to get here until the end of November, beginning of December but you had other ideas. Everything was fine then and it will be fine now".

"Thanks dad" she said, a small measure of her worry eased.

"Did you call your friends?" Jim asked.

"Martha sent them a text, I'm sure they'll be beating down the doors of the hospital any minute now".

The door swung open and Castle came running inside, Alexis following behind him.

"I'm so sorry" he stated as he made his way to her side "I'm so sorry. I'll kill Paula the first chance I get".

Kate smiled and kissed him "I'm just glad you're here now".

Alexis squeezed in to give her a hug and then told her about the wad of bills that had been shoved into the cab drivers hand.

"Guess I was right" Kate said to Martha after they listened to the tale. Lanie joined them shortly after and informed them that Ryan and Esposito had caught a case but that she had told them that she would keep them in the loop.

Sometime after midnight the group was ushered into the waiting room while Kate and Rick were taken into delivery.

"We're almost there" Castle said as she fell back against the bed after a push.

"What do you mean _we_?" she asked "What is it that you're doing?"

He grinned "I'm being supportive".

"I'd rather you take a turn pushing" she replied.

"If I could I would" he replied.

She rolled her eyes "Yeah right".

"If it's any consolation I think you've crushed the bones in my hand" he told her.

"Good, I hope I did. Why should I be the only on to suffer" Kate stated.

Castle was trying not to laugh but he couldn't help himself.

"It's not funny!"

"It will be later".

"No it won't".

"Alright then, think of the fun we had getting to this point" he said with a grin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself because you're never touching me again" Kate said seriously as she pushed again.

"We'll wait a few months and then renegotiate those terms".

"Renegotiate, my ass".

"You know, you weren't being mean to my mother when she was holding your hand".

"I like her better than you right now" Kate answered causing the doctor to chuckle along with Castle.

"I'm glad you're all amused" she stated.

"I see the head, Kate" the doctor stated "Push again".

Two more pushes and the baby was out, and a shrill cry pierced the air.

"It's a girl" the doctor announced.

Castle cut the cord and then the baby was laid across her stomach for her to see. She laughed and then she cried as her husband's arms came around them, her daughter squalling and waving her tiny fists in the air.

"She's got your temper" Castle declared as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you" she told him as she looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"I love you too".

They fawned over their baby girl for a moment more, Castle managing to snap a photo before lifting the baby from her mother and taking her to clean her up.

"Go tell them" Kate instructed as the nurses began to take over her care "Tell grandma first".

Castle stepped into the waiting room at 2:26 that morning and faced the tired crew that awaited him. He walked towards Savannah and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm happy to tell you Savannah Collier, that your great-granddaughter is perfect".

She beamed "It's a girl".

Castle nodded "Just like you asked for".

"I knew it!" Martha declared as she hugged Jim.

Alexis threw her arms around her father in celebration and Lanie smiled and hugged him next.

"How's Katie?" Jim asked.

"She's tired but she's fine" he answered "and very happy".

"Does my new granddaughter have a name?" Savannah asked.

"Aubrey Savannah Castle" he stated.

Savannah's eyes welled with tears "You didn't have to do that".

"Of course we did" he answered as he hugged the woman he considered his own grandmother "You were wishing for her the longest".

The celebration continued on in the waiting room as Kate was settled into her room.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the nurse asked.

"I want my baby" she replied.

The nurse smiled "I'll get her for you, Mrs. Castle".

The nurse disappeared for a few minutes and then returned wheeling Aubrey's bed into the room. She then lifted the now clean baby from her resting place and laid her in her mother's arms.

"Thank you" Kate stated as she gazed down at her daughter's small face. A thought occurred to her then "Can you tell me the date?" she asked "I don't even know what her birthdate is" she said with a slight laugh.

"It's the 4th" she answered "February 4th".

The nurse left the room and Kate looked down at her daughter and didn't even bother trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"So you wanted to share grandma Johanna's birthday, did you?" she said to her little girl. "You'd probably be the best present she could've gotten, I know you're the best gift I've ever received".

She kissed her baby's head and ran her fingers over her soft brown hair and then across her tiny fingers, counting them as she went.

The door opened and Castle stuck his head in "I've bribed the nurses, are you up to a few visitors?"

She grinned "Yes".

They all filed in and took their first look at baby Aubrey who slept through the goings on as if it were all utterly unimportant to her. Savannah kissed the baby's head and then kissed Kate's cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart" she whispered in her ear "I'm honored".

Martha cooed over her little actress to be, and Alexis told her how she couldn't wait to babysit her. Lanie looked at her with the same gooey face as Ashley had accused Kate of wearing years before. Finally Jim stepped forward and kissed her forehead before reaching out a finger and running it along the baby's smooth cheek.

"Do you know the date?" he asked softly.

She nodded "I know".

It seemed to click in Savannah's mind then and the tears welled her eyes once more. "You had her on your mother's birthday".

Castle smiled as he caught Kate's eye "Universe strikes again".

"Did anyone call Ryan and Esposito?" she asked as she tried to ease the emotional scene that was building around her.

"I forgot" Lanie declared.

"Allow me" Castle said as he pulled the phone from his pocket. He punched in Esposito's number and then put it on speaker phone.

"What's the news Castle?" Espo asked as soon as he answered.

"We have a new member of our family" he stated proudly.

"Hey everyone!" Esposito yelled across the precinct "Baby Castle has arrived!"

A chorus of cheers erupted and those gathered in the hospital room laughed.

"Is it a little Beckett or a little Castle?" Ryan asked as his voice came on the line.

"It's a girl".

"It's a little Beckett!" they announced and another round of cheers erupted.

"Who does she look like?" Espo asked.

He grinned "She looks like her mommy".

She smiled at him and then returned her attention to their family.

Castle filled them in on the details so they could settle the baby pool. Kate looked down at her daughter and then around the room, her gaze landing on her husband. Their families were now forever linked in the beautiful perfect vessel that was their baby girl. She couldn't be any happier. The day she had married she had wondered how it could ever get any better than that moment, now she knew. Happiness was a baby girl, with the words 'Baby Castle' written across her hospital bracelet.

And then Castle turned to her grandmother and said "Hey Savannah, call Lauren and Miriam and tell them that the heir to the throne has arrived".

Kate laughed and shook her head. The future was looking brighter every moment and she was sure it was going to be filled with love, happiness, and family dysfunction. She looked forward to every moment of it, because it always felt like the place she belonged. It felt like home. Always.


End file.
